Renazcamos Nuestros Clanes
by blackstones3
Summary: Sasuke quiere realizar su segundo objetivo,el cual es reenacer su clan, pero su novia Sakura no quiere alegando que aun son muy jovenes. el pelinegro hara lo que sea para embarazarla incluso pedirle consejos a su pervertido sensei e idiota amigo.
1. Quiero tener un bebe contigo

**continuacion del fic "Siempre estare a tu lado"**

**Aclaracion: han pasado cinco meses desde que akatsuki ataco la aldea**

* * *

**Renazcamos Nuestro Clanes.**

**Quiero tener un bebe contigo**

* * *

_Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en el patio de la casa, estaba empleando taijutsu solo, como haciendo sombra._

-Oto-chan, oto-chan.- _oyó el pelinegro que gritaban volteo hacia donde provenía el grito y vio a un pequeño de siete años el cual se acercaba a él corriendo, Sasuke paro de entrenar y miro con una ceja en alto al pequeño que se acercaba._

_El niño un poco agitado paro enfrente de Sasuke, el moreno lo vio bien y se dio cuenta que era una mini copia suya solo que tenía los ojos verdes.-_ oto-chan estoy listo para entrenar.- _Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por como lo llamo el pequeño._

-itachi te he dicho que no molestes a tu padre cuando está entrenando.- _grito Sakura atrás del niño, Sasuke levanto la mirada y vio a la pelirrosa con una mini copia de ella, de unos tres años, al moreno se le izo muy mona pero ensancho mas sus ojos al ver la gran barriga que Sakura tenía._

-Sakura.- _hablo el moreno captando la atención de la pelirrosa.-_ ¿Quiénes son estos niños? Y ¿Por qué estas tan gorda?.- _pregunto Sasuke confundido haciendo que la pelirrosa le sonriera dulce, lo cual extraño demasiado a Sasuke ya que la pelirrosa solo le sonreía así al mocoso molesto._

-Ay gatito, pero ¿en qué mundo estas?- _pregunto la pelirrosa con burla.-_ son nuestros hijos, Itachi Uchiha de 7 años y Hana Uchiha de tres, y no estoy gorda estoy embarazada.- _ante la respuesta de Sakura, Sasuke casi se desmaya.-_ ellos son nuestra familia.-_ el pelinegro al oír eso se le iluminaron los ojos y se acerco a la pelirrosa para cargar a la mini Sakura la cual le extendía los brazos hacia él._

-MALDITOS VAN A VER.- _Sasuke detuvo su camino y levanto una ceja por lo mal hablada que era su hija, incluso le pareció que su voz sonaba como la de Karin así que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia total era su hija, ya que, tenía que aceptarla tal y como es, se dijo así mismo y volvió a extender sus brazos para cargarla._

-VENGAN ACA HIJOS DE P***.- el pelinegro sintió que alguien le echaba agua abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su cuarto y no en el patio entonces se dio cuenta que todo había sido un hermoso sueño.

Empezó a sentir frio, se levanto y checo su ropa para darse cuenta que estaba mojado, busco a Sakura a su lado y vio que no estaba, muy molesto se cambio de ropa y bajo hacia la sala, pero detuvo su paso antes de bajar el último escalón, ya que delante de él paso corriendo Suiguetsu sonriendo divertido, al pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza, iba dar un paso pero delante de él ahora paso Shiki corriendo mientras se reía y un segundo después paso Sakura la cual también iba riendo a carcajadas y atrás de Sakura venia Karin enojada toda manchada de harina, huevo, crema de afeitar y varias cosas más haciendo que al moreno le salieran varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza, para después encogerse de hombro e ir a la cocina donde Yumi estaba cocinando, Yun estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en la silla del comedor y Juugo exprimía naranjas para preparar jugo, el pelinegro tranquilamente se sentó enfrente de Yun.

-¿ahora que le hicieron?.- pregunto indiferente agarrando un pan tostado y la mantequilla. Yun bajo un poco el periódico para verlo.

-Activaron su alarma y la esperaron afuera de su habitación, cuando Karin salió fue bombardeada de globos con agua, harina, huevo, lodo, crema de afeitar, chocolate y no sé qué cosas más.- respondió tranquilamente ya acostumbrado a las travesuras de los tres "niños" de la casa, para después volver la vista a su periódico, Sasuke solo asintió y comenzó a comerse la tostada.

* * *

-CUANDO LOS ENCUETRE MALDITOS, ME LAS PAGARAN.- amenazo Karin buscando por todos lados del callejón a sus verdugos pero al no verlos ahí se fue.

Un rato después que se fue Karin un bote de basura hizo un poff apareciendo Sakura al dispersarse la nube de humo. La pelirrosa se recargo en la pared y camino poco a poco hasta llegar al final del callejón se asomo por ambos lados y no vio a la pelirroja, haciendo que la pelirrosa regresara al callejón.

-Ya se fue chicos pueden deshacer su jutsu de transformación.- informo la pelirrosa y al instante los dos botes de basura se convirtieron en nubes de humo y al despejarse se vieron Shiki y Suiguetsu los cuales sonreían traviesos.

-Nada mejor que el ejercicio matutino y que mejor ejercicio que hacer enojar a Karin, para que nos persiga haciéndonos correr.- comento Suiguetsu con burla.

-Es verdad, aparte de sentir la adrenalina del momento.- apoyo Shiki y Sakura asintió divertida.

-¿Olvidaron que rastreo chakra?-comento una voz amenazante que hizo que la piel se les erizara, Sakura levanto su mirada y palideció, Suiguetsu y Shiki voltearon y también palidecieron al ver la novia de chucky bueno era Karin pero se veía igual de fea que chucky y su novia juntos, incluso el hijo de chucky era guapo a comparación de Karin, los tres retrocedieron temerosos mientras Karin avanzaba hacia ellos con una cara de loca psicópata. De pronto una red cayó encima de Karin atrapándola, la pelirroja enredada en la red y tirada miro a Sakura la cual le había lanzado la red volteo hacia la Sakura que estaba recargada en la pared a lado de Shiki y esta desapareció en un puff haciendo que la pelirroja ensanchara los ojos.

-Y tu olvidaste que soy más lista y rápida que tu.- se mofo Sakura sonriéndole arrogante mientras que Karin gruñía enfurecida. Suiguetsu y Shiki se acercaron a Sakura sonriendo divertidos.

-El plan salió tal y como lo planeaste oneechan.- comento Shiki mirando a Karin con burla.

-Como siempre.- dijo Suiguetsu burlón.

-Ya debe de estar el desayuno así que vamos.- comento Sakura empezando a caminar con los brezos en su cabeza seguida de Suiguetsu y Shiki.

-SUELTENME MALDITOS.- oyeron los tres que gritaba Karin y solo se alejaron sonriendo del lugar.

* * *

Sasuke, Yun, Yumi y Juugo estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor almorzando tranquilamente.

-Ya llegamos.- comento Sakura entrando a la cocina seguida por Suiguetsu y Shiki, todos los miraron. Yumi se paro para servirles el desayuno.

-¿Qué tal les fue?.- pregunto Yun sonriente mientras los veía tomar asiento, Sakura solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Bien, como siempre.- respondió Shiki mientras tomaba el plato que le sirvió Yumi.

-¿Dónde la dejaron esta vez?.- pregunto Yumi entregándole su plato a Sakura.

-En el callejón que esta a lado de la casa de señor Yukimura.- respondió Suiguetsu burlón mientras recibía su plato. Yumi solo negó divertida con la cabeza.

-Esta vez estuvo más cerca de atraparnos, pero neechan es muy lista y siempre se le ocurren muy buenas ideas y como siempre la tonta de Karin cae en nuestras trampas.- comento orgullosos el ojiazul para después meterse un pedazo de pescado a la boca, Sakura no comentaba nada solo se dedicaba a comer.

-No quiero imaginarme que les hará el día que los llegue a atrapar.- comento Yumi ya sentada.

-Nah, solo la noqueo y ya.- comento Sakura indiferente sin retirar su mirada de su plato.

* * *

Ya habían terminado de desayunar y Sakura estaba en el patio entrenando con la espada a Shiki, Sasuke los había estado observando desde que empezaron pero en realidad ni les ponía atención su mente estaba en otro lado, para ser exactos todavía pensaba en el sueño que tuvo.

_-(mmm Saku como madre sería muy buena sin dudarlo, solo hay que ver cómo trata a Shiki, lo protege, cuida, juega con él. ….. Es un poco inmadura pero eso solo es una fachada para divertirse y vivir lo que no vivió en su infancia, se que ya teniendo un bebe se comportaría más madura y dulce como toda una gran madre, aparte que me fascino verla con su enorme vientre en mi sueño_).- pensó orgulloso.-(_ y yo pues………mmm… puede que no sea muy paciente y me enoje con facilidad, pero si fuese padre seguro trataría a mi hijo con cariño mas no sería consentidor ese papel le tocaría a Saku, pero sin dudar lo entrenaría y apoyaría en todo, sería un gran shinobi ya que tanto su madre como padre son excelentes ninjas, sin contar nuestras líneas sucesorias. Me pregunto ¿qué línea sucesoria se desarrollaría al juntar la mía con la de Sakura? o ¿solo sacara una de nosotros dos?, cualquiera de los casos sería muy bueno, pero si se mesclaran los poderes seguro nacería un nuevo clan, más poderoso y Saku y yo seriamos los creadores).-_ sonrío con arrogancia mientras sus ojos reflejaban orgullo. Vio que Sakura había parado el entrenamiento y caminaba hacia él, mientras que Shiki entraba a la casa ya que Sakura le había roto la ropa.

Cuando Sakura llego a su lado Sasuke le paso una botella de agua, la pelirrosa la tomo.

-Sakura quiero que renazcamos nuestros clanes.- Sakura estaba tomando agua y al momento de escuchar el comentario del pelinegro escupió todo el liquido sobre Sasuke, el cual frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? Creo que no oí bien.- comento la pelirrosa mirando como Sasuke se limpiaba la cara con la toalla con la que ella se había limpiado el sudor antes.

-Quiero que renazcamos nuestros clanes.- repitió el pelinegro, Sakura se le quedo mirando, luego parpadeo, volvió a parpadear varias veces más para después soltar una carcajada la cual hizo que el moreno frunciera mas el entrecejo.

-No jajaja enserio jajajaj que jajajaja buena jahjajajajaj broma.- comento entre carcajadas la pelirrosa mientras se flexionaba y agarraba su estomago con ambos brazos.

-Estoy hablando enserio, quiero que tengas un bebe mío.- dijo enojado, Sakura al oír su tono de voz dejo de reír y lo miro seria.

-Sasuke apenas tenemos 16 años casi 17, aun somos muy jóvenes como para ser padres, tal vez y digo tal vez en unos 10 años mas.- comento seria.

-No yo quiero tener hijos ya.- respondió igual de serio.

-Pues yo no, como te dije soy muy joven aun, además no sé si sería una buena madre.- trato de explicar tranquila la pelirrosa.

-Sakura nadie nace sabiendo ser padre.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero no es el momento y ya no quiero hablar más del tema.- comento indiferente la pelirrosa pero en sus ojos se veía furia, para después empezar a caminar hacia la casa ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

_-(yo quiero tener un bebe contigo Sakura y lo tendré cueste lo que me cueste. Pero necesito un plan para convérsela, pero no sé cómo, tal vez si pido un consejo pero ¿a quién?……….mmm…………….. Ya se iré con kakashi y el dobe tal vez ellos tengan alguna idea_).- pensó decidido el pelinegro para después saltar entre los tejados en busca de su mejor amigo y sensei.

* * *

Kakashi y Naruto estaban entrenado en un campo de entrenamiento (daa, suena lógico ¿verdad?), bueno más bien Naruto intentaba hacer una técnica mientras que kakashi estaba sentado recargado en un árbol leyendo su icha icha.

Sasuke salta quedando enfrente de kakashi el cual levanta la vista para verlo con una ceja en alto, Naruto se da cuenta de la llegada de su amigo y se acerca corriendo hacia donde está su sensei y amigo.

-Temeeeeeeeeeeeeee.-grita Naruto con una mano en alto mientras se acercaba a este, Sasuke ni siquiera voltea a verlo solo miraba a kakashi con el entrecejo fruncido y kakashi ahora tenía dos cejas en alto preguntándose por que Sasuke se le quedaba viendo tanto.

_-(genial Sasuke ¿Por qué no pensaste bien las cosas? Como se me ocurrió pedirle consejos a un pervertido y a un dobe. De verdad debí de estar muy desesperado para pensar en siquiera contarles mi problema. Y sobre todo echar mi orgullo al caño_).- el pelinegro no dejaba de mirar a kakashi el cual lo miraba con duda mientras que Naruto observaba a ambos sin saber qué pasaba.

_-(¿Por qué Sasuke se me queda viendo tan penetrantemente? ¿Será que se dio cuenta que soy un gran maestro? o se ¿habrá dado cuenta que soy muy guapo? Si eso debe ser.- el peligris sonrío arrogante tras su máscara.- Sasuke se le queda viendo a mi hermoso rostro por que se dio cuenta que soy más guapo que él y…………………….. Espera ¿no será? ¿Que Sasuke es gay?.-_ kakashi se puso azul.- _y ahora resulta que le gusto y quiere declarárseme pero no sabe como_.- kakashi ahora estaba verde.- _espera kakashi no te adelantes a los hechos, seguro estas equivocado aparte Sasuke está con Sakura así que no puede ser gay…….aunque pensándolo bien hay chicos que le gustan batearle a los dos lados………………que tal si Sasuke también y ¿se enamoro de mi?…………..claro no lo culpo si soy todo un bombón…..-_sonrió coqueto tras su máscara.- _pero a mí me gustan las mujeres….pobre tendré que rechazarlo haber si eso no le causa un trauma………………………….).-_ kakashi seguía con sus fantasías mientras hacía gestos tras su máscara, que ahora sabemos para qué sirve, para tapar tus reacciones.

_-(¿Por qué el teme y kakashi-sensei se miran tanto?. ¿Será que están jugando a ver quien parpadea primero? Si es eso……….pero ¿Por qué no me invitaron?.........a ya sé es que el ganador jugara conmigo ya que soy el mejor de todos).-_pensaba emocionado Naruto. Si así es como se llevan los hombres del equipo 7.

_-(bien Sasuke no me queda de otra que perder mi orgullo frente a este par de idiotas, si es que quiero tener bebes , además piensa esto, tus herederos lo valen, aparte aunque muy raro que parezca el dobe de Naruto es mi mejor amigo casi hermano y kakashi es como una figura paterna …..pervertido pero igual hay peores así que no me puedo quejar…..así que animo Uchiha_).- el pelinegro miro decidido al peligris.- necesito su ayuda.- dijo firme y claro, sacando a sus compañeros de sus pensamientos, después se formo un silencio total incluso los pájaros dejaron de cantar, solo se oía el ruido del aire, sus compañeros lo miraron fijamente, después parpadearon un par de veces.

-Espera, creo que no oí bien. ¿Lo puedes repetir?.-pidió kakashi mientras se metía un dedo en el oído tratando de sacar la basurita que le hizo oír mal, mientras Naruto ponía su cabeza de lado y se golpeaba con la palma de la mano el oído que quedo arriba tratando de sacarse el agua, tierra o lo que sea que se le haya metido que no lo dejo escuchar bien. Sasuke soltó un suspiro fastidiado.

-Necesito su ayuda.- repitió el pelinegro más alto y firme ya que no quería repetirlo.

_-(si escuchamos bien_).- pensó kakashi merándolo incrédulo.

-(¿_el teme pidiéndonos ayuda a nosotros?_………………………..).- pensó el rubio en shock.- NO PUEDE SER SE ACABARA ELMUNDO.- grito Naruto saliendo del shock.- esto es el apocalipsis, pecadores arrepiéntanse de sus pecados que ya llega el fin del mundo.- exclamo el rubio como profeta mirando el cielo. Sasuke tenía dos venas en la cabeza y a grandes zancadas se dirigió al rubio para después darle un zape dejándole un chicho..-¿por que me pegas teme? T.T.

-Por idiota.- contesto molesto haciendo que el rubio lo mirara enojado.

-¿en que necesitas nuestra ayuda Sasuke?.- hablo kakashi para que dejaran de pelear recibiendo la atención de ambos.

-Quiero tener bebes con Sakura.- contesto medio sonrojado volteando su rostro a un lado para que sus compañeros no lo notaran. Ahora sí que sus compañeros estaban incrédulos.

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo se hacen?.- pregunto Naruto con burla. Sasuke lo miro con su mirada te-matare-por-lo-que-acabas-de-decir-made-Uchiha.

-Cállate Naruto no lo molestes.- defendió kakashi recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por el moreno mientras el rubio bufaba.- es compresible que no sepa cómo se hacen los bebes, ya que sus padre murieron cuando él era muy pequeño así que no había nadie que se lo explicara.- comento compresible el peligris haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara enojado.

-Pero sensei cualquiera sabe que los bebes vienen de bebelandia y los trae una avestruz.- explico muy convencido el rubio haciendo que sus compañeros lo vieran con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Si se cómo se hacen los bebes.- explico Sasuke entre dientes.- el problema es que Sakura no quiere tenerlos.

-Pues manda tu solo la carta a bebelandia para que te manden al bebe.- explico el rubio como si fuera obvio recibiendo una par de miradas incrédulas.

_-(tal parece que si cree que vienen de ahí…………………en fin que puedo esperar de Naruto……………..y como figura paterna tengo que desmentirlo.).-_ el péligris soltó un suspiro resignado.- Naruto los bebes no vienen de bebelandia.- explico el peligris serio, Naruto lo miro interrogante.- mira deja te explico, sabes lo que es el sexo.-pregunto y Naruto se sonrojo pero igual asintió.

-Cuando Ero-sennin me entrenaba un vez leí su novela y vi lo que hacían los chicos y las chicas cuando están desnudos.-explico el rubio sonrojándose más al igual que Sasuke.

-Bueno pues sabes que el hombre mete su pene en la vagina de la mujer, si no se usa preservativo y el chico se corre dentro de la chica, y si la chica esta ovulando puede quedar embarazada.- explico tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima haciendo que Sasuke volteara su cara sonrojado y que Naruto ensanchara los ojos sonrojado.- ya fecundado el ovulo el bebe crece dentro de la chica y después de nueve meses es sacado de ahí.

-Espera sensei.- hablo Naruto saliendo del shock.- entonces ¿las mamás no se ponen gordas por comerse una semilla de sandia?.-pregunto inocentemente Naruto haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza pero aun así kakashi negó.- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.- exclamo Naruto indignado mientras agarraba a kakashi de los hombro y empezaba a estrujarlo.- viví engañado toda mi vida T.T y ahora ¿Qué me dirá? que Michel Jackson era negro o que Pepe el toro no es inocente y que Pedro infante murió T.T.-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos sin dejar de estrujar al pobre de kakashi el cual se estaba poniendo verde por lo mareado y estaba a punto de vomitar.

-Ya dobe deja tus preguntas estúpidas para después.- dijo exasperado Sasuke consiguiendo que Naruto soltara a su sensei, el cual se levanto y fue corriendo a unos arbustos para vomitar, Sasuke hizo un gesto de asco al oír los ruidos que hacia su sensei al vomitar.- bueno ¿me ayudaran?.- pregunto enojado el pelinegro cuando vio a kakashi regresar.

-Bueno Sasuke para eso necesito saber unas cuantas cosas.- informo más calmado el peligris, Sasuke asintió.-¿Por qué quieres tener un bebe?.- el pelinegro se sonrojo.

-Porque quiero tener una familia propia.- respondió avergonzado mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado. kakashi y Naruto sonrieron satisfechos ya que esa respuesta es la que querían.

-¿Te sientes preparado para ser padre?.- pregunto el peligris con su actitud seria, Naruto miraba atento las reacciones de Sasuke, el moreno dudo un poco pero luego asintió decidido.- otra pregunta ¿tú y Sakura ya han tenido relaciones?-pregunto con una mirada traviesa pero aun así su voz sonó seria ya que no quería que el moreno se enfadara con él y no le respondiera, el rubio puso mucha atención a esa respuesta y Sasuke muy sonrojado asintió haciendo que kakashi y Naruto abrieran los ojos sorprendido.

-¿?, no lo puedo creer el chico mas frio que un cubo de hielo tiene novia antes que yo y para acabarla de fregar ese mismo tipo pierde la virginidad antes que yo.- exclamo indignado luego miro el cielo.-¿Por qué me odias kami?.- grito como loco, mientras Sasuke sonreía arrogante por saber que le había ganado al dobe en esas dos cosas también.

-Ya Naruto cálmate, pronto llegara el momento.- tranquilizo el ninja copy jalando al rubio de la camisa para que se sentara.- bueno Sasuke otra pregunta.- dijo el sensei recibiendo atenta mirada del moreno.- ¿Cómo se protege Sakura para no quedar embarazada?.

-Bueno ella toma pastillas anticonceptivas.- informo el pelinegro avergonzado.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan no quiere tener bebes contigo?.- pregunto el rubio

-Porque dice que somos muy jóvenes.- contesto indiferente.

-Buenos eso es verdad, pero sé que ambos son muy maduros así que no creo que tengan problemas.- respondió el peligris.- bueno Sasuke la última pregunta ¿en verdad quieres tener un bebe sin importar lo que tengas que hacer o las consecuencia?.- pregunto kakashi con advertencia haciendo que a Sasuke se le pusiera la piel de gallina, pero aun así el pelinegro asintió mirándolo decidido.- bien te ayudaremos ¿verdad Naruto?.- pregunto el peligris mirando al rubio el cual asintió emocionado y Sasuke los miro agradecido.- lo primero que harás Sasuke es traerme una de las pastillas que toma Sakura.- ordeno el peligris muy serio como si explicar un misión.- después nos turnaremos para seguirla y saber lo que hace todos los días por una semana, así conoceremos al enemigo. Entendido.- grito y Sasuke asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras que Naruto se paraba y hacia una pose militar para asentir.- bien chicos mañana comienza esta misión, y recuerden tener cuidado cuando la sigamos ya que Sakura es muy lista.- informo y sus pupilos asintieron.- mañana nos reuniremos aquí para explicarles como nos dividiremos para vigilarla, también les daré unos radios para estar en contacto .-Sasuke y Naruto asintieron.-, y Sasuke traes esa pastilla.- el moreno asintió.

**Continuara**

**¿QUE TAL? ¿LES GUSTO?**

**EN LO PERSONAL ME REI UN BUEN EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE KAKASHI.....**

**ESPERO EL CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	2. Operación: Pastillas

**Operación: Pastillas**

* * *

Sasuke iba caminado tranquilamente hacia su hogar, estaba muy emocionado ya que contaba con que el plan que tendría Kakashi funcionaria, y así muy pronto renacería su clan.

Sasuke llego a casa, abrió la puerta y al entrar a la sala vio a Sakura jugando videojuegos sola, eso le extraño ya que por lo general siempre estaba con ella el par de chicles (Suiguetsu y Shiki), se encogió de hombre restándole importancia y se sentó en el sillón, Sakura ni siquiera volteo a verlo estaba muy entretenida con su juego y Sasuke noto eso.

-¿Y los demás?.- pregunto para hacerle saber a la pelirrosa que ya había llegado.

-Karin fue de compras con Ino.-informo sin mirarlo.-(lo bueno es que me escondí, si no me hubieran arrastrado a mi también y no estoy de humor para aguantar a esas cacatúas).- la pelirrosa no apartaba su vista y atención del juego provocando que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo.- Yun fue a espiar chicas a las aguas termales junto a Jiraiya-sama.- a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor por lo normal que lo contaba.- Shiki fue con Suiguetsu a jugar a los ninjas en el bosque, Juugo y Yumi fueron a comprar el mandado.

-¿Y ese milagro que no fuiste con Suiguetsu y Shiki?.- el tono que uso fue con cierto reclamo y celos. Sakura se encogió de hombro indiferente, y sin siquiera despegar su mirada del juego.

-No tenía ganas, aparte quería acabarme el juego de Residentshonobinevil.- respondió indiferente. Sasuke se quedo viendo como Sakura jugaba y veía aburrido como el ninja del juego peleaba con varios zombis, un rato después vio como Sakura había pasado el ultimo nivel y se levantaba para apagar el juego.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke por primera vez desde que llego y al verlo ahí sentado con expresión aburrida y la ropa desacomodada hizo que se le antojara hacer cosas pervertidas con él, así que se acerco caminando a él lentamente mientras sonreía coqueta, vio como el pelinegro se sonrojaba levemente cosa que la hizo sonreír internamente.

Sasuek vio como la pelirrosa caminaba lentamente hacia él y lo miraba con un expresión provocativa que hizo que se sonrojara, después sintió como la pelirrosa se sentaba en sus piernas y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Gatito, hace ¿Cuánto que no lo hacemos?.- susurro en su oído para después morderlo provocando que el moreno gruñera de placer, la pelirrosa comenzó a rosar suavemente su sexo con el de Sasuke provocándole varias corriente eléctricas al pelinergro.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y acerco su rostro al de la pelirrosa para besarla salvajemente ya que gracias a su pequeño cuñado tenía mucho sin tener relaciones con su pelirrosa y esa pequeñas caricias lo enloquecieron. Sakura gimió dentro de la boca de Sasuke al sentir como el miembro del moreno se endurecía debajo de su sexo.- baya te excitaste rápido.- dijo agitada por el beso, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo y su sonrojo aumentara. Sakura sonrió de medio lado para después sacarse la blusa revelándole al moreno sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén negro.- no te avergüences, yo estoy igual o más excitada.- explico Sakura tomando una mano del pelinegro y poniéndola en su pecho para después besarlo y morderle el cuello. Sasuke comenzó a masajear su pecho y subió su otra mano para acariciarle el otro, mientras Sakura rompía salvajemente la camisa del pelinegro, para después quitársela y dirigir sus manos al torso de Sasuke acariciándolo suavemente. A Sasuke no le importo que le hayan roto la playera, de un rápido movimiento tumbo a la pelirrosa en el sofá acostándola mientras él se paraba y se quitaba el pantalón, para después posicionarse encima de la pelirrosa y arrancarle el sostén, acerco su sexo endurecido y cubierto por el bóxer hacia la intimidad de Sakura para comenzar a darle leves embestidas sobre la ropa, mientras le besaba los pechos haciendo que Sakura gimiera más fuerte y lo abrazara del cuello para comenzar acariciarle el pelo con desesperación.

Sasuke en verdad estaba muy excitado y el oír los gemidos de la pelirrosa le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, así que valiéndole todo, rompió el pantalón de la pelirrosa para sacárselo y lo mismo hizo con las bragas, al tener a la pelirrosa completamente desnuda se quito los bóxers con desesperación. Ya estando desnudos ambos Sasuke con un movimiento brusco le abrió las piernas a Sakura y la penetro fuerte y profundo.

Sakura gimió al sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella y lo abrazo arañando su espalda haciendo que Sasuke gruñera de placer y dolor.

-Mue .……………..vete …………..SSassuke……….- gimió Sakura, mientras movía sus caderas incitando al moreno para que comenzara con el vaivén, Sasuke no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a envestirla con profundidad y fuerza.

-Maa………….S…..Sassuke…ahhhh.- pedía la pelirrosa entre gemidos al sentir las fuetes, profundas y rápidas estocadas que daba el pelinegro.

Sasuke estaba fuera de sí por la excitación y con sus manos apretaba los pechos de la pelirrosa. Sakura enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke para profundizar más las embestidas. El pelinegro seguía con las estocadas hasta que sintió que la pelirrosa apretaba su miembro en señal que llegaría al clímax, así que el moreno dejo de moverse evitando que la pelirosa llegara al orgasmo. Sakura lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido por haber parado, mientras que el moreno le sonreía de medio lado.

-Esto aun no acaba Sa-ku-ri-ta.- comento con voz sensual para después con una mano desenredar de su cadera una de las piernas de Sakura y la acomodo en su hombro para después mover sus caderas en círculos lenta y pausadamente.-¿te gusta Saku?.- pregunto con voz roca a causa del placer, haciendo que Sakura solo moviera la cabeza en gesto afirmativo mientras gemía con placer.

Sakura se estaba desesperando con los lentas deliciosas que eran las embestidas del moreno así que desenredo la pierna que tenía en la cadera de Sasuke y con la que tenía en el hombro del moreno la bajo al pecho de Sasuke para darle una leve patada alejándolo de ella.

El moreno la vio con ambas cejas en alto, cosa que ignoro la pelirrosa. Sakura se paro del sillón, mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el para ver bien los movimientos de la pelirrosa.

Sakura aprovecho como se acomodo el moreno para sentarse en su regazo haciendo que Sasuke gimiera al sentir el rose húmedo del sexo de Sakura en el suyo, la pelirrosa levando un poco su cadera y con una manos agarro el miembro de Sasuke y lo apretó un poco provocando que Sasuke gimiera fuerte, la chica se posiciono su sexo en el pene de Sasuke para auto penetrarse provocándole un gruñido de placer al morocho y sin dejar que se recuperara Sakura comenzó a cabalgar salvajemente provocando que ambos gimieran.

Sasuke tomo las caderas de Sakura para ayudarla a moverse y así hacer que las penetraciones sean más profundas. Las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad hasta que Sakura llego al orgasmo soltando un enorme grito de placer y segundos después le siguió Sasuke derramándose dentro de ella.

La pelirrosa dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del moreno tratando de regularizar la respiración al igual que el pelinegro, el cual dejo caer su nuca en el respaldo del sillón.

Ambos estaban sudados y muy agitados, en eso se oye que la puerta se estaba abriendo, ambos se miraron alarmados y rápidamente hicieron unos sellos desapareciendo en una nube de homo.

* * *

Yumi y Juugo (el cual cargaba varias bolsas de mandado) estaban entrando a la sala pero al llegar ambos ensancharon los ojos impresionados al ver ropa tirada a lado del sillón, la castaña se acerco y tomo en sus manos una de las prendas haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran al ver que eran un sostén rasgado, Juugo también se sonrojo al ver la prenda que Yumi tenía en sus manos. La castaña miro hacia otro lado y vio unos pantalones junto a uno bóxer, unas bragas, blusa y camisa.

-¿Es..esta es la ropa de Sakura-sama y Sasuke-san?.- pregunto Yumi sonrojándose hasta las orejas al imaginarse porque la ropa estaba ahí y porque estaba rota, Juugo también se dio cuenta de eso y se puso más rojo que un tomate.

-Eh….bu..eno creo que iré a guardar las cosas.- comento apenado Juugo mientras se iba a la cocina dejando a una anodada Yumi con el sostén de Sakura entre sus manos.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke había aparecido en su habitación, ambos estaban desnudos, sonrojados y se miraban cómplices.

-Wau gatito eso fue genial a la próxima lo hacemos en el armario de la oficina de la hokage.- comento divertida.- el ser casi pillados me pareció excitante.- comento emocionada.- sabes Sasuke.- volteo a ver el moreno, el cual estaba sonrojado y desnudo sentado en la cama sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de Sakura.- creo que se nos olvido la ropa.- comento tranquila mientras se sobaba la barbilla en expresión pensativa, pera después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia y caminar al armario en busca de ropa, dejando a un Sasuke convertido en piedra.

-(_genial Sasuke, ahora quien sea quien haya entrado sabrá lo que hicimos_) pensaba muy sonrojado Sasuke mientras miraba la nada.

-bueno gatito voy a la cocina que tanto ejercicio me provoco hambre.- aviso la pelirrosa ya vestida para después salir no sin antes mandarle un beso a Sakuke, el cual estaba aun muy avergonzado sin mirara nada en particular.

El moreno salió de su mundo y se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa ya no estaba en la habitación, así que decidió que lo mejor era ya vestirse.

-(_ya debería de resignarme lo hecho, hecho esta………………………..solo espero que los que hayan entrado haiga sido Juugo o Yumi ya que si son los otros tres mi vida serian un infierno_). El pelinegro se estremeció sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda.

* * *

Sakura iba bajando las escaleras tranquilamente pero al llegar al sala se paro al ver a un castaña sonrojada, en shock y con su sostén en mano. Sakura sonrió divertida.

-A yumi-san. - llamo tranquila pero sus ojos reflejaba maldad. Yumi al oír que la llamaban salió del shock para mirara a Sakura y casi echar humo por las orejas de lo avergonzada que estaba.-puedes tirar toda esa ropa, ya que Sasuke es un salvaje y la rompió toda, así que no creo que sirva mas.- comento burlona para después ir a la cocina dejando a Yumi muy avergonzada, pero igual se puso a recoger la ropa.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los chicos del equipo 7 habían hechos sus planes y toda esa semana habían espiado a Sakura.

Por su lado Sasuke supo que los que casi los descubren fueron Juugo y Yumi, cosa que agradeció mentalmente, pero aun así los evito toda la semana ya que cada que los veía se sonrojaba. Se preguntaba cómo demonios Sakura ni siquiera se sonrojaba un poco al verlos a la cara, a veces envidiaba a su novia, ya que esta no se avergonzaba de nada, lo bueno era que casi toda la semana no estuvo en casa ya que se la paso con Kakashi y Naruto espiando a Sakura.

-Bien chicos en esta libreta tenemos todos los movimientos de Sakura y sus allegados.- informo kakashi abriendo la libreta para leerla.- el plan es cambiar las pastillas anticonceptivas de Sakura por estas.- dijo kakashi cerrando la libreta para después buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y mostrándoles una píldora blanca ondulada.- es igual que las pastillas que toma Sakura, solo que esta es una píldora de vitamina c, y como las pastilla es tomada, Sakura no se dará cuenta del cambio. Aprovecharemos hoy ya que no habrá nadie en casa.

Según nuestros datos hoy a partir de las tres de la tarde Sakura sale al bosque para entrenar a Shiki, Suiguetsu va con ellos y no llegan hasta las seis de la tarde. Yumi y Juugo van por el mandado a esa misma hora mientras que Yun va con Jiraiya ya sea para espiar chicas o para emborracharse así que tenemos tres horas para cambiar las pastillas.

-Sensei ¿que no hubiera sido más fácil darle las pastillas al teme para que él las cambiara en vez de seguir a Sakura-chan por una semana?.- pregunto Naruto extrañado.

_-(buen punto).-_pensó Sasuke, mas no hablo ya que no quería admitir que el rubio había tenido una buena idea

-Eso es verdad, pero le quita lo emocionante.- contesto con una gran sonrisa tras su máscara haciendo que sus alumnos lo vean con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.- bueno chicos ya dejen de quejarse, lo mejor es partir en este momento que ya son las tres y media, así que andando.- dijo el peligris para empezar a saltar los arboles seguido por Sasuke y Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi estaba de espaldas pegado a la pared de la casa avanzando lentamente hacia la ventana de la cocina seguido por Naruto, de pronto el peligris se detiene a lado de la ventana, el rubio iba volteando hacia el lado contrario y por consecuencia choco con kakashi el cual por estar distraído abriendo la ventana cayó al piso de sentón y levanto la mirada molesto para ver al rubio.

-Fíjate por dónde vas.- reclamo molesto para después levantarse y sacudirse el pantalón ante un apenado rubio el cual se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento sensei, es que estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario checando que nadie nos viera.- kakashi suspiro para luego detectar un pequeño detalle.

-¿Y Sasuke?.- el rubio volteo hacia atrás buscando al moreno y se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-No sé, cuando llegamos el estaba atrás de mi.- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-En fin, ya aparecerá.- contesto el peligris agitando su mano restándole importancia para después dirigirse a la ventana y empezar abrirla ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, después de abrirla entro por ella seguido por el rubio. Ambos al entrar se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke parado en la entrada de la cocina mirándolos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Cómo entraste?.- pregunto el rubio sorprendido, Sasuke se encogió de hombro y les enseño unas llaves.

-¿Olvidaron que es mi casa y tengo las llaves?- contesto encogiéndose de hombros para después guardarlas en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, ambos hombres les salió una gota en la cabeza por haber olvidado ese detalle.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes teme?.- reclamo el rubio molesto.

-Supuse que lo sabrían.- dijo indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros haciendo que al rubio le saliera humo de las orejas por lo arrogante que era su compañero.

-Tranqui, tranqui, lo importante es que ya los tres estamos adentro.- hablo el peligris tratando de evitar una discusión.- lo mejor es ir a la habitación de Sakura para completar la misión, ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke?- el moreno asintió y se volteo para empezar a caminar hacia la sala seguido por sus compañeros.

Los tres estaban subiendo las escaleras lentamente cuando de pronto Sasuke paro haciendo que sus dos compañeros chocaran con su espalda.

-¿por qué te……………….Sasuke le tapo rápidamente la boca a su rubio compañero y lo arrastro hacia abajo seguido de su sensei.

-No hables dobe que alguien viene.- susurro Sasuke para después destaparle la boca, los tres oyeron como alguien bajaba las escalera y rápidamente se pegaron a la pared.

Los tres miraban asustados y bien pegados en la pared como pasaba delante de ellos Yun medio dormido y bostezando, el cual ni siquiera los vio. Los chicos al ver que el hombre ni cuenta se dio de que estaban ahí suspiraron relajando su cuerpo pero lo volvieron a tensar aguantando la respiración cuando el pelirrojo volvió a pasar aun adormilado con un vaso de agua en las manos y con la otra mano se tallaba el ojo, volvieron a relajar su cuerpo y a respirar al ver que el hombre no los había visto nuevamente y en este momento subía las escaleras.

-Andando.- dijo Sasuke al oír la puerta de la recamara del pelirrojo cerrarse, para después volver a subir las escaleras seguido de sus compañeros.

Al entrar a la habitación Sasuke camino directo hacia el buro del lado derecho de la cama mientras que sus compañeros inspeccionaban la habitación.

Naruto comenzó a trasculcar los cajones del buro del lado izquierdo de la cama, al abrir uno de los cajones sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y un pequeño hilillo de sangre salió por su nariz al ver lo que había ahí adentro, Naruto metió su mano y saco un lindo sostén de encaje color azul, volteo a ver a Sasuke y vio que este estaba distrito buscando en los cajones así que estaba por esconder el sostén dentro de su chamarra sin despegar la vista del moreno.

-Devuelve ese sostén de vuelta de donde lo tomaste.- ordeno Sasuke sin mirarlo, el rubio al oír la orden le recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda y obedeció al instante ya que Sasuke se escucho muy amenazante.- aquí están las pastillas kakashi.- dijo Sasuke volteando a ver su sensei y al hacerlo palideció al ver a kakashi sostener entre sus manos unas prendas muy conocidas por el moreno.

Kakashi miraba muy atento una tanga de hilo muy sexy color roja y su otra mano sostenía el beibydoll conjunto de la tanga, el rubio al ver lo que su sensei traía en las manos tuvo un derrame nasal y se sonrojo todo.

-Valla que buen gusto tiene Sakura para la ropa interior y por donde lo encontré seguro te lo modelo anoche.- comento con burla y un sonrojo en sus mejillas sin dejar de mirar las prendas (las encontró abajo de la cama… ¿Qué demonios hacia buscando ahí?...quién sabe, la mente de Kakashi es un misterio O.o), Sasuke camino hacia el peligris a grandes zancadas y le arrebato las prendas, para después guardárselas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón haciendo que kakashi se entristezca.- que malo Sasuke-chan, me las hubieras regalado, total seguro Sakura tiene más y lo que es mejor te las modela.- comento poniendo una cara de pervertido al imaginarse a Sakura modelar la prenda que le acaban de quitar, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara molesto y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ni loco.- respondió indignado.- tome las pastillas.-dijo enojado aventándole un frasco.-no entiendo por qué vinimos todos si conmigo hubiese sido suficiente.- gruño entre dientes

-¡Oh! es que quería conocer la habitación de Sakura.- comento tranquilo mientras vaciaba las pastillas originales echándolas en su bolsillo para después vaciar las falsas. Sasuke al oír eso le salió una vena en la cabeza mientras le mandaba una mirada matadora-made-Uchiha.

-Si yo también quería ver la habitación de Sakura-chan.- comento el rubio sonrojado el cual sudo frío al ver la mirada que le mando su amigo así que decidió cambiar de tema.- Sensei ¿y los radios? ¿Para que los trajimos?.- pregunto nervioso.

-Ah eso, solo fue para vernos mas cool.- contesto el peligris encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia haciendo que a Sasuke y Naruto les saliera una gota en la cabeza.- bueno ya están, toma Sasuke.-dijo entregándole el frasco, Sasuke lo tomo y lo guardo donde estaba.- ahora todo está en tus manos Sasuke, debes tener relaciones sexuales con Sakura hasta que quede embarazada.-comento con morbo haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.- pero por las prendas que te modela Saku, no creo que te hagas mucho del rogar.- comento con burla haciendo que el moreno se pusiera más rojo.- es hora de irnos.- dijo kakashi caminando hacia la ventana para después saltar por esta seguido de sus pupilos.

* * *

Shiki y Suiguetsu estaban sentados en una banca del centro comercial esperando a Sakura, en eso se ve a la pelirrosa salir de la tienda que estaba enfrente de ellos con una pequeña bolsa negra de plástico en sus manos.

-¿lo tienes?.- pregunto Suiguetsu impaciente mientras se paraba en la banca acercándose a ella, Sakura solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué color escogiste?.- pregunto igual de impaciente Shiki enfrente de ella.

-Verde fosforescente.- contesto con una mirada maligna y una sonrisa traviesa, Suiguetsu y Shiki sonrieron igual mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.- conocen el plan, así que antes de dormir pongan el despertador a las 3 am.- los chicos asintieron emocionados.

**Continuara**

**¿que tal? ¿les gusto? me encanto la parte donde entran a la casa, jajaja y no se diga cuando entran a la recamara, kakashi es un pervertido, me diverti mucho escribiendo esas partes.**

**el lemon ¿que tal? ....**

**se que el capi fue corto al igual que el anterior asi que tratare de hacerlos mas largos.**

**bueno ¿como les digos esto? mmmmmm..... mis queridos lectores en este fic no actualizare diario como en la primera parte Uu.u... jeje lo siento pero subire un capi cada tres o cuatro dias, espero no les moleste eso..... me disculpo**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS **


	3. Interrumpiéndonos

**Interrumpiéndonos**

* * *

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama que comparte con su novia, esperándola completamente desnudo, solo una pequeña manta cubría su hombría.

_-(bien Uchiha hace una hora que te despediste de aquel par de idiotas, ahora lo importante es esperar a Sakura y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.-_ al pensar eso se sonrojo levemente.- _¡pero!…. Ya tardo y este es un momento perfecto, ya que hace media hora Yun se fue de farra con Jiraiya, a Juugo Tsunade lo mando a una misión hace veinte minutos, Karin está encerrada en su habitación, Yumi está en la cocina preparando la cena así que nadie nos molestara de perdido por un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para follar un par de veces mínimo_) el moreno ya empezaba a excitarse por pensar en las cosas que le haría a su pelirrosa.-(_solo espero que cuando llegue Shiki se vaya a jugar con Suiguetsu y no nos interrumpa)_ al pensar en que su cuñadito los interrumpiese su excitación se fue al caño.

* * *

Sakura iba entrando por la puerta seguida de Suiguetsu y Shiki. Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y vieron a Yumi cortando vegetales.

-Ya llegamos Yumi-neecha. — saludo sonriente el pequeño.

-¿Cómo les fue? – Sakura solo se encogió de hombros indiferente mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador para sacar un jugo y Suiguetsu solo se sentó en una silla del comedor.

-¡De maravilla! Mi neechan me enseño a subir los arboles sin usar las manos concentrando mi chakra en los pies y aunque aun no consigo trepar muy alto, por lo menos avance hasta la mitad del árbol.— Explico sonriente.

-Bueno voy a mi recamara para guardar lo que compramos. – aviso Sakura.

-Voy contigo neechan, ya que quiero que me regales unos cuantos sellos explosivos porque los míos se me acabaron ayer que jugué con Suiguetsu a los ninjas. – comento el pequeño y Sakura solo asintió.

-Yo también voy Sakura-chan para que me devuelvas mi game boy(el juego de tetris que se usaba en la época del caldo jajajaj). – Sakura solo se volteo y les hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguieran

* * *

-(_ahí vine_) pensó Sasuke al escuchar pisadas, las cuales se acercaban a la puerta. El pelinegro se destapo y se puso de lado mirando la puerta con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada, flexiono su brazo derecho quedando el codo recargado en la cama y recargando su mejilla en la palma de la mano, con su mano izquierda se revolvió el pelo despeinándoselo haciéndolo ver sexy.

Se oyó que giraban la perilla y el moreno puso su mirada más penetrante y sensual. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Sakura la cual quedo estática en la entrada con los ojos bien abiertos y con la mano en la perilla, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado pero su sonrisa se borro rápidamente y le apareció un sonrojo al ver al par de personas que estaba atrás de Sakura y lo miraban impresionados.

El moreno paso de todos los colores y rápidamente se tapo su intimidad con la sabana. Shiki frunció el entrecejo molesto mientras que Suiguetsu reacciono y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, tanta fue su risa que cayó al piso agarrándose el estomago y Sakura aun no salía de su impresión.

-Maldito pervertido ¿Qué hacías desnudo en la cama? – pregunto Shiki molesto y frunciendo mas el entrecejo, Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo que un tomate.

-Jajajaja pervertido jajajajaja Sasuke jajajaja te jajajaja veías muy jajaja sensual.-dijo Suiguetsu entre risas aun tirado en el piso, Sasuke no hallaba en donde meterse por la vergüenza, pero estaba muy sonrojado y miraba a Suiguetsu molesto. Sakura salió del shock y pateo a Suiguetsu sacándolo de la habitación.

-Eh…..eto….Shiki espera afuera ahorita te doy los sellos. – dijo Sakura tranquila y sin expresión de vergüenza en el rostro.

-Pero.— el chico la miraba dudoso ya que no quería dejar sola a su hermana con el pervertido con pelo de gallina.

-Ve, no tardare. – dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa y Shiki medio dudoso acepto saliendo del a recamara. Sakura a ver que Shiki salió del cuarto cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Emmm te veías muy sensual.— comento Sakura sin saber que mas decir mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke, el moreno no tan sonrojado como antes frunció el entrecejo.— pero creo que te hubieras esperado a mas tarde para que nadie más te hubiese visto.— comento sonriendo con burla. Sasuke se sentó en la cama sin destaparse y miro a Sakura molesto.

-Es tu culpa por dejarlos pasar. — se quejo Sasuke volteando la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que me recibirías así? – Sakura empezó a caminar hacia el pelinegro, Sasuke no volteo a verla solo bufo molesto. – igual me encanto tu recibimiento. – dijo Sakura con voz provocadora mientras tomaba de la barbilla para voltearlo y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo beso con dulzura, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, la pelirrosa succiono su labio inferior mientras Sasuke succionaba el superior, la ojiverde se separo levemente y con la lengua acaricio entre los labios del moreno haciendo que este abriera la boca lo que Sakura aprovecho adentrando mas su lengua, ambos empezaron con una lucha de lenguas y ninguno dada tregua. Sasuke sin dejar de besarla la tomo de la cintura levantándola para acomodarla en sus piernas, la pelirrosa se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro para después rodear con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro. El beso se estaba volviendo apasionado y Sasuke fue bajando una de las manos que tenía en la cintura hasta los glúteos y comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente mientras que sakura con una mano acariciaba su pecho desnudo y con la otra le acariciaba la nuca.

**Toc toc toc toc** (perdón falta de presupuesto para efectos de sonido)

-Neechan ¿ya vas a salir? – preguntaba Shiki atrás de la puerta. Sakura trato de separar sus labios, mas Sasuke no la dejo ya que rápidamente con una mano la sostuvo de la nuca evitando que se alejara.

-Si Sakura-chan, necesito mi game boy. – comento Suiguetsu con burla tras la puerta haciendo que Sasuke gruñera molesto entre el beso.

Sakura llevo su mano derecha a su nuca y quito la mano que el moreno tenia ahí para después separarse levemente de los labios de Sasuke.

-Lo siento gatito, ya será para la otra. – susurro, Sasuke al oír eso gruño molesto y frunció el entrecejo, la pelirrosa al ver esto le dio un beso de pico y se separo por completo de él, para después pararse eh ir hacia el armario para sacar las cosas que quería aquel par. – te recompensare después. – dijo Sakura mirando a un molesto pelinegro el cual suspiro derrotado y solo asintió, Sakura sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-¡Genial!, maldito par de chicles ya me vengare de ellos.-dijo Sasuke con coraje para después pararse de la cama y ponerse algo de ropa mientras en su mente veía mil formas de torturar a ese par de chicles.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Shiki, Suiguetsu, Karin y Yumi, se encontraban cenando en el comedor, Suiguetsu cada que miraba a Sasuke no podía evitar burlarse, Shiki miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al moreno mientras comía, Sasuke les manaba miradas asesinas a Suiguetsu y Shiki, mientras que Karin, Sakura y Yumi comían tranquilamente ignorando a los demás.

_-(definitivamente no dejare que neechan duerma con el pervertido con cabello de gallina, no me imagino que le haría a mi pobre neechan si esta pierde la guardia y se queda dormida….¡no! definitivamente no dejare que duerma con ese pervertido_) – Neechan. – llamo el niño con voz tierna y volteo a ver a la pelirrosa con la mejor cara de inocente que tenia. Sakura volteo a verlo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. – me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría hacer una pillamada en la sala junto a Suiguetsu y yo?.- comento "tímido" el niño. Sasuke al oír eso dejo caer sus palillos y miro a Sakura esperando su respuesta.

-¡qué buena idea! Yo me apunto. – comento animado Suiguetsu. – si lo hacemos Saku nos sería más fácil hacer lo que teníamos planeado.

_-(que diga que no, que diga que no, ¡vamos Saku!, recuerda nuestra noche de pasión que tenemos pendiente).-_ pensaba Sasuke mirando a Sakura con su cara más "inocente" haciéndole competencia a Shiki.

Sakura miro a Shiki el cual hacia cara de gato de sherk, luego miro a Suiguetsu que hacia la misma cara, miro ahora a Sasuke y este tenía una mirada tierna y sonrisa sensual.

_-(¡Veamos! teníamos planeado una noche de pasión con Sasuke la cual sin duda sería muy fogosa, aparte la pose sexy con la que me recibió en la habitación sin duda me calentó…………………………………..Por otro lado esta Shiki y no me gusta negarle nada ya que en cierta forma quiero recompensarle los años que no estuve junto a él para protegerlo y cuidarlo, además si hago la mentada pillamada nos sería más fácil completar el plan…………………………Por otro lado esta Suiguetsu el cual me vale mierda lo que él quiera…..pero sin dúdame me divierto de lo lindo con sus bromas………………………………¡vamos Sakura elige!……………………………..noche de sexo ardiente o noche de diversión y bromas con mi hermanito……………….mmmmm esta difícil ya que ambas son muy tentadoras y divertidas aunque la noche de sexo con mi gatito está ganando…………………..haber sexo o juegos…………… ¡Kami! que decisión tan difícil………………¿Qué te he hecho Kami? ¡Como para que me pongas estas pruebas!……………..si lo sé he matado, torturado, incluso robado pero no es para tanto……………..)_ la pelirrosa suspiro para calmarse un poco. Volvió a mirara a Shiki el cual la miraba suplicante y con los ojos nublados, miro a Sasuke y este también la miraba suplicante. – (_demonios, ¿Por qué son mi debilidad esas miradas por parte de ambos? Sé que Shiki no va llorar enserio pero su mirada suplicante es tan real como la de Sasuke_). – la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo ya más calmada y con la decisión tomada. –vale Shiki.

-Yatta.— gritaron Shiki y Suiguetsu emocionados mientras levantaban sus manos. Sakura voltio hacia Sasuke y vio como este la miraba resentido.

-Me retiro. – dijo el pelinegro cortante mientras se paraba de la silla, Saukra lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, la pelirrosa suspiro derrotada al ver que se había enfadado.

_-(no lo culpo si se enfado pero luego lo recompensare, aparte el debe entender que Shiki es solo un niño el cual nunca ha tenido amigos así que de perdido debo convivir con él lo mas que pueda)._ – pensaba la pelirrosa sin expresión en su rostro mientras miraba su plato de comida y la picaba con los palillos ya sin hambre.

-Solo espero que no hagan jaleo, ya que si no me dejan dormir los castro. – amenazo Karin haciendo que le sacaran la lengua por parte de Suiguetsu y Shiki, Karin iba reclamar pero le llamo más la atención que Sakura ni siquiera le hubiera hecho un comentario para matarle la amenaza y dejarla callada como siempre, así que la miro de reojo y observo cómo esta jugaba con la comida sin tener algún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-¿estás bien pelo de chicle? – pregunto la pelirroja burlona pero en sus ojos se veía preocupación, todos voltearon hacia Sakura esperando que contestara. La pelirrosa levanto su miraba para mirara a Karin.

-Si. – contesto cortante y sin poner algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. – Yumi-san.- llamo Sakura a la castaña mirándola, Yumi la miro atenta. – ¿podrías prepararnos unos bocadillos para la pillamada? ¡por favor! – pidió amablemente la pelirrosa sin poner algún tipo de expresión. La castaña asintió con una sonrisa. – gracias, me retiro. – Sakura se paro tranquila ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana, Sakura, Shiki y Suiguetsu estaban sentados en el piso formando un circulo. Todo estaba completamente obscuro y solo era iluminado por las linternas que tenían en las manos.

-¿Listos? – pregunto Suiguetsu con una cara de malo y sonrisa de psicópata mientras se aluzaba la cara con una linterna dándole un aspecto terrorífico, a Shiki se le puso la piel de gallina pero igual asintió emocionado. Suiguetsu volteo hacia Sakura y esta solo miraba la pared perdida en sus pensamientos. – ¿Sakura? – la pelirrosa lo miro y solo asintió sin ningún tipo de emoción. Suiguetsu levanto una ceja extrañado por su actitud al igual que Shiki.

-¿te encuentras bien neechan? – pregunto preocupado el chico.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contesto con otra pregunta mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Pues porque desde la cena estas como ida, aparte tú fuiste la de la idea Sakura-chan y no te vez muy entusiasmada como las anteriores veces que hemos hecho esto. – respondió Suiguetsu convencido y Shiki solo asintió mirándola.

-(_baya!, me he vuelto muy obvia)_ – no es nada chicos solo que me estoy sintiendo un poco mal del estomago, probablemente la cena me callo mal. – contesto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. – lo mejor será que nos demos prisa si no amanecerá y no lograremos hacerlo. – dijo sonriendo con maldad y sus compañeros asintieron emocionado y contentos porque la pelirrosa que conocían haya vuelto.

Los tres se pararon del piso y comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio, subieron las escalera tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, incluso caminaban de puntitas, al llegar a la parte de arriba caminaron de puntitas por el pasillo y finalmente se detuvieron en la puerta de una habitación. Sakura volteo hacia atrás mirando cómplice a sus compañeros, para después hacerles una seña con el dedo de silencio, los chicos asintieron y en sus ojos se reflejaba la maldad.

La pelirrosa puso su mano en la perilla tratando de abrirla lo más silencioso que podía, pero esta no cedió.

-Tal parece que le puso seguro. – susurro Sakura, para después quitarse un sujetador del pelo y dirigiéndolo a la perilla, unos segundos esta cedió y la pelirrosa abrió la puerta lo más lento y silencioso que pudo.

Los tres entraron a la habitación y se acercaron silenciosamente hacia la cama donde estaba un bulto tapado hasta la cara y solo dejaba ver unos cuantos mechones rojos. Sakura suavemente le destapo el rostro y la acomodo dejándola sentada. – Suiguetsu sostenla. – ordeno Sakura y el peliblanco inmediatamente obedeció sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja dormida y abrazándola por los hombros para sostenerla, Sakura se puso unos guantes de plástico. – pintura. – pidió en un susurro y Shiki inmediatamente le paso un frasco. Sakura comenzó a vaciar toda la pintura en el pelo de Karin. – ya acabe vámonos. – susurro mientras se quitaba los guates y los tiraba al piso para después salir de cuarto seguida de los demás.

* * *

Karin se despertó con un gran bostezo, se paró de la cama y adormilada se encamino hacia la puerta de la recamara, para después encaminarse al baño, por el pasillo se topo a Yumi limpiando el piso.

-Buenos días. –saludo Karin adormilada, Yumi al oírla levanto la mirada con una gran sonrisa la cual se borro al ver a Karin y ensancho los ojos.

-Bue…buenos días. – saludo entrecortada, Karin siguió su camino hacia el baño, entro se dirigió al lavabo para agarrar su cepillo de dientes al cual le hecho pasta dental, levanto su mirada para mirarse al espejo.

-AAAHHHHH – grito horrorizada al ver su cabello.

Juugo, Yun y Sasuke entraron corriendo al baño espantados pero ensancharon los ojos al ver a Karin furiosa con el pelo color verde fosforescente, la ex pelirroja los empujo y salió corriendo del baño.

* * *

Shiki, Sakura y Suiguetsu estaban jugando twister en la sala.

-AAAHHHHHH -

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta. – comento tranquila la pelirrosa levantado su mirada del tablero. Suiguetsu y Shiki que estaba en el tapete del juego todos enredados levantaron su mirada divertidos hacia Sakura.

-USTEDES HIJOS DE SU PU** MADRE LOS MATARE. –amenazo la pelirroja con voz tétrica, los tres voltearon a verla y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, Karin más que furiosa empezó a caminar hacia ellos con un aura asesina.

-Emm ¡corran! – dijo la pelirrosa tirando el tablero al piso, Suiguetsu y Shiki trataron de desenredarse rápidamente y lo lograron para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Sakura solo sé quedo sentada en el sillón mirando burlona a Karin. – ese color se te ve lindo. – comento divertida al tener a Karin frente a ella mirándola con coraje y su aura asesina aumentaba.

-¿a sí? ¿Por qué no te lo pintas igual? – dijo entre dientes muy molesta.

-Nop, gracias. – contesto la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa para después hacer unos sellos rápidamente con las manos desapareciendo en un puff del lugar. Karin aventaba fuego por la boca e inmediatamente salió corriendo de la casa para buscar a los responsables de su desgracia.

* * *

Sasuke después de recuperarse de la impresión de ver a Karin más fea de lo que normalmente es, se encamino hacia su habitación para dormir un rato mas, ya que ayer no pudo conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en Sakura.

El moreno abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura recostada en la cama mirándolo divertida.

-Pensé que estarías huyendo de Karin por la broma que le hiciste. – comento indiferente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No, creí que sería más emocionante venir contigo y pasar la mañana juntos aprovechando que Suiguetsu y Shiki no vendrán en buen rato. – comento sensual.

-¿piensas compensarme lo de anoche? – pregunto indiferente mirándola con una ceja en alto.

-tal vez ¿crees que funcione? – pregunto la pelirrosa sensual mientras se quitaba la blusa. Sasuke se sonrojo al ver los pechos de su novia cubiertos por un sensual sostén rojo de encaje e inmediatamente su amigo comenzó a animarse.

-¿tal vez? – respondió con otra pregunta mientras la miraba con morbosidad sin que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera.

-¿y con esto? – pregunto la pelirrosa quitando la sabana de sus piernas revelándole al moreno una tanga de hilo color roja de encaje provocando que a Sasuke casi le diera un derrame nasal y su miembro ya comenzaba a notarse en el pantalón de la pijama.

-Creo que ya te perdone. – comento con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se quitaba la camisa y se acerca a Sakura. Sakura se acostó en la cama y le abrió las piernas a Sasuke.

-¡Soy toda tuya gatito!, ¡tómame! - comento sensual mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y se tiro encima de la pelirrosa para besarla con desesperación en los labios y Sakura llevo sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke rodeándolo en un abrazo para después acariciarle la nuca. El moreno sin romper el beso metió su mano en las bragas de Sakura hasta llegar a la intimidad de la pelirrosa y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su clítoris sacándole varios gemidos los cuales Sasuke no dejaba que se oyeran con los fogosos besos que le daba.

Sasuke corto el beso y saco sus dedos de la intimidad de su novia, se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Sakura para después lamérselos sensualmente degustando el sabor de la excitación de su pelirrosa ante la atenta mirada de Sakura la cual lo miraba con lujuria. Sasuke termino de lamber sus dedos para después sentarse en la horilla de la cama.

-¡Sabes Saku! ¿Si quieres que te perdone? tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga. – comento con burla, Sakura se levanto y se puso de rodillas a lado de Sasuke, lo miro traviesa para después asentir.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado para después bajarse un poco su pijama y dejar a la vista su miembro. – métetelo todo. – ordeno, Sakura sonrió de medio lado y asintió para después bajarse de la cama y arrodillarse enfrente de Sasuke haciendo que el miembro del moreno quedara cerca de su cara. Sakura tomo el miembro de Sasuke entre sus manos lo cual le hizo soltar un gruñido de satisfacción al moreno haciendo que Sakura sonriera arrogante para después empezar a darle lengüetazos al miembro de arriba abajo degustándolo como si fuera una paleta. – te dije que te lo metieras todo.— dijo entrecortado el moreno por la satisfacción que sentía ante esas carisias.

Sakura no le dijo nada, ni discutió nada solo se metió todo lo que pudo el enorme miembro a la boca. Sasuke soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como Sakura se metía todo el pene en la boca para después succionarlo y lamberlo mientras simulaba una penetración, el moreno empezó a mover sus caderas por instinto mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos por el placer y con una mano empujaba la cabeza de Sakura hacia su miembro para que siguiera con las envestidas en su boca.

-Mmmmm…….si……….ssssssssaku ……….mueve esa lengüita mmmmm a…así…….succiónalo. –pedía el pelinegro entrecortado. – massssss……masssss….ra….pido Saku. – la pelirrosa inmediatamente incremento la velocidad complaciendo al pelinegro. Sasuke sentía que ya iba llega así que presiono mas la cabeza de la pelirrosa hacia su miembro derrámense en ella y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Sasuke bajo su mirada y miro en la puerta a Yumi parada muy sonrojada y con los ojos bien abiertos haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara a más no poder.

_-(¡demonios! ¿Por qué no le puse seguro a la puerta?)_ Pensaba apenado el pelinegro sin saber qué hacer. Sakura saco el miembro de Sasuke de su boca y volteo molesta hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto molesta la pelirrosa sacando a la castaña del shock, y Sasuke seguía igual de sonrojado.

-L…………………lo……sien….siento…solo quería avisarles que la comida ya estaba.- contesto muy nerviosa .

-Aja, ya avisaste así que sal. – Yumi salió rápidamente al escuchar la orden de Sakura. La pelirrosa suspiro con pesadez para después pararse. – lo siento gatito.

-No….no fue tu culpa Saku. – contesto el moreno aun sonrojado. – lo mejor será que te vistas para que bajes a comer, yo olvide que había quedado con Naruto. – aviso el moreno parándose rápidamente, para después comenzar a vestirse con ropa para salir. Sakura solo suspiro para después comenzar a vestirse ella también ya que sabía que Sasuke estaba muy avergonzado como para bajar a almorzar, por eso había decidido salir.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y Sasuke no había regresado a su casa en todo el día. En estos momentos el pelinegro entraba silenciosamente a su habitación y frunció el entrecejo al ver al mocoso acostado en SU cama con SU novia, así que gruñendo extendió una manta en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir.

Una nuevo día y Sasuke se despertaba con un humor de perros.

_-(anímate Uchiha, estoy seguro que hoy conseguirás follarte a Saku y embarazarla_).- se animo el pelinegro abriendo los ojos con determinación reflejada en ellos. Se levanto quedando sentado en el suelo y vio a su novia vestida lista para salir. – ¿A dónde vas? – Sakura volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-Le prometí ayer a Shiki enseñarle una nueva técnica, así que volveré hasta la noche. – respondió acercándosele para después inclinarse y darle un leve beso en los labios a un incrédulo moreno. – nos vemos en la noche. – se despidió saliendo de la habitación y Sasuke gruño molesto

* * *

_-(¡bien Uchiha! ¡Este día si lo lograre!)._ – pensaba decidido mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Ayer no pudo ver a la pelirrosa ya que esta no llego hasta ahora en la mañana ya porque Tsunade la había mandado a una misión interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de su hermano y en la mañana no la quiso molestar porque Sakura se veía con sueño así que la dejo descansar, pero ya era medio día seguro que ya estaría despierta, pensó Sasuke al abrir la puerta.

-¿vas a salir? – pregunto al verla guardar una cuantas armas en su estuche.

-Si, como ayer Tsunade interrumpió el entrenamiento de Shiki, le prometí que hoy lo recompensaría. – comento mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba a lado de Sakuke pero no pudo continuar ya que el moreno la retuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué hay de mi Sakura? – pregunto molesto y la pelirrosa lo miro con una ceja en alto.- no te hagas Sakura, sabes perfectamente que casi no pasas tiempo conmigo, siempre estas con el mocoso o con Suiguetsu y cuando tenemos momentos a solas ese par siempre los interrumpe.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero no puedo evitarlo. – contesto tranquila soltando un pequeño suspiro, Sasuke frunció en entrecejo molesto. – pero te prometo que mañana pasare todo el día contigo, aparte hoy es el último día de vacaciones de Shiki ya mañana ira a la academia y abra más tiempo para nosotros dos. – Sasuke suspiro derrotado y la soltó.

-Pero mañana serás toda mía. – dijo antes que saliera de la habitación, Sakura volteo a verlo y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y Sasuke estaba feliz de que el mocoso estuviera en la academia. Sasuke había invitado a Sakura a entrenar en la mañana para después que acabara el entrenamiento ir ambos a comer a un restaurant solos y después hacer lo que Sasuke desde hace tiempo quiere hacer, esos eran los planes del moreno para este día. En estos momentos ya habían acabado de entrenar y ambos caminaban tranquilamente por el centro de la aldea dirigiéndose hacia un restaurante para comer, pero detuvieron su camino al ver a Ino corriendo hacia ellos.

-Sakura Shiki está herido, unos chicos de la academia lo golpearon mucho y al parecer él no se defendió. – informo Ino muy agitada. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció del lugar dejando un corriente de aire. Sasuke suspiro derrotado y camino levemente preocupado hacia el hospital seguido de Ino, la cual ni hablaba ya que se sentía un poco nerviosa por caminar cerca de Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura llego corriendo al hospital, se detuvo un momento en la recepción para preguntar por el numero de habitación donde estaba su hermano para después correr apurada hacia ella.

Cuando Sakura abrió la habitación vio a Shiki recostado en la cama y se le hizo un nudo en el corazón al verlo todo magullado, moretoneado y con barios parches en sus heridas. Pero sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un kunai en el corazón al ver la mirada tan triste que tenia Shiki.

-Sakura-chan.- hablo Shizune que estaba alado de la cama de Shiki sentada en una silla, la pelirrosa se sorprendió un poco ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.- ya le cure todas sus herida y le hice compañía en lo que llegabas.

-Gracias Shizune. ¿Me podrías dejar a solas con él? – Shizune asintió para después salir de la habitación. Sakura se sentó en la silla que estaba Shizune unos momentos antes y miro a Shiki con atención.

-Neechan, no me gusta la academia, por favor entréname tu. – rogo Shiki con voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar y sus ojos nublados. Sakura solo lo miro sin expresión en el rostro, pero por dentro todo se le oprimía el corazón al verlo así.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? – pregunto tranquila.

-Porque no me gusta. – contesto con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Sabes que no puedes huir de lo que no te gusta. – Shiki la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿y tú que sabes? – pregunto molesto pero sin dejar de llorar, Sakura solo suspiro.

-Si lo que quieres es que yo te entrene para evitar que vayas a la escuela y así evitar que los demás mocosos te dejen de molestar, no lo hare ya que solo hare que seas más débil de carácter. – Shiki la miro con los ojos muy abiertos. – si te molestan defiéndete, no ha golpes pero por lo menos no te dejes pisotear.

-¿Cómo sabes que me molestan? – pregunto impresionado, Sakura solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy obvio Shiki, aparte recuerda que Yumi me platico que eso te pasaba en la otra aldea, pensé que en esta no pasaría lo mismo pero me equivoque y eso me hace pensar que te molestan porque te ven débil de carácter y los demás se aprovechan de ello.

-No es por eso es porque no tengo amigos.

-¿para que necesitas amigos? – Shiki la miro con una ceja en alto. – no te digo que no sean necesarios, pero para evitar que te molesten no se necesitan amigos, si no que tu solo debes aprender a defenderte, aparte creo que tú no tienes amigos no porque ellos no quieran acercarte a ti si no porque tú no quieres que se te acerquen o eres demasiado tímido como para hablarles.

-¿tú no sabes nada? – se defendió molesto.

-Sabes Shiki, cuando yo era pequeña tampoco tenía amigos y era por la misma razón que tu, solo que yo los alejaba haciendo que me temieran y lo hacía porque consideraba a todo el mundo una completa basura, si me caían mal los mataba, si me insultaba los mataba, incluso si llegaban a hablarme los mataba. – Shiki la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. – pero yo no quería tener amigo y tu si, así que debes dejar de ser tan tímido y comportarte con ellos como lo haces con Suiguetsu y conmigo, te aseguro que lograras tener lo amigos que quieras, además debes de aprender a no dejarte insultar.

-Es que no puedo, me duelen mucho sus palabras. – dijo con suavidad mientras sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas. – ellos me insultan por no ser de la aldea y me dicen muchos palabras hirientes por no tener mamá, ya que se enteraron antes de salir de vacaciones cuando tú fuiste por mis calificaciones, me oyeron decirte hermana, un niña me pregunto por mi mamá y yo le dije que ella había muerto, entonces hoy que llegue empezaron a burlarse mientras me decían cosas que en verdad me lastimaba, yo solo baje la cabeza y después empezaron a pegarme. – Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente y no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara dolor a saber la razón por la que lo molestaban. La pelirrosa se paró de la silla y se sentó en la cama para después abrazar a Shiki mientras este se aferraba con las manos en su blusa y comenzaba a llorar abiertamente.

-Lo siento. – susurro con dolor. – no puedo traerte de vuelta a nuestra madre, pero tratare de darte el amor que ella te hubiese dado. – susurro en su oído mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte. – tú solo prométeme que no te dejaras insultar mas y trátalos con indiferencia como si no te dolieran sus palabas vas a ver que funcionara y si no funciona respóndeles. – Sakura se separo un poco de Shiki y tomo su cara entre sus manos para con los pulgares limpiarle suavemente las lagrimas, después beso levemente su nariz y acerco su frente a la de Shiki. –¿ me lo prometes? – pregunto en un susurro y Shiki asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un leve golpe hizo que ambos separaran sus frente volteando hacia la puerta y por ella entro una niña de unos 11 años cabellos rubio sujetado en dos coletas con un flequillo al frete, sus ojos eran azul cielo, su piel igual de clara que la de Shiki y Sakura, vestía un vestido negro tipo princesa que le llegaba a las rodillas unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos.

-Toya-san. – susurro Shiki extrañado y Sakura solo levanto una ceja.

La pequeña se acerco a lado de la cama de Shiki y miro a Sakura asiendo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo y Sakura solo inclino levemente la cabeza

-Soy Rima Tohya…..- se presento respetuosamente ante Sakura.- usted debe ser la hermana mayor de Shiki, es un gusto conocerla.

-Si, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. –contesto indiferente, Rima asintió para luego mirar a Shiki y extenderle una caja de pockys de fresa.

-Siento lo que te hicieron Shiki. – contesto tranquila entregándole la caja, Shiki la tomo mientras se sonrojaba, Sakura miro recelosa a la niña pero después sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias.—susurro apenado shiki mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por los que ellos te digan ya que solo te tienen envidia porque eres el mejor de la clase. –dijo al pequeña amablemente y Shiki se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Mi bebeT.T.— la puerta se abrió repentinamente y por ella entro Yun llorando e inmediatamente se tiro a los brazos de Shiki mientras restregaba su mejilla en la de él.

-Oto-chan suéltame.— se quejaba Shiki sonrojado mientras trataba de alejarlo.

-Ya Yun, suéltalo.-dijo Sakura dándole un golpe el cual lo estampo en la pared mientras los dos pequeños miraban todo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Cómo estas mocoso? –pregunto indiferente Sasuke ocultando su preocupación y el cual había entado atrás de Yun.

-Bien pelo de gallina. – respondió mandándole una mirada retadora

-Compañero T.T . – grito Suiguetsu entrando a la habitación y corriendo hacia Shiki pero no alcanzo a llegar ya que Sakura lo pateo con tanta fuerza que salió volando por la ventana.- Suiguetsu a sido vencido otra .— gritaba Suiguetsu mientras volaba por los aires.

-Baya Shiki tu familia es muy divertida. – comento la niña haciendo que Shiki la mirara avergonzado.

-¡Oh! Pero ¿Quién es esta hermosa niña? ¿Acaso eres la novia de Shiki? – pregunto Yun ya recuperado del golpe mientras miraba a la niña, la cual se sonrojo por el comentario al igual que Shiki. Sakura le propino un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chipote.

-No digas tonterías viejo, Shiki es un niño como para pensar en esas cosas.- comento molesta (más bien celosa) haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo.

-Pero si yo a su edad ya tenía reteartas novias.- comento el pelirrojo sobándose el chipote.

-Tu porque siempre has sido un pervertido, a veces me pregunto cómo mi madre se enamoro de ti.

-Que cruel Sakura-chan T.T

-Ya cállate que me está empezando a doler la cabeza.— se quejo Sakura con voz tétrica por lo cual Yun no dudo en obedecer.— es mas y ya váyanse todos yo me quedare con Shiki hasta que le den de alta.— todos asintieron y se fueron de ahí sin discutir ya que Sakura se veía muy molesta.

* * *

Shiki había salido del hospital tres horas después y Sakura se la paso todo el día con el incluso Shiki durmió con ella, lo cual molesto mucho al pelinegro.

Al día siguiente Sasuke había ido a una misión sencilla y regreso en la tarde, así que se disponía a buscar a su novia cuando la encontró sentada en el sofá. Sasuke camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Sakura me gustaría entrenar un rato ¿vienes? – Sakura lo miro y le sonrió.

-Lo siento gatito quede de ir a entrenar con Shiki. — respondió Sakura. – de hecho lo estoy esperando. – Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. – pero te pro……

-No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir. – gruño molesto el pelinegro.

-Sas……………………………..

-No Sakura nada, nunca cumples tus "luego te recompensare", si no es por una cosa es la otra, así que como siempre has lo que se te pegue tu regalada gana. – dijo enojado el moreno parándose, para después salir molesto de la casa. Sakura miraba atenta la puerta que Sasuke había azotado antes.

-Listo nechan. – dijo muy animado Shiki, Sakura volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-Shiki ¿te importaría si hoy no entrenamos? – Shiki la miro interrogante. – Es que tengo algo importante que hacer. – Shiki asintió no muy contento pero igual no se quejo. Sakura le sonrió para después pararse y caminar hacia el chico. – pídele a Suiguetsu que te entrene hoy. – dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo y Shiki ya mas emocionado asintió.

* * *

Sasuke había salido de casa y camino hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento, se paro en frete de un árbol y lo golpeo fuertemente con un puño.

_-(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre complace al mocoso? ¿Por qué siempre le cumple sus caprichos? ¿Por qué siempre lo prefieres a él?)._ –Sasuke golpeaba el tronco del árbol ante cada pregunta que se hacía. – ¿Por qué siempre lo prefieres antes que a mí?.- grito Sasuke dándole un gran golpe al árbol.

-Porque me siento culpable. – contesto una voz suave. Sasuke miro hacia arriba en donde había escuchado esa voz tan conocida y vio a la pelirrosa sentada en una rama del árbol mirándolo sin expresión en el rostro pero en sus ojos se veía reflejada la culpa. – por mi culpa él no tiene una madre que lo ame ¿sabes? Ella trato de huir de casa para evitar que yo fuese a esa guerra y eso provoco que la mataran.

Siento que al cumplir sus caprichos y dedicarle todo el tiempo que pueda lo recompenso en cierta forma, trato de darle el amor que mi madre le daría, para llenar ese vacío en su corazón, aunque sé que eso jamás lo lograre, pero al menos hago mi mejor esfuerzo. – explico la pelirrosa sin dejar de mirarlo. – sé que es egoísta de mi parte y que no te he dedicado la atención que quieres, pero… pero… no puedo evitarlo Sasuke y no te pido que me entiendas solo deseo que lo sepas y trates de entenderme… también quiero que me perdones si te hago sentir que no te amo o que lo amo más a él que a ti …………….te pido perdón por lastimarte…………….sé que esto no es justo para ti ya que tú me dedicas todo tu tiempo a mi ……… también se que tu tratas de estar a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible mientras yo le dedico mi mayor tiempo a Shiki y eso te lastima………………creo que. – a la pelirrosa se le corto la voz mientras que Sasuke a cada segundo que ella hablaba le latía más rápido el corazón. – creo que esta relación debería terminar Sasuke ya que no es justo para ti. – dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo con una mirada triste. Sasuke al oír eso ensancho los ojos para después fruncir el entrecejo y de un rápido movimiento salto hacia la rama donde estaba Sakura para después ponerse en cuclillas para mirarla al rostro.

-¿Estás loca?, te amo demasiado como para aceptar que esta relación termine. – dijo Sasuke molesto y Sakura solo lo miraba atenta. – escúchame bien Sakura Haruno ¡eres mía y lo dejaras de ser en el momento que mueras! – orden un poco más calmado. Sakura le sonrió tiernamente provocándole un sonrojo al pelinegro.

-Prometo que tratare de equilibrar el tiempo que paso contigo y con Shiki. – contesto Sakura con una sonrisa y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado para después acercar levemente su rostro para besarla pero Sakura se puso de pie de repente. – gatito ve a casa y has un par de mochilas de viaje para ambos. – ordeno Sakura desapareciendo del lugar dejando una corriente de aire y Sasuke solo suspiro derrotado pero igual acepto hacer lo que le ordeno su novia preguntándose ¿qué demonios planeaba?

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada tras su escritorio checando unos papeles cuando de pronto Sakura entra al despacho sin tocar y se pone enfrente del escritorio. Tsunade al darse cuenta de su presencia levanta la mirada con una ceja en lato.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? – Sakura se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy chica así que no alcanzaron a enseñarme eso. – comento indiferente, Tsunade suspiro con resignación.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me conoces. – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado. – quiero que nos mandes a Sasuke y a mí a una misión sencilla fuera de la aldea.

-Puedo preguntar ¿para qué? – dijo con ambas cejas en alto.

-Necesitamos pasar tiempo a solas. – respondió cortante. Tsunade sonrió con complicidad.

-Entiendo, la juventud.- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.- está bien, ambos irán a la aldea de la niebla a recoger unos pergaminos con el kage de esa aldea.- Sakura asintió.- por cierto se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran mientras mantengan seguros los pergaminos.- sonrió traviesa, Sakura ignoro el gesto y solo asintió para encaminarse hacia la puerta.- también escuche que en esa aldea hay aguas termales mixtas.- comento con burla, Sakura no volteo a verla pero sonrió traviesa mientras caminaba.

* * *

Sasuke ya había preparado ambas maletas y en ese momento se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación de ambos esperando a Sakura.

-¿Qué planeas Sakura? -pregunto cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura en la habitación, Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Tenemos una misión sencilla juntos.- Sasuke volteo a verla con una ceja en alto.- y lo mejor de todo podemos tardarnos todo lo que queramos, así que prepárate para pasar conmigo una semana en la aldea de la niebla solos nosotros dos.- comento sensual mientras se acercaba a Sasuke para después sentarse en sus piernas, el morenos la tomo de la cintura y Sakura puso sus brazos en los hombros de Sasuke.-¿te gusta la idea.- susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Me encanta.- susurro igual para después sellar sus labios con los de la pelirrosa besándola con pasión.

**Continuara**

**Wauuuuuuuuuuu me emocione en este capi……creo que lo hice más largo…………………..pero eso fue para recompensar el no haber subido capi los días pasados.................también quería pedirles que leyeran mí otro fic que acabo de publicar el cual se llama TE QUIERO SOLO PARA MI……..plis denle una oportunidad les aseguro no se arrepentirán…………………..sé que el primer capi no está muy emocionante pero tiene varia escenas muy fogosas (para pervertidas como yop ~.*) aparte les aseguro que como valla avanzando la historia les gustara.. ya que ahí se ve a una Sakura muy déspota y vil mientras que Sasuke es mas enamoradizo créanme les gustara………………………….**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	4. ¿Embarazada?

**¿Embarazada?**

Sasuke y Sakura se la habían pasado toda la tarde viajando ya que querían llegar al anochecer. En estos momentos estaban entrando al la aldea de la niebla.

-Sasuke creo que lo mejor será ir por los pergaminos de una vez y después nos registraremos en algún hotel.- comento la pelirosa y el moreno solo asintió, ambos empezaron a caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea en dirección a la torre del Mizukage.

_-(¡ufff! ¡lo bueno es que nos fuimos si avisar!, ya que si lo hacíamos nos retrasaría y tendríamos que haber acampado……………………………………………….. O///O ¡genial una semana entera con Sakura!…………… le hare el amor toda la semana hasta embarazarla O////O).-_pensaba sonrojado el moreno al imaginarse el tipo de cosas que le haría a Sakura mientras caminaba tranquilo a lado de ella.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura ya habían recogido los pergaminos y se habían registrado en una posada con aguas termales, en estos momentos se encontraban en su habitación.

-Sasuke. – Sasuke dejo de mirar el paisaje por la ventana para ver a su novia, pero casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al verla con una yukata la cual le quedaba muy apretada del pecho y por el escote se le veía el inicio de los pechos, llevaba el pelo recogido de lado con una coleta baja haciendo que sus cabellos rosas cayeran sobre su hombro dejando barios mechones sueltos en su cara haciéndola ver estupenda.- iré a los baños termales ¿Vienes?.- Sasuke solo asintió ya que no podía hablar por lo anonadado que estaba. Sakura se volteo para empezar a caminar y Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el trasero de la pelirrosa.- ¡por cierto gatito!, esa yukata te queda de maravilla.- comento coqueta mientras volteaba levemente su rostro para verlo. Sasuke se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido pero igual se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la pelirrosa para abrazarla de la cintura empezando a caminar.

Sasuke mientras salían de la habitación inclino levemente su rostro a la altura del cuello de la pelirrosa y aprovechando que su pelo lo llevaba recogido hacia el otro lado para lamer sensualmente su cuello provocándole un pequeño escalo frio a la pelirrosa.

-Tú te ves sensual con esa yukata.- susurro sobre el cuello provocándole otro estremecimiento pero igual sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

Sasuke traía puesta una pequeña toalla cubriéndole sus partes íntimas. El moreno sin quitarse la toalla entro a las termas sentándose en el piso para después sumergirse mojándose todo, al sacar su cabeza se acomodo el pelo con la mano para después recargarse en una de las rocas que ahí estaban.

_-(creo que mi suerte está cambiando……………………………………….. ya que hay baños mixtos y lo mejor es que es de madrugada y no hay nadie a esta hora……………………. Sin duda cuando entre Sakura no la pasaremos de maravilla_).- pensaba el pelinegro con morbosidad y sin darse cuenta un pequeño hilito de sangre le salía por la nariz. Un rato después sintió como algo le escurría de las narices se limpio y al ver que era sangre se puso más rojo que un tomate.

-¿está muy caliente el agua como para que estés todo rojo?.- Sasuke dirigió su vista a la entrada donde escucho la voz de la pelirrosa y casi le vuelve a salir sangre de la nariz al verla. Sakura llevaba el pelo igual pero ahora llevaba una pequeña toalla blanca la cual solo le cubría lo necesario.

Sakura al ver como la miraba Sasuke sonrió arrogante para después empezar a caminar poco a poco hacia el estanque ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, se fue metiendo poco a poco para después sumergirse por completo y al salir Sasuke se puso más rojo al ver como la tolla se le transparentaba a Sakura.

A Sakura le llegaba el agua a la cadera, lo cual hacia que sus pechos se notaran a través de la toalla por lo mojada. Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su novia sintiendo como su amigo se levantaba cada vez más sobre todo al ver como la pelirrosa se acercaba lentamente a él.

Sakura al llegar hacia Sasuke se sentó en cuclillas sobre sus pierna haciendo que el pene erecto del pelinegro rosara sin querer con su sexo haciéndolos gemir a ambos. La pelirrosa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno mientras este la tomaba de la cintura. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Sakura inclino levemente su rostro para después acercar su cara hacia la de Sasuke mientras cerraba su ojos al igual que el pelinegro. Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso leve, solo rosándose los labios, Sasuke tomo levemente el labio inferior de Sakura entre los suyos mientras que Sakura tomaba el superior del pelinegro entre los de ella. Ambos se besaban con lentitud disfrutando la suavidad de los labios de ambos pero la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir y el beso empezó a volverse más apasionado.

Sasuke subió sus manos al nudo de la toalla y la desato para después aventarla al agua, el pelinegro rompió el beso para ir bajando sus labios hacia la barbilla de Sakura besándola, luego bajo al cuello besándolo, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, el cual beso suavemente para después besar un pezón metiéndoselo en la boca comenzando a jugar con él entre su boca dándole un suave masaje con la lengua, mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho izquierdo de Sakura.

La pelirrosa gemía suavemente al sentir la caricias del pelinegro en sus pechos mientas esta acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de Sasuke y movía sus caderas levemente de arriba abajo sobre el miembro de Sasuke haciendo que sus sexos se rosaran con deleite.

-Saku ya no aguanto más, quiero hacerte mía ya.- exclamo ronco Sasuke mientras apretaba sus senos con las manos y levantaba la mirada para verla a la cara. Sakura solo asintió y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado para después agarrar a Sakura de la cintura mientras se levantaba, ya parados los dos Sasuke le beso suavemente los labios para después voltearla.

Sakura entendió lo que el moreno quería hacer así que se inclino apoyándose en una roca.

Sasuke se sonroja al ver la pose de Sakura pero eso no impidió que se acercara a ella rosando su pene en el trasero de la pelirrosa asiendo que esta moviera su cadera hacia atrás provocando que ambos gimieran.

Sasuke tomo las caderas de Sakura con ambas manos haciendo que su trasero se levantara para después penetrarla de golpe en su vagina provocando que ambos soltaran un grito de satisfacción.

El pelinegro comenzó a penetrarla con velocidad y profundidad mientras se inclinaba un poco para tomar los pechos de Sakura y apretarlos entre sus manos.

-Mas rápido Sas…..suke.- gimió Sakura y el pelinegro no se hizo del rogar, Cada segundo las penetraciones aumentaron hasta que Sakura llego al orgasmo con un enorme grito y provocando que sus paredes se contrajeran apretando el sexo del pelinegro el cual quito sus manos de los seños de Sakura para agarrarla de las caderas penetrándola un par de veces más, para después derramar su semilla dentro de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sin salir de la pelirrosa recargo un poco su rostro en su espalda tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras que Sakura aun con sus manos apoyadas en la roca trataba al igual que Sasuke recuperarla respiración.

Sasuke le dio un leve beso en la espalda a la pelirrosa para después salir de ella provocándole un pequeño gemido. El pelinegro se dejo caer sentado en el agua agarrando a Sakura de la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas, quedando Sakura de espaldas al pelinegro.

-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos y después continuamos en la habitación?.- susurro Sasuke mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

-¡Veo que aun tienes energías!- comento con burla la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué esperabas? Me tenias en abstinencia por varios días .- susurro Sasuke sobre su hombro para después besarlo con dulzura.

-Ok ¿quieres que te talle la espalda?.- pregunto Sakura levantándose de las piernas de Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia los grifos ante la atenta mirada morbosa del pelinegro.

-Si.- contesto Sasuke embobado siguiéndola.

* * *

**al día siguiente por la mañana:**

-Si……..Sasuke ma…..assss.- gritaba Sakura mientras Sasuke la penetraba salvajemente.

**Ese mismo día en la tarde:**

-Saku…..si….mueve …..mas la len….guaaa.- decía con dificultad el pelinegro empujando con las manos la cabeza de la pelirrosa hacia su miembro mientras esta le hacía sexo oral.

**El mismo día por la noche:**

-Mmmm…gatito.- grito Sakura al llegar al clímax.

-Sakura.- gruño Sasuke penetrándola por última vez para después derramarse por completo dentro de la pelirrosa.

Y toda la semana se la pasaron más o menos así

* * *

Sasuke estaba desnudo acostado en la cama tapando con una sabana de la cintura para abajo. El moreno puso su brazo en la frente.

_-(wauuuuuuuuu toda la semana no la pasamos haciendo el amor como locos.-_ el moreno se sonrojo levemente al recordar varias escenas de ambos como protagonistas y el esenario era la cama.- _esta sin duda fue la semana más agitada y fantástica de mi vida……………………. Estoy seguro que debí de embarazar a Saku en una de tantas veces ya que ni salíamos de la habitación más que para comer……………………).-_ Sasuke sonrió bobamente al imaginarse a la pelirrosa con una pequeña pansa de embarazada.

-¿no piensas vestirte?.- pregunto Sakura viéndolo con una ceja en alto. Sasuke volteo a verla y le lanzo una mirada pervertida al ver que su novia solo estaba vestida con una pequeña toalla y el pelo mojado por el baño que acababa de tomar.

-No. ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos un rato? -pregunto el moreno con una ceja en alto parándose de la cama dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡vaya! Por lo que veo ya no te avergüenzas como antes.- comento burlona Sakura y Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

-Aprendo y me acostumbro rápido.-comento indiferente restándole importancia caminando hacia Sakura.

-Me doy cuenta de eso.- comento Sakura con voz coqueta viendo el miembro erecto de Sasuke.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto divertido al ver como Sakura veía su miembro con interés.

-Mucho.- contesto la pelirrosa quitándose la toalla mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con intensidad.-¿y a ti?.-pregunto divertida mientras caminaba pasando a lado de Sasuke para sentarse en la cama.

-¿no se nota? .- pregunto apuntando su miembro con un dedo mientras se acercándose a Sakura.

Sasuke llego hacia Sakura y se inclino un poco para tomarla de los muslos haciendo que Sakura callera acostada en la cama para después empujarla hacia atrás para poder hincarse entre las piernas de la pelirrosa. Sakura apoyo sus codos en la cama para ver que hacia Sasuke.

El pelinegro miro a Sakura divertido para después meterle dos dedos en la vagina haciendo que la pelirrosa gimiera levemente.

-¿te gusta?.- pregunto el moreno metiendo y sacando los dedos rápidamente.

-S..si.- contesto entre cortada.

-¿y esto?.-pregunto el moreno inclinado su cara para después darle un lengüetazo en el clítoris, Sakura solo asintió gimiendo más fuerte. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado para después comenzar a lamer con más intensidad el clítoris el cual ya se estaba poniendo duro mientras con sus dedos penetraba a la pelirrosa.

La pelirrosa por el placer no pudo sostener su peso en sus codos y se dejo caer acostada en la cama mientras ella misma se acariciaba los senos con desesperación.

-Maasss…..gat…ito.- gimió entrecortada la pelirrosa y Sasuke obedeció lamiendo con más intensidad la intimidad de Sakura mientras sacaba los dedos de la vagina de la pelirrosa y dirigía su mano a su miembro para acariciárselo dándose placer el mismo.

Sakura ya no aguanto más y llego al orgasmo haciendo que Sasuke lamiera sus fluidos. El moreno dejo de masturbase para después levantar su rostro mientras se lamia los labios. Acerco su miembro a la intimidad de la pelirrosa y la penetro de golpe haciendo que Sakura soltara un grito de placer y que el pelinegro gruñera con satisfacción. Sasuke comenzó con el vaivén de las embestidas, penetrándola profundo y rápido. Las embestidas siguieron aumentando de velocidad hasta que Sasuke gruño con satisfacción llegando al orgasmo derramando toda su semilla en el interior de Sakura la cual al sentir a Sasuke penetrarla profundamente y el semen entrando en su interior la pelirrosa llego al orgasmo gritando el nombre del pelinegro.

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre los pechos de la pelirrosa respirando agitado y Sakura comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con cariño también tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Será mejor que te bañes, si es que queremos llegar antes del anochecer a la aldea.- comento la pelirrosa sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Sasuke al oír eso solo gruño para después suspirara con pesar, beso suavemente uno de los pechos de Sakura para luego levantar su rostro y besarla con suavidad en los labios.

-Está bien.- comento al despegar sus labios de la pelirrosa para después levantarse de encima de ella y sacando su miembro de adentro de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido. Sasuke se levanto de la cama caminando hacia el baño sintiendo la mirada intensa que Sakura le dirigía a su trasero.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante mi trasero?.-pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante sin voltear a verla.

-Nada. Solo que esta muy bueno.- contesto Sakura sin dejar de mirar el trasero de Sasuke haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

-(¡_demonios! Nunca la puedo avergonzar mientras que ella siempre hace que me sonroje).- _pensó el pelinegro frustrado y sonrojado mientras entraba al baño.

* * *

Ya estaba por anochecer cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la aldea, Ambos llegaron al despacho de la hokage para entregar los pergaminos y el informe.

-¿Qué tal les fue?.-pregunto divertida la hokage y con una mirada pervertida mientras recibía los pergaminos, Sasuke la miro extrañado mientras que Sakura la miraba con ambas cejas en alto.

-Bien. No tuvimos problemas con los pergaminos -contesto Sakura indiferente.

-No me refería a eso.- respondió la rubia aburrida.

-¿entonces a qué?.-pregunto Sasuke con una ceja en alto. Tsunade puso una cara tan pervertida que casi competía con Jiraiya.

-A ¿que si pudieron entrar a los baños termales mixtos y pudieron hacer sus cositas?.- contesto con diversión, Sasuke volteo el rostro sonrojado mientras que Sakura la miraba con una ceja y Tsunade se divertía por la reacción de Sasuke.

-¡vaya! vieja creo que esas visitas clandestinas de Jiraiya te están pegando lo pervertida.-comento divertida Sakura haciendo que Sasuke la mirara interrogante mientras Tsunade se sonrojaba.

-No sé de que hablas.- se defendió decidida pero con un pequeño sonrojo en su mejillas haciendo que Sakura sonriera con diversión.

-¿a no?-pregunto la pelirrosa con una ceja en alto sin borrar su sonrisa burlona haciendo que Tsunade se pusiera nerviosa.- entonces deja te lo aclaro…. Hablo de tus sesiones de sexo con Jiraiya aquí en el despacho cuando mandas a Shizune al hospital.- Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado al escuchar eso para después sonreír con burla hacia la hokage vengándose por como ella se había burlado de ellos.

-¿Co…como

-¿Cómo lo sé? - completo Sakura la frece de la nerviosa rubia.-. pues una vez vine a entregar un informe pero me encontré a ti y Jiraiya teniendo sexo en tu escritorio.- Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco al imaginarse a Jiraiya y Tusnade haciéndolo en el escritorio mientras Tsunade se ponía mas roja que un tomate.- busque a Shizune pero me dijeron que estaba ocupada en el hospital así que regrese al día siguiente encontrándome con la misma escena y que Shizune seguía en el hospital, así que ate cabos.- explico indiferente la pelirrosa pero sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.- bueno Tsunade ya deberías saber que es imposible avergonzarme y que cuando lo intentan siempre les sale el tiro por la culata.- comento con arrogancia dándose media vuelta para salir.

-(_de eso no hay duda).- _pensó el moreno siguiendo a la pelirrosa dejando a una Tsunade avergonzada, pálida y con la boca abierta.

-Nos vemos vieja.- dijo la pelirrosa sin volteara a verla con una mano en alto para después salir del despacho seguida por Sasuke.

* * *

-Ya llegamos.- grito la pelirrosa entrando a la sala seguida por el moreno.

-Neeeeeeeeeeeee-chan.-grito Shiki tirándose a sus brazos.

-Sakura-chiannnnnnnnnnnnnn.- grito Suiguetsu abrazándola también haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo por la muestra de cariño de esos dos hacia su pelirrosa.

-Te extrañe neechan.-comento Shiki abrazándola fuertemente.-

-Yo también Sakura-chan, sin ti no es lo mismo molestar a Karin.- cometo Suiguetsu sin dejar de abrazarla y haciendo que una pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sillón gruñera por lo que el peliblanco dijo.

-Ya, ya, está bien suéltenla.- ordeno celosos el pelinegro tratando de quitar al par de lapas de encima de su novia, pero estos se aferraban al cuerpo de la pelirrosa mientras esta tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Cállate pelo de gallina que estoy enojado contigo por llevarte a mi hermana sin dejarla despedirse de mi.-se quejaba Shiki con el seño fruncido sin dejar de sostenerse con fuerza del cuerpo de su hermana mientras Sasuke lo jalaba al igual que a Suiguetsu tratando de alejarlos.

-Eso es verdad Sasuke, ¡jamás pensé que fueras tan cruel como para separarnos de Sakura-chan! - comento Suiguetsu con resentimiento sin soltar a Sakura.

Los forcejeos siguieron hasta que Sakura exploro en una nube de humo convirtiéndose en una lámpara. Los tres chicos miraban la lámpara tirada en el piso.

- Sakura-chan se convirtió en lámpara T.T.- lloraba Suiguetsu mientras agarraba la lámpara con cuidado haciendo que Sasuke y Shiki lo miraran con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.- resiste Sakura-chan, yo aun así te seguiré queriendo y considerando la hermanita nunca tuve T.T- exclamo Suiguetsu mientras restregaba su mejilla en la lámpara.

-Idiota.- dijeron Sasuke y Shiki a la vez sin despegar su mirada de Suiguetsu el cual lloraba desconsolado mientras frotaba su mejilla en la lámpara.

-Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn T.T

-Mande.- contesto tranquila la pelirrosa saliendo de la cocina con una botella de agua. Suiguetsu miro la lámpara luego a Sakura, lámpara, Sakura, lámpara, Sakura, lámpara, Sakura.

-¿hay dos Sakuras-chan´s? .- pregunto Suiguetsu con varios signos de interrogación haciendo que Sasuke y Shiki casi cayeran al piso estilo anime.

-Idiota, deja de hacer payasadas.- grito Karin mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza haciendo que esta se convirtiera en agua.

-Oye remolacha no me golpees.- grito Suiguetsu después que su cara volvió a formarse.

-Pues no me digas remolacha.- Sasuke y Shiki caminaron hacia Sakura ignorando a Suiguetsu y Karin.

-Neechan ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que saldrías de misión? solo dejaste una nota.

-Es que era una misión urgente y no tuvimos tiempo de avisarles personalmente.- mintió la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado mientras que Shiki solo asentía con entendimiento.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke y Sakura habían regresado de su "misión". En estos momentos estaban todos desayunando.

Sakura miraba su plato de huevos revueltos el cual le acababa de servir Yumi, pero al percibir el olor de los huevos la pelirrosa salió corriendo de la cocina, ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

Sasuke reacciono rápido y se levanto de la silla para ver que le pasaba a su novia, los demás un poco preocupados decidieron hacer lo mismo que el pelinegro.

Sasuke llego a la entrada del baño, acerco su oído a la puerta para saber que hacia la pelirrosa oyendo como esta vomitaba, mientras los demás observaban al pelinegro. Sasuke toco levemente la puerta.

-Saku ¿estás bien?.- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro. Sakura no contesto pero un rato después se oyó el ruido que hace el escusado al ser bajada la llave, luego se oyó como abrían el grifo del lavabo. Todos estaban expectantes viendo la puerta esperando ver la puerta abrirse. La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco y por ella salió una muy pálida pelirrosa provocando que todos la miraran preocupados.

-Neechan ¿estás bien?.- pregunto preocupado Shiki.

-Si, solo creo que me enferme del estomago.- respondió la pelirrosa desganada empezando a caminare pero de pronto sintió un enorme mareo haciendo que se desmayara, Sasuke que estaba a su lado la sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso. Sasuke la miro muy preocupado pero reacciono rápido cargándola en brazos.

-Neechan.- susurro preocupado el chico mirando a la pelirrosa en brazos de Sasuke al igual que los demás.

-Solo se desmayo.- contesto Sasuke tratando de tranquilizara Shiki para después llevarla hacia la habitación, cuando llego a la habitación la acostó en la cama y Yumi la cual venia atrás del pelinegro se acerco a la cama de la pelirrosa para después pasarle un pequeño algodón en la nariz ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos pero se sorprendió al ver a todos mirándola preocupados.

-¿Qué paso?.-pregunto la pelirrosa tratando de sentarse pero se volvió a marear haciendo que volviera a dejar a caer la cabeza a la cama.

-te desmayaste y será mejor que te quedes un rato así.- aconsejo Sasuke.

-Estoy bien.- dijo molesta la pelirrosa tratando de volverse a sentar siendo ayudada por Yumi.

-Sakura-sama Sasuke-san tiene razón debería descansar.- comento preocupada Yumi mientras la ayuda a recargarse en la cabecera de la cama.

-Pero ¿Qué te paso Sakura-chan? – Pregunto Suiguetsu preocupado.

-No sé, el olor a comida me dio nauseas y me hizo vomitar luego cuando salí del baño me mare. Creo que enferme- comento la pelirrosa indiferente.- eso es raro ya que nunca me he enfermado..- Sakura solto suspiro.- imagino que siempre hay una primera vez.- comento indiferente restándole importancia los chicos miraron a Sakura con preocupación mientras que Yumi y Karin se miraron sospechando la respuesta de lo que tenía Sakura.

-Tal vez deberías ir con un doctor Sakura-chan.- comento Yuun.

-No es necesario ya que yo se jutsus medico. Aparte se algo de medicina, seguro que con una pastilla para el estomago me curare- comento la pelirrrosa.

-Espera pelo de chicle antes de que te tomes no se qué cosa deja checo algo.- comento karin empezando hacer unos sellos ante la mirada dudosa de los demás. La pelirroja cerro los ojos y en un segundo los abrió sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué hiciste?.-pregunto Sakura con una ceja en alto.

-Es….es…estas embarazada.- contesto la pelirroja haciendo que todos entraran en shock.

-Eso no es posible ya que tomo anticonceptivos.- respondió la pelirrosa saliendo del shock y haciendo que los demás también salieran, a acepción de Sasuke que seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues siento un pequeño chakra en tu vientre y si no me crees chécalo tú misma con un jutsu medico.- Sakura asintió juntando un poco de chakra verde en su mano y poniéndola en su vientre estuvo así por un momento para después abrir los ojos a más no poder.

-Es verdad.-comento Sakura volviéndose a desmayar cayendo en la cama y minutos después Sasuke también cayo desmayado. Los demás miraban impresionados al par de chicos que cayeron desmayados.

-Wauuuu eso es genial tendremos a un bebe en casa.-comento Yuun el cual fue el primero en salir del shock.- ¿no estás feliz Shiki? ¡serás tío y yo abuelo!-comento emocionado Yuun haciendo que Shiki sonriera al igual que Suiguetsu, Juugo, Yumi y Karin.

-¡Es verdad! ¡seré tío!- comento igual de emocionado.- ¡genial! Ya quiero que nazca para cuidarlo.

-Si, será divertido cuidar un bebe de Sakura-chan y Sasuke, aunque espero que no se parezca a Sasuke ya que será muy feo.- comento con burla Suiguetsu.

-Es verdad se vería lindo si fuera una niña y se pareciera a neechan.

-Sin duda seria una niña hermosa si se pareciera a Sakura-chan, pero cuando crezca tendríamos que ahuyentar a sus pretendientes.- comento celoso Suiguetsu y Shiki se puso celoso al imaginar a su sobrina rodeada de varios chicos.

-Eso no lo dudes.- contesto Shiki tétrico.

-Sin duda con este par y Sasuke como padre, gran parte de los habitantes masculinos de la aldea desaparecerá.-comento divertido Yuun.- ¡chicos! ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial para comprarle ropa al bebe?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- gritaron Shiki y Suiguetsu.

-Yo también voy ya que necesitan una opinión femenina para escoger cosas bonitas para el bebe.- comento Karin.

-Bueno en ese caso que también venga Yumi para que nos de esa opinión femenina ya que Karin no es nada femenina.- comento burlón Suiguetsu recibiendo un golpe por parte de la pelirroja.

-Ya chicos no peleen, mejor vámonos a comprarle juguetes a mi nieto.- cometo alegre Yuun saliendo de la recamara junto a Shiki, seguido por los demás incluso Juugo fue con ellos dejando olvidado a Sasuke desmayado en el piso y a Sakura desmayada en la cama.

* * *

Sakura fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-(¡_vaya sueño! ………………………………………..¡que estupidez! soñar que yo estaba embarazada_).- pensó la pelirrosa sonriendo con burla para después levantarse y ver el cuarto lleno de bebes.

-¡Mami!- gritaban todos haciendo que Sakura los mirara horrorizada.

-¡noo!- la pelirrosa abrió los ojos de golpe. Sakura se levanto de la cama quedando sentada y vio su recamara tal y como la recordaba haciendo que suspirara con alivio.- solo fue un sueño.-comento divertida para después levantarse de la cama y le salió una gota de sudor al ver a Sasuke tirado en el piso.- (_tal vez tubo calor y se quedo dormido en el piso).-_ la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia para después salir de la habitación pero se sorprendió mas ver cómo estaban todos de aquí para allá cambiando las cosas de la recamara de Suiguetsu a la recamara de Juugo.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto extrañada a Juugo, el cual pasaba por su lado cargando un colchón.

-Suiguetsu se mudara a mi habitación para darle al bebé su habitación, ya que esta queda a lado de la habitación de ustedes Sakura-sama.- respondió amablemente para después seguir con su tarea dejando a una incrédula pelirrosa.

-( _no fue un sueño en verdad estoy embarazada.- _Sakura palideció.- _pero ¿Cómo paso? Bueno se como paso pero se supone que yo me estaba cuidando)._

-Neechan deberías descasar ya que le puede hacer daño al bebé que te canses.- regaño Shiki acercándose a ella.- papá me dijo que aquí estaba mi sobrinito ¿es verdad?.- pregunto Shiki acariciando con cariño el vientre de Sakura la cual asintió.- ¿Cómo entro ahí?.-pregunto inocente.-oto-chan se hizo el desentendido cuando le pregunte.- pregunto acariciando y mirando el vientre con cariño.

-Cuando crezcas un poco más te explico.- comento Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Shiki un poco molesto asintió para después darle un leve beso en el vientre a Sakura haciendo que esta se enterneciera.

-Bueno neechan iré ayudarle a Suiguetsu y a oto-chan a pintar la nueva habitación del bebe. Por cierto escogimos pintarla de color, beige ya que no sabemos que será.- explico el niño mientras corría hacia la habitación dejando a una pelirrosa anonadada.

-Sakura-sama.- llamo Yumi haciendo que Sakura volteara hacia donde estaba la castaña.- debe tener hambre ya que no desayuno, aparte tiene que comer ahora por dos. Usted espéreme en su habitación y yo le llevare la comida.- comento Yumi dulcemente, Sakura media sacada de onda asintió y camino de vuelta hacia su habitación.

* * *

En el momento que Sakura había salido de la habitación por la ventana entraron Kakashi y Naruto los cuales miraron extrañados al pelinegro que estaba tirado en el piso. Naruto se acerco a Sasuke agarrándolo de los hombros para después sacudirlo sin cuidado.

- Teme levántate eh temmmee.- gritaba Naruto sin dejar de sacudirlo consiguiendo que Sasuke se despertara dándole un puñetazo en la cara.-¿Por qué me golpeas teme?.-pregunto el rubio molesto y con el ojo morado.

-Por gorroso.- contesto indiferente.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-pregunto Sasuke extrañado al ver a su sensei y amigo en su recamara. Ambos chicos sonrieron felices al recordar que hacían ahí.

-Veníamos a felicitarte.- respondió kakashi.

-¿felicitarme?-.

-Si teme, Suiguetsu me lo conto hace un rato que me lo tope, pero no pude venir luego, luego ya que tuve que buscar a para darle la noticia.

-Si Sasuke, que mala onda de tu parte no habérnoslo dicho tu mismo ya que fuimos nosotros lo que te ayudamos.- dijo ofendido el peligris.

-¿De qué hablan?.

-No te hagas teme que ya sabemos que Sakura-chan está embarazada.- Sasuke casi se vuelve a desmayar al recordar la gran noticia.

-¡Es verdad Sasuke! aunque me sorprende lo rápido que embarazaste a Sakura, sin duda le debiste de dar duro.- comento kakashi con burla haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo mientras que Naruto se sonrojara.

-Es verdad teme nos debes una invitación a comer rameen ya que nosotros te ayudamos a cambiar las pastillas de Sakura-chan para que pudieras embarazarla.- comento Naruto sin darse cuenta que Sakura había abierto la puerta desde que había comenzado a hablar el rubio, haciendo que se quedara congelada en la entrada al escuchar lo que dijo.- aunque debo admitir que el plan de kakashi-sensei fue muy bueno ya que de él fue la idea de cambiara las pastillas.

-¡Es verdad Sasuke! pero me conformo con que me regales un icha……………………….kakashi no pudo terminar su frase ya que había visto a la pelirrosa en la entrada y tenía un aura asesina con la cabeza agachada haciendo que su pelo tapara sus ojos. Sasuke y Naruto miraban interrogantes a su sensei el cual miraba con temor atrás de ellos así que dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás y pusieron la misma cara de temor al ver a Sakura con aura asesina.

-¿con que cambiaste las pastillas para que pudieras embarazarme? ¿Verdad?.- pregunto con voz tétrica haciendo que a los tres chicos se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

**Continuara**

**Jajajajaja soy muy mala lo deje en el mejor momento jajajajajajajaja**

**……… ……………………..espero le haya gustado este capi………………..a mí me encanto como se lo tomaron los demás ante la noticia…………**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	5. Perdoname

**Perdóname**

-¿con que cambiaste las pastillas para que pudieras embarazarme verdad?.- pregunto la peli-rosa con voz tétrica haciendo que a los tres chicos se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Eto….em….yo….ah Saku deja te explico.- trato de justificarse con nerviosismo el pelinegro. Kakashi y Naruto solo observaban a Sakura con temor.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar Sasuke?- los tres chicos se sorprendieron ya que Sakura a una velocidad increíble había llegado hacia Sasuke.- ¿dime?- pregunto molesta viéndolo desde arriba (recuerden que Sasuke aun seguía sentado en el piso). El pelinegro solo volteo el rostro para no seguir viendo los ojos enfurecidos de la peli-rosa. A sakura le molesto que no la mirara a los ojos así que lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto a la altura de su rostro, pero aun así Sasuke no volteaba a mirarla.- ¡ja!, sigues siendo un niño Sasuke.- ahí fue cuando el moreno volteo la cara para verla con entrecejo fruncido.- ¡si!, eres un niño en cuerpo de adolecente, el cual solo piensa en sí mismo y no te importa lo que los demás piense.- comento déspota.

-Te recuerdo que tú eres igual.- contesto molesto.

-Sí, pero al menos yo por mi egoísmo no haría nada que te afectara a ti solo porque yo quiero obtener algo.

-Si se supones que me amas, no le veo razón que te moleste el que tengas un hijo mío.- respondió ofendido.

-TE AMO IDIOTA……………………… EL QUE NO QUIERA TENER UN HIJO NO ES PORQUE SEA LO CONTRARIO…………………….PERO METETE EN LA CABEZA IMBESIL QUE YO NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS NI AHORA NI NUCA.- Sakura estaba muy enojada y había empezado a gritar haciendo que todos en la casa fueran hacia la habitación a ver qué pasaba y se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura muy enojada sosteniendo a un impresionado Sasuke de la solapas.- ESCUCHAME UCHIHA ESTA RELACION TERMINO, NO ESTARE MAS CON UNA PERSONA QUE ME MIENTE SOLO PARA OBTENER LO QUE QUIERE… SIN SIQUIERA TOMAR ENCUENTA MI OPINION.- todos estaban impresionados ante las palabras de la peli-rosa, Sasuke estaba en shock. Sakura soltó con brusquedad a Sasuke dejándolo caer al piso, miro a Naruto y Kakashi molesta, y estos se estremecieron.- si ustedes dos se vuelven acercar a mí, solo un centímetro los matare.- amenazo cortante pasando a en medio de ellos.

Sakura se paro en la ventana y a una velocidad impresionante hizo unos sellos invocando a Riku y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla se subió en este y el dragón empezó su vuelo a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?- pregunto Suiguetsu preocupado.

Sasuke solo levanto un poco el rostro para mirarlo y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo triste que se veía el pelinegro.

-Nada que te importe.- contesto cortante para después pararse del piso y salir también por la ventana.

-Ustedes ¿saben porque neechan estaba tan molesta con el pelo de gallina?- pregunto Shiki viendo a Naruto y Kakashi.

-Si, nunca había visto a la pelo de chicle hablarle así a Sasuke y mucho menos la había visto perder el control y enojarse.- comento Karin

-¡Es verdad!, Sasuke tuvo que haber hecho algo muy feo como para exaltar así a Sakura-chan, ya que ella nunca se ha dejado dominar por el coraje.- comento Yuun.

-O tal vez sea la hormonas del embarazo.- comento Yumi.

-No son las hormonas, Sakura en verdad tuvo razón para enojarse así.- explico Kakashi.- pero nosotros no podemos decirles el porqué ya que ese es problema de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Pero neechan estaba muy enojada ¿creen que vuelva?- pregunto preocupado Shiki haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

-Solo espero que el coraje no le haga daño al bebé y que Sakura-sama no se meta en problemas.- comento Juugo después de un largo silencio haciendo que todos se preocuparan mas.

* * *

-¿dónde quiere que vallamos Sakura-sama?- pregunto Riku volando por los cielos sin rumbo especifico.

-Llévame al país del viento.- contesto indiferente y dragón asintió. – (tengo que pensar bien las cosas y para eso necesito estar completamente sola … ¿tanto era tu deseo por tener un hijo que fuiste capaz de hacer eso Sasuke?)- pensaba con tristeza y decepción.

* * *

-¡Demonios! ¡soy un idiota!- exclamaba molesto Sasuke golpeando un enorme árbol descargando toda su furia.- No debí engañarla así… sabía que no era buena idea pedirles consejo al dobe y a Kakashi… debí mejor tratar de convencerla o esperarme… ¡Pero no! fui tan estúpido como para prácticamente obligarla a tener un bebé… y ahora tal vez la pierda a ella junto a mi hijo.- Sasuke dejo de golpear la rama dejándose caer de rodillas al piso.- y pensar que cuando supe la noticia de que sería padre me entusiasme tanto que hasta me desmaye.- Sasuke sonrió con tristeza.- y tal vez ni siquiera llegue a conocerlo.- recargo su frente en el tronco.- Sakura por favor vuelve y perdóname te necesito.

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas y nadie sabía nada de Sakura, Sasuke parecía un muerto en vida, kakashi y Naruto siempre trataban de animarlo ya que se sentían culpables mas sus intento eran en vano, ya que el moreno ni siquiera los pelaba. Sasuke no había tratado buscarla ya que sabía que Sakura era muy buena escondiéndose y jamás la encontraría, menos si la peli-rosa no quería verlo, pero eso no evitaba que cada que salía de la aldea por una misión estuviera al pendiente por todo, teniendo la esperanza de toparse a Sakura y poder pedirle perdón.

Shiki también estaba muy triste ya que pensaba que su hermana jamás volvería y lo había vuelto a abandonar, incluso ya no molestaba a Sasuke ni jugaba con Suiguetsu. Suiguetsu ya ni molestaba a Karin ya que sentía que sin Sakura la bromas no eran divertidas, incluso se había vuelto igual de serio que Sasuke y Juugo, aparte le agarro un gran resentimiento a Sasuke ya que sabía que por su culpa Sakura se había ido, así que cada que se lo topaba le hacía caras o gruñía.

En estos momentos todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando tranquilamente y en silencio.

-Mmmm para estas fechas la pelo de chiclee tendrá un mes más o menos ¿no?- hablo Karin haciendo que todos la miraran.- me pregunto ¿si ya se le notara panza?- se pregunto divertida y los demás sonrieron al imaginársela.

-Termine.- dijo Sasuke frio e indiferente parándose de la silla para después salir del comedor.

-Este chico es cada día más amargado.- se burlo Yuun.- si sigue así, será muy mal padre.

-Pero ne….

-Sakura volverá Shiki.- informo mirándolo con seguridad.- la conozco muy bien y sé que solo se fue para pensar bien las cosas y no hacer nada que en un futuro lamentaría.- esas palabras por el pelirrojo hizo que todos recobraran la esperanza que Sakura regresaría.

* * *

Sasuke llevaba una hora acostado en el techo de la casa mirando las estrellas.

-Sasuke-sama me gustaría mostrarle algo.- comento Juugo, el cual había subido a buscar al moreno. Sasuke se levanto quedando sentado y lo miro indiferente.-por favor Sasuke-sama es algo importante. - Sasuke asintió y se paro comenzando a seguir a Juugo el cual lo guio hasta el cuarto de Suiguetsu.- abra la puerta.- pidió con amabilidad, Sasuke medio dudoso la abrió y se sorprendió al ver la habitación, para después entrar maravillado y observarla con atención.

La habitación estaba pintada de beige y a mediación de la pared tenia pequeños abanicos Uchiha pintados, en medio había una cuna llena de peluches. Sasuke se acerco a la cuna y tomo un peluche en sus manos mirándolo con cariño.

-Yuun, Yumi y yo acabamos de adornarla para darle una sorpresa a Sakura-sama cuando regrese.- Sasuke volteo a verlo.- ella regresara Sasuke-sama, solo espere que el coraje se le pase.- Sasuke le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Juugo.- el peli-naranja solo le sonrió para después ambos salir de la habitación, Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta le hecho una leve mirada a la habitación.

* * *

-¡Valla mocosa! ¡Al fin regresaste!- comento la hokage, la cual estaba sentada tras su escritorio bebiendo sake. La chica estaba sentada en la ventana mirando hacia afuera.- ¿quieres un poco?.- pregunto la rubia volteándose para verla mientras le extendía un vaso con sake.

-Estoy embarazada no puedo beber alcohol, ¡pensé que lo sabrías!- comento indiferente sin voltear a verla.

-¿Qué si lo sé? Esa noticia estovo en boca de todos hace tiempo, solo que quería que tú me lo dijeras.- comento después de darle un trago a su vaso. Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado pero no volteo a verla.

-Me imagino que Naruto, Kakashi y Suigetsu se encargaron de divulgarla.- comento divertida y Tsunade solo asintió divertida.

-¿Pensaste bien las cosas?

-¿sabes algo?

-Obligue a ese par que me contaran el ¿Por qué? de tu enfado.- sonrió perversa al recordar como torturo a Kakashi y Naruto para que le contaran todo.

-Ya me imagino cómo les sacaste la verdad.- comento divertida Sakura volteándola a verla.- ¿Cómo está Sasuke?- Tsunade sonrió con diversión ante la pregunta.

-Parece muerto en vida, incluso creo que es más serio y amargado que cuando era gennin y vivía en la aldea.- Sakura soltó una pequeña risita.-¿vas hablar con él? Creo que dos semanas lejos de ti fue suficiente tortura para él.

-¡Je!, si no puede vivir sin mi.- comento en broma haciendo que Tsunade riera.

-Y no solo él, tus compañeros de travesuras ya ni hablan incluso Suigetsu es más serio que Sasuke.- comento divertida.- sin contar que Kakashi y Naruto se sienten muy culpables por haberle metido ese plan en la cabeza a Sasuke en vez de aconsejarlo.

-Si, solo a Sasuke se le ocurre seguir planes de ese par de locos.

-Estaba desesperado por tener un hijo, es la única razón para eso.-comento divertida.- pero dime ¿Por qué no querías tener hijos con él? Se supone que estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia él y eso de que estas muy joven para tenerlos no te lo creo, ya que aunque aparentes inmadurez, en verdad eres muy madura para tu edad.- Sakura solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Te quedaras con la duda Tsunade ya que no pienso decírtelo.-comento divertida para después desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a una molesta Tsunade, por dejarla con la curiosidad.

* * *

Era de madrugada y Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueños, así que ya arto de dar vueltas en la cama se levanto y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al que estaba alado. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Sakura de espaladas viendo atenta la cuna.

-Aun ni nace y estos ya prepararon todo el cuarto.- comento Sakura sin voltear a verlo mirando atenta un peluche que tenía entre sus manos.- creí que los padres eran los que arreglaban el cuarto del bebé.- comento dejando el muñeco en la cuna y volteando a verlo.

-¿cu..cuando llegaste?.- pregunto Sasuke anonadado, aun parado en la entrada. Sakura solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Llegue hace un par de horas a la aldea, solo que estuve charlando con Tsunade.- Contesto indiferente.

-Perdóname Saku, se que tuve que tomar en cuenta lo que tú querías, pero en verdad quería tener un hijo contigo.- dijo Sasuke afligido sin acercarse a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿eh?

-¿Por qué quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- pregunto tranquila y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-Porque te amo, porque deseo tenerte siempre a mi lado, porque me encetaría verte embarazada, porque tuve un sueño donde veía a mis hijos y sobre todo porque quería formar la familia que perdí contigo.- Sakura aun lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro y eso a Sasuke lo desesperaba ya que no sabía que pensaba la peli-rosa.- ¿tú no querías tener hijos conmigo?

-Ni contigo ni con nadie.- esa respuesta hizo que Sasuke bajara la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto entre dientes apretando los puños.

-Porque tengo miedo.- Sasuke levanto la cabeza para mirarla.- tengo miedo de tratar a mis hijos como mi padre me trato a mi.-

-Pero tú no eres como él.

-Te equivocas Sasuke yo soy igual a él, soy ambiciosa, no me importa lo que les pase a los demás mientras no me afecte a mí, me gusta tener poder y sobre todo me gusta manipular a las personas.- comento volteando su cabeza a un lado para no mirar a Sasuke.- también temo que mi hijo sufra y se avergüence por saber lo que he hecho en el pasado.- Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la peli-rosa y esta se sorprendió por el acto.

-Tú ya no eres así Sakura, ¡entiéndelo!, has cambiado.- susurro Sasuke estrechándola más en sus brazos .- tú has cambiado, ahora piensas mas en las personas que te quieren y a las que quieres antes que en ti.- Sasuke beso su cuello.- respecto a lo otro, Shiki al saber tu pasado jamás te reprocho nada y mucho menos se avergüenza de ti, al contrario eres su ejemplo a seguir y te admira, nuestros hijos pensaran igual.-el moreno beso bajo de su oreja y Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza.- aparte yo tampoco tuve una vida de la cual deba estar orgulloso, pero ambos lo superaremos.- el pelinegro ahora beso el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿me das la oportunidad de tener una familia contigo?- al terminar de decir eso mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que Sakura soltara un pequeño gemido.

-¡Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para preguntar eso Sasuke! ¡recuerda que tengo un mes de embarazo!- comento divertida. Sasuke se separo un poco de ella desasiendo el abrazo y le devolvió la sonrisa para después agacharse quedando a la altura de su vientre, levanto un poco la blusa de Sakura y beso con suavidad su plano vientre, Sakura solo lo miraba atenta.

-¿me perdonas Saku?- pregunto levantando la mirada para verla.

-¡Sabes! es difícil enojarme contigo y debo admitir que esta vez te pasaste. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.- contesto sonriéndole de medio lado.- además que se puede esperar de un hombre con mente de niño como tu.- dijo burlona haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo y se levantara para verla mejor a la cara.

-Y sigue con eso de lo de niño. Yo no soy el que juega videojuegos, a los ninjas o le hace bromas a Karin .- comento entre dientes pero luego sonrió divertido.- ¿acaso un niño puede hacerte gemir como loca cuando te penetra?-pregunto con burla.

-Por eso digo Sasuke que eres un adolecente con mente de niño ya qué con lo respecta a tu cuerpo y pene están muy grandes como para ser de un niño.- respondió burlona haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara, pero Sakura no lo dejo reclamar ya que le estampo sus labios en los de él.

Sasuke al principio se sorprendió pero después respondió el beso y la tomo de la cintura.

-¿Qué te parece si nos reconciliamos bien y me demuestras como hacerme gemir como loca?.- pregunto Sakura al separar sus labios de los de él. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado pero después borro su sonrisa.

-¿y no le hare daño al bebé?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto divertida.

-Pues tu sabes…..cuando yo te…..ya sabes. - Contesto nervioso.

-No, no se Sasuke, ¿de qué hablas?.- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pues cuando te la meta.- contesto exasperado y sonrojado. Sakura sonrió divertida.

-¡Oh! no te preocupes por eso Sasuke podemos tener relaciones sin problema.

-¿segura?- pregunto dudoso.

-Si n.n

-¿segura? ¬¬

-Si ¬¬

-Pero ¿estás segurita? Ó.Ó

-Si #¬¬

-Se…………………………

-Que si idiota. Además estoy caliente y quiero follar así que lleva tu maldito trasero a la habitación y cógeme hasta que no puedas mas.- contesto exaltada la peli-rosa haciendo que Sasuke la mirara sorprendido.- rápido muévete.-. ordeno molesta Sakura y Sasuke medio dudoso, temeroso, y sacado de onda salió de la habitación seguido por la peli-rosa.

_-(¿Qué le paso a Saku? Ella no pierde el control fácilmente, por lo normal es muy paciente ¿serán las hormonas de las que hablaba el libro que leí? Ahí decía que las mujeres embarazadas tienen las hormonas descontroladas y eso les hace llorar, enfurecerse, y ponerse feliz consecutivamente).-_ pensaba el pelinegro entrando a la habitación.

En el momento que Sasuke entro a la habitación Sakura lo aventó a la cama poniéndose ella en cuclillas sobre su estomago para comenzar a besarlo con desesperación y Sasuke medio aturdido correspondió el beso torpemente.

Sakura comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo haciendo que su sexo y el de Sasuke se rosaran y que ambos gimieran entre el beso.

Sasuke subió una de sus manos y comenzó acariciar uno de los pechos de Sakura sobre su ropa pare después apretarlo y estrujarlo. La peli-rosa al sentir las carisias del pelinegro sobre su pecho y como el miembro duro del pelinegro rosaba su intimidad hizo que se desesperara, así que separo sus labios de los de Sasuke y se separo un poco de él, para quedar sentada en la cadera de Sasuke, el cual la miraba atento.

Sakura se quito la blusa mostrándole al pelinegro sus pechos cubiertos por un lindo sostén negro, luego la peli-rosa arranco la camisa de Sasuke y después se paro para arrancarle los pantalones junto el bóxer dejando libre el miembro erecto del moreno.

-Mmm estas desesperada.- comento divertido Sasuku sentándose en la cama y viendo con interés como Sakura se desnudaba frente a él.

-Cállate y hazme el amor ya.- ordeno Sakura acostándose en la cama y abriéndole las piernas. El pelinegro obedeció, ya que no quería que la peli-rosa se enojara con él, así que se posiciono entre las piernas de la peli-rosa, estaba por penetrarla pero la duda lo asalto de nuevo deteniendo su miembro y sin querer rosaba suavemente el clítoris de Sakura haciendo que esta gimiera.

-Oye Saku ¿estás segura que si te penetro no le hará nada al bebé?- pregunto temeroso y sin dejar de rosarle el clítoris a Sakura.

-Sasuke Uchiha o me penetras de un vez o te castro.- amenazo la peli-rosa enojada y excitada a la vez haciendo que el moreno sintiera temor y por eso su excitación bajo.

-Emm eto…..como te lo digo Saku.- comento nerviosos Sasuke mirando su miembro.- creo que mi compañero de batalla se durmió.- comento Sasuke temeroso. Sakura molesta se sentó en la cama y vio que efectivamente el amigo de Sasuke estaba flácido.

-Sasuke mas te vale que ese pene se ponga erecto a la de ya y me cojas de una vez o hare que quede flácido por siempre.- Sasuke cada vez se asustaba mas y la mirada que le mandaba Sakura no ayudaba mucho que digamos. El pelinegro rápidamente comenzó a masturbarse tratando que su amigo se levantara.

_-(vamos compañero no me falles, tenemos a una mujer hermosa y desnuda delante de nosotros esperando que nosotros la satisfagamos_).- pensó el pelinegro sin dejar de masturbarse logrando que su pene volviera a ponerse erecto al ver a Sakura desnuda frente a él, pero volvió a dormirse su amigo al ver como Sakura sacaba de un cajón un kunai.

-Eh Saku, es que me gana más el miedo a tus amenazas que la excitación, aparte ese kunai que tienes en mano no ayuda mucho.- se defendió el moreno.- y creo que necesito ayuda para levantarlo.- comento divertido Sakura entendió lo que quería y sonrió traviesa, dejo el kunai en el buro y se puso en cuatro en la cama haciendo que su cara quedara enfrente del miembro de Sasuke el cual estaba hincado.

El pelinegro al ver lo sensual que se veía Sakura en esa pose olvido el temor y recobro la erección. La peli-rosa se sorprendió al ver que el pene de Sasuke se ponía duro sin siquiera haberlo tocado pero igual se lo metió en su boca sacándole un gruñido de placer al pelinegro.

Sakura succionaba el pene del pelinegro mientras que con una mano masajeaba sus testículos. Sasuke gemía con más intensidad, con una mano acariciaba el pelo de Sakura mientras movía sus caderas y con un dedo de su otra mano lo pasaba por la espalda de la peli-rosa dándole una leve caricia.

El pelinegro tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura y la alejo suavemente de su miembro para después inclinarse y besar los labios de la peli-rosa con intensidad metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sakura y esta le respondió el beso de la misma forma. Sakura paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia ella haciendo que ambos cayeran acostados en la cama. El pelinegro sin romper el beso tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo guio a la entrada de la peli-rosa para penetrarla poco a poco haciendo que la peli-rosa gimiera entre el beso.

Sasuke al estar completamente dentro de la peli-rosa rompió el beso y fue besando la barbilla sin moverse aun. Sakura desesperada movía sus caderas para que Sasuke se moviera y así lo hizo el pelinegro, comenzó a moverse con lentitud mientras bajaba sus besos hasta llegas a uno de sus pechos el cual beso con deleite y con su mano acariciaba el vientre de Sakura.

Las embestidas empezaron a aumentar de velocidad e intensidad, hasta que Sakura llego al orgasmo apretando el miembro de Sasuke entre sus paredes contraídas, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro llegara al orgasmo derramándose dentro de ella y mordiéndole el pezón que traía en su boca para evitar gritar, lo que provoco que la peli-rosa gruñera de dolor.

-Lo siento.- susurro Sasuke lamiendo con suavidad el pezón sin salir aun de ella.

-Esto aun no termina gatito.- susurro Sakura empezando a mover sus caderas en círculos haciendo que Sasuke gruñera con placer y su miembro volviera a ponerse erecto. Sasuke se separa un poco de Sakura para agarrarla de las caderas y empezar a penetrarla mejor.

8 horas después

-Mmmm gatito….-gruño Sakura a llegar al orgasmo seguida por Sasuke el cual salió dentro de ella y se dejo caer agotado a su lado.

_-(¡uta má!…… Sakura no me ha dejado descansar ya me duele la espalda y me dejo más seco que la aldea de la arena… espero que no me pida mas… sin duda esto es mas agotador que entrenar… solo espero que por tanto sexo mi hijo no salga pervertid_).- pensó el moreno quitándose el sudor de la frente, volteo hacia Sakura y la vio profundamente dormida.- _(¡siiiiiiiiiii! ¡descanso al fin!).-_ pensó contento el pelinegro._-( ¡Dios! es fantástico hacer el amor con ella pero esto es exagerar, 9 horas sin parar es mucho).- _pensó con cansancio Sasuke mientras tapaba a la peli-rosa y se acostaba él a su lado abrazándola y tapándose el también.

* * *

Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido cuando empezó a sentir varias corrientes eléctricas en su vientre.

_-(mmmm que real se siente este sueño incluso siento como lambe Sakura mi miembro).-_ pensó sin abrir los ojos.-(_ espera……………………………….ya estoy despierto y que yo recuerde hoy no tuve ningún sueño húmedo con Saku_).- el pelinegro abrió rápidamente los ojos y levanto un poco su rostro para ver una cabellera rosada a la altura de sus caderas.- ahhhhhhh.- gimió el moreno al llegar al orgasmo derramándose en la boca de Sakura.

-Mmmm si, de esto era de lo que tenia antojo.- comento levantando el rostro para verlo mientras relamía sus labios con deleite. Sasuke la miraba con una ceja en alto.

_-(haber, haber, haber, déjame ver si entendí bien o aun estoy dormido. Sakura me estaba haciendo sexo oral mientras dormía solo porque se le había antojado mi semen O.o ………. ¿Qué sigue luego? Violarme mientras duermo o.O_).- Sasuke miraba sacado de onda a la peli-rosa que ya se había parado de la cama y ahora se vestía con una camisa de Sasuke y unos bóxer del mismo dueño.

-Levántate huevon que ya es muy tarde.- comento la peli-rosa mientras se miraba en el espejo cepillándose el pelo. Sasuke miro el reloj y vio que apenas eran las 11 am.

_-(¿queeeeeeeeee? las 11 si me dormí a las 9 o 10 de la mañana con razón siento como si no hubiese dormido nada, aparte me duele todo el cuerpo.-_ Sasuke miro hacia Sakura la cual bien feliz y desquitada de la pena se recogía el cabello.-_ ¿como es que ella esta tan fresca como una lechuga? O.o………………. ¡nah! yo me voy a volver a dormir, total no tengo nada que hacer hoy).- _Sasuke se dejo caer a la cama y se tapo todo.

-Dije que te despiertes ya.- dijo Sakura tumbando a Sasuke de la cama, el cual la miraba extrañado para después verla con temor ya que la peli-rosa lo miraba como queriéndolo matar.- levántate de una vez Uchiha.- ordeno molesta.

_-(¿uchiha? ¿Donde quedo el gatito o Sasuke?)_ se preguntaba extrañado el moreno.

-Date prisa que tengo ganas de desayunar panqueques, pan con mermelada, licuado de fresa, huevo con tocino, galletas y leche, y quiero que tú me los prepares.- ordeno tajante y Sasuke la miraba extrañado y horrorizado por la cantidad de comida.

-Pero Saku yo no sé cocinar.

-Tienes razón, así que le diré a Yumi que me lo prepare.- medito la peli-rosa.- pero quiero que tú me acompañes, aparte quiero que te enseñes a cocinar tu.

-Per…

-Pero nada Sasuke, ¿querías un bebé? Bien tendrás que cumplir mis antojos.- Sasuke bajo la cabeza derrotado.-aparte vamos a ir al hospital para que Tsunade me revise bien y vea cómo va el embarazo así que cámbiate ya.- ordeno aventándole ropa al pelinegro, al cual no le quedo de otra más que obedecer, aparte eso de checar como iba su hijo lo había emocionado.

* * *

Todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina.

-Buenos días.- dijo Sasuke con voz de moribundo entrando a la cocina. Todos voltearon a verlo y casi desencajan la quijada al ver a un Sasuke con ojeras, varios moretones en el cuello (chupetones), ojos cansados y agarrándose la espalda como viejito.

-¿Dónde fue la pelea?- pregunto Suigetsu extrañado.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo una alegre y entusiasmada Sakura haciendo que todos se olvidaran del demacrado Sasuke y la voltearan a ver contentos.

-Regresaste Sakura-chan/neecha.- gritaron al mismo tiempo Suigetsu, Yuun y Shiki corriendo a abrazarla. Sasuke gruño molesto pero estaba más cansado que nada así que decidió pasarlo por alto y dejarse caer en lasilla más cercana.

-¿Cuando volviste Sakura-chan?- pregunto Yuun desasiéndose del abrazo.

-En la madrugada.-contesto mientras se sentaba en una silla al igual que los demás.

-¿Desea algo especial de desayunar Sakura-sama?-pregunto Yumi con amabilidad y Sakura asintió.

-Quiero huevos con tocino, panqueques, helado de frutillas, coctel de frutas, pan con mermelada, licuado de fresa y otro de plátano, galletas de chocolate, lechita caliente y un pan de vapor n.n

-O.o------mirada de todos menos de Sasuke el cual se había quedado dormido en la mesa.

-¿es todo? - pregunto irónica Karin.

-Si, es que no tengo mucho apetito n.n

-UO.o.- Yumi fue la única que asintió sonriente y se fue a preparar lo pedido por la peli-rosa.

* * *

Iba Sasuke y Sakura caminando tranquilamente tomados de la mano por las calles de la aldea camino hacia el hospital.

-Estoy muy emocionado con eso de que vallamos a checar tu embarazo Saku pero… ¿Por qué demonios vienen todos ustedes?.- grito enojado volteando hacia atrás viendo a Suigetsu, Shiki, Yun, Yumi, Juugo, Naruto, Karin, Kakashi, Ino y Jiraiya.

-Yo viene porque quiero saber ¿cómo va la salud de mi hija y nieto?. -Contesto Yuun sonriente.

-No soy tu hija y mi hijo no es tu nieto.- respondió fría la peli-rosa.

-Que cruel Sakura-chan T.T. yo que pase noches en vela arreglando la habitación de mi nieto y tu eres muy cruel conmigo T.T.- Sakura decidió ignorara al pelirrojo.

-¿y los demás a que vinieron?.- pregunto Sasuke molesto mientras caminaba junto a su novia.

-Yo porque quería ver cómo va mi sobrinito.- respondió Shiki

-Yo porque tenía curiosidad.- respondió Kakashi despreocupado mientras leía su libro.

-Yo porque tengo la esperanza de que a Sakura la hagan ponerse una de esas batas azules súper cortitas y poder ver sus hermosas piernas.- comento Jiraiya con cara pervertida recibiendo cuatro pares de miradas matadoras por parte de Sasuke, Shiki, Yuun y Suigetsu.

-Yo porque quise.- respondió cortante Karin.

-Yo porque quería saber ¿cómo va el embarazo de Sakura-chan?- respondió Suigetsu.

-Yo porque quiero ver tu bebe teme, para saber si va ser igual de feo que tu..- respondió Naruto y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo quería hablar con Tsunade-sama para saber que comidas le hacen mejor al bebé.-contesto Yumi.

-Yo porque quería ver cuanto a crecido la panza de la frentona.- comento Ino.

-Solo por curiosidad.- respondió Juugo. Sasuke suspiro derrotado ante los estúpidos motivos de todos.

_-(Eso me gano por preguntar……. Si sabía que saldrían con sus idioteces_).- pensó el moreno mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en una esquina de la habitación mientras que Sakura estaba recostada en una camilla con su vientre descubierto y Sasuke estaba a su lado. Tsunade empezó a pasarle un gel en el estomago a Sakura para luego pasarle un aparato.

(si lo se en Naruto no hay este pedo del ultrasonido pero tengo una idea para esto y necesito este aparatito así que imaginen que si existía………………………………….. aparte en el mundo de los fics todo es posible n.n)

-Mira mocosa ese es el bebé.-apunto Tsunade la pantalla haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura la miraran atentos mientras que los demás se acercaban haciendo bola para también ver..- mira es ese pequeño puntito que parece maní.- todos miraron el puntito asintiendo, a Sasuke se le formo una sonrisa de medio lado al ver a su hijo.

-Jajajajajaja teme tendrás jajajajajaja por hijo jajajajaja a un maní.- se burlaba el rubio recibiendo un zape por parte de Sasuke.

-No es un maní inútil, es solo que esta de ese tamaño.- explico molesto Sasuke.

-¿Entonces tendrás un bebe 'de ese tamaño? ¡Demonios! Sasuke tendrás que cuidarlo bien para que no lo aplasten y hacerle una casita pequeña como a pulgarcito.- explico asustado Naruto recibiendo otro golpe por parte de Sasuke y haciendo que todos miraran al rubio incrédulos.

-Que idiota eres Naruto.- gruño Sasuke y Naruto lo miro molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el pelo de gallina, incluso yo se que le bebe va creciendo y dentro de 9 meses obtiene un tamaño normal para un bebé.- explico Shiki.

-Bien ya dejen de hacer jaleo.- ordeno la hokage.- el bebé y tu Sakura están en muy buen estado.- Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron arrogantes.-aquí está un lista de las cosas que deberías comer para el fortalecimiento del producto.- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ya que no le gustaba que llamaran producto a su hijo.

-Dásela a Yumi, ella prepara la comida.- dijo Sakura apuntando a la castaña la cual se levanto y tomo la lista.

-Debes tomar acido fólico. Y tengo unas advertencias para ustedes dos. –dijo apuntando a Sasuke y Sakura.-aunque serán más para Sasuke que nada y pues a ustedes también les interesa ya que estarán con Sakura ya que viven con ella.- apunto a los demás los cuales asintieron.- bueno en el transcurso del embarazo tendrás antojos.- Sasuke recordó el extraño antojo de su semen y el gran desayuno, eso ultimo también los recordaron los demás.- cambios de humor.- Sasuke recordó como Sakura se porto ayer con el enojándose de repente.-bochorno y un aumento en tu apetito sexual.- Sasuke recordó como lo tuvo 9 horas haciéndole el amor. Todos los hombres (menos Shiki que no sabía que pedo) miraron a Sasuke con morbosidad y envidia. Las mujeres (excepto Saku) se sonrojaron ante eso.

-Jujuu teme si el apetito sexual de Sakura aumenta tendrás que comprarte Viagra para corresponderle bien.- comento con burla el rubio haciendo que todos se rieran (menos Shiki que no entendía) incluso Juugo y Yumi se rieron mientras que Sasuke le mandaba una mirada asesina.

-Yo no necesito de eso dobe.- contesto Sasuke molesto pero en su cabeza todavía pasaban las escenas de anoche y lo cansado que lo dejo la peli-rosa. Y de repente la palabra viagra no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza.

**Continuara.**

**Que onda…………………….¿les gusto? Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo………………**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**bexox**

**kriss **


	6. La Novela

**La Novela**

Sasuke estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama y a su lado se encontraba tranquilamente dormida Sakura. El pelinegro volteo a ver a la peli-rosa y gruño al verla tan tranquila.

_-(¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilamente dormida?.......................... mientras yo me muero del cansancio sin siquiera poder dormir…..-_ el pelinegro soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio.- _lleva una semana completa sin dejarme dormir, todas las noches hemos tenido relaciones sexuales hasta el amanecer dejándome más seco que una pasa y lo peor de todo es que ella se levanta más fresca que una lechuga mientras que yo apenas y puedo mantenerme de pie…… si esto sigue así tendré que seguir el consejo del dobe y comprar el viagra)._

Sasuke estaba por cerrar su ojos perro sintió una presencia en la ventana, el pelinegro sin importarle su desnudes se paro rápidamente de la cama y con un kunai en mano abrió rápidamente la cortina topándose con un extrañado Sai.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto, Sai le sonrió falsamente como siempre.

-La hokage te espera en el despacho tiene una misión para ti, para mí y para Naruto.- Sasuke gruño molesto, estaba muy cansado y para acabarla tendría que ir de misión con ese par de idiotas ¡claro!, según él.

-¿Qué esperas para irte?- pregunto Sasuke extrañado mirando a Sai, pero vio que este no lo miraba a la cara si no que a una parte más baja. El moreno siguió su mirada y se topo con su gran amigo descubierto y al aire libre, Sasuke sonrosado rápidamente se tapo con las manos.- ¿Qué miras idiota?.- pregunto entre avergonzado y molesto.

-Tu pene.- respondió el chico sonrisas bien desquitado de la pena y mirándolo sonriente.

_-(¿será que este tipo sea gay? Sabía que era rarito, pero no pensé que sería gay_).- pensó el pelinegro poniéndose casi verde al imaginárselo.

-¡Sabes! tienes el pene más grande que el de Naruto-kun, ¡sin duda le das muy buen placer a Sakura-san!, eso me hace entender porque una ninja tan buena como Sakura-san escogió a un bastardo como tu.- comento de lo más inocente Sai sin darse cuenta que Sasuke desprendía un aura asesina y que había dejado de cubrirse con su mano derecha para que esta desprendiera rayos azules. El Uchiha no dejo ni que el chico sonrisa corriera ya que fue impactado con un chidori haciéndolo caer chamuscado de la ventana. Sasuke mas molesto que nada cerro la ventana y se fue dispuesto a arreglar sus cosas para la misión.

-Yo solo le estaba dando un cumplido, ya que en un libro que leí decía que a los hombres se les subía el ego cuando les decían que su miembro era más grande que el de otros hombres. ¡Veo que el hacerme amigo del Uchiha es muy difícil!- se quejaba un Sai muy adolorido sentado en el suelo de la calle y mirando hacia la ventana mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

* * *

Sasuke ya había arreglado sus cosas para la misión y se encontraba ya bañado, vestido y un poco despejado. El pelinegro se acerco a la cama donde dormía la peli-rosa, se inclino levemente y con su nariz comenzó a rosarle la mejilla.

-Saku.- le susurraba suavemente el pelinegro en el oído.- Saku despierta.- la peli-rosa comenzó a abrir los ojos viendo una cabellera negra. El pelinegro al sentir la peli-rosa ya despierta le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido de placer.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- pregunto adormilada mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-La hokage me mando hablar, saldré de misión y solo quería avisarte.- contesto suavemente cerca de oído de la peli-rosa. Sakura abrazo a Sasuke del cuello para después besarle suavemente el cuello.

-Te cuidas.- le susurro sobre el cuello.- y cuando regreses me traes langostas de las que venden en la aldea que está cerca de konoha ya que se me antojo.- a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿algo más?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si, miel de abeja para echarle a la langosta.- respondió sonriente, Sasuke se puso un poco verde del asco al imaginarse langosta con miel, pero rápidamente se le quito el asco al sentir como la peli-rosa labia su cuello para después succionarlo provocando que gruñera de placer.- bien ya esta echa.

-¿Qué cosa? - pregunto el pelinegro separándose un poco de ella para verla a la cara.

-Mi marca.- Sasuke levanto una ceja sin entender.- te deje un chupetón mío en el cuello como marca de que me perteneces.- respondió sonriente haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrosara levemente.

-Entonces deja yo también te hago una para que sepan que tanto tu como el bebe que llevas en tu vientre son míos.- dijo sonriéndole de medio lado mientras le acariciaba el vientre sobre las sabanas.

-¡Pero Sasuke! yo ya tengo muchas marcas, anoche me las hiciste.- protesto la peli-rosa destapándose con una mano mostrándole a él pelinegro su cuerpo desnudo, dejándole ver que varias marcas rojas en su pecho. El pelinegro miro sin descaro todo el cuerpo de la pali-rosa para después sonreír arrogante.

-Si pero en el cuello no tienes ninguna, aparte nadie te vera esas marcas ya que estará cubiertas por tu blusa.-comento pasándole suavemente el dedo por las marcas.- Pero si alguien se atreve a verlas.- comento amenazante.- lo mato.- termino de decir con voz de ultratumba haciendo que Sakura sonriera.

La peli-rosa veía divertida como Sasuke ponía caras psicópatas al imaginar cómo mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a ver más de lo debido en ella, así que para sacarlo de sus pensamientos psicópatas beso suavemente los labios del pelinegro.

Sasuke al sentir lo labios de la peli-rosa sobre los suyos reacciono saliendo de sus macabras fantasía y comenzó a corresponder el beso cuando sintió como la peli-rosa succionada su labio inferior haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo con el superior. Por falta de aire ambos cortaron el beso y Sasuke fue bajando un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello donde se quedo lamiéndolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo levemente sacándole a la peli-rosa varios gemidos.

-Tengo que irme, pero mi marca ya esta.- comento el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado sobre el cuello de la peli-rosa la cual le acariciaba el pelo con cariño. Sasuke comenzó a bajar haciendo otro camino de besos hasta que llego al vientre de la peli-rosa.- cuida a mamá Itachi.- susurro suavemente sobre el vientre plano de Sakura para después darle un suave beso.

-¿tan seguro estas de que va ser niño?.-pregunto la peli-rosa divertida.

Sasuke se levanto quedando parado, para después tomar la sabana entre sus manos y cubrir bien con ellas el cuerpo de la peli-rosa.

-No, pero mantengo la esperanza que será barón, aunque el que sea niña me parecería lindo, ya que me la imagino parecida a ti solo que en chibi.- comento divertido.- pero mientras no sepamos que va ser me gusta llamarlo Itachi.- respondió sonriente para luego inclinarse hacia la peli-rosa besándole suavemente los labios.- ya me voy Saku. Te cuidas.- la peli-rosa solo le sonrió y Sasuke salió por la ventana despidiéndose con una mano en alto.

* * *

Era medio día y la peli-rosa apenas había despertado, se levanto de la cama muy animada y se metió a bañar, después bajo las escalera y se topo a Suigetsu sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo muy entretenido la televisión.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Sakura-chan?- pregunto sonriente Suigetsu al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Bien.- le respondió sonriente.

-¿y mi sobrino?

-Hambriento.-comento divertida al oír un gruñido de su estomago, Suigetsu también sonrió divertido.

-Yumi te dejo el almuerzo en el microondas.- Sakura asintió.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Shiki está en la academia, Yuun se fue con Jiraiya, me imagino que a espiar chicas, Karin fue a entrenar jutsus médicos con Shizune, Juugo y Yumi fueron a hacer las compras.

-¿no crees que Yumi y Juugo pasan mucho tiempo juntos?- pregunto traviesa la peli-rosa.

-¿tú también lo crees?.- pregunto divertido y Sakura asintió traviesa.

-Tal parece que terminaran juntos, solo falta que tú te decidas a declararle tus sentimientos amoroso hacia la zanahoria.- comento con diversión haciendo que Suigetsu se sonrosara levemente.

-No digas tonterías Sakura-chan, yo no tengo sentimientos amorosos hacia la fea de Karin.- respondió indignado.- no tengo tan mal gusto como para fijarme en una cuatro ojos.-comento cruzándose de brazos y Sakura sonrió traviesa.

-¡Hazte menso!- comento con burla.- pero yo jamás mencione el nombre Karin.- comento divertida haciendo que Suigetsu se sonrojara.

-Yo… eto….mmmm solo lo dije porque es a la única que llamamos zanahoria.- comento nervioso.- además ¿Por qué piensas que me gusta?.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo.- comento indiferente.- te portas como un niño Suigetsu y recuerda que los niños solo molestan a las niñas que le gustan.- comento con sabiduría haciendo que Suigetsu se sonrojara. - bueno me iré a almorzar que Itachi tiene hambre.- la peli-rosa comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina dejando a un muy sonrojado Suigetsu.

La peli-rosa termino de almorzar y regreso a la sala con un gran bote de helado en sus manos, ahí se encontró a Suigetsu el cual aun seguía muy atento viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué vez?-pregunto la peli-rosa sentándose a su lado.

-Una novela muy buena.- contesto sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-¿de qué trata?-pregunto pasándole una cuchara, la cual Suigetsu tomo.

-De que Pedófila Jiménez es una pordiosera que resulto ser hermana gemela de Panchita de la Loma, ambas se reencuentran, pero Pedófila se enamora de José Gustavo Martínez, el cual es prometido de su hermana Panchita y al parecer José Gustavo Martínez también siente algo por Pedófila.- explico sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla y tomando un poco de helado con su cuchara.

-Ahhhhhhhhh.- respondió la peli-rosa también viendo la pantalla y tomando un poco de helado con su cuchara.

-¿y Sasuke? Se me hace raro no verlo pegado a ti cuidándote como si una almohada te fuera a lastimar.- pregunto divertido volteando a mirarla ya que en ese momento habían puesto comerciales.

-Esta mañana la hokage lo llamo para una misión.- respondió indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pobre. Con lo cansado que lo dejas todas las noches.- comento divertido.

-No lo puedo evitar Sui-chan, al parecer a Itachi se le antoja mucho el semen de Sasuke ya que cada que lo veo me pongo cachonda.- respondió tan tranquila como si hablara del clima, haciendo que Suigetsu soltara una carcajada.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡al pequeño Itachi le gusta estar con papá Sasuke!-comento burlón y Sakura solo asintió divertida.- ¡ni modo! ¡Sasuke quería ser papá ahora que aguante!

-¿verdad que si?-pregunto divertida Sakura y Suigetsu asintió igual de divertido.

-¿Por qué decidiste llamar al bebé itachi? ¿Acaso ya sabes que será barón?-la peli-rosa negó.

-Sasuke comenzó a llamarlo así. Y lo de llamarlo itiachi me imagino que Sasuke querrá ponerle así si es barón en homenaje a su hermano..- respondió tranquila.- así que por eso no me negare, además el nombre me gusta.- Suigetsu le sonrió para después volver su atención a la pantalla ya que la novela había empezado y Sakura también siguió viendo la novela.

* * *

Era de noche y Sasuke, Naruto y Sai venían entrando por la puerta de konoha.

-Teme ¿Por qué compraste eso en la aldea que pasamos?.- pregunto Naruto viendo atentamente las bolsas que el moreno cargaba, Sai también las miro.

-Porque Sakura me las encargo.- respondió fastidiado.

-¿te pidió langosta?- pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-Si, se le antojo.- Sai y Naruto asintieron compresibles.

-Oye teme.- Sasuke lo miro de reojo.- ¿ya compraste el viagra para satisfacer mejor el otro antojo de Sakura-chan?.- pregunto divertido el rubio haciendo que Sasuke volteara a mirarlo molesto.

-Yo no necesito de eso dobe.

-Yo leí en un libro que las mujeres embarazadas se ponen muy molestas cuando no son satisfechas en cualquier de sus antojos y se ponen como fieras especialmente cuando no las satisfacen sexualmente.- explico Sai, Sasuke palideció al recordar la primera vez que Sakura se enojo con él por qué él dudaba en tener relaciones por miedo a lastimar al bebé.- puede que aun estés joven Sasuke-kun y tengas muy buena condición, así que no tienes problemas en tener una erección.- Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaron mirando molestos a Sai, el cual explicaba todo tranquilamente.- pero de igual forma puede que un día tu erección te falle, ya sea por cansancio o por estrés, así que no está de más que te compres viagra, eso te ayudara a por si un día tienes ese problema, así Sakura-san no te matara por no satisfacerla.- aconsejo sonriente.- además conociendo lo poderosa que es Sakura-san, si no la complaces seguro te castra ya que he oído que cuando se enoja da más miedo que Tsunade.- Sasuke y Naruto palidecieron al recordar la primera vez que vieron a Sakura molesta y eso que corrieron con suerte ya que Sakura no les hizo nada, pero sin duda su rostro les dio miedo. (la vez que Sakura se entero que habían cambiado sus pastillas)

-Ya dejen de decir mensadas.- comento Sasuke enojado.- ya estoy arto de sus platicas estúpidas.- Naruto lo miro ofendido.- así que entreguen ustedes el informe, yo ya me voy a casa.-. al terminar de decir eso el moreno comenzó a saltar los tejados.

-Espera teme, no nos dejes el trabajo a nosotros huevon de mierda.- Naruto estaba por saltar los tejados para alcanzar al moreno pero Sai lo detuvo de un brazo.

-Déjalo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun se veía muy cansado, así que deja que descanse.- Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero pero igual asintió.

* * *

Sasuke miraba aterrado, avergonzado y molesto el letrero de la tienda en la que se encontraba afuera.

FARMACIA KONOHA

_-(¡vamos Sasuke! Eres un Uchiha, solo entra a la farmacia y pide una caja de viagra_.- se animaba mentalmente.-_ ¡sé que es vergonzoso Uchiha! pero recuerda que es por tu integridad física y por tu orgullo, ya que sería muy vergonzoso no tener una erección frente a Sakura y lo que es peor soportar la paliza que me pondría por no satisfacerla_).- el pelinegro se estremeció al imaginar a Sakura matándolo a golpes. Así que más decidido entro a la farmacia y vio con horror que la que atendía era una chica joven pero el pelinegro decidió caminar hacia el mostrador.-(entre más rápido acabe esto mejor).- pensó con determinación.

La chica de la farmacia levanto la mirada al sentir que alguien se acercaba y se sonrojo violentamente al ver al apuesto pelinegro que se acercaba a ella con una mirada penetrante.

- ¡Bu….buenas noches!- saludo avergonzada.

-Hn.- respondió indiferente el moreno haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas al ver la actitud tan cool del moreno.

-¿se le ofrece algo? - pregunto con un tinte de conqueteo en su voz el cual el moreno se dio cuenta pero lo paso por alto.

-Si.- contesto indiferente.- me da una caja de vi…. De pastillas de miel.- cambio avergonzado de opinión a último momento. La chica asintió y fue por ellas.

-¿algo más? - pregunto al ponerlas en el mostrador.-¿tal vez una cita? Salgo a las 11 por si te interesa.- comento coqueta.

-No me interesa tengo novia.- respondió cortante haciendo que la chica se desilusionara.

_-(que mala suerte, era de imaginarse que un chico así ya tuviese novia.-_ pensó desilusionada.- _pero tal vez decida engañarla conmigo, ya que los chicos guapos como él no son fieles siempre_).- su ilusión volvió y miro al pelinegro con coqueteo.-¿algo más?.

-Mmm unas vendas.- la chica asintió y fue por las vendas.

-¿es todo?

_-(¡vamos Sasuke!, no seas cobarde_).- se animaba molesto el pelinegro.- una caja de viagra.- respondió cortante e indiferente, pareciendo como si no le importara, pero el leve rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba. La chica lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Perdón. No oí bien.- Sasuke gruño molesto.

-Una caja de viagra.- gruño entre dientes y mandándole una mirada asesina a la chica molesto por hacerlo repetirlo.

-En….enseguida señor.- contesto temerosa por la mirada y fue por lo pedido.- (_que desilusión y tan joven y sano que se veía_).- pensó desilusionada.- aquí tiene señor ¿es todo?.- Sasuke asintió.- son **** yenes.- Sasuke saco el dinero y se lo entrego. La chica embolso todo.- sabes muñeco a mi no me importa que tomes viagra, si a tu novia le molesta eso, podrías venir a mi departamento y divertirnos en grande.- Sasuke tomo la bolsa molesto.

-No me interesan las chicas ofrecidas como tú, ni mucho menos le seria infiel a mi novia por una tipa tan insignificante, de hecho no le seria infiel con nadie y para que te quede claro soy lo suficiente sano que incluso mi novia está esperando un hijo mío.- contesto molesto saliendo de la tienda dejando a una anonadada chica.

* * *

Sasuke llego a casa y vio todo obscuro, entro a la sala y frunció el entrecejo al ver a Sakura dormida recargada en el hombro de Suigetsu, el cual también estaba dormido.

-¡Oh! ¡buenas noches Sasuke!- saludo Karin la cual iba saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de leche, pero al ver que el moreno ni siquiera la miraba frunció el entrecejo y siguió la mirada de Sasuke topándose con la escena de Suigetsu y Sakura dormidos recargados.- todo el día se la pasaron viendo la televisión juntos.- comento con desdén. Sasuke la ignoro completamente y tomo a Sakura en brazos para después encaminarse con ella hacia la escaleras.- maldito Sasuke, no tiene modales ni un hola me dijo. Solo tiene ojos para la pelo de chicle.- comento molesta mientras se encaminaba hacia Suigetsu.- al igual que tu maldito cara de pez, solo tienes ojos para tu Sakura-chan.- comento con tristeza mientras lo miraba con dulzura y acariciaba con suavidad los mechones que le caían al peliblanco en la frente.- ¡se ve tan dulce cuando duerme!- comento quitándole los mechones del la frente pero alejo las manos rápidamente.- kyaa ¿Qué demonios me pasa?¿desde cuándo se me hace que Suigetsu se ve dulce?.- se pregunto alteraba jalándose los pelos con desesperación.- si es una maldito psicópata que se la pasa molestándome, haciéndome bromas pesadas a parte que lo odio, yo no tengo tan mal gusto, a mi me gustan los chicos sensuales y fríos como Sasuke, no los chicos tontos y aniñados como Suigetsu.- Karin volteo a ver molesta a Suigetsu pero su mirada se enterneció al ver como este se acurrucaba en el sillón por el frio.- ¿Qué me has hecho maldito?.- susurro.- LEVANTATE HUEVON.- grito la pelirroja tumbándolo del sillón con una patada.

-¿Qué te pasa remolancha?.- pregunto adormilado viéndola desde el piso mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde Karin le había pateado.

-Te despierto. Aparte deberías agradecérmelo ya que si te quedabas aquí pescarías un resfriado.-comento altanera viéndolo desde arriba.

-¡Baya forma de despertar!- comento molesto mientras se levantaba del piso.- no cabe duda que eres una marimacho.-comento burlón haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera roja del coraje.- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? Ella se quedo dormida entes que yo.- pregunto extrañado viendo el sillón.

-Sasuke vino y se la llevo a la cama.- comento con la cabeza agachada.- así que no te preocupes mas por tu Sakura-chan.-comento para después correr hacia las escaleras dejando a un Suigetsu sacado de onda.

-¿mi Sakura-chan? ¿Y a esta que le pasa? Por lo general me hubiera dado una paliza por decirle marimacho ¿será que anda en sus días?.- se pregunto extrañado mientras se rascaba la cabeza mirando hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Sakura había abierto los ojos, miro hacia el reloj y vio que eran las 12 del medio día, volteo hacia su izquierda y vio a Sasuke plácidamente dormido.

_-(seguro llego anoche y él me trajo a la cama).-_ pensó al recordar que se había dormido en el sillón.- _(se ve tan lindo mientras duerme).-_la peli-rosa comenzó a acaríciale el cabello.- _(ahora que lo pienso anoche no hicimos el amor).-_ pensó con diversión.

Sakura se subió sobre Sasuke quedando sentada en el estomago del pelinegro y comenzó a besarle y lamerle el cuello provocando que Sasuke soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. El pelinegro comenzó a despertarse al sentir los besos de la peli-rosa en su cuello, la agarro por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomo de la babilla para mirarla a la cara.

-¡Buenos días gatito!- ronroneo coqueta.

-¡Buenos días gatita!- susurro Sasuke. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por el apodo.- me encanta que me despiertes así.- comento con una sonrisa de medio lado para después besarle los labios sin dejarla preguntar el ¿Por qué? De haberla llamado gatita. Sakura correspondió el beso y llevo sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro. Sasuke llevo sus manos al trasero de la peli-rosa comenzando a masajearlo y apretarlo.

-Pensé que querías descansar ya que te dejaba muy agotado todas las noches.- comento Sakura burlona al terminar el beso.

-El que me dejes cansado todas las noches no significa que deje de desearte.-comento Sasuke empezando a besarle el cuello.- solo que tu apetito sexual ha aumentado mucho.- susurro divertido sobre su cuello haciendo que Sakura suspirara con satisfacción. Sasuke dejo de besarle el cuello para después voltearla rápidamente posicionándose encima de ella.- ¡sabes¡ el sexo al despertar es muy bueno y al no haberte dado tu leche anoche me imagino que tendrás hambre gatita.- Sakura le acaricio su miembro despierto sobre el bóxer provocando que el pelinegro gruñera de placer.

-Mucha gatito.- ronroneo mientras le lamia el cuello, Sasuke se separo de Sakura para levantarse de la cama y quitarse los bóxer mostrándole su miembro erecto a la peli-rosa.- y por lo que veo tu también tienes hambre.-comento la peli-rosa sin despegar su vista del miembro del moreno, el cual sonrió arrogante para después posicionarse encima del la peli-rosa.

-Mucha.- contesto quitándole la blusa para después besar sus pechos sobre el sostén. Sakura le acariciaba el cabello mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke rosara con su sexo envuelto con las pantaletas.

-¿Tú me quitaste el pantalón anoche?.

-Si, pensé que te seria incomodo dormir con el.- contesto ronco mientras trataba de desabrochar el sostén sin dejar de repartirle besos en sus senos. Cuando el moreno finalmente puso quitarle el sostén lo aventó al piso para después atacar un pezón con su boca mientras que con una mano pellizcaba el otro.

Sakura soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer ante las carisias de Sasuke, la peli-rosa bajo una de sus manos tomando el miembro de Sasuke para luego acariciarlo de arriba abajo, el pelinegro gruñía ante las caricias de la peli-rosa.

Después de un rato, con gran pesar Sasuke quito la mano que la peli-rosa tenía en su miembro y se separo de la peli-rosa quedando hincado entre sus piernas, con suavidad le quito las pantaletas y puso las piernas de Sakura sobre sus hombro para después penetrarla con lentitud.

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de placer al sentir a Sasuke completamente dentro de ella y por inercia comenzó a mover sus cadera pidiéndole al pelinegro que se moviera lo cual Sasuke obedeció al instante comenzando a moverse con lentitud, para después aumentar de velocidad las estocadas hasta que sintió como la peli-rosa se contraía haciendo que las paredes de su sexo apretaran deliciosamente su miembro provocando que el pelinegro diera un par de estocadas mas para después derramarse dentro de la peli-rosa. Sasuke escondió su cabeza entre el cuello de la peli-rosa tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras que Sakura le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello y trataba regularizar su respiración.

-Sakura-chan ¿estás despierta?- comento Suigetsu mientras abría la puerta pero se quedo paralelizado al levantar la mirada y ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo encima de la peli-rosa la cual también estaba desnuda.

El pelinegro reacciono rápidamente y tomo una cobija cubriéndolos a ambos.

-Se toca antes de entrar imbécil.- dijo Sasuke mandándole una mirada asesina.

-Eto….. yo lo siento.- comento apenado rascándose la nuca.- pero pensé que esas cosas se hacían en la noche.- comento burlón provocándole un pequeño sonrojo al pelinegro el cual no dejaba de mandarle rayos con la mirada al peliblanco, Sakura solo sonrió burlona mientras miraba a Suigetsu.

-¿para qué me buscas Sui-chan?-pregunto la peli-rosa muy desquitada de la pena.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!- comento Suigetsu acordándose porque había entrado.

_-(este par se pone a conversar como si estuviéramos en las mejores condiciones_) pensó molesto Sasuke sin quitarse de encima de la peli-rosa.

-Solo venia a avisarte que hoy abra un maratón completo de la novela que estábamos viendo ayer.- aviso emocionado haciendo que a la peli-rosa se le iluminaran los ojos.

-Ok ¡gracias por avisarme Sui-chan!, sal para que me cambie e inmediatamente bajare, así que prepara botana para ve la novela.- Suigetsu asintió contento para después salir de la habitación.

- ¡por cierto! ¡lindo trasero Sasuke!- comento burlón antes de cerrar la puerta haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera rojo tanto de vergüenza como de coraje.

-Maldito idiota.- gruño Sasuke separándose de la peli-rosa y sacando su miembro ya flácido del interior de ella provocándole un gemido a Sakura.

-Pero tiene razón gatito, tienes un muy lindo trasero.- comento burlona Sakura viendo el trasero de Sasuke el cual se sonroso levemente.

-Solo tú puedes decirme eso, el que me lo diga él me provoca nauseas.- comento Sasuke mientras se ponía el bóxer, Sakura soltó una pequeña risita para después levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Sasuke estaba en el baño mirándose en el espejo, saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una cajita, y se puso a ver las instrucciones.

_-(esa novela que Sakura se ha pasado todo el día viendo con Suigetsu ya debe de estar por terminar, así que lo mejor será que me tome una de estas)-_ el pelinegro comenzó a leer lo que venía al reverso de la caja.

**Efectos secundarios:**

Pueden presentarse:

•Cefalea

•Rubor facial

•Adormecimiento de las extremidades

•Dispepsia

•Visión borrosa

•Erupción cutánea

•Palpitaciones

•Fotofobia

**Contraindicaciones :**

Dado que algunas condiciones de salud y ciertas medicaciones combinadas con el sildenafil conllevan ciertos riesgos es necesario que el sildenafil sea recetado por un médico que puede evaluar si el paciente puede tomarlo. Por ello únicamente se puede adquirir con receta médica. Las contraindicaciones incluyen:

•Pacientes que están tomando óxidos nítricos, nitritos y nitratos orgánicos, cómo el trinitrato de glicerina (nitroglicerina), popper (nitrato de amilo).

•Pacientes en quienes la relación sexual es desaconsejable debido a factores de riesgo cardiovascular.

•Insuficiencia hepática o renal severas.

•Hipotensión arterial.

•Infarto de miocardio reciente.

•Patología de la retina degenerativa de tipo hereditario, incluidos desórdenes fosfodiasterásicos retinianos.

Precauciones:

No debe ser usado por pacientes en tratamiento con nitratos, ya que potencia su efecto hipotensor

**Advertencia:**

A diferencia de lo que muchos pueden creer, el sildenafilo no actúa en ausencia de estimulación sexual. Su efecto es exclusivamente vasomotor y por lo tanto solamente está indicado para el tratamiento de la disfunción eréctil de este origen.

**Instrucciones:**

Este contenido es suministrado por vía oral.

Sasuke después de leer todo suspiro con pensar y saco una de las capsulas azules para después llenar un vaso con agua y tomarse la capsula.

_-(prepárate gatita que esta noche seré yo el que te deje cansada y tu rogaras por un descanso).-_ pensó arrogante el pelinegro al salir del baño. El pelinegro llego a la habitación y ahí vio a la peli-rosa sentada en la cama con la cabeza agachada haciendo que el cabello de esta no le dejara ver el rostro a Sasuke.- Saku.- ronroneo con sensualidad, la peli-rosa levanto su rostro para verlo. Sasuke se acerco a ella y la empujo levemente hacia la cama para posicionarse encima de ella y comenzar a besarle el cuello.

-No Sasuke.- Sakura lo empujo levemente.- esta noche no tengo ganas.- Sasuke la miro extrañado mientras que la peli-rosa volteaba su rostro para no verlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy triste.- respondió la peli-rosa, Sasuke se saco de onda pero un poco preocupado se sentó en la cama y tomo a la peli-rosa sentándola en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué estas triste Saku?- pregunto con preocupación recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la peli-rosa.

-Porque Panchita De La Loma mato a su hermana Pedófila Jiménez al descubrir que José Gustavo Martínez amaba a Pedófila Jiménez, después José Gustavo Martínez se suicido al saber que Pedófila Jiménez murió, pero resulta que Pedófila Jiménez estaba viva, solo que quedo en coma y me entristece que cuando Pedófila Jiménez despierte se entere que su amado José Gustavo Martínez ha muerto. ¡¿Puedes creerlo Sasuke?! T.T-Sakura se volteo para ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke el cual estaba con cara de ¿qué demonios me hablas?.

-¿Y quiénes son esas personas Saku?- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Sakura tratando de consolarla. La peli-rosa sorbió el moco y levanto la mirada viendo al moreno con los ojos llorosos.

-Son los personajes de la novela "dos gamberras y un papasote" T.T.- respondió la peli-rosa sin dejar de llorar haciendo que a Sasuke le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Son solo personajes ficticios Saku, así que no te aflijas. ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos una rato?- pregunto sensual el pelinegro besando el cuello de la peli-rosa.

-¿Cómo que no me aflija? - contesto molesta la peli-rosa parándose rápidamente de las piernas de Sasuke el cual la miraba extrañado.- eres un insensible Uchiha. ¿Cómo no puedes entender los sentimientos de Pedófila Jiménez?- pregunto indignada la peli-rosa.- y lo que es peor lo único que te importa es follar. ¡Claro! Así son todos los hombres solo piensa con la cabeza de abajo.- comento indignada.

-Pero Saku so…

-Nada Uchiha.

-Saku deja de hacer tanto drama solo es una novela.- se justifico ya arto Sasuke sin saber en el problema que esas palabras pudieran crear.

-Ahora me dices dramática.- comento la peli-rosa con mas lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que ya no me quieres y que mi hijo es una molestia para ti?.- respondió alterando. A Sasuke le salían varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza ante la actitud de la peli-rosa.

-Saku yo jamás pensaría eso.- comento Sasuke mientras se paraba tratando de acercarse a Sakura, pero esta se alejaba de él.- mejor tranquilicémonos Saku seguro estas así por eso de las hormonas.

-¡No le eches la culpa a las hormonas Sasuke! ¡Acepta tu culpa! - Sasuke estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada.- contesto exasperado.

-¿entonces la culpa es mía?.- pregunto irónica la peli-rosa.

-No se Saku, la verdad ya ni recuerdo porque estamos así.- Sasuke trataba de mantener la compostura pero al parecer Sakura no le daba tregua.

-¡Vaya Sasuke! que tan importante soy para ti si ya olvidaste cual era el problema aquí.

-¡Ya Sakura! ¡me arte!, estas malditas hormonas me están hartando.- grito arto el pelinegro pero en el momento que vio la cara llena de lagrimas de Sakura se mordió la lengua por haberle hablado así_.-(¡bien hecho Uchiha!. la acabas de cargar, ¿que no entiendes que está embarazada? Y según Tsunade sus hormonas la hacen portarse de una forma desesperante_).

-Te odio Uchiha.- grito Sakura golpeando en el rostro a Sasuke dejándolo estampado en la pared.- y si mis hormonas ya te hartaron, pues te daré una noticia, me iré de aquí así que jamás veras a mi bebé.- grito la peli-rosa saliendo por la ventana dejando a una adolorido y sacado de onda pelinegro.

-¿Qué son esos griteríos?.- pregunto Yun entrando al cuarto seguido por Suigetsu y Shiki. Sasuke volteo a ver a Suigetsu y se paro molesto caminado amenazante hacia él.

-Todo por tu maldita novela idiota.- dijo Sasuke agarrando de las solapas a un extrañado Suigetsu para después dejarlo caer en el piso.

-¿Dónde está neecha?.-pregunto Shiki.

-No sé, voy a buscarla.- respondió contante Sasuke saliendo por la ventana dejando a los tres chicos los cuales no entendían nada.**-**_( ¡genial Sasuke! se te ocurre tomarte esa pastilla justo el día que Sakura se enojara contigo y para acabar esta de un humor insoportable…….. pero quería hijos ahora me tengo que aguantar).-_ pensaba resignado el pelinegro saltando los tejados.-como extraño a la Sakura que controla perfectamente sus cambios de humor.-susurro con pesar el pelinegro.

**Continuara**

**¿Qué tal? les gusto…………………. Yo en lo personal me la cure un buen cuando saku contaba la telenovela…………………………………y me encanto la escena de sasuke despertando a saku para despedirse………………………………. la parte de suiguetsu y Karin me gusto………….. si sé que muchos odian a Karin por zorra incluso me incluyo en esas que odian a esa perra por eso la he hecho sufrir con las bromas de saku, mi hermoso shiki y mi papasote de suiguetsu….. pero como en mi fic no la puse tan maldita le quise poner un leve sui-karin spero no les haya molestado.**

**gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	7. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Sera Mi Hijo!

**Entiéndelo, Sera Mi Hijo**

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama dispuesto a dormir, pero en cuando estaba por apagar la luz de su lámpara empezaron a tocarla puerta. El rubio un poco molesto abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado a la persona parada frente a él.

-Vine a visitar a mi alumno favorito n.\

-¡Si claro sensei! ¬¬— dijo irónico .- ya dígame ¿para qué viene y a estas horas?.- pregunto el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido. Kakashi suspiro y puso cara de cansancio.

-Mi departamento tiene plaga, así que lo están fumigando y viene con mi alumno favorito a que me diera posada n.\.- contesto con una sonrisa alegre, el rubio suspiro fastidiado.

-Pase.- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el peli-plata pasara.

-Ayúdame con mi equipaje.- dijo pasándole una gran maleta al rubio mientras el cargaba una pequeña.

-¿Qué tanto trae sensei? Y ¿cuantos días se quedara?- pregunto espantado por el peso de la maleta.

-Solo serán un par de días.- comento tranquilo dejando su maleta en el sillón.

-¿un par de días? Pero si esta maleta pesa bastante.- comento el rubio dejando la maleta en el suelo y sentándose a lado de sus sensei el cual viboreaba el departamento desordenado del rubio y hacía gestos de asco al ver la ropa interior de Naruto tirada en el suelo.

-¡Oh! es que en esa esta mi colección de icha icha y pues no la podía dejar sola y abandonada en mi departamento ¿Qué tal si me la roban?.- pregunto espantado.- y en esta está mi ropa.- comento señalando la pequeña maleta su lado, al rubio le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y volteo los ojos.

Toc toc toc.

-¿esperas a alguien?- pregunto extrañado el sensei al oír que tocaban la puerta.

-No a nadie. – contesto extrañado

-¡Tal vez es una chica!- comento burlón y Naruto se sonrojo.- ¡ay! ¡pero que rápido crecen!, siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando tu y Sasuke se besaban.- comento melancólico mirando el techo.

-Eso fue por error, alguien me empujo.- comento molesto y sonrojado. Kakashi ni lo escucho.

-¡Ahora Sasuke ya va ser padre y tu eres un chico con hormonas al tope que va tener sexo desenfrenado con la señorita que es la que seguro está tocando con tanta insistencia tu puerta!- comento con melancolía y Naruto lo vio extrañado y con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, así que decidió mejor abrir la puerta antes de que se la tumbara a seguir escuchando las mensadas de su sensei.- ¡si qué difícil es ser padre y ver a tus retoños crecer!- siguió el peli-plata con melancolía sin darse cuenta de la ausencia del rubio.- ya entenderás lo que siento cuando tengas tus hijos Naruto y aunque ustedes no son los míos, es como si los fueran, ¿me entiendes Naruto?…… -volteo hacia donde estaba el rubio dándose cuenta que no estaba ahí.- ¡eh! ¿Naruto?.- pregunto buscándolo con la mirada y en eso ve a el rubio entrando con una peli-rosa muy conocida para él. El peli-plata alterado se levanto del sillón y se acerco al rubio tomándolo de los hombros comenzando a estrujarlo.-¿dime que he hecho mal?.-pregunto alterado a un extrañado rubio mientras que Sakura se sentó cómodamente en el sillón.- te crie lo mejor que pude.- comento con lagrimas en los ojos.- no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.- dijo con decepción.

-¿de qué habla sensei?.- pregunto extrañado y mareado por el jaloneo.

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? Te ves a escondidas con la mujer de tu mejor amigo, que digo mejor amigo, tu hermano.- comento alterado y Naruto estaba más sacado de onda.- ¡se que Sakura es guapa!, ¡de hecho está muy buena la condenada, incluso yo he tenido sueños húmedos con ella!, ¡pero solo lo dejo en mis sueños, jamás sería capaz de acostarme con ella sabiendo que Sasuke la ama!, ¡así que no entiendo lo que haces! ¿de qué me enterare más adelante? ¿Qué el hijo que Saku espera es tuyo?.-pregunto dramático al rubio que tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.- ¿Qué hice kami como para merecer esto?.- pregunto viendo el techo sin dejar de estrujar a Naruto.- ¡que dolor es ser padre y ver que tus hijos aman a la misma mujer que esta re buena y por la cual yo también me la tiraría si ella se me insinuara! T.T - comento con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Por qué kami? T.T ¿Por qué la hiciste tan buena? T.T ¿Por qué dejaste que viera ese sexi beibydooll en su cuarto, del cual he tenido fantasías sexuales desde entonces con Saku como protagonista? T.T ¡santo ichas ichas! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? T.T- kakashi bajo la cabeza dejando caer al piso y dejando por fin de estrujar a Naruto el cual estaba muy mareado.

-No se pase sensei, nada de eso es verdad ..- comento mareado dejándose caer sentado al suelo.- Sakura-chan y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, a mi me dejo de gustar en el momento que supe que Sasuke andaba con ella.

-¿de verdad?.- Pregunto viendo al rubio con esperanza y Naruto asintió haciendo que kakashi suspirara quitándose un peso de encima.

-_(menos mal ya que me hubiera clavado un kunai al saber que Naruto fue más valiente que yo en ligársela aun sabiendo que anda con Sasuke, cuando yo solo me dedico a tener fantasías)_.- pensó con alivio.- _(¿Cómo pude pensar eso? Saku tiene buen gusto y se fijaría en mi antes que el rubio idiota para ponerle el cuerno a Sasuke)._- pensó sonriendo con arrogancia tras su máscara.- ¿entonces que hace aquí y tan tarde?.-pregunto extrañado.

-No lo sé, no me dijo nada, cuando abrí la puerta me miro amenazante y me ordeno que la dejara pasar, así que eso hice.- ambos se miraron extrañados y voltearon al ver a la peli-rosa, la cual se encontraba recostada en el sillón comiéndose una sopa instantánea. Naruto vio como la peli-rosa se comía con fascinación la sopa que él pensaba comerse a media noche como acostumbra hacerlo y lloro mentalmente.- Sakura-chan.-. Lapeli-rosa quito la mirada de su sopa para ver a Naruto.

-Naruto hay algo que quiero saber.-comento Sakura mirándolo fijamente haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

_-(sé que es la novia del teme, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando me mira así y mas verla recostada en mi sillón)._- pensó apenado el rubio.-¿Dime Sakura-chan?.

-¿Qué hace kakashi aquí tan tarde?¿acaso son pareja?.- pregunto con una expresión de seriedad haciendo que los dos se sonrosaran.- no se preocupen no le diré a nadie, después de todo si se aman no hay problema, pero les advierto que tendrán problemas ya que la gente no acostumbra ver eso y menos cuando kakashi es mayor que tu y fue tu maestro.- comento la peli-rosa con compresión.

-No somos nada de eso.- gritaron alterados, asqueados y sonrojados los dos.

-Estas equivocada Sakura.- dijo kakashi mas calmado y parándose del suelo.

-Bueno eso pensé, ya que te alteraste al verme aquí, pensé que estabas celoso.- comento indiferente poniéndole más atención a su sopa que a ellos.

-Solo me altere porque pensé que eras amante de Naruto y le eras infiel a Sasuke.- comento con una gota en la nuca.

-¡Ahh!- exclamo Sakura echándose una cantidad de sopa a la boca.- entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo.- respondió kakashi viéndola extrañado y Naruto los miraba atento.

-Yo te pregunte primero.- kakashi suspiro.

-Están fumigando mi departamento y vine aquí ya que no tenia donde ir.-

-Ok.- Sakura siguió comiendo tranquilamente su sopa ante la atenta mirada de ambos hombres los cuales la miraba esperando su explicación, pero la peli-rosa seguía con su sopa sin pelarlos haciendo que a ambos le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí y a estas horas Sakura-chan?.-pregunto con amabilidad el rubio. La peli-rosa ante la pregunta dejo la sopa en el suelo la cual ya se había acabado y bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Sasuke ya no nos quiere a Itachi y a mi.-cometo con tristeza sorprendiendo al el par de chicos.

-¿Quién es itachi? ¿Qué no es su hermano? ¿Pensé que estaba muerto?.- pregunto kakashi extrañado

-No hablo de ese itachi, si no de mi bebé.- respondo fastidiada, sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices que no los quiere Sakura-chan?.- pregunto el rubio mirándola atento.- la última vez que lo vi estaba muy enamorado de ti y muy ilusionado por el bebé.- kakashi asintió dándole la razón.

-Eso fue antes, pero hace rato me dijo que ya le habían hartado mis hormonas, dándome a entender que no me aguantaba más y solo porque no quise tener relaciones sexuales con el.- explico la peli-rosa con tristeza mientras que Kakashi y Naruto miraban con pena.

-¡Maldito teme!, primero andaba ansioso por tener un hijo contigo que hasta te mintió para tenerlo y ahora sale con eso.-comento el rubio molesto y kakashi asintió varias veces con lacabeza dándole la razón.

-Es verdad, pero no te preocupes Saku nosotros te cuidaremos y seremos como unos padres para itachi-kun.- cometo Kakashi mirándola decidido.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón nosotros te ayudaremos.- dijo Naruto mirándola igual de decidido que su sensei y sonriéndole a la peli-rosa.

-¿en verdad?.-pregunto con ojos de cachorro haciendo sonrojar a ambos, los cuales asintieron con una gran sonrisa.- bueno ya que están en esas, Naruto prepárame un licuado de frutillas, unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, unos panqueques con mermelada de fresa, un jugo de naranja, otro rameen, una ensalada de atún y huevo con tocino.- ambos miraban incrédulos a la peli-rosa.- y tu kakashi ve a la tienda y cómprame la nueva revista de acción de esta semana, una crema de aloe vera para la piel, una papitas, shampoo olor a frutillas, un rompecabezas y unas pastillas de miel.- lo chicos miraban extrañados a la peli-rosas.

-¿Qué esperan? Me dijeron que serian unos padres para mi hijo y mi hijo tiene antojo de eso, así que cúmplanlo como lo haría un verdadero padre. Sasuke hacia eso cuando me quería- comento molesta la peli-rosa.- o ¿acaso piensan abandonarme como Sasuke?.- pregunto bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

-No llores Sakura/Sakura-chan ya vamos.- dijeron alterado ambos, kakashi rápidamente salió de la casa por las compras y Naruto se fue a la cocina a preparar lo pedido. Sakura sonrió de medio lado, se paro y acerco a la maleta de kakashi saco un icha icha del peli-plata para después recostarse en el sillón y ponerse a leer tranquilamente mientras esperaba lo que había pedido.

* * *

_-(No puedo creer lo que hizo Sasuke._- pensaba kakashi indignado.-_siempre fue frio, arrogante, nunca le importan los sentimientos de los demás, pero pensé que había cambiado al conocer a Sakura. Pero me decepciono, mira que abandonarla estando embarazada ………………….. pero como sensei de Sasuke me hare cargo del hijo de Sakura y lo querré como si fuera mío_.- los ojos del peli-plata reflejaron decisión.—_ ……………………… tal vez después le pida matrimonio, para que el niño crezca en una verdadera familia…………………. Eso me haría dejar de ser el hombre pervertido y mujeriego, ya que no le quiero dar mal ejemplo a mi hijo.-_ kakashi dejo de caminar.- _¿dije mi hijo?...... ¡sin duda suena bien! _- pensó con una sonrisa tonta y comenzando a caminar de nuevo._- si Itachi-kun será mi hijo y Sakura su madre, no me importa que de verdad sea hijo de otro hombre, ¡total padre es el que cría!, y Sasuke ya no quiere ser su padre ……………. Así que no hay problema, además Sakura y yo podremos tener más adelante hijos propios._- el peli-plata se sonroso ante su pensamiento- _¡como este que viene se llamara Itachi, al siguiente le pondré Sakumo!.- pensó alegre el peli-plata.-sin duda mi vida cambiara pero no hay problema, igual Sakura es una mujer fuerte, divertida y hermosa, así que como quien dice me sacare la lotería……………y yo no estoy nada mal de echo tengo locas a varias mujeres y tal vez deje a Saku ver mi rostro sin mascara………… ¡si sin duda es un buen plan!… primero vendrá Itachi Hatake, luego Sakumo Hatake y Sakura será la señora Hatake……………….. ¡suena genial!_- el peli-plata tenía una sonrisa boba tras su máscara_.- Así que cuando llegue a casa le comentare eso a Sakura)_- kakashi sonrió emocionado tras su máscara.

* * *

-_(¡maldito teme!, ¡ jamás pensé que fuera tan cruel!_- el rubio batía molesto la mezcla de los panqueques para Sakura._- siempre ha sido un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, pero yo no dejare a Sakura-chan sola, criare a su hijo como si fuera mío, lo entrenare haciéndolo tan fuerte como yo._- el rubio sonrió emocionado._ -pero no soy nada de Sakura-chan y el niño necesita crecer en una familia completa_-el rubio paro de mesclar alarmado._- ¿y si le digo a Sakura-chan que nos casemos? Así el niño tendrá un hogar y la familia que yo nunca tuve…… si sin duda es un buen plan y seguro Sakura-chan aceptara._- el rubio siguió mesclando con una sonrisa feliz._- querré a el niño como si fuera mío y le pondré Minato… ¡espera! Sakura-chan ya decidió ponerle Itachi al bebé…… mmmm entonces al siguiente le pondremos Minato después tendremos una niña y se llamara Kushina._-el rubio puso una sonrisa boba.-_ Itachi Uzumaki, Minato Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Sakura la señora de Uzumaki……………………………… nuestra familia será grande y kakashi sensei vivirá con nosotros ya que es muy viejo y lo cuidaremos como el abuelo de nuestros retoños._- el rubio se imagino a kakashi sentado en una mecedora y tapado con un cobertor, contándoles un cuento a un pelinegro de 10 años, un rubio de 8 años y una peli-rosa de 6.- _sin duda suena bien mas de rato se lo comentare a Sakura-chan)_.- pensó alegre el rubio.

(nota:¿Qué se cree este? Si kakashi está en muy buena edad………………………..ay se me sale la baba de solo recordar la entrevista)

* * *

-¡Ya vine!- aviso kakashi entrando a la cocina viendo a Naruto, el cual estaba entretenido haciendo galletas.

-¡Bienvenido sensei!-comento el rubio volteando a verlo para después seguir con su labor de hacer galletas.

-¿y Sakura?.-pregunto buscándola con la mirada después de dejar las compras en la mesa.

-Se metió a bañar.- comento el rubio. Kakashi asintió pero después su cara se sonrojo y dio media vuelta.

-No se atreva a ir a espiarla.- advirtió amenazante el rubio. Kakashi volteo a verlo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Me descubriste.- comento.- pero ¿por qué no puedo ir? Después de todo en un futuro será la señora Hatake.-comento dejándose de rascar la nuca.

-Aun así sensei, no está bien que la es…………. ¡Espera!- el rubio callo en cuenta lo que el peli-plata dijo.- ¿Cómo la llamo?

-La señora Hatake n.\

-¿de qué habla sensei? Sakura-chan será la señora Uzumaki.- comento molesto el rubio.

-¡Tú estás loco chamaco!, Sakura será la señora Hatake.- contesto igual de molesto

-El loco es usted, ella será la señora Uzumaki y Mi hijo se llamara Itachi Uzumaki, después vendrán Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, tal vez lo deje ser el abuelo de los niños.- kakashi frunció el entrecejo

-¿Qué dices chamaco irrespetuoso? si aun soy joven, además nada de señora Uzumaki, Sakura será la señora Hatake y Mi hijo se llamara Itachi Hatake, después vendrá Sakumo Hatake.- se defendió con arrogancia el peli-plata.

-Ella no puede ser su esposa sensei, ya que usted es 12 años mayor que ella.- reclamo el rubio con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿y qué? A las mujeres les gustan los hombres maduros no mocosos como tu.- comento mirándolo con arrogancia.- ya que tenemos más experiencia.- Naruto lo miraba molesto.- además Sakura es muy madura para su edad, así que prefiera a un hombre maduro como yo que a un mocoso aniñado como tu.- remato kakashi con astucia.

-¿de cuál se fuma sensei? Sakura-chan es divertida así que preferiría a un chico divertido como yo que aun viejo pervertido como usted.- comento con un sonrisa zorruna.- usted solo sería el abuelo conta cuentos de los niños.

-Mendrigo chamaco.- murmuro molesto.- entiende que se casara conmigo y sus hijos llevaran el apellido Hatake.

-No, llevara Uzumaki

-Hatake.- dijo mirándolo retador.

-Uzumaki.- respondió mirándolo igual.

-Hatake ò.ó

-Uzumaki ò.ó

-Hatake ò.ó

-Uzumaki ò.ó

-Hatake.- kakashi saco barios shuriken mirando amenazante al rubio.

-Uzumaki.-el rubio hizo lo mismo.

-Hatake.-dijo kakashi aventándole los shurinken.

-Uzumaki.- respondió el rubio esquivándolo y lanzándole los suyos

-Hatake.- comento peleando con él, usando taijutsu.

-Uzumaki.- respondió esquivando las patadas y golpes, y también tratando de golpearlo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba tranquilamente poniéndose la ropa que Naruto le había prestado (una playera negra y un pantalón naranja) ignorando completamente los gritos y golpes que se escuchaban desde la cocina.

-Sasuke.- pensó con tristeza.-tal vez exagere las cosas.- pensó mientras se ponía la playera.-¿pero qué digo?.-se pregunto molesta.- el tiene la culpa por insensible así que no lo perdonare, almeno que me ruegue. -pensó decidida.

* * *

-¿segura que está aquí?.-pregunto extrañado Sasuke parado frente la puerta de Naruto.

-Si Sasuke. -respondió la pelirroja molesta.- ya me voy a dormir.-dijo yéndose del lugar. Sasuke miro la puerta y cerro sus ojos tratando de sentir el chakra de Sakura cuando lo sintió sonrió complacido.

-Fue buena idea haberme regresado y haber despertado a Karin para que me ayudara.- el pelinegro sonrió con orgullo.- pero creo que jamás volveré a despertarla.- Sasuke recordó como vio a Karin con su mascarilla de aguacate y kiwis en los ojos y se estremeció cuando recordó como lo miraba molesta por haberla despertado, incluso su pelo se parecía al de medusa.- sin duda es fea, Sakura jamás se duerme con mascarillas y cuando despierta se ve muy linda y sensual.- el pelinegro sonrió bobo al recordarla (nota: lo que hace el amor ¬¬).-¡bien Uchiha! tenemos que hacer que mi mujer e hijo regresen.- pensó decidido tocando la puerta, estuvo tocándola por un rato pero al no recibir respuesta decidió tumbarla de una patada.

El pelinegro entro y vio con asco el desorden del rubio, después escucho mucho ruido en la cocina, así que decidió ir a ver y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a sus compañeros peleando.

-Oigan ¿saben dónde está Sakura?

-No molestes Sasuke.- dijo kakashi dándole una patada en el estomago al rubio.

-Si teme, vete, estamos decidiendo el apellido del niño.-contesto Naruto golpeando la cara de kakashi.

-Solo necesito que me digan donde esta Sakura.- dijo molesto Sasuke viendo como Naruto mordía el brazo de Kakashi.

-Está en el baño.-contesto kakashi haciéndole calzón chino al rubio.

-Ok, gracia.- contesto el pelinegro dándose media vuelta, no sin antes ver como el rubio le picaba el ojo a kakashi, el cual tuvo que descubrirse el sharingan para ver bien.

El pelinegro un poco sacado de onda camino hacia el baño, pero en el camino se encontró a la peli-rosa, la cual venia caminando hacia él y quedo estática mirándolo sorprendida para después verlo molesta.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?.-pregunto viendo extrañado la playera negra la cual le quedaba aguada, el pantalón naranja que le quedaba a los tobillos, ya que era cuando el rubio tenía 12 años.

-No tenia ropa y Naruto me prestó la suya.- contesto indiferente.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-pegunto molesta.

-Vine por ti.- respondió tranquilo.

-Pues vete que no pienso ir contigo. ¡Debes estar feliz ya no te molestare con mis hormonas!- comento resentida.

-Saku no quise decir eso, solo que me desespere y salió de mi boca sin pensar. En realidad me encantan que tus hormonas cambien ya que eso es porque tienes un hijo mío en tu vientre .-Sakura lo miro enternecida.- te amo, tu e Itachi son lo más importante para mi .-el pelinegro se acerco al verla más tranquila y la abrazo.-¿me perdonas por no entenderte y decirte esas cosas sobre tu novela?-pregunto haciéndole el cabello mojado a un lado y pasar su nariz por el cuello oliéndoselo con deleite, estremeciendo a la peli-rosa por el rose de su respiración.

-Perdóname tu a mí, creo que exagere.- Sasuke sonrió y saco su lengua para lamer sensualmente el cuello de la peli-rosa, sacándole un pequeño gemido de placer.

-No es tu culpa son las hormonas.-contesto el moreno ronco sintiendo las manos de Sakura acariciarle el torso debajo de la camisa.- te amo.- susurro levantando su rostro para verla a la cara.

-Te amo.- respondió la peli-rosa con una dulce sonrisa. Sasuke sonrió y beso con deseo, pasión y desesperación sus labios. Sakura saco sus manos debajo de la camisa de Sasuke y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro. Sasuke sin romper el beso la tomo de los glúteos levantándola, haciendo que la peli-rosa enredara sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro, el cual empezó a caminar torpemente hacia la habitación del rubio.

Ambos continuaron besándose por el camino a la habitación del rubio donde entraron y Sasuke con un pie cerró la puerta, para después romper el beso y acostar a la peli-rosa en la cama posicionándose encima de ella, apoyando sus bazos de cada lado del rostro de Sakura para no aplastarla.

-Te deseo y quiero hacerte el amor.-dijo Sasuke besándole el cuello.

-Yo también te deseo Sasuke.- respondió con la respiración agitada, el pelinegro sonrió complacido sobre su cuello para después besarlo con deleite, mientras su manos levantaban la playera que la peli-rosa usaba, se separo un poco de ella para quitársela por completo, Sakura entendió y se levanto un poco dejando que Sasuke se la quitara, cuando se la quito, Sakura se acostó viendo como Sasuke se quitaba su playera, la cual aventó al piso para después apoderarse de los labios de la peli-rosa mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro.

Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas en forma provocativa, sacándole a Sasuke roncos gemidos. El pelinegro rompió el beso y se paro rápidamente de la cama quitándose el pantalón y el bóxer, se hinco entre las piernas de Sakura sacándole el pantalón y las bragas para después arrancarle el sostén, Sasuke se inclino y lamio los pezones de Sakura sacándole varios gemido y provocando que esta rasguñara su espalda a causa del placer. El pelinegro con una mano masajeaba el pecho que estaba abandonado y con la otra tomo su miembro entre sus manos guiándolo a la entrada de la peli-rosa, para después penetrarla con brusquedad, sacándole un grito de placer a la peli-rosa, la cual le enterró las uñas en la espalda del pelinegro, Sasuke a causa del placer de sentirse dentro de la peli-rosa y de los rasguños que esta le daba a su espalda mordió el seno de la peli-rosa para evitar gritar.

* * *

-Tregua Naruto.- pidió cansado kakashi sentándose en el suelo. Naruto igual de cansado asintió y se dejo caer acostado a lado de su sensei.- creo que lo mejor será decirle a Sakura y que ella decida quién será el padre de su hijos.

-Tiene razón sensei.- el rubio se seco el sudor con lo que quedaba de manga de su suéter y miro a su sensei, el cual estaba igual de golpeado que él y con la ropa igual de rota que el.- oiga sensei.- kakashi volteo a verlo.-me pareció haber visto y escuchado a Sasuke mientras peleábamos ¿usted no?.

-Ahora que lo dices a mí también me pareció escucharlo y haberlo visto.- ambos se miraron extrañados para después caer en cuenta y pararse alarmados. Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación en busca de ambos, al llegar miraron horrorizados en la puerta de la habitación del rubio al escuchar a Sakura gritar.

-¿La estará golpeando?.-pregunto horrorizado el rubio.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAS….UKE.- oyeron que gritaba Sakura, lo que hizo que se alarmaran más, Naruto sin pensarlo abrió la puerta quedando estático en la entrada al igual que kakashi. Ambos se sonrojaron al verlos desnudo y a Sasuke encima de la peli-rosa penetrándola salvajemente, y para acabarla de amolar estos ni cuenta se daban de su presencia ya que seguían acariciándose, besándose. Naruto aun shokeado dio media vuelta y empujo a su sensei, saliendo junto a este el cual estaba en shok y con su máscara manchada de sangre por la hemorragia que tuvo, ya estando fuera el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Creo que nuestra pelea fue en vano, ya que el niño llevara el apellido Uchiha.-comento sonrojado Naruto y kakashi asintió.- y lo peor de todo es que lo están haciendo en mi cama T.T ni yo he hecho eso ahí T.T

-Ni ahí ni en ningún lado.-comento burlón kakashi palmeándole la espalda al rubio al cual le rodeo un aura obscura por lo que dijo su sensei, así que empezó a caminar hacia la sala para ya no oír los gemidos de su amigo y de la peli-rosa.

-Mas…ma…s….duro gat..ito.- oía kakashi como Sakura gemía.

-Gime muy bonito T.T- se lamentaba kakashi.

-¿Cómo?¿Así?.- oyó kakashi que Sasuke le decía con voz ronca y agitada.

-Siiiii…………….gati….to…..m……masssssss

-Mmmmmmmmmm me…..encanta…..como ….. te mueves …..mi gatita.-contestaba Sasuke con satisfacción.

-Mendrigo Sasuke que suerte tiene T.T- cometo con un aura depresiva kakashi empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba el rubio.

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo, Sakura y Sasuke se la pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor con desesperación.

-¡Sasuke!— grito Sakura con satisfacción al llegar al orgasmo mientras rasguñaba la espalda de Sasuke.

-Mmmm Saku.-. gruño ronco Sasuke dándole la ultima embestida, derramándose en ella para después dejar caer su rostro entre los pechos de la peli-rosa tratando de regularizar su respiración. Sakura acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Sasuke.

Cuando el pelinegro recupero mejor la respiración beso entre los pechos de Sakura y se separo levemente de ella, sacando su miembro ya flácido dentro de esta provocándole un gemido a la peli-rosa, para después acomodarse a su lado y atraerla hacia él, haciendo que la peli-rosa se recargara en su pecho mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura y la acariciaba, con su otra mano atrajo la sabana para taparse.

-¿Por qué viniste con el dobe?.-pregunto receloso recargando su barbilla en el cabello de la peli-rosa y apretando mas el abrazo, Sakura sonrió divertida.

-Primero fui con Tsunade pero estaba ocupada teniendo sexo con Jiraiya.- Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco.-luego con la cerda pero estaba follando con Shikamaru.- a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la frente.- luego con kakashi pero no estaba.- Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto ya que sabía lo pervertido que era sus sensei, pero agradeció el que no haya estado.- asique vine con Naruto y resulto que kakashi estaba aquí.

-¿Por qué kakashi estaba aquí?.- pregunto acariciándole el pelo con su mano libre.

-Según dijo "estaban fumigando su casa".- Sakura beso con suavidad el pecho de Sasuke provocándole un escalofrió a este.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?.-pregunto con voz sensual, pasando su mano que acariciaba su cintura al trasero de la peli-rosa, el cual acarició con deleite.

-No, solo te quiero mimar.- respondió aun besándole el pecho.-ahora estuviste más ardiente de lo normal.- Sasuke sonrió arrogante y recordó las pastillas.-¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta?.

-¿desde cuándo te apura eso?.-pregunto extrañado.

-No me apura, solo que se me hace raro que no nos hayan interrumpido.

-Tienes razón, tal vez ni cuanta se dieron, ya que cuando entre estaban peleando por unos apellidos.-contesto extrañado.-igual se golpearon tan fuerte que quedaron noqueados y tirados en el piso.-cometo indiferente.- lo mejor será irnos ya, en casa deben estar preocupados ya que no sabían que paso.

-¿desde cuándo te importan los demás?.- pregunto levantados y mirándolo divertida.

-Y sigue sin importarme, pero conociendo a Shiki, Suiguetsu y Yun seguro empezaran a hacer una búsqueda masiva al no verte regresar y armaran jaleo.-comento fastidiado parándose de la cama.- además no quiero ni que el dobe ni el pervertido te lleguen a ver así, eso solo yo lo puedo hacer.- comento con celos poniéndose el pantalón, Sakura sonrió burlona y también comenzó a vestirse.

Ambos chicos se vistieron y caminaron hacia la sala donde vieron extrañados a un rubio sentado en el sillón abrazado a sus piernas y escondiendo su cara entre estas mientras se mesia con un aura depresiva rodeándole y murmurando un "no es justo". Kakashi estaba en una esquina en la misma posición que le rubio pero el murmuraba un "maldita suerte de Sasuke". A Sasuke y Sakura les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Nos vamos.- comento indiferente Sasuke haciendo que ambos hombres ojerosos lo miraran molestos.

-Gracias por todo chicos.- comento Sakura con una gran sonrisa.- Naruto luego te mando tu ropa.- Naruto asintió sin dejar de ver con molestia a Sasuke.

Ambos chicos salieron agarrados de las manos dejando a un par de chicos con pensamientos homicidas hacia Sasuke y una puerta destruida.

**Continuara**

**ESPERO EL CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI HABRA LEMON, ESCENAS DE CELOS TANTO DE SAKU Y DE SASUKE JOJOJOJ**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	8. Centro Comercial

**Centro Comercial**

Era medio día, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión en donde pasaban un programa de lucha el cual veía muy entretenido.

-Sasuke.- el pelinegro despego la mirada del televisor para ver a Yun. - Me gustaría tener una charla de hombre a hombre contigo.- dijo de manera muy seria, lo cual le extraño bastante al pelinegro ya que el pelirrojo nunca se tomaba nada serio.- ¿puedes venir a mi habitación?.- pregunto aun con la seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

Sasuke un poco shokeado asintió y tomo el control de la televisión para apagarla y después seguir al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pasara. Sasuke al dar el primer paso a la habitación quedo congelado viéndola con un pequeño tic en la ceja. El pelinegro se puso así ya que un lado de la habitación estaba llena de poster de chicas en bikini, habían varias revistas porno tiradas en el piso, ropa interior regada al igual que pantalones y camisas. Y el otro lado el cual era el lado de Shiki, estaba muy bien ordenado, con una cuantas armas puestas en su lugar, la ropa bien acomodada, unos cuantos videojuegos y juguetes acomodados en una repisa.

_-(no puedo creer que el lado de Shiki sea el más ordenado, de hecho creo que las cosas deberían ser al revés).-_ pensaba el pelinegro aun con el tic en la ceja sin dejar de mirar horrorizado la habitación.

-¿Qué esperas Sasuke? Pasa.- comento con seriedad Yun, el moreno medio dudoso asintió y entro a la habitación sentándose en la cama de Shiki, ya que no vaya ser que en la cama de Yun encontrara algo realmente asqueroso.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- como siempre Sasuke hablo sin rodeos, aparte que ya estaba comenzando a molestarle el estar en esa habitación. Yun se sentó en su cama enfrente de Sasuke mirándolo con completa seguridad y seriedad, el pelirrojo se aclaro un poco la garganta.

_-(no sé porque presiento que esto no será nada bueno).-_ pensaba ya un poco nervioso el pelinegro al sentir la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo.

-Bueno Sasuke hace 3 meses que espero la noticia y nada que llega.- Sasuke levanto una ceja interrogante, Yun al ver que el pelinegro no entendía decidió explicarse mejor.- bueno Sasuke, hace tres meses que Sakura-chan nos dio la noticia que tendrían un hijo.- el pelinegro asintió.- por lo tanto Sakura tiene cuatro meses de embarazo en este momento.- Sasuke volvió a asentir.- así que mi duda es ¿Cuándo se casaran?-el pelinegro ensancho los ojos .- como veras yo quiero a Sakura-chan como mi hija, y busco lo mejor para ella, el que no me meta en su relación es porque respeto las decisiones de Sakura-chan.

-Más bien Sakura no te deja que te metas en sus asuntos.- comento arrogante el pelinegro ya saliendo del shock. Yun le mando una mirada asesina y se aclaro la garganta.

-Como decía es porque respeto las decisiones de Sakura-chan.- siguió el pelirrojo tratando de pasar por alto el comentario de Sasuke y la mirada burlona que este le mandaba.- pero eso no significa que no me moleste lo que hacen.-. Sasuke lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.- no es que me moleste que estén juntos .- aclaro al ver la mirada homicida del pelinegro.- es solo que ya van a tener un hijo y lo mejor para él, seria que sus padres estén casados.- Sasuke relajo su expresión y miro con entendimiento a Yuun.- creo que eso sería mejor para el pequeño, ya de ahí no hay nada malo, ya que se que a pesar de la edad de ambos, son muy maduros.

-Sakura y yo no hemos hablado de eso aun.- explico el pelinegro.

-¿No me dirás que no quieres estar con mi princesita por siempre?- pregunto amenazante el pelirrojo agarrando al pelinegro de las solapas, Sasuke no lo demostró mirándolo indiferente pero la piel se le puso de gallina al ver la mirada del pelirrojo, incluso paso por alto el apodo que este le puso a su peli-rosa.

-¡Claro que quisiera esta para siempre con ella! - respondió cortante y con el entrecejo fruncido, Yuun al instante lo soltó y lo miro sonriente mientras se sentaba en la cama de nuevo haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara extrañado.

-Bueno, solo espero que seas hombrecito y sepas como pedírselo, si yo fuese tu, lo haría de la manera más romántica tal como se lo merece mi princesita.- Sasuke entro en shock ante las palabras del pelirrojo, solo se limito a asentir y salir de la habitación dejando a un sonriente Yuun.

Sasuke estaba caminando hacia su habitación con la mente en blanco, al llegar se dejo caer boca arriba en la cama.

_-(¿dijo romántica?... ¿Cómo demonios hare eso? ¡Yo no soy nada romántico!... ¡es verdad de repente me sale lo meloso y cariñosos con Saku, pero ser ¿romántico?!, ¡eso es estúpido, además conozco perfectamente a Sakura y sé que lo romántico no le va, ni le gusta!... mmmmmm ¿Qué hare?)_

**IMAGINACION DE SASUKE DONDE SE VE DECLARANDOSELE DE UNA MANERA ROMANTICA A SAKURA.**

_Estaba Sasuke con traje de gala caminado detrás de Sakura, a la cual llevaba vendada de los ojos y la guiaba tomándola de los hombro. La peli-rosa también iba vestida muy elegante, usaba un vestido color crema, de tirantes largo y adornado con perlas y su pelo lo llevaba suelto dejado caer en cascada._

-¡Sasuke ya me aburrí, desátame los ojos!- _se quejaba aburrida la peli-rosa, el pelinegro la ignoro y siguió guiándola.- _Sasuke no se qué hago vestida en estos trapos ¿era necesario que Karin me durmiera con un sedante y así poder vestirme?.- _pregunto ya harta la peli-rosa._

-Si Sakura, ya que de estar consiente no te hubieras dejado.-_ comento exasperado el pelinegro.-_ ya llegamos.- _comento más tranquilo para después destaparle los ojos a la peli-rosa._

_Sakura miraba el lugar lleno de arboles de cerezo en medio una mesa con platillos exquisitos y copas de vino, todo el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas roja, Sasuke miraba impaciente a la peli-rosa la cual volteo a verlo con una cara indiferente._

-Sasuke debiste limpiar el lugar antes de traerme a comer.- _comento la peli-rosa haciendo que al pelinegro se le desencajara la quijada.- _ahí te vez, limpia primero y luego me traes a comer_.- comento Sakura empezando a caminar dejando a un anonadado pelinegro._

**FIN DE LA INMAGINACION DE SASUKE**

_-(estoy seguro que pasaría eso…. Y yo quedaría en ridículo………….. mmmm a veces quisiera que Sakura fuese como las demás chicas a las cuales les gustan esas cosas, así me seria mas fácil impresionarla…… no definitivamente la prefiero así, por su forma de ser es por lo que la amo.-_ Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.- _aparte no sé si Sakura querrá casarse conmigo… que dilema).- _Sasuke salió de sus pensamiento al oír que abrían la puerta, volteo para ver quién era, viendo a la peli-rosa entrar con una camisa floja que por cierto era de él ya que tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, lo cual le hizo sonreír alegre al pelinegro ya que le encantaba verla con el símbolo de su clan. Pero hubo algo que desencajo al pelinegro y eso fue verla con unos pantalones también de él, los cuales le quedaba súper flojos, por lo que Sakura se los detenía para que no se le cayeran.

-¡Huyyy!! ¡maldita ropa acogedora!- se quejo la peli-rosa dándole la espalda a Sasuke y ante la mirada del pelinegro la peli-rosa comenzó a desnudarse quedando solo en ropa interior.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?.- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro devorándosela con la mirada.

-¡Mi ropa se encogió, ya no me queda!- se quejo molesta y Sasuke levanto sus cejas interrogante.- ¡mis blusas me quedan muy pegadas y los pantalones, los shots o falda shorts ya no me quedan, me aprietan de la cintura y cadera!- Sakura se acerco al espejo viéndose de cuerpo entero.- ¡¡mira!! ¡mis pechos están más grandes que ya hasta los sostenes me quedan chicos, si no fuera por Yumi que ayer me compro un par mas grandes andaría sin sostén!- comento la peli-rosa con el entrecejo fruncido y tomando sus ahora enormes senos entre sus manos apretándolos (nota: casi competía con Tsunade). Sasuke se relamió los labios al ver como la peli-rosa tomaba sus pechos entre su manos.- ¡y mi cadera no se queda atrás, está más ancha!- dijo tocándosela.- ¡sin hablar del enorme trasero! - dijo apretándoselo haciendo que Sasuke dejara de mirar sus pechos a través del el espejo y bajando la mirada al redondo y bien proporcionado trasero de la peli-rosa provocándole un erección, Sasuke con una sonrisa coqueta se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la peli-rosa abrazándola por atrás haciéndole sentir su miembro erecto rosarle el trasero, la cual lo miraba extrañada por el espejo, Sasuke hizo a un lado el pelo de la peli-rosa y hundió su rostro en el cuello de esta.

-¿me estas seduciendo?.- pregunto besándole el cuello.

-No estoy bromeando Sasuke.- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.- además mira mi vientre está inflado.- Sasuke despego su rostros del cuello de la peli-rosa para ver su vientre por el espejo, el cual se le veía levemente inflamado. Sasuke sonrió feliz y llevo sus manos al vientre de la peli-rosa acariciándolo levemente.

-Eso es porque Itachi está creciendo.- comento recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la peli-rosa, la cual sonrió ante la respuesta de Sasuke.- además a mi me parece que te ves muy sexy embarazada.- comento ronco sin dejar de acariciarle el vientre. _-(definitivamente quiero pasar toda mi vida con ella_).-Sasuke dejo de tocar su vientre y se despego levemente de la peli-rosa tomándola de los hombro para voltearla, beso suavemente sus labios para después hincarse dejando que su rostro quedara a la altura de la peli-rosa, beso su vientre con amor y cariño.- Saku.- llamo, la peli-rosa miraba interrogante al pelinegro, el cual también la miraba aun hincado.- cásate conmigo.- Sakura desencajo la quijada.- quiero pasar mi vida contigo, quiero que seas solo mía antes todo el mundo, y también quiero que lleves mi apellido y sobre todo quiero que lleves el símbolo de me clan en tu espalda. - Sakura estaba sorprendida ante las palabras del pelinegro y luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Me encantaría Sasuke.- el pelinegro sonrió feliz y se paro abrazando a la peli-rosa de la cintura.-pero no quiero una boda ostentosa, solo quiero que nos casemos y ya, una pequeña ceremonia basta para mi.- comento antes de que Sasuke la besara, el pelinegro sonrió entre los labios de la peli-rosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- comento para después besarla, la peli-rosa llevo sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro correspondiendo el beso.- Saku ¿Qué te parece si reconstruimos la villa Uchiha? para vivir ahí cuando nos casemos, además hay varias casas ahí podrían vivir los demás y si quieren vivir con nosotros en la casa principal, hay muchas habitaciones como para que cada uno tenga la propia.- comento Sasuke al romper el beso pegando su frente a la peli-rosa la cuan asintió.

-Me parece bien, si quieres les decimos en la noche haber que dicen.- Sasuke asintió para después volver a besar los labios de la pelirrosa tomándola de las piernas y llevándola a la cama donde al acostó posicionándose encima de ella sin aplastarla.- Sasuke voy a ir a comprarme ropa.- dijo con un poco de dificultada causa de los besos que el pelinegro repartía en su cuello.

-Cuando acabemos con esto yo te acompañare.- susurro entre el cuello de la pelirrosa, Sakura no dijo nada pero la forma en que acariciaba el pelo del pelinegro daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

(nota: jojojo soy mala no pondré lemon en este momento johjojojojo)

* * *

Después de un muy buena sesión de sexo, Sasuke estaba ya cambiado y bañado esperando a la pelirrosa sentado e en el sillón de la sala, a su lado estaba Suiguetsu y Karin los cuales se pegaron para acompañarlos ante la mirada molesta de Sasuke, lo único que agradecía el pelinegro era que Shiki estuviera con Yuun entrenado ya que seguro ese par también se hubiera pegado.

En el momento que Sakutra entro a la sala desencajo las quijadas de los dos hombre y Karin miraba molesta a Suigetsu. La pelirrosa llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes la cual le quedaba muy ajustada del busto resaltándolo más, su cintura se le miraba muy bien y su vientre crecido casi ni se notaba, traía una falda short de licra color roja, la cual se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel haciendo que sus caderas resaltara al igual que su trasero y como le llegaba a media pierna dejaba ver sus muy proporcionadas piernas, usaba unas sandalias ninja rojas, un porta kunai en la pierna derecha y una bolsa de armas en el brazo izquierdo, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer en su rostro.

-Cámbiate, no iras así.- ordeno molesto Sasuke al recuperarse de la impresión, la pelirrosa lo miro extrañada ya que el pelinegro nunca le había prohibido o criticado su ropa. Suiguetsiu seguía mirando anonadado a la pelirrosa asiendo que la pelirroja se enojara mas.

-Pues es lo único que me queda Sasuke.- contesto indiferente.

-Pues parece que estas desnuda, esa falda está muy corta y esa blusa muy descotada.- contesto celoso cruzándose de brazos.

-Sasuke tiene razón.-. comento celoso la pelirroja.

-Yo opino que se ve muy bien.-. comento sonriente Suiguetsu ya saliendo del shock y mirando a la pelirrosa de forma fraternal sin algún tipo de morbo. Sasuke y Karin fruncieron el entrecejo y Sakura le sonrió a Suiguetsu.

-Ya Sasuke, no molestes, no me cambiare ya que no tengo nada que ponerme, y esta ropa de entrenamiento es la única que me queda, es por eso que vamos al centro comercial.-contesto burlona Sakura.

-Esperen.- comento Karin corriendo a su habitación, al llegar a la sala se acerco a la pelirrosa y le extendió un suéter.- está haciendo fresco así que ponte esto, seguro te quedara.-. dijo extendiéndole una prenda roja, Sakura mirándola interrogante tomo la prenda y la extendió para verla dándose cuenta que era un suéter rojo de licra, la pelirros a se encogió de hombro y se lo puso, Sasuke sonrió complacido y se acerco a la pelirrosa para cerrarle el zíper del suéter hasta arriba.

-Oye me lastimas.- se quejo la pelirrosa bajándose un poco el zíper y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ya que aun dejaba ver el inicio de los senos de la pelirrosa. Suiguetsu miraba burlón a Sasuke ya que se había dado cuenta de los celos de este.

-Hay maldito par de celosos.- se quejo Sakura empezando a caminar seguida de un molesto pelinegro y un molesta pelirroja. Suiguetsu caminaba a lado de la pelirrosa.

-Saku ¿Por qué dijiste par de celosos?.- pregunto extrañado Suiguetsu.

-¿no te diste cuenta?.- pregunto burlona y Suiguetsu volteo a verla interrogante.- Karin se encelo.- cometo divertida.

-¿le gustas a Karin?.-pregunto shokeado y Sakura casi cae al piso de la impresión.

-No idiota.- dijo dándole un leve zape en la nuca.- se puso celosa cuando me miraste, imagina porque.- comento la pelirrosa empezando a caminar más rápido dejando a un peliblanco interrogante. Sasuke camino más rápido para alcanzar a la pelirrosa y la abrazo de la cintura acercándola a él y así poder caminar junto a ella demostrando que era suya. Karin también se acerco a Suiguetsu caminando a su lado solo que un poco alejada y el peliblanco ni en cuenta seguía pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho.

Al llegar al centro comercial Sasuke estaba como perro guardián espantando con la mirada a todo aquel que osara mirar a la pelirrosa, incluso espanto a un pobre viejito que choco accidentalmente con la pelirrosa. Sakura solo miraba aburrida las tiendas del centro comercial al igual que Suiguetsu. Karin era la que iba maravillada viendo las tiendas con estrellitas en los ojos, en especial las tiendas de ropa.

-Entremos a esa tienda.- dijo Karin emocionada apuntando una tienda de ropa para dama.- ahí dice que venden ropa de maternidad.- la pelirroja no se detuvo a esperarlos entro corriendo a la tienda dejando a sus acompañantes mirándola con barias gotas de sudor en la nuca, después se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y se dispusieron a seguir a la pelirroja.

En el momento que los tres pusieron un pie, las miradas femeninas pusieron su atención en ellos y se sonrojaron al ver al pelinegro entrar con su aire arrogante, incluso les salieron corazones en los ojos al verlo. Justo en ese momento Karin puso una montaña de ropa en la manos de Sasuke y otro en las manos de Suiguetsu haciendo que Sakura se preguntara ¿Cómo demonios cargo toda esa ropa sin caerse? y sobre todo ¿Cómo demonios la hayo tan rápido si solo se habían demorado un par de segundos en entrar después de la pelirroja?

-Pruébate toda esa ropa pelo de chiclee, escogí las mejores y los colores que te favorecen.- comento emocionada la pelirroja empujando a Sakura hacia los vestidores.-¿Qué esperan? Muévanse.- dijo volteando hacia los tambaleantes chicos que trataban de sostener la ropa sin caerse, para después seguir empujando a la pelirrosa, los chicos medios tambaleantes las siguieron.

* * *

-Ya estoy harta, ya no traigas mas ropa maldita zanahoria.- se quejo la pelirrosa saliendo molesta del vestidor con la ropa que llevaba desde el principio, después de haberse probado toneladas y toneladas de ropa, Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban sentados en una sillas, se veían cansados y fastidiados.

-Ya, ya, no te exaltes, ya acabamos.- comento la pelirroja con calma.- nos llevaremos todas esas.- dijo señalando una montaña de ropa que estaba a un lado de Sasuke, la vendedora asintió y muy apenada se acerco donde estaba el el pelinegro y se llevo toda la ropa.

-¿no crees que es mucha ropa zanahoria?.- pregunto Suigetsu con aburrimiento.

-Yo digo que está bien, así no vendré en un buen tiempo a este maldito lugar.-comento Sakura fastidiada.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- comento Sasuke levantando pesadamente la mano.

-No saben lo que es diversión.- comento molesta la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro a un lado bufando molesta, los demás la ignoraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la caja para pagar.

-Son ***** yenes.- dijo amablemente la cajera y mirando soñadora a Sasuke el cual ni en cuanta. El pelinegro algo fastidiado saco el dinero entregándoselo.- deje le entrego su ticket.- Sasuke asintió.

-Gatito.- el pelinegro volteo a su derecha mirando a la pelirrosa para que supiera que la escucha.- Itachi tiene ganas de helado.- comento mirándolo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

_-(demonios los ojos de borrego a medio morir no, no en este lugar ya que me dan ganas de hacerle una cuantas cosas pervertidas)-_ pensó el pelinegro bajando un poco su mirada para ver el escote de Sakura y pasando saliva con dificultad.

_-(je, nadie se resiste cuando Sakura-chan pone esos ojos_)- pensó divertido Suiguetsu viendo la escena desde atrás. Karin solo bufo fastidiada a lado de Suiguetsu.

-¿me lo compras?.- pregunto rodeando con su brazos el cuello del pelinegro y parándose de puntitas para alcanzar a besar con suavidad sus labios, Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura para acercarla más y hacer el beso más apasionado.

-Ejem, ejem.- Sasuke rompió el beso y miro fastidiado a la cajera la cual miraba celosa a la pelirrosa la cual ni la pelaba solo miraba fastidiada.- aquí está la nota señor.- Sasuke la tomo y le aventó una bolsas a Suiguetsu y el tomo otras para después salir de la tienda siguiendo a Karin y Sakura las cuales iban delante de ellos.

-Sakura.- la pelirrosa volteo levemente hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar- en la parte de arriba esta la área de comida, vamos para comprarte tu helado.- Sakura asintió contenta.

* * *

Los cuatro habían entrado a la área de comidas, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando Sakura se detiene de pronto y un aura asesina rodeaba su cuerpo sin despegar la vista de un punto fijo.

Los demás se detuvieron al igual que la pelirrosa mirándola extrañados y aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera temerosos.

-Saku.- llamo Sasuke tocándola del hombro mas la pelirrosa no respondía solo se dedicaba a mirar hacia enfrente, Sasuke siguió la mirada de la pelirrosa y le salió una gota en la noca al saber que fue lo que la puso así, Suiguetsu y Karin también miraron hacia donde miraba la pareja y les salió un gota en la nuca al igual que Sasuke.

-¿Qué no se supone que estaría entrenando con el pervertido?.- pregunto extrañada Karin.

-Tal parece que mintió.- comento burlón Suigetsu. Sakura los ignoro y camino agrandes zancadas hacia donde miraba con ganas de matar lo cual era Shiki y Rima que se encontraba sentados en una de las mesas comiéndose un helado tranquilamente. Sasuke fue tras Sakura con una cara de aburrimiento al igual que Karin mientras que Suiguetsu los seguía divertido.

-Neechan.- susurro Shiki extrañado mirando a la pelirrosa que tenía un aura asesina y estaba parada atrás de la rubia. Rima volteo extrañada y vio a la pelirrosa mirándola con ganas de matarla haciéndole que le recorriera un escalofrió en la espalda pero igual le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Se supone que deberías estar entrenando.- comento la pelirrosa con voz tétrica sin dejar de mirar a la niña rubia.

-Bueno, es que oto-san dijo que tenía que ir a espiar chicas, así que me quede entrenado solo pero me tope con Rima-chan y me invito un helado.- comento con tranquilidad y todos los demás observaban la escena.

-¿Rima-chan?.- pregunto la pelirrosa tétricamente mirando a Shiki el cual se sonrojo.

-Así la llamo ya que somos amigos.- contesto apenado.

-Yo iré por los helados.- hablo Sasuke escapando de la escena. Sakura se sentó a lado de Shiki mientras taladraba a Rima con la mirada, Suiguetsu muy divertido se sentaba otro lado de Sakura y Karin alado de la niña.

-Creo que eres muy joven para salir con mocosas.- comento Sakura mandándole rayos con la mirada a Rima y esta se los devolvía. Shiki agacho la cabeza apenado y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-El ya es lo suficiente grande incluso para tener novia.-contesto altanera la chica sin dejar de mandarle rayos con la mirada, a los demás le salía una gota en la nuca al ver la escena tan infantil.

-Tiene solo 11 años el jamás se fijaría en una aprovechada como tu mocosa.- comento con burla y altanería

-Aquí está el helado Saku.- dijo Sasuke dejándole una copa de helado mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la niña empezando a comerse el helado de moka que el traía, ignorando completamente el duelo de miradas. Sakura ni siquiera miro a Sasuke solo se dedico a mirar molesta a la rubia mientras tomaba su copa de helado y se echaba una gran cucharada a la boca.

-He Sasuke ¿y mi helado?.- se quejo Suiguetsu mirando al pelinegro.

-Cómprense el suyo, yo solo le compro a mi mujer.- contesto indiferente, Suiguetsu suspiro con fastidio.

-¿Qué sabor quieres zanahoria?.- pregunto mirándola y esta se sonrojo levemente.

-De fresa.- contesto apenada Suiguetsu asintió y se paro.

-Yo tengo la misma edad, y es lo suficiente grande como para decidir por sí mismo.- contraataco la rubia, Shiki y Sasuke decidieron mejor ignorarlas y dedicarse a comer su helado al igual que Karin.- además según se tu solo tienes 16 años y está embarazada.- remato con una sonrisa arrogante y mirando a la pelirrosa con superioridad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- pregunto molesta la pelirrosa.

-Shiki me lo conto, de hecho el me cuenta todo lo que le pasa.- comento con presunción. Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la frente.

-¿Sabías que los chicos que le cuentan sus cosas a las chicas es porque las ven como hombre?.- comento con una sonrisa demedio lado haciendo que a la rubia se le hinchara un vena en la cabeza. Sakura la miraba con superioridad mientras se echaba una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

-¿Sakura-san no cree que está comiendo mucho? el que este embarazada no justifica nada, si sigue así se pondrá más gorda.- comento burlona

-¿Qué me perdí?.- comento Suiguetsu al llegar a la mesa pero no se sentó ya que Sakura emanaba un aura muy peligrosa.

-¿me llamaste gorda mocosa?.- pregunto Sakura con voz de ultratumba parándose y dándole un golpe a la mesa con su palma llamando la atención de todos.

-Tt….. tómalo como quieras.- contesto burlona pero miraba temerosa a la pelirrosa.

-Ahora veras mocosa.- comento molesta Sakura caminando hacia la niña haciendo que los demás se alarmaran.

-Neechan.- llamo Shiki.

-Sakura.- Sasuke rápidamente tomo a la pelirrosa en un abrazo de oso.- Suiguetsu y Karin llévense las cosas a casa.- ordeno Sasuke cargando a la pelirrosa en hombros.

-Suéltame Sasuke, deja le enseño a esta mocosa lo que es un jutsu poderoso.- gritaba molesta la pelirrosa dándole fuertes golpes en la espalda, todos miraban extrañados al pelinegro que se alejaba con una muy molesta pelirrosa.

* * *

-Sasuke bájame.- ordeno la pelirrosa con voz de ultratumba cuando llegaron a la habitación, el pelinegro la bajo algo inseguro. La pelirrosa al estar en el piso miraba a Sasuke molesta.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para evitar que mataras a una niña por celos.- explico y la pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos volteando levemente su rostro molesta. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado ante la actitud infantil de su novia.- Saku ¿ya te dije que te ves muy lida haciendo pucheros?.- pregunto divertido.

-No me contentaras con eso.-. contesto molesta.

-¿y con esto?.- pregunto el pelinegro tomándola de la cintura y besándola con deseo, la pelirrosa al principio no respondió pero cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke lamiendo sus labios abrió la boca dejando que el pelinegro jugara con su lengua y llevo sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke rodeándolo para acercarlo más a ella.

Sasuke sonrió entre el beso al ser correspondido y bajo su mano derecha para masajear un glúteo de la pelirrosa mientras que la izquierda la metía debajo de la blusa y suéter para tomar uno de sus senos apretándolo. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron y Sakura arranco la camisa de Sasuke se incoó en el piso desabrochando los pantalones del pelinegro con desesperación haciendo sonreír arrogante al pelinegro.- desesperada.- cometo burlón pero soltó un gemido ronco al sentir su miembro completamente dentro de la boca de la pelirrosa. Sasuke con una mano le acariciaba el cabello disfrutando con los ojos cerrados el sexo oral que la pelirrosa le otorgaba.

-Mm Saku.. para me vengo.- gruño Sasuke, la pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado y saco el miembro de Sasuke de su boca para luego lamerlo. El pelinegro gruño un poco molesto ya que ya estaba por venirse.

Sakura después de lamer el miembro del pelinegro beso la punta y con un camino de besos subió hasta el cuello del pelinegro, donde empezó a lamer y mordisquear. Sasuke tomo a la pelirrosa de la cintura acercándola más a él, sintiendo como su pene se apretaba en vientre un poco abultado de la pelirrosa lo cual lo hizo gruñir.

Sasuke metió su mano derecha dentro del short y las bragas de Sakura hasta llegar al sexo de la pelirrosa sintiendo como esta estaba húmeda por la excitación, cosa que le hizo sonreír de medio lado para después comenzar a masajear el clítoris un poco duro de la pelirrosa, provocándole un suave gemido que hacia sonreír con satisfacción a Sasuke.

Sakura dejo de besarle el cuello y acariciarle el pecho para separarse levemente del pelinegro pero sin dejar de respirar agitada a causa de las carisias que Sasuke le daba en su sexo, con desesperación la pelirrosa se desabrocho el suéter quitándoselo y aventándolo al piso para después quitarse la blusa la cual tuvo la misma suerte que el suéter, dejando sus pechos cubiertos solo por un sexy sostén de encaje color rojo el cual Sasuke no dejaba de mirar con deseo.

El pelinegro sin dejar de devorarse a la pelirrosa con la mirada acerco sus labios a los de esta para besarla con desesperación y Sakura le correspondió igual. Entre el beso Sasuke dejo de acariciarle el clítoris a la pelirrosa sacando su mano lo cual hizo que Sakura gruñera molesta entre el beso lo que provoco una sonrisa arrogante al pelinegro la cual quedo atrapada en el beso para después meter su lengua a la boca de Sakura donde empezó una batalla contra la lengua de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de los glúteos levantándola levemente sin romper aun el beso, Sakura llevo sus manos al cuello del pelinegro rodeándolo y con sus piernas rodeo la cadera del pelinegro provocando que sus sexos se tocaran haciéndoles gemir entre el beso.

El pelinegro camino torpemente hacia la cama donde se posiciono de rodillas dejándose caer con suavidad en la cama acostando a la pelirrosa y el encima de ella. Sasuke rompió el beso por falta de aire y fue haciendo una camino de besos hasta llegar al vientre de la pelirrosa donde se detuvo repartiendo varios besos en este, Sakura apoyada en sus codos miraba como Sasuke besaba con mucho cariño su vientre haciéndola sonreír.

Sin dejar de besar el vientre de la pelirrosa, Sasuke llevo una mano hasta la pierna desamarrando el estuche de armas de la pelirrosa el cual aventó al piso.

-No sé porque llevas estuche de armas si estando embarazada no vas a misiones ni a entrenamientos.- comento levantando levemente su rostro para verla.

-Tal vez llegue a utilizarla.- contesto la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla con cada mano tomo cada pierna de la pelirrosa levantándolas hasta ponerlas en sus hombros, al ponerlas ahí Sasuke se incoo haciendo que Sakura no pudiese sostenerse con sus codos y callera, después el pelinegro saco el short de Sakura junto sus bragas aventando ambos en el suelo.

-Me encanta ver ese brillo lleno de deseo cuando estás conmigo.- comento Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla y sonriéndole coqueto. Sakura sonrió de medio lado acomodando sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

Sasuke se inclino apoyándose en sus manos para no aplastarla. Sakura rodeo el cuello del pelinegro y lo acerco mas a ella al sentir como Sasuke entraba en ella de una forma profunda lo cual a hizo gritar.

-¿te lastime?.- pregunto levantando su cara viéndola con preocupación y sin mover sus caderas.

-Al contrario me encanto.- contesto con un poco de dificultad, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a moverse lentamente hundiendo su cara entre los pechos de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke masss…… rápido.- pidió entrecortado la pelirrosa al sentir las muy lentas embestidas del pelinegro. Sasuke sonrió travieso sin aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas llevo sus manos a los pechos de la pelirrosa apretándolos sobre el sostén, asiendo que esta gimiera un poco más fuerte, un poco desesperado de sentir la tela del sostén, Sasuke lo rompió tirándolo al piso y llevo su boca al pezón izquierdo y con su mano derecha pellizcaba el derecho.

-Mmm..me gustaba ese sostén.- comento Sakura burlona pero su respiración entre cortada más bien la hizo sonar sensual.

-A mí también.- contesto Sasuke con el pezón de la pelirrosa entre sus dientes lo cual hizo que Sakura llevara su mano derecha hacia su boca para morderla evitando gemir.

Sasuke seguía con las carisias en los pechos de la pelirrosa solo que su boca había cambiado de pezón y su velocidad en las embestidas seguían lenta pero profundas. El pelinegro se extraño al no oír gemidos de la pelirrosa así que saco el pezón de su boca y dejo de pellizcar el otro parando también sus embestidas para así hincarse y mirar a la pelirrosa frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que esta se mordía la mano evitando gemir y tenía los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió al sentir que Sasuke había parado viéndolo mirarla molesto.

Sasuke tomo las piernas de Sakura poniéndolas nuevamente en sus hombros y se inclino quitando la mano que la pelirrosa mordía y con su manos izquierda tomo la otra mano poniéndolas arriba de la cabeza de esta.

-Me gusta oírte gemir.- explico empezando a penétrala profundamente y con más velocidad sacándole varios gemidos a Sakura lo que hizo sonreír arrogante a Sasuke.

Sasuke cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de la embestidas hasta que sintió como Sakura contraía las paredes de su sexo apretando el miembro del pelinegro.

-Sasuke.- grito Sakura al llegar al orgasmo haciendo que Sasuke gruñera a causa del placer.

-Mmm Sakura.- gimió ronco el pelinegro al llegar al orgasmo derramándose completamente dentro de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke beso en los labios a Sakura para después salir de ella dejándose caer a un lado de la cama y con su brazo atrajo a la pelirrosa acercándola a su cuerpo tratando de recuperar la respiración al igual que la pelirrosa.

-¿se te quito el enfado?.- pregunto divertido el pelinegro.

-Si, pero a la próxima que me vuelva a llamar gorda quemo a esa mocosa.- comento molesta y Sasuke sonrió divertido.

-Yo no creo que estés gorda, al contrario estas muy delgada para estar embarazada y esa mocosa solo te lo dijo para molestarte.- comento Sasuke besándole la frente haciendo que Sakura se acurrucara mas a al pecho del pelinegro.- Saku ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?.- pregunto acariciándole el cabello.

-Luego lo decidimos ahora tengo sueño.- respondió la pelirrosa acorrucándose más y cerrando sus ojos. Sasuke solo sonrió y atrajo la sabana para taparlos abrasándola mas fuerte para después besarle la frente y cerrar los ojos también.

**Continuara**

**Mmmm no se pero se me hizo un poco aburrido, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado n.n ……………………..**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS n.n**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	9. Organizando despedida de solteros

**Organizando ¿despedidas de soltero?**

Estaba Ino sentada en la banca de un parque, la rubia llevaba cerca de diez minutos al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-Siento la demora. –la rubia volteo para ver a la persona que la hizo esperar encontrándose un chica pelirroja de lentes mirándola nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. La rubia soltó un suspiro resignada.

-No importa siéntate. –la pelirroja asintió y se sentó a lado de la rubia. – ¿Qué tal vas con Suigetsu? –pregunto divertida haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-Es un idiota, por más cosas que hago para llamar su atención no se da cuenta de nada. –bufo fastidiada cruzándose de brazos.

-¿trataste se amable con él?

-Incluso ya no lo insulto ni respondo sus insultos.

-¿seducirlo con ropa sexy?

-Lo hice, hace unos días me puse una minifalda y una blusa escotada de tirantes y para que me viera me puse frente a él y le pregunte "¿qué tal?" y ¿Qué crees que me contesto? .—pregunto molesta

-No sé. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros mirándola atenta.

-Me dijo "esa ropa se le vería mejor a Sakura-chan." ¿Cómo demonios se le va ver mejor esa ropa a la pelo de chicle la cual tiene una panza de cinco meses de embarazo? –pregunto exaltada y la rubia tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca. –y para acabar de amolarla me dijo "tu pareces zorra vestida así"

-Es un idiota.—comento la rubia con mas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Incluso le he cocinado pero solo lo prueba y me dice que esta asqueroso y se va dejando mi comida ahí. –comento enojada cruzándose de brazos. –al menos no se desperdicia ya que llega la pelo de chicle y se la come toda, de hecho es la única que come mi comida.

-Si, las embarazadas suelen tener un muy extenso apetito y terminan comiéndose cualquier mugrero.—comento pensativa la rubia sin darse cuenta lo que dijo.

-¿esta insinuando que mi comida es asquerosa? –pregunto indignada e Ino la miro nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Eto…bueno…. –soltó un suspiro resignada. –seamos sinceras Karin, cocinas muy mal. –la pelirroja la miro molesta pero después soltó un suspiro derrotada.

-Bueno después trate de seducirlo hablándole sensual o insinuándome y solo me dice que parezco idiota. –termino de contar cruzándose de brazos. –a veces pienso que Suiguetsu solo tiene ojos para su Sakura-chan.

-Si, esa frentezota tiene mucho pegue los hombres, a veces me pregunto qué les da, incluso Sasuke el chico mas frio esta idiotizado con ella, hasta se comporta diferente con ella.

-No has visto nada, Sasuke es un completo mandilón a lado de Sakura y ahora que está embarazada lo es mas.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para manipular a un chico así? Incluso creo que Neji siente atracción por la frentezota. –comento algo celosa.

-No solo Neji, están también Lee que aunque ande con Tenten no deja de decir una sarta de poesía cuando ve a Sakura, también esta Naruto que aunque sale con Hinata en este momento sintió atracción por la pelo de chicle en el pasado, luego esta Kakashi que aunque es un pervertido supe que estaba dispuesto a sentar cabeza y hacerse cargo del hijo de Sasuke cuando pensó que este no lo quería por un pleito que tuvieron.

-Yo también me entere de eso. –susurro molesta la rubia. –y me he dado cuenta que cada hombre que la ve por mas frio que sea se sonroja con solo ver su sonrisa.

-Y Jiraiya me conto que hizo una encuesta hace una semana y todos los shinobis votaron por que Sakura era la ninja más sexy de konoha, incluso aunque este embarazada la hace ver tierna y gana más puntos, y según Jiraiya todos envidian a Sasuke porque ella en un futuro será la señora Uchiha. Lo peor vino cuando Sasuke se entero de eso ahora encela mas a la pelo de chicle y obligo a Jiraiya que le dijera los nombres de todo aquel que gusta de Sakura, cuando la supo el nombre de todos los fue a golpear y amenazar para que no se acercaran a la pelo de chicle.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto sorprendida y la pelirroja suspiro con pesar.

-Porque Sasuke me obligo a que lo acompañara para que lo ayudara a encontrar el chakra de cada individuo.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa que envidia, maldita frentezota ya quisiera yo que Shika me encelara así, pero conociéndolo se le haría problemático, ese vago solo tiene energía para el sexo, ni siquiera me ha pedido que seamos novios y ni que se diga de invitarme a salir.—amabas chicas bajaron la cabeza y una aura depresiva las rodeo.

-Somos un desastres. - susurraron ambas con tristeza.

-¿y si le pedimos consejos a la frentona?—pregunto esperanzada Ino, la pelirroja la miro interrogante. –si, mira ella logro seducir a Sasuke, uno de los hombres más frío de la aldea, el cual no le afectaba la cercanía de ninguna chica hasta que llego Sakura, incluso no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ella y siendo sincera no creo que Sasuke la haya seducido.

-Ahora que lo dices esa zorra es muy buena para seducir, recuerdo cuando apostamos seducir a Sasuke y ella sin hacer mucho lo logro. –comento pensativa.

-¡Vez! Si logramos que nos de unos cuantos tips lograremos amarrar a nuestros hombres como ella lo hizo con el suyo. –comento emocionada Ino

-Es verdad, solo espero que quiera ayudarnos. —comento emocionada.

-Le daremos lo que quiera para que nos ayude. –comento ilusionada Ino con los ojos brillosos y tomando a Karin de las manos.

-Sí, todo por el amor. —comento igual de ilusionada Karin.

-Jamás pensé que en sus reuniones yo fuera el tema de su conversación .—amabas chicas voltearon hacia atrás y vieron una divertida Sakura la cual las miraba con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, mientras lamia su helado. La pelirrosa vestía un vestido color rojo que le llegaba abajo de la pompis, del pecho era ajustado y lo demás caía estilo bata resaltando su pequeño vientre, traía holanes en la parte de abajo, unos mallones de licra negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, unas sandalias ninja color rojas, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un medio chongo con varios mechones cayéndole en la cara y en la espalda su largo pelo caía en cascada hasta la cadera.—y yo que pensé que venía de compras, pero solo hablan de mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron anonadadas ambas mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Tenía ganas de helado y vine aquí a comprarlo, las vi y decidí saludar (más bien molestarlas, pero si se los digo arruinare la sorpresa) pero al oír mi nombre decidí escucharlas.— respondió indiferente lamiendo su helado.

-¿desde donde escuchaste? – pregunto nerviosa Karin.

-"a veces pienso que Suiguetsu solo tiene ojos para su Sakura-chan" –comento burlona haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja. Sakura sonrió divertida y le dio una mordida al cono de su helado terminándoselo para después saltar quedando enfrente de la banca y amabas chicas se enderezaron para ver bien a la pelirrosa.

_-(¿Cómo demonios tiene esa habilidad para saltar así con cinco meses de embarazo?)_ se preguntaban mentalmente ambas chicas.

-Bien chicas ¿Qué están dispuestas a darme para ayudarlas? –pregunto con un brillo macabro el cual estremeció a amabas chicas.

-¿nos ayudaras? –pregunto ilusionada Ino.

-Si lo que me ofrecen me convence, si. –ambas chicas chocaron sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres? Tu pídelo, te daremos lo que sea.—comento alegre Karin e Ino asintió mientras Sakura sonreía triunfante.

-Mmm Sasuke y yo estamos reconstruyendo el distrito Uchiha y necesitamos quien nos ayude a limpiar, ¡pienso que ustedes podrían limpiar todas las casas! A también quiero cien cajas de los nuevos pukys de menta con chocolate que acaban de salir a la venta. ¡Piénselo tendrán a sus chicos rendidos por ustedes. –comento al verlas dudar, a ambas se les iluminaron los ojos.

-Aceptamos. —dijeron muy convencidas ambas haciendo sonreír triunfante a la pelirrosa.

-Bueno les diré mi secreto, aunque siéndoles sincera yo no hice absolutamente nada para seducir a Sasuke, ni a los demás chicos ellos solo se fijan en mi y se ponen nerviosos sin siquiera hacer nada. –comento arrogante haciendo gruñir a ambas chicas. –por ejemplo Sasuke, yo sentía que él se sentía atraído por mi ya que era muy obvio. —Karin asintió. –yo solo aproveche ya que me gustaba así que cuando Sasuke me robo un beso. –amabas ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas. –yo aproveche para hacer el beso más apasionado y pues desde ahí yo lo seguía besando al igual que él hasta que se me declaro. –comento con un dedo en la barbilla en forma pensativa.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha se te declaro? –preguntaron sorprendidas ambas y Sakura asintió.

-¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué había sido yo? –pregunto burlona y amabas asintieron varias veces con la cabeza.

-Nop, fue él, incluso cuando estamos solos es muy romántico.—a amabas chicas se les desencajo la mandíbula, no podían creer que el cubito de hielo fuera romántico.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? –preguntaron ilusionadas ambas.

-Yo no hice nada. –contesto arrogante, amabas la miraban interrogantes. –lo chicos son muy fáciles de leer y manipular, se que en un principio se dejan guiar por una cara y cuerpo bonito pero si la chica es hueca solo la utilizan o la manipulan ellos. —amabas chicas la miraban interrogante y Sakura suspiro fastidiada.—les pondré como ejemplo sus relaciones empezare por Ino. –amabas asintieron. –Shikamaru es un huevon, a decir verdad es tan difícil como Sasuke en seducir ya que todo se le hace problemático en especial las mujeres. –Ino asintió. –pero por eso mismo sabemos que te quiere ya que está contigo al mujer mas problemática de Konoha sin decir exasperante, chillona, gorrosa, escandalosa, vanidosa, hueca y siguen los defectos.—comento indiferente mientras Ino cada vez desprendía un aura asesina y Karin se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada. —así que el factor gustar y querer ya lo tienes .—siguió explicando Sakura ignorando las miradas asesinas de la rubia. –lo que te falta es ponerlo celoso y acerté la indiferente.—amabas chicas la miraron interrogante. –si, mira has como que no te importa lo que haga, ni su relación, no le muestres que te afecta lo que haga y dale picones con otros chicos sin verte obvia ni mucho menos vulgar, solo sonríele coqueta a un chico que te salude, pórtate amables, bueno tu sabes de eso. –la rubia asintió emocionada y compresiva. –vas a ver que terminara marcando su territorio demostrando que le perteneces y te pedirá ser su novia por muy problemático que le parezca.

-Gracias frentezota. –comento alegre Ino tomándola de las manos mirándola ilusionada.

-Si lo que sea, ahora vamos con Karin. –la pelirroja la miro atenta mientras que Ino volvía a sentarse soltando la manos de Sakura. –Suiguetsu es un niño con cuerpo de adolecente. –la pelirroja asintió. –pero igual tiene hormonas, lógicamente lo pones nervioso con tus insinuaciones, coqueteo y eso. –la pelirroja se sonrojo. –y lo esconde insultándote, es su hoby, es un niño y recuerda que los niños molestan a las niñas que le gustan, lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarlo, no importa lo que te diga o haga ignóralo y al igual que Ino coquetea con otros hombres sin ser tan obvia como cuando te gustaba Sasuke, eso lo hará querer marcarte como suya y sacara su lado salvaje y posesivo.

-¡Oh! ¡Sakura-sama eres mi Dios! –comento la pelirroja mirándola ilusionada.

-¡Alábenme! –ordeno arrogante con las manos en la cadera estilo jarra y amabas chicas se hincaron haciendo varias reverencia frente ella.

-Oye frentezaota en 15 días te casas ¡verdad? –pregunto Ino acabando de alabarla sentándose en la banca de nuevo a igual que Karin.

-Si ¿por?

-Deberíamos hacerte una despedida de soltera. –Karin sonrió ilusionada al saber que tenía pensado hacer la rubia.

-¿eso qué es? –pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Es una fiesta solo de chicas donde le damos la despedida a la que se va casar, nos divertimos en grande en honor a tu última noche de soltera. –explico Karin.

-Entonces ¿eso se hará una noche antes de la boda? –amabas chicas asintieron.

-No te preocupes frentezota que nosotras te la haremos. –amabas chicas pusieron una cara de psicópatas pervertidas y por una extraña razón Sakura pensó que sería divertido y se emociono más al ver el brillo en los ojos de las chicas.

-Bueno siendo así entonces háganla. –amabas chicas chocaron las palmas de sus manos emocionadas.

-Por cierto pelo de chicle no le digas a Sasuke ya que sabes lo celoso que es y hará hasta lo imposible por evitar esa fiesta.— advirtió Karin y Sakura asintió.

-Nos vemos, tengo que ir con mi gatito a que me dé su lechita.—comento con una sonrisa pervertida empezando a saltarlos tejado.

-Insisto que envidia, Sasuke seguro es una fiera en la cama. –comento Ino viendo alejarse a la pelirrosa.

-¡Dímelo a mí!, he visto las marcas que deja en el cuerpo de la pelo de chicle sin contar las que ella le hace, además que he oído los gemidos de Sakura y son de una mujer que está disfrutando en grande.—informo la pelirroja viendo a la misma dirección que Ino.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir que envidia.— comento aun mirando a la misma dirección y Karin asintió. –por cierto. –comento viendo a la pelirroja la cual también volteo a verla. –¿Cómo demonios le hace para saltar a esa velocidad y tan fácilmente con cinco meses de embarazo?

-No sé, esa zorra es muy hábil, seguro no es humana. –comento celosa la pelirroja.

-Concuerdo contigo.

* * *

-¿tienes todo listo? Pregunto un peliblanco sentándose alado de un peligris. Ambos se encontraban en la barra de un bar.

-Si las bailarinas, el local y el sake está preparado Jiraiya-sama. –contesto el peligris.

-Bien hecho Kakashi, espero que estén buenotas. –comento sonrojado y una mirada pervertida.

-Son las mejores bailarinas de todo konoha.—comento igual de pervertido. –lo mejor para la despedida de soltero del último Uchiha y de mi primer alumno en casarse.

-Concuerdo contigo, además investigue y las chicas también le están haciendo una despedida a Sakura y supe que contrataron a unos muy buenos striper.

-¡Oh! eso sin duda no le gustara a Sasuke, de por si vamos a batallar en llevarlo a su despedida de soltero sin que sepa que onda, ahora imagínate si se entera que las chicas tendrán una despedida para su pelirrosa y con estríper incluidos.

-Por eso no se debe de enterar. –comento Jiraiiya para después darle un trago a su vaso de Sake.

* * *

Una chica castaña, con dos cebollas en la cabeza, vestida con ropas chinas, se encontraba parada en la puerta de una casa donde toco el timbre, un rato después le abre una señora muy parecida a Ino.

-¡Seguro vienes a ver a Ino-chan! así que pasa esta haya arriba en su recamara con las demás chicas y la Hokage. –dijo amablemente haciéndose a una lado dejando entrar a una extrañada castaña.

La chica entro a donde le indicaron y toco levemente la puerta escuchando una "ya van".

-Hasta que llegas Tenten. –comento fastidiada Ino.

-Es que tenia entrenamiento con Lee. —se justico apenada.

-Lo que sea, pasa. –dijo la rubia haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, la castaña entro y la rubia cerró la puerta mientras que Tenten veía anonadada a todas las chicas que estaban en la recamara de Ino.

En la recamara estaban Hinata, Karin, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Yumi, Temari (la cual había venido con sus hermanos ya que estaban invitados a la boda del último Uchiha, si fueron invitados por Naruto lo que hizo enfurecer a Sasuke) y Matsuri ( la cual fue invitada por Temari ya que son muy amigas)

-Bueno están aquí reunidas porque Karin y yo le haremos una despedida de soltera a la frentezota.

-No cuenten conmigo. –interrumpió Tenten

-Vamos Tenten, ya deja esos celos hacia Sakura, además iremos todas nosotras y será divertido. –comento Ino.

-No solo lo hago por celos, si no que esa zorra es muy arrogante me exaspera. –comento cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí me cae bien. –comento Temari. –no la conozco del todo, pero se ve que es de las personas que si no te metes con ella no te hace nada. –explico y Tente frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo que sea, pero no voy, es mas ni si quiera voy a ir a su boda.

-Ya Tenten vamos así seremos más, además si no quieres hablarle no le hables y ya. –animo Karin.

-Ya dije que no.

-Te ordeno que vallas mocosa y ya sierra el pico, deja a Ino que termine de hablar.—ordeno gritando Tsunade asustando a la castaña la cual asintió y se sentó lo más alejada de la Hokage.

-Bueno como decía le haremos una despedida de soltera, ya contratamos los striper, solo nos falta el local y el sake.

-Yo me encargo de sake.— grito emocionada Tsunade. –y Shizune encontrara un local. –la pelinegra asintió resignada.

-Bueno solo seremos nosotras pero les quiero pedir que no lee cuenten nada a los chicos mucho menos a Sasuke ya que todos sabemos lo celoso que es y hará hasta lo imposible por evitar esa despedida. –comento Karin y todas asintieron.

* * *

Era una tranquila noche, Sasuke se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cómoda cama, esperando a su futura esposa la cual estaba en el baño bañándose (¿Qué? Puede estar en el baño haciendo sus necesidades O.o). la puerta de la recamara se abrio haciendo que Sasuke volteara y viera a su pelirrosa entrar solo vestida con una de sus camisas la cual le quedaba floja y le llegaba debajo de los glúteos haciéndola ver sensual.

_-(El pequeño bulto en su vientre la hace ver más adorable O//O…. Aunque me enfurece admitirlo los idiotas de la encuesta tiene razón, ¡Mi pelirrosa se ve más linda embarazada!)_ Sasuke no despegaba sus ojos del cuerpo de Sakura devorándosela solo con su mirada, pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke de manera insinuante, se paso su mano sobre el pelo comenzando a caminar sensual hacia el pelinegro el cual comenzaba a emocionarse.

_-(jojojo prepárate amigo que esta noche cena pancho)_ el pelinegro bajo su mirada viendo las torneadas piernas de Sakura y su amigo se estaba comenzando a despertar.

-¡gatito! –Sasuke emocionado ante el ronroneo de su novia se sentó en la cama y Sakura aprovecho para sentarse en sus piernas rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos acercando su rostro al de Sasuke provocando que sus labios se rosaran. –tengo un antojo ¿me lo cumples? –pregunto provocativa acariciándole la nuca. Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutándolo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

_-(ya se nos hizo!)_ lo que quieras gatita. –ronroneo ronco inclinándose para besar suavemente su cuello sin abrir los ojos pero los abrió al no encontrar el cuello de la pelirrosa y al ya no sentirla en sus piernas, ni sentir sus cintura en sus manos. (_¿Qué paso? O.o_) pensó viendo a la pelirrosa parada frente a él viéndolo emocionada.

-¡Me alegra gatito!, porque tengo antojo de unos dulces de cajeta, unas galletas de animalitos, un helado de vainilla, unos pistaches y un jugo de mango. –Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula.

_-(que mas, yo pensé que tenía antojo de otra cosa T.T, aparte pienso que es mucha comida pero si le digo algo seguro me manda a dormir al sillón como hace una semana, ¡así que calladito me veo más bonito!)_ Sasuke suspiro derrotado y se paró de la cama acercándose a la pelirrosa, tomándola de la cintura. – ¿es todo? –susurro entre sus labios y la pelirrosa asintió sonriente. –no tardare, pero antes dame un beso. –pidió sonriendo de medio lado, la pelirrosa sonrió igual y se acerco poniéndose de puntitas para besarlo, cuándo se iba separar Sasuke se lo impidió poniendo rápidamente una mano en la nuca de la pelirrosa acercándola más para profundizar el beso.

-Itachi tiene hambre Sasuke, así que ya vete. –ordeno molesta al separarse, el pelinegro suspiro derrotado y asintió para después caminar hacia el closet sacando una camisa la cual se puso y tomo su cartera del buro, luego camino hacia la ventana.

-Sasuke. –llamo suavemente la pelirrosa.

_-(kya, tal vez se arrepintió y ahora se le antojo un poco de mi leche)_ el pelinegro sonrió arrogante y volteo ilusionado hacia la pelirrosa.

-También tráeme helado de mango, pastel de mango y malteada de mango, es que se me acaba de antojar. –el pelinegro suspiro derrotado y solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-No tardo.

-Pues si no te mueves tardaras más. –comento enojada cruzándose de brazos. –así que no seas vago y apúrate.

-Yo también te quiero. –susurro irónico saltando por la ventana no sin antes recibir un zapatazo en la cabeza.

-A mí no me hables con ironías. –grito la pelirrosa desde la ventana. Sasuke un poco temeroso empezó a saltar los tejados mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡diablos! ¡Qué humor se carga!

Una hora después el pelinegro entra cuidadosamente por la ventana de su habitación viendo a su amada pelirrosa sentada en la cama viendo la televisión (Sasuke compro una para su recamara, ya que la pelirrosa le había pedido una porque tenía flojera bajar a ver la de la sala).

Sakura sintió el chakra de su pelinegro y volteo viéndolo parado en el marco de la ventana. Con los ojos brillando de ilusión se paró de la cama corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia el pelinegro el cual la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Mi comida? –la pelirrosa le había arrebatado las bolsas a Sasuke y ahora la abrazaba con cariño.

_-(ósea ¿Cómo? O.o)_ el pelinegro la miraba incrédulo y aun con los brazos extendidos. Sakura ni siquiera lo miro camino directo al buro y empezó a trasculcar la bolsa. – (_maldita comida, ya le pone más atención a ella que a mí_) el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y camino molesto hacia la pelirrosa arrebatándole la bolsa consiguiendo que Sakura lo mirara con los ojos llorosos.

-¿quieres más a la comida que a mí? –pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido levantando el brazo con el que cargaba la bolsa lejos de la altura de Sakura. La pelirrosa puso su dedo en la barbilla y lo miraba tratando de buscar una respuesta.

_-(¿Por qué lo piensa tanto? Solo tiene que decir "no Gatito ¿Cómo piensas eso? Claro que te quiero más a ti")_ Sasuke cada vez fruncía mas el entrecejo.

-Sasuke. –la pelirrosa había puesto una cara de completa seriedad. –yo te amo. –Sasuke relajo mas sus expresiones sintiendo como la pelirrosa le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y se ponía de puntitas para así besar sus labios con pasión, cosa que lógicamente le hizo sonreír triunfante para después responderle el beso. El pelinegro bajo su brazo para poder tomarla de la cintura pero la pelirrosa rápidamente rompió el beso y se alejo igual de rápido arrebatándole la bolsa. –pero en este momento quiero más la comida. –comento triunfante sentándose en la cama poniendo toda su atención al contenido de la bolsa.

-(_maldita bolsa_) pensaba el pelinegro fulminando con la mirada la bolsa que la pelirrosa miraba con ilusión.

* * *

Catorce días después, bueno siendo más específicos un día antes de la boda de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Era un lindo viernes por la mañana, Sasuke despertaba de lo más contento mirando a su futura esposa la cual estaba plácidamente dormida y lo que mas le gusto al pelinegro es que solo estaba cubierta por las sabanas como prueba de su gran noche de placer.

El pelinegro escondió su rostro entre el cuello de la pelirrosa rosando su nariz con este provocando que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeciera al sentir la respiración cálida del pelinegro.

-Saku. –ronroneo para después succionar su cuello dejando una marca rosita que en unas horas se hará morada. Sakura aun dormida se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al pelinegro el cual frunció el entrecejo para después sonreír travieso.

Sasuke paso su dedo suavemente por toda la columna de la pelirrosa hasta llegar a donde la espalda pierde su nombre provocándole otro estremecimiento a la dormida pelirrosa, la cual se volteo quedando boca arriba y como Sasuke había bajado un poco la sabana, los pechos de la pelirrosa quedaron al descubierto casi provocándole un derrame nasal al pelinegro que no dejaba de verlos.

Sakura dormida sin darse cuenta de nada levanto sus manos a la altura de su rostro descansándolas en la cama. Sasuke no lo resistió mas y se posiciono encima de la pelirrosa, con su mano derecha masajeo su pecho y con su boca y lengua jugó con el izquierdo, mientras su mano izquierda guiaba su miembro erecto a la entrada de la pelirrosa.

-Ahh. –gimió Sakura aun dormida al ser completamente penetrada. Sasuke solo siguió envistiéndola suavemente mientras seguía con las carisias en sus senos.

_-(mmmm que sueño húmedo tan real, incluso siento las penetraciones ahhhh, esto es el paraíso._ –pensaba la pelirrosa aun con los ojos cerrados. –_espera, ya me desperté y esto no es un sueño. _–la pelirrosa abre los ojos y baja la mirada viendo una cabellera negra. –¡_genia!l, mi gatito ahora agarro la maña de violarme mientras duermo, de perdido me hubiera despertado para participar un poco).—_ Sasuke. –grito la pelirrosa al sentir el orgasmo.

-Hmn Saku. –gruño Sasuke al sentir el suyo derramándose dentro de la pelirrosa, el pelinegro saco su miembro y levanto el rostro para besar levemente los labios de la pelirrosa para luego dejarse hacer a un lado de la pelirrosa, atrayéndola a su pecho.—buenos días. –comento agitado.

-La nueva forma de despertarme, cogiéndome. –comento burlona acurrucándose más en el pecho de Sasuke.

-¿no te gusto? –pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Me encanto. –dijo pasando su lengua en el pecho de Sasuke el cual se estremeció.

-No hagas eso o no saldremos del cuarto en toda la mañana.

-No tengo nada de hacer, recuerda que Yumi se está encargando de todo lo de la boda junto a Juugo. –la pelirrosa succiono una parte del pecho de Sasuke sacándole un gruñido a este.

-Debí imaginarme que una vez no es suficiente para ti. –comento burlón bajando la mano que rodeaba su cintura al trasero de la pelirrosa.

-Jejeje, sabes que este es mi ejercicio favorito y el único que puedo practicar mientras estoy embarazada.— comento divertida sentándose en el vientre de Sasuke.

-Itachi está creciendo. –susurro viendo el redondito vientre de la pelirrosa la cual había agachado la cabeza y un aura asesina la rodeaba. –estas mas grade tu vientre. –susurro viendo embobado el vientre de la pelirrosa mientras lo acariciaba. –a Sakura le brillaron los ojos llenos de maldad para después pararse rápidamente y darle una patada a Sasuke en los gumaros, luego de un salto se bajo de la cama caminando hacia el closet dejando a un adolorido pelinegro el cual se agarraba a sus amigo de batalla y tenía cara de sufrimiento.

-¿p…por qué? –pregunto con voz de pito mientras veía a sakura cambiarse tranquilamente sin dejar de tocara su amigo.

-Para que aprendas a no decirme gorda de nuevo. –comento con voz tétrica mirándolo amenazante lo que provoco que el pelinegro sudara frio. La pelirrosa termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación mientras que Sasuke aun estaba adolorido rezando porque su amigo y compañero de batalla no hubiese muerto.

_-(resiste compadre que te necesito y Saku también, así que ¡se fuerte!, tenemos más penetraciones por delante)_ .—le daba Sasuke ánimos mirando hacia abajo pero sus manos aun tapaban su miembro ya que lo soltaba y sentía más dolor.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y Sakura se encontraba acostada en la cama de Shiki ya que no quería regresar a su recamara porque aun estaba molesta con Sasuke por haberla según ella llamado gorda. (se preguntaran porque Sasuke no la ha buscado para hablar con ella, pues la respuesta es que el pelinegro aun estaba dolorido y trataba de reanimar a su amigo)

Shiki estaba sentado en el suelo con su cabeza inclinada sobre el vientre de Sakura escuchando atento el latir del corazón del bebé.

-Neesan ¿Cuándo sabrás si es niño o niña? –el ojiazul levanto el rosto para ver a su hermana la cual estaba tranquilamente leyendo un pergamino y despego su vista del pergamino para ver a su hermano.

-Pues ya tengo 5 meses, ya debería de saber el sexo del bebé, pero quiero saberlo hasta que nazca.

-¿Por qué? –Sakura sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

-Porque me gustaría que fuera sorpresa es más emocionante ¿no lo crees? –Shiki sonrió emocionado.

-Es verdad. –el chico volvió acercar su oreja al vientre de la pelirrosa haciendo a que Sakura le sonriera dulce para después regresar su atención al pergamino que estaba leyendo. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que se oyó cierto alboroto afuera, Shiki levanto su rostro mirando hacia la ventana extrañado pero el ruido seguía, así que se levanto para asomarse por la ventana, la pelirrosa siguió con su lectura ignorando el ruido.

Shiki al abrir la ventana le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Ino, Karin y Temari discutiendo mientras estiraban un par de prendas.

-Shiki ignóralas, solo viene a molestar. –el ojiazul miro a su hermana la cual estaba muy entretenida con su lectura, Shiki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se dio media vuelta pero en el momento que lo hizo tres corrientes de aire pasaron por sus costado haciendo que cerrara los ojos al momento de abrirlos vio a Ino, Karin y Temari paradas frente a él mirando atentas a su hermana mientras esta no las pelaba.

Sakura al sentir varia miradas bajo el pergamino un poco para ver qué pasaba, topándose con tres pares de miradas amenazantes y una extrañada. La pelirrosa levanto amabas cejas mirando a las chicas interrogante.

Poco a poco las chicas se acercaban a Sakura, la cual rápidamente puso el pergamino a un lado y se paro en la cama poniéndose en guardia.

-Ven a nosotros frentesota esto no dolerá. –comento Ino con voz muy tétrica haciendo que Sakura rápidamente sacara un kunai de su bolsillo.

-Vamos pelo de chicle flojita y cooperando. –Karin daba un paso más al igual que las demás y su voz sonaba más tétrica.

-Si Sakura, te aseguro que nos dolerá mas a nosotras que a ti. –Temari se adelanto un paso más pero las tres retrocedieron tres paso al tratar de esquivar los kunai que les aventó la pelirrosa, los cuales se clavaron en el piso, justo donde había estado cada una.

-¡Yo no soy idiota! ¿Qué quieren? –pegunto sacando mas kunai, las tres chicas voltearon a mirarse entre sí y movieron un par de veces su cabeza de arriba abajo para después las tres saltar encima de la pelirrosa la cual se movió rápidamente saltando, dándole en el aire una patada a Ino en la espalda mientras que con su codo golpeaba a Karin en el estomago y con la otra mano golpeaba con el puño cerrado en el rostro a Temari. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el piso sobándose la zona golpeada mientras que la pelirrosa las miraba al frente con una sonrisa arrogante y Shiki observaba todo sorprendido.

-Bien me dirán que quieren o tendré que seguir golpeándolas, como vieron el estar embarazada no me afecta en mi velocidad. –comento arrogante mientras tronaba sus nudillos, las tres chicas se estremecieron.

-Eto… em solo veníamos a llevarte a la casa de Ino para arreglarte para tu despedida de soltera. –hablo rápidamente Karin.

-¿por eso tanto rollo? Solo me lo hubieran dicho. –las tres chicas casi se caen al piso ante la normalidad con la que hablaba la pelirrosa. –bueno chicas lo mejor es irnos ya. –las tres asintieron y se pararon para después salir por la ventana. –nos vemos luego y duérmete temprano. –la pelirrosa se acerco a Shiki y le beso la frente.

-¡¡Que te diviertas neesan!! –la pelirrosa le sonrió al igual que Shiki para después saltar por la ventana y seguir a las demás chicas.

* * *

Sasuke por fin ya se había recuperado del golpe, así que se disponía a salir del cuarto en busca de la pelirrosa para disculparse con ella. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, busco en la sala pero no había nadie, después fue a la cocina y tampoco había nadie, en fin busco en toda la casa y no encontró absolutamente a nadie, el único lugar que le faltaba buscar era el cuarto de Shiki y Yun así que se dirigió a este encontrando solo a Shiki el cual estaba acostado en la cama leyendo un manga.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? –pregunto molesto Shiki al ver al pelinegro en la entrada de su cuarto. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y lo fulmino con la mirada para después suspirar tratando de calmarse.

-¿has visto a Sakura?

-N…… Shiki se cayó antes de hablar haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara impaciente. –_(el pelo de gallina es muy celoso me pregunto ¿Cómo se pondrá si se entera que neechan está de fiesta con sus amigas? Sin duda sería interesante) _–se fue con sus amigas a una despedida de soltera. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos y Shiki sonrió complacido.

_-(¿una qué?.... no, no, no, no, seguro oí mal) _¿una qué? .—pregunto temerosos y Shiki amplio mas su sonrisa.

-Una despedida de soltera.

_-(bueno si oí bien) _¿Quién vino por ella?

-Karin, Ino y una rubia que no conozco pero tenía la banda de la aldea de la arena. –respondió indiferente el chico leyendo su manga pero de reojo miraba divertido la cara de espato que ponía el pelinegro.

-(_no, si esas pervertidas se llevaron a Saku a una despedida de soltera no quiero ni imaginarme que habrá…. Demonios pervertirán a mi inocente pelirrosa_ (nha yo digo que la chica está muy pervertida como para que la perviertan, más bien ella pervertirá a las otras)) –Sasuke camino a grandes zancadas hacia el chico y lo agarro de las solapas. – dime a donde fueron. –ordeno amenazante. Shiki ni se exalto solo lo miraba burlo.

-No te lo diré. –contesto divertido.

-¿sabes lo que hacen en las despedidas de soltera? –el chico negó. –pues llevan a hombres desnudos para que bailen y eso no es todo podrían pervertir y emborrachar a Sakura. –Shiki ensancho los ojos y miro horrorizado al pelinegro.

-No sé a dónde fueron pero te ayudare a buscar a mi pobre hermanita. (estos piensan que Saku es inocente, pobres ingenuos la ven con ojos de amor) –Sasuke sonrió complacido y bajo a Shiki.

-No me caes bien pero por Saku trabajare en equipo contigo. –Shiki miro a Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Andando. –ambos se dieron media vuelta pero justo en ese momento una par de esferas fueron aventadas desde afuera por la ventana. Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí para después mirar las esferas la cuales hacían ruidos extraños, después de un segundo las esferas se abrieron saliendo humo verde de ellas durmiendo al instante a ambos los cuales cayeron al piso.

Un par de hombres con mascarillas anti gas entraron por la ventana, al mirar los cuerpos sonrieron complacidos.

-Tu llévate a Sasuke yo me llevo a Shiki. – el otro enmascarado asintió cargando al pelinegro poniéndolo en su hombro, lo mismo hizo el otro con Shiki.

-Misión cumplida, solo nos falta llevar los paquetes. –el otro asintió y se encamino saltando por la ventana seguido del otro.

**Continuara**

**O.O quien secuestro a sasukito y shikiiiiiii T.T..... que tal? les gusto el kapi? creen que merezca uno de sus hermosos reviews *.*....**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW *.* **

**SE CUIDAN **

**BEXOX**


	10. ¿Así? ¿O más celosos?

**¿Así? ¿O Más Celosos?**

Los dos hombres que habían secuestrado a Sasuke y a Shiki entraron en un bar encontrándose con un peliblanco que amarraba a una silla a un peli-naranja. El peliblanco volteo al oír que abrían la puerta viendo a dos hombres con mascara antigases cargando en sus hombros dos inconscientes chicos.

-¿Por qué aun traen esas máscaras? –pregunto el peliblanco viéndolos extrañado.

-Es que se nos olvido quitárnosla. – respondió el peli-gris rascándose la nuca nervioso y al peliblanco le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Lo mejor es amarrarlos antes de que despierten. –comento el pelirrojo que llevaba cargado en su hombro a Shiki.

-Tienes razón Yuun, no quiero imaginar que hará Sasuke si despierta antes de que lo amarremos. –los tres se estremecieron sudando frio.

-Kakashi tiene razón hay que amarrarlos ya. –comento Suigetsu nervioso, los dos asintieron y Suigetsu les arrimo una silla para que los otros dos amarraran a los inconscientes chicos con cuerdas de chakra.

* * *

Sakura entraba tranquilamente a la habitación de Ino seguida por Temari, Ino y Karin

-Yo digo que esta ropa se te vera mejor frentona. –comento Ino al ya cerrar la puerta, con un conjunto celeste de pantalón y una blusa un poco floja.

-No yo pienso que este se te vera mejor pelo de chicle. –dijo Karin mostrándole un sexy vestido tipo batita. –lucirás sensual y provocativa.

-Ella está embarazada y por casarse así que no debe verse igual de zorra que tu. –comento Ino burlona.

-Cállate que te vistes igual de zorra que yo. –respondió molesta la pelirroja.

-Pues yo pienso que este se le vera mejor. –dijo Temari mostrando un vestido largo muy reservado y amabas chicas la miraron como si estuviera loca mientras que a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Valla! ¡Por esa tontería se estaban peleando antes de intentar secuestrarme! –no fue una pregunta si no más bien fue una afirmación, las tres chicas se sonrojaron y asintieron levemente y Sakura soltó un gran suspiro. –no entiendo porque buscan ropa para mí, en casa tengo mucha y yo sé vestirme, además lo que me ponga me hace ver hermosa. –comento sonriendo arrogante provocando que sus acompañantes la miraran incrédulas. Sakura las ignoro y camino hacia la cama en donde había una montaña de ropa regada y tomo dos piezas de ropa al azar. – ¿Qué tal esto? –dijo mostrándoles las prendas y a las tres chicas les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Escoges siempre tu ropa así? –pregunto incrédula karin y Sakura asintió con una gran sonrisa provocando que la pelirroja soltara un gran suspiro.

-No, espera, esto está perfecto. –dijo emocionada Ino tomando las prendas en sus manos las cuales eran un blusón blanco con la manga derecha caída y con adornos grises enfrente y un mallón negro que llegaba abajo de la rodilla.

Temari y Karin las miraron bien cuando Ino los extendió y levantaron su pulgar dándole a entender que estaban de acuerdo. Sakura solo soltó un suspiro fastidiada y le arrebato las prendas a Ino para comenzar a vestirse.

-¡Espera frentona! ¿Qué haces? –grito espantada y sonrojada Ino, Sakura estaba por quitarse la blusa pero se detuvo ante el grito de Ino y miro a sus acompañantes las cuales estaban sonrojadas.

-Me voy a cambiar. –respondió como si fuera obvio.

-¡Cámbiate en el baño! –dijo molesta Temari.

-¡Hay no se que les da pena, si tenemos lo mismo! –comento la peli-rosa restándole importancia mientras se quitaba la blusa.

-Oye pelo de chicle, creo que tu vientre se ve más grande con ropa. –comento Karin apuntando el hinchado vientre de la peli-rosa a la cual le broto una vena hinchada en la frente.

-¿tú crees? ¡Yo pienso que se ve igual! –comento Temari mirando atenta el vientre de la peli-rosa.

-No, Karin tiene razón, la ropa hace a la frentona verse más gorda ya que usa blusas holgadas y eso hace que su vientre se vea mas grande. –explico la rubia como si fuera experta en modas, pero luego las tres chicas ensancharon los ojos al ver un kunai rosarle la mejilla a cada una y estamparse en la pared, y su cara de sorpresa desapareció para ser remplazada por una de temor al ver la mirada maligna de la peli-rosa.

-¿me están llamando gorda? –pregunto amenazante y las tres chicas negaron rápidamente con la cabeza. – ¿entonces me lo imagine? –las tres chicas asintieron varias veces con la cabeza. –ok ¡me alegra! –respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero su mirada tenebrosa hacia que las chicas sudaran frio.

* * *

-Sasuke abrió los ojos despertándose, pero al no poder moverse baja la cabeza mirando su cuerpo dándose cuenta que estaba amarrado así que activa el sharingan viendo que las cuerdas eran de chakra y suspiro fastidiado por no poder romperlas, sin desactivar el Sharingan voltea levemente su rostro a la derecha viendo a Shiki amarrado al igual que él y este comenzaba a despertarse, voltea a su izquierda viendo a Juugo en la misma situación.

De repente una música sensual empieza a sonar en el lugar haciendo que los tres chicos se sacaran mas de onda, adelantes de ellos en un escenario se prende una luz iluminando en medio del escenario mostrando un micrófono.

_-(¿Qué demonios está pasando?)_ –se preguntaba Sasuke muy sacado de onda mirando atento el escenario.

_-(¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago aquí?)_ – Shiki estaba muy sacado de onda y un poco asustado.

_-(presiento que lo que pasara no será nada bueno_) –Juugo miraba tranquilo el escenario pero por dentro estaba un poco asustado.

Tras el micrófono apareció una nube de humo la cual al disolverse se vio a Jiraiya.

-¡CABALLEROS VIENVENIDOS A LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DEL HASTA AHORA ÚLTIMO UCHIHA! –Sasuke ensancho los ojos horrorizado al igual que Juugo y Shiki, pero voltean sorprendidos al oír chiflidos y aplausos atrás de ellos encontrándose con unos muy animados: Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Yuun, Suigetsu, Sai, Kankuro, Lee, Gai, Choji, Azuma (si aquí estaba vivito jojojo) y unos no tan animados más bien aburridos; Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino. Todos incluso los aburridos aplaudían a excepción de Sasuke, Juugo y Shiki.

-¡CABALLEROS! ¡TENGO EL HONOR DE PRESENTARLES A LAS MEJORES BAILARINAS Y ¿POR QUE NO? LAS MAS GUAPAS DE TODA KONOHA! –volvió hablar como presentador de concursos en el micrófono.

Sasuke y Juugo miraron horrorizados a Jiraiya, mientras que Shiki no entendía nada y los demás aplaudían algunos emocionados. La música sube de volumen y de ambas orillas del escenario salen cinco chicas de cada una vestidas con ropa muy provocativa. Jiraiya rápidamente se sentó en medio de kakashi y Yuun mirando el espectáculo con morbo al igual que Gai, Asuma, Sai, Chji, Kiba, Suigetsu y Naruto.

Shiki estaba muy sonrojado al igual que Juugo, Shino, Neji y Gaara, mientras que Sasuke estaba metido en sus pensamientos buscando una manera de escape, usando toda su concentración para tratar de no distraerse con las chicas que bailaban sensual enfrente de él….cof, cof quiero decir para no distraerse con la ruidosa música. Juugo no sabía ni para donde mirar, su rostro estaba todo sonrojado mientras que Shiki miraba a las bailarinas con los ojos muy abiertos y un masivo derrame nasal.

Yuun un poco ebrio y cerveza en mano se acerca a Shiki palmeándole el hombro con su mano libre provocando que el chico desviara su atención de las chicas para ver a la persona que le había palmeado el hombro topándose con la mirada de emoción de Yuun y mejillas muy sonrojadas por el alcohol.

-¡mi bebé por fin se hará hombre! –exclamo emocionado abrazándolo mientras restregaba su mejilla en la de un muy sacado de onda Shiki. –solo elige la que sea y papá se encargara de dártela. — Shiki se sonrojo más y su derrame nasal aumento, Sasuke escucho todo y se estremeció.

_-(¡demonios! Si no saco al mocoso de aquí seguro el padre pervertido que tiene hace que esas tipas lo violen y si Saku se entera me matara…. ¡mierda! Ahora que recuerdo Saku también tenía una despedida de soltera y yo debía impedirla ya que habría hombres desnudos bailándole y seguro se aprovecharan de mi inocente peli-rosa, y con lo linda e inocente que es seguro esos tipos la violan… debo de darme prisa en escapar de aquí, para ir a salvar a mi mujer de esa bola de pervertidas y pervertidos_) –los celos y preocupación hicieron que Sasuke sacara fuerza de quien sabe dónde y rompiera las cuerdas. A una velocidad impresionante se pone atrás de la silla de Shiki y rompe las cuerdas con un kunai que tenia escondido entre su ropa, como Shiki aun estaba en shok por lo que su papá le dijo Sasuke lo cargo en su hombro.

El pelinegro ya teniendo en su hombro estaba por irse lo más rápido antes que los demás se diera cuenta que trataba de escapar, ya que el que todos estuvieran embobados con las bailarinas le ayudo a que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Sasuke vio de reojo a un muy sonrojado y apenado peli-naranja así que le dio un poco de lastima y también lo libero.

-¡gracias Sasuke-sama! –Sasuke solo movió levemente su cabeza.

-Debemos apurarnos y escapar antes de que se den cuenta. –Juugo asintió ambos dieron media vuelta pero ensancharon los ojos al ver a Kiba, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kankuro, lee y Yamato, rápidamente Sasuke y Juugo dieron media vuelta para escapar por el otro lado pero ahí estaban Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yuun, Gai y Azuma, los once miraban traviesos a los pobres chicos que trataban de huir y rápidamente los rodearon.

-Te hago esta despedida de soltero con todo mi cariño y eres tan mal agradecido como para irte antes de que acabe. –comento tétrico Kakashi.

-Incluso me pase horas buscando las mejores bailarinas para tu despedida de soltero. –comento igual Jiraiya.

-¡Es verdad amargadito! ¡disfruta tu despedida y no te apures que mi bebé no se enterara! ya que juramos no decirle a nadie. –comento burlón Yuun.

-¡Si teme! ¡Quédate y disfruta! –dijo Naruto.

-¡Ni crea que te dejaremos ir Sasuke! ¡la fiesta se está poniendo muy buena! –comenta burlón Suigetsu.

Sasuke y Juugo estaban cada vez más nerviosos ya que esos once nos los dejaban de mirar y decir un sin fin de cosas estúpidas para que no se vallan, mientras que los demás chicos miraban la escena con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y pues las bailarinas seguían bailando sensual en el escenario.

Sasuke se pega su espalda a la espalda de Juugo al ver que no tiene salida y comienza a analizar la zona buscando algo que lo pueda ayudar y Juugo entendió lo que Sasuke quería hacer así que se dedico a proteger su espalda.

-¡Miren! ¡Una chica desnuda con libros Icha Icha y rameen experta en taijutsu! –grito Sasuke apuntando hacia cierta dirección.

-¿Dónde?! –gritaron los once volteando hacia donde Sasuke había apuntado, el pelinegro miro a Juugo el cual asintió, y así ambos estaban por saltar para salir del circulo.

-¡Es una distracción para escaparse! –grito uno de los que estaban sentado y Sasuke juro y aseguro que el que grito fue de Sai.

Ambos chicos que trataban de escapar pararon congelados y espantados, y los once pervertidos miraron acusadores.

_-(¡maldito! cuando logre salir de aquí y salvar a Saku juro que castro al pintorcito_)

-No dejaremos que escapes Sasuke. –comento amenazante Suigetsu.

-¡Si teme!, no caeremos en la misma trampa de nuevo. –Sasuke miro burlón a Naruto y sonrío de medio lado.

-¡Mira Naruto! ¡Una promoción de coma todo el rameen que quiera gratis! –grito emocionado apuntando atrás del rubio.

-¿Dónde? –grito emocionado mirando hacia esa dirección y Sasuke sonrió burlón mientras que a los demás les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Tonto. – dijeron todos viendo incrédulos al rubio.

-Dejando eso de lado Sasuke, no permitiremos que te vayas hasta que tu despedida de soltero termine. –dijo kakashi

-Así es muchacho, lo mejor es que disfrutes, total Sakura también ha de estar disfrutando la suya. –eso hizo que Sasuke palideciera y fulmino con la mirada a Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Yamato ya que eran los que tenía enfrente, estos se intimidaron un poco y Sasuke aprovecho para saltar quedando encima del escenario atrás del micrófono.

Sasuke aventó un kunai hacia el reproductor de música destruyéndolo, la música dejo de oírse y las bailarinas dejaron de bailar al instante y miraran hacia donde estaba el pelinegro provocando que les salieron corazones en los ojos al ver a Sasuke parado tras el micrófono.

Justo cuando el pelinegro estira la mano derecha para tomar el micrófono todas las chicas se le echan encima manoseándolo, abrazándolo y besándolo.

-¡Temeee!, ¡si querías probar a las chicas solo haberlo dicho antes! –grito Naruto y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al la jauría de chicas semidesnudas en celo.

-¡así se hace alumno mío! –grito Kakashi con un puño en alto y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Este es más goloso que yo! –grito burlón Jiraiya.

-¡así se hace Sasuke! Te prometo no decirle nada a mi bebé, ya que es tu última noche de soltero y hay que disfrutarla. –grito Yuuun con sus manos alrededor de su boca para que el grito se escuchara fuerte, los demás pervertidos de Kanoha miraban recelosos a Sasuke mientras que los serio y aburridos de la fiesta o más bien los mas cuerdos miraban con compasión al pelinegro.

Sasuke como pudo aventó a Shiki salvándolo se esa jauría de chicas semidesnudas en celo y Juugo rápidamente lo atrapo.

-¡Hey! No toquen a mi compadre que es sagrado. –se quejo el pelinegro quitando rápidamente dos pares de manos que trataban de agarrar a su compa.

El morocho ya arto de las manoseadas mando pequeños rayos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo electrocutando a todas las bailarinas provocando que estas cayeran inconscientes al piso. Los demás miraban impresionados al mallugado, medio vestido (ya que su ropa estaba rasgada), rasguñado, lleno de marcas de besos de lápiz labial Sasuke.

El pelinegro ya exasperado y fastidiado tomo el micrófono y miro a todos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUIENES HAYA PARTICIPADO EN HACER ESTA ESTUPIDA FIESTA. –Jiraiya, Yuun y Kakashi miraron ofendidos al pelinegro. –SOLO LES QUIERO DECIR QUE YA NO PARTICIPARE MAS EN ESTO, YA QUE TENGO ALGO MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE UNA ESTUPIDA FIESTA CON BAILARINAS… MI MUJER SAKURA HARUNO FUE SECUESTRADA AL IGUAL QUE YO PERO POR LAS CHICAS PARA HACERLE UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA CON DESNUDISTAS INCLUIDOS. –todos miraban extrañados a Sasuke y con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. –SE PREGUNTARAN ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS IMPORTA ESO A NOSOSTROS? –todos asintieron. –PUES LES IMPORTA MUCHO YA QUE EN ESA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA SEGURAMENTE ESTARA HINATA HYUGA. –Naruto y Neji palidecieron para después fruncir el entrecejo. –INO YAMANAKA. –Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños con coraje. –SABAKU NO TEMARI. –Gaara, Kankuro y Shino fruncieron el entrecejo y un aura asesina los rodeo (jajaja si será tema-shino, quería probar algo diferente jojojo) –TAMBIEN SOSPRECHO QUE ESTA LA CHICA CASTAÑA QUE CREO QUE SE LLAMA MATSURI. –el aura asesina de Kankuro aumento y en sus ojos se podían ver llamas. (lo siento no me cae esa chica aparte Gaara es solo mío jajajaja) –KARIN.— Suigetsu ensancho los ojos mientras sudaba frio pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una molesta. –YUMI. –a Juugo le empezaron a salir marcas negras en su cuerpo mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba. –KURENAI YUHI. –Azuma palideció mirando espantado a Sasuke. –Shizune. –a Gai le brotaron llamas de los ojos. –ANKO. –Yamato casi se desmaya. –TENTEN AMA. –a Lee también le salieron llamas en los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. –HANABI HYUDA. –A Neji lo rodeo un aura asesina y apretó sus puños conteniendo el coraje al saber que sus dos inocentes primas están en esa despedida de soltera, mientras que el aura asesina de Gaara aumentaba y su arena empezaba a danzar inquieta alrededor de su cuerpo (jojo si a Gaara le gusta Hanabi en este fic, me cae mejor q Matsuri por eso se lo preste jojojo)—USAMI AYA. –el aura asesina de Neji aumento y apretó los puños con fuerza. (jojo Aya será un personaje inventado por mí que no saldrá mucho pero será la novia de Neji aquí) –KAORI FUJIMIJA. — Kiba se estaba burlando de todos por las caras que tenían pero puso cara de perro rabioso al escuchar ese nombre. (jojo otro personaje inventado por mi… Kaori es novia de kiba y ella es ayudante de su hermana). –Y TAMBIEN ME IMAGINO QUE ESTARA LA HOKAGE

Sasuke sonrió complacido al ver los rostros celosos y enfurecidos de la mayoría.

-_(¡genial! sabía que si decía el nombre de cada una de sus novias o chicas que les gustan reaccionarían así y tal vez me ayuden a arruinar esa fiesta) _–Sasuke amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Y BIEN? ¿ME AYUDARAN A ARRUINAR ESA FIESTA O SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ? –pregunto como político hablándole al pueblo.

-¡TE AYUDAREMOS! –grito la mayoría con el puño en alto, a Choji, kakashi, Jiraiya, Sai y Yuun les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo extrañados a todos los celosos chicos.

-¡ASI SE HABLA CHICOS! ¡ANDANDO! –grito Sasuke empezando a caminar seguido por todos los celosos chicos dejando sentados a Kakashi, Sai, Yuun, Jiraiya y Choji mejor se arrimo a la barra de comidas y empezó a devorar todo.

-¡esperen! ¿Acaso Sasuke menciono a Tsunade también? –pregunto exaltado el sannin después de unos segundos de silencio, sus acompañantes asintieron y Jiraiya ensancho los ojos, luego los entrecerró y frunció el entrecejo. – ¡no permitiré que un desnudista toque lo que es mío! –Jiraiya se paró de su silla mientras que de sus ojos salían llamas. – ¡espérenme chicos que yo también los acompaño! –el sannin salió corriendo hacia la salida dejando a tres hombres con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, después de un largo silencio y deber la nube de humo que dejo el sannin al salir corriendo Kakashi soltó un gran suspiro.

-Ya perdimos uno y perdimos al que era el mejor. –comento con pesar y dolor, y Yunn asintió con cara de tristeza.

-Bueno yo también voy. –comento Sai parándose de su silla.

-¿acaso también tu novia o chica que te gusta fue a esa despedida? –pregunto Yuun

-No. –contesto con una gran sonrisa. –pero imagino que será divertido ver lo que los celosos ninjas hacen. –a ambos hombres le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y vieron como Sai daba media vuelta para irse.

-Solo falta que tu también te enamores y me abandones T.T. –comento kakashi después de un largo silencio mirando a Yuun con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-Jamás te abandonaría cariño T.T. –contesto Yun con lagrimas en los ojos también y cara de enamorado.

-Yuun. –nombro ilusionado el peli-gris.

-Kakashi. –le contesto igual el pelirrojo.

-Yuun

-Kakashi

-Yuun

-Kakashi. –el peli-gris sonrió divertido y soltó las manos de Yun recargándose mejor en la silla mientras que con una mano agarraba su vaso de sake.

-ya hablando enserio, creo que el virus del amor anda en konoha enfermando a todos los ninjas y creo que Sasuke lo trajo a la aldea, así que cuídate y espero no te contagies. –Yun sonrió con melancolía mientras se recargaba en la silla y tomaba su vaso de sake, y Kakashi lo observaba atento.

-¡Hehe! Creo que yo ya me enferme de eso. –comento con melancolía y Kakashi ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –y solo tengo ojos para esa mujer, ya que fue mi primer y único amor. –los ojos de Yuun reflejaban tristeza y Kakashi lo noto. –pero esa persona murió, así que solo me quedo en el mundo de los vivos cuidando a nuestro hijo y a su hija hasta que llegue la hora de reunirme con ella…. aunque siéndote sincero Sakura no necesita de mi y Shiki dejo de depender de mi desde que Sakura entro de nuevo a nuestras vidas pero al menos veré nacer al nieto de mi amada Hana. –comento con una pequeña sonrisa y Kakashi sonrió igual. –el que debe cuidarse eres tu Kakashi. –comento burlón llevando el vaso de sake a sus labios.

-¡jaja! No lo creo, soy inmune ante ese virus. –comento arrogante.

-Nunca digas nunca amigo, incluso Jiraiya ya callo y eso que es el soltero más mujeriego que he conocido.

-Pero jiraiya-sama ha estado enamorado de Tsunade-sama desde niño. –comento agitando su mano restándole importancia. –además no puedo enamorarme ya que pondría triste a las demás chicas, así que para que poner contenta a una si puedo poner contentas a todas. –comento coqueto.

-¡Amen por eso compañero! –grito Yuun extendiendo su vaso hacia adelante.

-¡Amén! –dijo el peli-gris chocando su vaso con el de Yuun.

* * *

Unos momentos antes de que Sasuke armara su revolución en su despedida de soltero. Vemos a Sakura caminar tranquilamente (con el vestuario que ya escribí) su pelo lo llevaba amarrado en una media coleta con unos cuantos rebeldes mechones sobre su rostro, estaba acompañada de una sexy Ino vestida con una apretado pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa straple, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, una sexy pelirroja vestida con una minifalda negra, una blusa straple roja, unas zapatillas y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando que varios mechones cayeran en su cara, alado de Karin estaba Temari la cual vestía un apretado pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes un poco descotada color azul y su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Las cuatro chicas entraron por la puerta de atrás del local, a Sakura se le hizo extraño pero no pregunto ya que estaba más entretenida devorándose un helado.

Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, kurenai, Matsuri, Hanabi, Yumi, Tenten, Kaori (una chica de pelo negro, ojos grandes y de color azul obscuro, pelo largo y lacio recogido en dos coletas altas y el color de su cabello era negro azulado, su piel era blanca, su rostro afilado y hermoso, delgada, busto grande pero no tanto como Tsunade, caderas anchas, trasero ni muy grande pero tampoco pequeño piernas normales ni gordas ni flacas y media aproximadamente 1.66) y Aya (una chica de pelo largo y ondulado de color negro, ojos un poco rasgados dándole una mirada gatuna y de color miel, su piel era casi igual de pálida que la de Sasuke. Su rostro afilado y hermosos, delgada, busto de tamaño mediano al igual que su trasero, caderas un poco anchas y piernas largas y torneadas, media aproximadamente 1.69). Todas las chicas estaban sentadas en una sillas acomodadas en varias mesas redondas, de pronto llegaron Karin y Temari las cuales se sentaron en la misma mesa donde estaba Aya y kaori.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, Karin y Temari sonrieron emocionadas y las demás chicas estaba impacientes por saber que pasara, una luz alumbro en medio del escenario exactamente donde estaba el micrófono y por uno de los costados del escenario salió una sonriente Ino y las chicas empezaron a aplaudir, la rubia se paro tras el micrófono y lo tomo con su mano.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS! –saludo sonriente y todas las chicas la saludaron emocionadas. – ¡BUENO! ¡COMO TODAS SABRAN NOS HEMOS REUNIDO PARA CELECRER LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA DE LA FR… PERDON DE SAKURA HARUNO QUE A PARTIR DE MAÑANA SERA LA SEÑORA UCHIHA, QUE POR CIERTO SE COMIO LA TORTA ANTES DEL RECRO YA QUE COMO SABRAN TIENE CINCO MESES DE EMBARAZO,PERO NO LA CULPO TENIENDO UN BONBON COMO SASUKE UCHIHA HSTA YO YA LE HUBIERA DADO 100 HIJOS! –la rubia había puesto cara de pervertida casi haciéndole competencia a Jiraiya y las demás chicas la miraron con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. –¡BUENO! ¡DEJANDO MIS FANTASIA CON EL PAPASOTE UCHIHA, DENLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LA FUTURA SEÑORA UCHIHA! –todas empezaron a aplaudir, estuvieron así por un buen rato y nada que la peli-rosa aparecía en el escenario, todas pararon de aplaudir mirando interrogantes a Ino que por cierto tenia varia venas hinchadas en la frente. – ¡MALDITA FREMNTONA! ¿DONDE ESTAS? –grito exaltada la rubia, pero la peli-rosa no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Haya esta. –grito Karin apuntando hacia la barra de comidas, todos voltearon y les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Sakura tranquilamente sentada en una orilla de la mesa mientras devoraba un coctel de camarones. –FRENTONA ¿QUÉ HACES?. –las venas hinchadas en la frente de Ino aumentaron.

-¿Qué no vez? ¡Estoy merendando! –contesto indiferente la peli-rosa echándose otro camarón a la boca provocando que a todas las chicas les salieran mas gotas de sudor en la nuca y a Ino se le agregara una vena hinchada a su colección en la frente.

-¡SUBE AL ESCENARIO MALDITA FRENTONA O TE QUEDAS SIN COMIDA EN TODA LA FIESTA! –Sakura suspiro fastidiada, se paró de la mesa eso si su copa de camarones no la dejo. Ino suspiro cansado mientras las demás chicas soltaban una pequeña risita.

-¡BUENO! ¡DENLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A SAKURA HARUNO! –dijo Ino al ver que la peli-rosa había llegado a las escaleras del escenario y las chicas volvieron aplaudir.

Sakura subió al escenario saludando con una mano en alto a todas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que en su otra mano llevaba su copa de camarones, la peli-rosa llega alado de Ino y le arrebata el micrófono.

-¡GRACIAS PERO YA ES SUFIEECIENTE! ¡SE QUE ME AMAN Y YO TAMBIEN ME AMO! — instantáneamente todas dejaron de aplaudir y fulminaron a la peli-rosa con la mirada, esta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y le aventó el micrófono a Ino a la cual casi se le cae pero maniobro un rato con el hasta lograr sostenerlo bien. –silla. –grito Sakura y Temari le aventó una, Sakura la atrapo en el aire y la coloco en medio del escenario, se sentó cruzándose de piernas y brazos. – ¡que comience el espectáculo! –grito emocionada y todas aplaudieron.

-¡ASI SE HABLA FRENTONA! –hablo Ino tras el micrófono. – ¡MUSICA! –al instante empezó a sonar música erótica y de los costados del escenario salieron varios chicos vestidos muy sensuales y varoniles, con pantalón negro de cuero pegado y camisa blanca de tirantes, las chicas chiflaron y gritaron como locas.

Los chicos empezaron a bailar y cinco rodearon a Sakura bailándole sensual, la peli-rosa los miraba divertida y solo sonreía de medio lado mientras que las demás chicas tenía un rio de baba escurriéndole de los labios e Ino que estaba cerca del escenario también tenía un gran derrame nasal.

* * *

-¿seguro que es aquí? –le pregunto Sasuke a Jiraiya.

-Así es Sasuke, mis fuetes son confiables. – El pelinegro asintió y de una gran patada tumbo la puerta, en el momento que la puerta cayo el ruido de la música los inundo, los chicos se taparon los oídos con molestia y entraron, primero Sasuke junto a Jiraiya seguido de los demás.

Los chicos quedaron congelados en la entrada l ver a todas las chicas manoseando a esos chicos, a Sasuke casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver dos de esos tipos bailarle sensual a su peli-rosa agarrándole sus manos para que ella los tocara mientras que Sakura sonreía coqueta y los miraba divertida.

Ninguno de los shinobis lo aguanto más y fue hacia donde estaba su respectiva mujer para separarla de eso hombres pervertidos (si claro¬¬ las perve son ellas)

* * *

**~~~~~~HINATA-NARUTO~~~~~~~~**

Neji y Naruto rápidamente localizaron a Hinata, la cual estaba toda sonrojada sentada en una silla mientras un hombre en tanga negra le bailaba y le agarraba la mano para que acariciara su pecho, un aura asesina los rodeo a ambos incluso a Naruto se le pusieron los ojos rojos, ambos caminaron a grandes zancadas hacia la peli-azul, pero Neji mejor paro y busco a su otra prima ya que estaba seguro que Naruto se encargaría de ese tipo pervierte-primas-inocentes-castas-y-puras.

Naruto al llegar a unos pasos cercas del tipo lo volteo bruscamente y le golpeo en la mejilla tumbándolo al piso dejándolo inconsciente, el rubio molesto volteo hacia la peli-azul pero al ver su gran sonrojo y su mirada tímida se le fue todo el coraje y miro a Hinata como perrito mojado para después acercarse a ella y tomarla de las manos.

-¿estás bien Hinata-chan? –pregunto preocupado

-Si Naruto-kun.—el rubio sonrió alegra y la abrazo protectoramente.

-¡me alegra! Estaba muy preocupado. –el rubio se separo un poco para besar levemente los labios de la chica la cual se sonrojo toda y se desmayo. –¡mau! ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? –el rubio miraba preocupado a Hinata mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~INO-SHIKA~~~~~~~~~**

Shikamaru buscaba rápidamente a su rubia novia con la mirada hasta que la encontró arriba del escenario bailando sensual junto a un hombre con tanga roja el cual la tenia agarrada de las caderas y ambos estaban muy pegado.

Al castaño lo rodeo un aura asesina y ahora no le gano su flojera ya que a una velocidad impresionante apareció atrás del chico le pico el hombro con el dedo mientras Ino había dejado de bailar y lo miraba sorprendida ya que el castaño miraba con intensiones homicidas al nuca del desnudista y un aura obscura lo rodeaba.

El bailarín extrañado por que la rubia dejo de bailar la miro y vio que esta miraba sorprendida algo atrás de él, luego sintió que le picaban el hombro y volteo solo para ver un puño estamparse en su rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no tocar lo que es mío. –al terminar de decir eso dejo de mirar al inconsciente bailarín tirado en el piso y volteo a ver a su novia mirándola molesto pero luego sonrió de medio lado. –Ino. –la rubia se estremeció. –vámonos ya que te has portado muy mal y tendré que castigarte. –dijo seductor provocando que la rubia se sonrojara, el castaño no la dejo decir nada cuando rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la beso con pasión y posesión sorprendiendo enormemente a Ino. –vamos que hay un castigo que tengo que ponerte y créeme te gustara. –comento sobre sus labios después de romper el beso, su respiración estaba agitada e Ino estaba anodada así que solo asintió. Shikamaru la cargo estilo princesa y empezó a correr saliendo del lugar.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~~TEMARI-SHINO~~~~~~~~~~**

Temari bailaba sensual y pegada junto al stripper, el cual la tenia agarrada de cintura bailando sensual acercándole el camarón de vez en cuando a la rubia (si no saben que es camarón investíguenlo o sospechen jojojo) pero de pronto el bailarín sintió cosquillas en sus piernas la cuales empezaron a subir por su cuerpo así que se separo de la rubia para mirar hacia abajo viendo una gran cantidad de insectos subiendo por sus piernas.

Temari ensancho los ojos y miro horrorizada al chico el cual tenía cara de asco y susto.

- quítenmelos, quítenmelos. –gritaba como niñita mientras empezaba a correr por todo el lugar con las manos en alto hasta que choco con un muro y cayó al piso inconsciente, los bichos hicieron un caminito del cuerpo inconsciente del chico hacia otro que apareció enfrente de Temari y se empezaron a subir por sus pies.

-Hn, cobarde. –comento burlón Shino viendo indiferente al estríper luego volteo para ver aun a la impresionada rubia.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –grito molesta la rubia ya superando la impresión.

-Porque estaba bailando muy pegado a ti y te tocaba. –su voz tenía un toque molesto y celoso.

-¡Estoy harta!, casi ni nos vemos ya que somos de otras aldeas y cuando lo hacemos le pones más atención a tus bichos que a mí. –la rubia lo miraba molesta y con varias venas hinchadas en su frente. –y cuando me estoy divirtiendo me arruinas la diversión. –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y la rubia dio media vuelta empezando a caminar

-Hormiguita espera deja te explico. — decía amoroso el pelinegro empezando a seguirla.

-No me digas así. –grito sin dejar de caminar pero Shino no vio que la rubia sonrió divertida.

-Pero mariposita. –la rubia bufo y acelero el paso y Shino la imito.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~MATSURI-KANKURO~~~~~~~~**

Matsuri estaba sentada en una silla mientras que un apuesto desnudista con una tanga gris bailaba sensual frente a ella y la chica lo miraba morbosa y sonrojada, de pronto una marioneta golpeo al chico dejándolo inconsciente, la castaña ensancho los ojos impresionada y frunció el entrecejo al ver a kankuro caminar tranquilo hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto molesta

-Vengo por ti. –contesto molesto.

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo yo me quedo aquí. – dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos haciendo que el chico suspirara fastidiado.

-No seas inmadura y vámonos. — la chica lo miro ofendida.

-¿inmadura? Te recuerdo que el que juega con marionetas es otro. –el chico frunció el entrecejo y fulmino con la mirada a la chica, la cual también lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No juego con ellas si no que entreno, es mi técnica ninja.— contesto ofendido.

-¡Si claro! –contesto irónica. –por "entrenar" con tus marionetas casi ni me prestas atención, ni siquiera parecemos novios.

-Si te pongo atención ¬¬

-Mentira¬¬

-Que si ¬¬

-Que no ¬¬

-Que si¬¬

-Que no ¬¬

-Que si ¬¬

-Si es así, ¿cuando regresemos a la aldea iras a cenar a mi casa para presentarte a mis papas? –kankuro la miro horrorizado mientras que la chica lo miraba desafiante, el chico suspiro derrotado y asintió.

Matsuri sonrió emocionada y se levanto para abrazarlo contenta. –¡genial! te prometo que no te arrepentirás. –dijo feliz para después besarlo en los labios.

-(_eso espero_) –pensó esperanzado kankuro respondiéndole el beso mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~~~KARIN-SUIGETSU~~~~~~~~~~~**

Un muy apuesto chico solo vestido con una tanga verde estaba sentado en una silla mientras que una muy atrevida pelirroja bailaba sensual enfrente de él y el chico la miraba morboso mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

-¿así? ¿O más zorra? –comento burlón Suigetsu parado atrás de la pelirroja y aunque su tono de voz era burlón su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus brazos estaban cruzados.

-La pelirroja dejo de bailar, quito bruscamente las manos del chico de sus cintura y volteo molesta para ver al peliblanco.

-¿Qué dijiste tiburón? –Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado pero su entrecejo seguía fruncido.

-¿así? ¿O más zorra? –volvió a preguntar usando el mismo tono que antes, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba.

-¡¡Zorra tu abuela idiota!!

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero tú eres más zorra.

-¡¡Cállate!!

-No niegues lo que eres ¿o me vas a negar que dejar que un desconocido te toque mientras le bailas no lo hacen las zorras? –el tono burlón del peliblanco había desaparecido para ser remplazado por una celoso y molesto.

-Solo bailaba idiota. –contesto ofendida, el bailarín seguía sentado viendo a la pareja palearse con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Pues parecía como si lo quisieras seducir zanahoria. —grito muy, pero muy molesto.

-¿si es así a ti que idiota?

-Solo lo digo porque me da pena por el pobre chico, mira que ser ligado por una zanahoria, zorra y fea como tú. –Karin bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Eres un verdadero idiota Suigetsu, solo me divertía no trataba de seducirlo. –el peliblanco ensancho los ojos al percibir que la voz de la chica temblaba. –al único que quiero seducir es a ti. –dijo levantando la cabeza para verlo y el peliblanco abrió mas los ojos al ver lagrimas salir por los ojos de la chica. –pero veo que pierdo mi tiempo contigo. –la pelirroja empezó a corre aventando a Suigetsu el cual cayó al piso de sentado.

-¿Por qué siempre termino insultándola? … ¡Soy un idiota! –comento molesto consigo mismo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. –comento burlón el desnudista pero palideció al verla mirada asesina que el peliblanco le dirigía.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~~~~YUMI-JUUGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yumi estaba sentada lo más alejada de los bailarines tratando de mirar a otro lado ya que estaba muy avergonzada, de pronto un peli-naranja se pone enfrente de ella y le extiende la mano, la chica lo mira y se sonroja pero igual toma su mano parándose de la silla, ya de pie la castaña soltó apenada la mano del peli-naranja y levanto la mirada para ver el tranquilo rostro de Juugo pero al ver a Shiki en su hombro dormido se espanto.

-¿Qué le paso? –Juugo la miro tranquilo y un poco sonrojado.

-Solo esta inconsciente, lo mejor es ir a casa para acostarlo en su cama. –la castaña asintió y así ambos se fueron.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~KURENAI-AZUMA~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kurenai estaba sentada en una silla con una cerveza en mano mirando muy interesada al desnudista con tanga morada que bailaba frente a ella.

-Kurenai ¿Qué demonios haces? –pregunto Azuma apareciendo atrás de la pelinegra.

-Azuma ¿Dónde está Kenji? –pregunto molesta Kureinai e inmediatamente el pelinegro palideció. – ¿no me dirás que lo dejaste solo?

-¡Claro que no mujer! – exclamo ofendido y kureinai suspiro aliviada. –lo deje con uno de los perros ninja de Kakashi ^-^. – a la pelinegra le rodeo un aura asesina y miraba al pelinegro con fuego en sus ojos.

-¿dejaste a mi bebe con uno de los perros pulgosos de ese pervertido? –pregunto amenazante haciendo que Azuma sudara frio y asintió levemente con la cabeza mirándola asustado. – ¿y si le pasa algo idiota?

-¡No exageres mujer que kenji ya tiene 1 año, es todo un hombre! ¡Además Paku es muy inteligente y lo cuidara bien! ^-^ –contesto cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo convencido provocando que el aura de la pelinegra aumentara. –además si le pasa algo será tu culpa, ya que me lo encargaste sabiendo que soy un irresponsable y aun así lo hiciste y te viniste a tu disque reunión con tus amigas cuando en realidad viniste a ver desnudistas, eres una pervertida…--Azuma la miro con desaprobación. – ¡pobre kenji! T.T quedo bajo los cuidados de su irresponsable padre, el cual termino dejándolo con un perro, solo porque su madre quería irse de farra T.T –comento dramático con lagrimas en los ojos y el aura negro que rodeaba a la pelinegra aumento enormemente.

-Te doy cinco segundos para escapar. –dijo tétrica

-¿eh? –Azuma dejo su drama para mirarla interrogante, pero palideció al ver lo tenebrosa que se veía su esposa. –te matare Asuma. –el pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡piedad! piensa en kenji, necesita a un padre T.T. –gritaba mientras corría siendo perseguido por una enfurecida kurenai.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~~SHIZUNE-GAI~~~~~~~~~**

-Tsunade-sama contrólese por favor.—una apenada pelinegra trataba de controlar a uno borracha rubia que manoseaba a un desnudista que bailaba sensual frente a ella.

-No molestes Shizune y mejor aprovecha y diviértete con estos bombones. –comento fastidiada Tsunade sin dejar de manosear y mirar al apuesto desnudista.

-La pelinegra soltó un gran suspiro frustrada, pero se estremeció al sentir que alguien la tomaba de la cintura.

-La hokage tiene razón linda mejor diviértete conmigo. –susurro sensual el desnudista arrimándole su miembro al trasero.

-Suéltala maldito. –grito enfurecido Gai dándole una patada estampando al pobre desnudista en la pared. –¿estás bien mi bella dama? –pregunto mirando a la pelinegra con pose sexy y la pelinegra lo vio maravillada. (insisto en amor es ciego ¬¬)

-Gai. –dijo mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-Abejita. –dijo mirándola con ojos de gato de sherk mientras la tomaba las manos de la pelinegra éntrelas suyas.

-Gai

-Abejita

-Gai

-Abejita

-Gai

-Abejita

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~ANKO-YAMATO~~~~~~~~**

-¡Así perro, mueve el trasero mas! –gritaba Anko divertida sentada en una silla con una cerveza en mano y un desnudista con tanga café bailaba sensual enfrente de la pelinegra mientras la miraba temeroso.

-Anko. –la pelinegra volteo topándose con la mirada molesta de Yamato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogo molesta.

-Vine por ti.

-Pues vete que me estoy divirtiendo. –contesto indiferente volteando a ver de nuevo al desnudista.

-No me iré hasta que vengas conmigo, eres mi novia y no dejare que veas desnudista. –contesto firme y duro provocando que la pelinegra lo mirara extasiada.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Al fin me hablas como hombre! –grito contenta y a Yamato le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, la pelinegra le dio una gran trago a su tarro de cerveza tomándosela toda y se paro tomando a Yamato de la mano. –vamos a casa para que me hagas gritar como loca. –dijo empezando a caminar arrastrando a un incrédulo pelinegro, el desnudista dejo de bailar y suspiro aliviado.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~TENTEN-LEE~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tenten estaba sentada en una silla tratando de evitar mirara al apuesto desnudista que bailaba enfrente de ella.

-¡Mi bella flor! –la castaño vio emocionada a Lee que se acercaba a toda velocidad a ella.

Lee corría a toda velocidad hacia donde había visto a su flor, iban tan rápido que cuando estuvo enfrente de Tenten aventó al pobre desnudista por no alcanzar a frenar y el desnudista quedo estampado en la pared. –me alegra haberte encontrado y haber logrado impedir que tu mente casta y pura no se contaminara con las pecadoras cosas que hay aquí. –a la castaña le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si ¡gracias Lee! –contesto irónica.

-No hay porque agradecer hermosa flor, sabes que por ti haría lo que sea. –comento con ojos de cachorro tomando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas. Tenten miro enternecida a Lee y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo mejor es irnos de aquí. –Lee asintió barias veces con la cabeza y galante ayudo a la castaña pararse.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~HANABI-GAARA~~~~~~~~**

Hanabi había viso como Naruto se llevaba a su hermana y la chica se hundió mas en su silla apenada al tener el desnudista bailándole sensual enfrente de pronto vio como un puño de arena aventaba al bailarín estampándolo con una pared, luego una corriente de arena apareció enfrente de ella creando un remolino al dispersarse la arena dejo mostrar a un serio y tranquilo pelirrojo lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto viéndola sin algún tipo de emoción en su rostro y la chica asintió sonrojada.

-Gracias. –susurro y Gaara solo asintió.

-Te llevare a tu casa, vamos. –Gaara se dio media vuelta y la chica se paró de su silla caminando apenada atrás del pelirrojo.

(jeje se que no puse escena amorosa pero estos apenas andan quedando y pues la verdad no tenia inspiración para poner a mi viejo con otra chica jojojo)

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~AYA-NEJI~~~~~~~~~~**

Una chica pelinegra, de mirada sensual y gatuna estaba bailando sensual con un apuesto desnudista el cual la tenia agarrada de la cintura y la miraba coqueto.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto coqueto.

-Aya. –contesto sonriéndole coqueta.

-¡dime Aya-chan! ¿Tienes novio?

-Si y soy yo. –respondió un ronca voz atrás de Aya, la pelinegra sonrió de medio lado y el desnudista se intimido ante la penetrante mirada del castaño.

-¡oh! Eto em… bueno ya me tengo que ir. –comento rápidamente el desnudista separándose de la pelinegra y al dar media vuelta para salir corriendo.

-¿celoso Hyuga? –pregunto divertida volteando a verlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a esta estúpida fiesta? –pregunto molesto mirándola indiferente e ignorando la pregunta de la oji-miel.

-Porque no tenía porque avisarte nada. –la pelinegra sonrió arrogante al ver el entrecejo fruncido del castaño.

-Eres mi novia por lo tanto tengo derecho de saber a qué lugares andas. –la pelinegra rolo los ojos y se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar el castaño frunció el entrecejo y empezó a seguirla. -Aya no me dejes hablando solo. –la pelinegra bufo y siguió caminando. –Aya no te portes como una niña y hazme caso. –ordeno molesto el Hyuga, la chica dejo de caminar y dio media vuelta mirando a Neji con el entrecejo fruncido por lo que el castaño también dejo de caminar y sonrió complacido al ver que le hizo caso.

-Neji. –el Hyuga levanto una ceja interrogante. –tengo ganas de vomitar. –el Hyuga levanto dos cejas y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a la chica correr hacia una esquina inclinarse y devolver todo, Neji suspiro cansado y se acerco a la chica acariciándole la espalda en forma de apoyo.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~KAORI-KIBA~~~~~~~~**

Una pelinegra miraba extasiada al chico frente a ella que le bailaba sensual aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se sabía si era a causa del alcohol o pena. El chico miro sensual a la pelinegra y comenzó a acercársele mas pero una patada en la cara lo aventó unos metros lejos y lo dejo inconsciente. La chica miro molesta al chico castaño con marcas en la cara y expresiones salvajes.

-¿Por qué lo golpeas kiba? –la chica se paró de la silla y puso las manos como jarra a la altura de su cintura.

-Por bailarte de esa forma, además te miraba como si fueras un pedazo de carne. –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Deja tus celos tontos que sabes que no me gustan. –kiba gruño molesto y la chica suspiro con cansancio, se acerco al castaño, se puso de puntitas y le acaricio la cabeza. –ya está bien, mejor no peleemos y dejémoslo así, total al chico ni lo conocemos no vale la pena pelear por su culpa. –kiba asintió pero aun su entrecejo estaba fruncido la chica sonrió divertida y beso suavemente los labio sacándole una sonrisa al castaño. – ¿me llevas a casa?

-Vamos. –el castaño la tomo de la mano y ambos empezaron a caminar.

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~TSUNADE-JIRAIYA~~~~~~~~~**

Tsunade estaba emocionada bailando y manoseando al apuesto y joven desnudista que bailaba con ella el cual no dejaba de mirarle las bubis. La hokage se dio cuenta de eso y soltó una pequeña risa para después empinarse una botella de sake dándole un gran trago.

-Si tanto las desea pruébalas. –dijo divertida y con una mano empujo la cara del chico hacia sus bubis mientras reía como loca.

-Quita tu asquerosa cara de mis bubis. –grito Jiraiya tomando al chico de los pelos y alejándolo de las bubis de Tsunade para después aventarlo estampándolo en la pared.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto molesta una ebria Tsunade.

-Porque solo yo puedo probar esas bubis, son mías. –dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno como ando caliente es tu responsabilidad, bajarme la calentura ya que dejaste inconsciente a mi bailarín. –Jiraiya sonrió pervertido y miro a Tsunade con deseo.

-Claro. –exclamo emocionado extendiendo sus brazo y corriendo a ella para abrazarla pero la rubia se hizo a un lado provocando que Jiraiya abrazara un muro. –mm Tsunade estas mas durita y no siento tus esponjocitas bubis. –dijo con los ojos cerrados restregándose en el muro.

-Jiraiya deja de abrazar al muro y vamos a mi casa. –dijo Tsuande empezando a caminar por lo que Jiraiya abrió los ojos viendo que abrazaba un muro.

-Can razón no sentí a mis amadas bubis. –comento separándose rápidamente del muro y correr atrás de Tsunade mientras ponía ojos de cachorro mojado. – ¡jojo! ¡espérenme bubis que Jiraiya-sama las volverá a probar esta noche! ¡jojojo!

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~SAKURA-SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura estaba sentada en la silla en medio del escenario mirando divertida al par strippers y sonriendo de medio lado, pero de pronto los strippers dejaron de bailar extrañando a la peli-rosa y un segundo después ambos estirpes se cayeron de cara al piso con unas cuantas agujas de electricidad clavadas en su espalda. Sakura dejo de ver a los inconscientes cuerpos y levanto la mirada viendo a un muy, muy, pero muy molesto pelinegro, y al instante a la peli-rosa se le iluminaron los ojos, poniendo la mirada más tierna que pudo, logrando que el aura asesina del pelinegro desapareciera.

-¡gatito! –grito mientras se paraba y corría hacia Sasuke abrazándolo del cuello colgándose y rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del pelinegro. – ¡te extrañe! –nada mas acabo de decirlo y estampo sus labios con los de Sasuke besándolo con pasión, el pelinegro respondió el beso de la mima forma mientras sus manos agarraban sus glúteos apretándolos.

-Te has portado muy mal gatita, así que te mereces u castigo. –susurro sensual sobre sus labios al terminar el beso y Sakura sonrió mirándolo emocionada.

-¡Wiiii! ¡Genial! ¡Ya tenía ganas de lechita! –exclamo emocionada, Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Pues vamos a casa para darte toda la lechita que quieras gatita. –Sakura asintió emocionada varias veces con la cabeza y Sasuke agarro mas fuerte sus glúteos y empezó a correr lo más rápido para salir del lugar y poder llegar lo más rápido a casa.

**Continuara**

**Jojojojojojojo soy mala el lemon lo dejare para el siguiente capi… jajajaja la vdd lo iba poner en este capi pero se me hizo que ya estaba muy largo, así que lo dejo para el siguiente…. Por cierto espero que le haya gustado, por que en lo personal a mi me encanto, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo…. En especial la revolución de Sasuke jajaja me rei un buen… y lo de Azuma estuvo de poka jajaja mira que dejar al pekeño kenji con un perro!! jajajaj**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^_^**

**KRISS**

**BEXOX**


	11. Finalmente casados

**Finalmente casados**

Sasuke estaba encima de Sakura, la cual se encontraba acostada boca arriba siendo besada por Sasuke, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, el beso era muy fogoso, ambos jugaban con sus lenguas y Sasuke tenía sus manos debajo de la blusa de la peli-rosa estrujando sus pechos entre sus manos.

-Gatito tengo antojo de lechita con crema batida. –susurro sensual sobre los labios del pelinegro después de haber roto el beso. El pelinegro suspiro derrotado y se separo de la peli-rosa sentándose en la cama mientras esta hacia lo mismo y lo miraba interrogante.

-Voy a la cocina por tu leche y crema batida. –dijo algo decepcionado y la peli-rosa no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara interrogante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –la peli-rosa dejo de reírse y se sentó en la cama sonriendo burlona mientras lo miraba con sensualidad. El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo sin entender nada.

-Lo gracioso es que tú no entendiste. –el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y la miro molesto. –yo hablaba que tengo antojo de TU lechita. –Sasuke se sonrojo y ensancho los ojos al ver como la peli-rosa se quitaba la blusa mostrándole sus pechos cubiertos por un sexy sostén blanco de encaje. –y quería acompañarla con crema batida ¿entiendes? –pregunto sensual mientras se pasaba sensualmente un dedo entre sus pechos y el pelinegro seguía el caminito del dedo devorándose los pechos de la peli-rosa con la mirada. El pelinegro se puso duro solo de imaginarse lo que la peli-rosa quería hacer con la crema batida, así que asintió varias veces con la cabeza sin dejar de ver el dedo que ahora pasaba alrededor de uno de los senos de la chica haciéndolo tragara duro.

-Voy por la crema batida. –dijo parándose rápidamente y como rayo salió corriendo de la recamara provocando que a la peli-rosa le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación, al pasar por la sala alcanzo a ver y a escuchar que Karin y Suigetsu discutían, mas no le tomo importancia ya que eso era algo muy común, finalmente entro a la cocina y camino rápidamente al refrigerados abriéndolo, busco la crema batida con desesperación hasta que finalmente la encontró atrás de las sobras de anoche, al tener ya la crema batida en sus manos dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la cocina y estaba por subir las escaleras cuando oyó gemidos atrás de él, así que detuvo su paso y volteo, pero el pelinegro deseo jamás haberlo hecho ya que quedaría traumado de por vida y eso es porque vio a Karin acostada boca arriba en el sillón de la sala sin blusa que fue lo que más traumo al pelinegro y encima de ella esta Suigetsu también sin camisa y pantalones desabrochados, ambos se besaban en la boca y tocaban por todos lados, el pelinegro se puso verde e inmediatamente la erección que Sakura le había provocado bajo.

_-(no volveré a sentarme ni a dejar que Sakura se siente en ese sillón o.O)_ –el pelinegro dio media vuelta como si fuera robot.

-Mmm SSui..getsu. –el pelinegro nada mas escucho el gemido de Karin y estuvo a punto de vomitar, así que subió las escaleras corriendo tan rápido como si tuviera diarrea.

Nada mas llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras respiraba agitado. Sakura al oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, volteo hacia la entrada viendo a Sasuke recargado en la puerta mientras respiraba agitado, sus ojos reflejaban terror y su rostro se veían muecas de horror y asco.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke? –pregunto extrañada mientras levantaba una ceja mirándolo interrogante el pelinegro la vio y suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse mientras caminaba hasta acercarse a ella, se sentó en la cama y abrazo a la peli-rosa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sakura se extraño bastante pero igual le correspondió el abrazo.

-He visto la cosa más horrible en toda mi vida. –susurro entre su cuello y la peli-rosa estaba cada vez mas sacada de onda.

-¿Qué viste? –pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras acariciaba su espalda consolándolo sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremecía y apretaba mas el abrazo.

-A Karin y Suigetsu en mero agasajo. –respondió algo asqueado. La peli-rosa lo tomo del los hombros para separarlo levemente y mirarlo al rostro.

-¿hablas enserio? –el pelinegro asintió y Sakura parpadeo un par de veces para después empezar a reírse a carcajadas, fue tanta su risa que cayó acostada en la cama mientras se tocaba la tripa y el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo.

-No te reías, que fue algo realmente espantoso y traumático. –dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba a la peli-rosa con la mirada, la cual rio con más ganas al oír eso, Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro con pesadez. –definitivamente hoy no es mi día. –dijo a la nada, ya que su querida futura esposa estaba en la cama revolcándose de la risa. –primero me golpeas a mi compañero de batalla después de una fogosa sesión de sexo y antes de tener otra igual o más fogosa. –al recordar el dolor que sintió se estremeció mientras que Sakura no paraba de reír. –después que estuve casi todo el día tratando de reanimar a mi querido compañero me entero que mi mujer fue a una despedida de soltera ¡y lo peor! fue bajo su voluntad. –Sasuke gruño molesto mientras fruncía el entrecejo. –y cuando te voy a salvar algo entra por la ventana y me adormece, me despierto y me doy cuenta que estoy amarrado en una silla, después aparese el loco de Jiraiya frente a un escenario y presenta unas desnudistas y dice que estoy en mi despedida de soltero. –Sakura al oír eso dejo de reír mágicamente y un aura asesina la rodeo.

_-(Jiraiya es hombre muerto)_ –pensó Sakura mientras una vena se le hinchaba en la frente, mientras que Sasuke no se daba cuenta de los instintos asesinos de su prometida.

-Luego me entero que la despedida fue planeada por Kakashi, Jiraiya y Yuun. –siguió el pelinegro hablándole a la nada pensando que su novia aun seguía en su ataque de risa.

-(_Yuun y Kakashi le harán compañía a Jiraiya. –_los ojos verdes de la peli-rosa habían cambiado ahora parecían los de un dragón (sip activo su kekkei genkai) –_¿Cómo se atreven ese trió de pervertidos a llevar a mi hombre a una despedida de soltero y con bailarinas incluidas?… ¡les enseñare a ese trió que con lo que es de Haruno Sakura nadie se mete, pero antes los obligare a que me digan quienes fueron las putas bailarinas que le bailaron a Mi gatito! –_el aura obscura y asesina de la peli-rosa aumentaba cada vez más. – _después los matare y matare a las inshes golfas que osaron a semi desnudarse frente a mi hombre ò.ó)_

-Despues tuve a arreglármelas para sacar a Shiki que también había sido secuestrado para llevarlo ahí y tenía que hacerlo antes de que al pervertido de Yuun se le ocurriera hacer que una de las bailarinas lo violara. –siguió explicando el pelinegro sin saber de los pensamientos homicidas de la peli-rosa y sin darse cuenta que el aura asesina de su novia crecía ante cada palabra suya.

_-(he cambiado de opinión respecto a esos tres n.n…. primero castro a los cabrones y luego los torturo hasta hacerlos desear la muerte y ya cuando me den lastima cosa que no creo los mato ò.ó… ¿Cómo osaron a pervertir a mi novio y lo que es peor también a mi inocente hermanito de solo doce años? Ò.Ó…eso no se los perdonare y lo mejor es que valla por ellos ahora mismo antes de que escapen) –_la peli-rosa se puso de pie y ahí es cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de su aura asesina y que sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino, así que la miro interrogante. –tengo que salir. –dijo furiosa y Sasuke levanto amabas cejas, extrañado por los instintos asesinos de su novia (ya con las hormonas no sabía ni porque Saku cambiaba de humor u.u)

-¿A dónde vas Saku? –la peli-rosa volteo a verlo y Sasuke siguió viéndola interrogante.

-A matar a tres idiotas ninjas por llevarse a mi hombre a una despedida de soltero y a mi hermano. –contesto fría, seca y cortante. Sasuke al principio se sorprendió, pero cuando analizo sus palabras y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿mi hombre? –pregunto burlón.

-Si ¿Por qué? –pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja y Sasuke amplio mas su sonrisa, así que agarro la muñeca derecha de la peli-rosa y la jalo hacia él sentándola sus piernas.

-Por nada, solo que es la primera vez que te pones celosa por mí. –dijo escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la chica. Sakura aun estaba molesta y celosa por lo que trato de alejarse del pelinegro, pero este la había sostenido de la cintura no dejando que se alejara.

-Sasuke suéltame que tengo que ir a visitar a tres futuros cadáveres. –el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado sobre su cuello y saco su lengua lamiéndolo provocando que la peli-rosa se estremeciera de placer.

-Después los matas. –comento divertido para después besar suavemente su cuello haciendo que la peli-rosa sintiera un cosquilleo en su vientre.

-No, los quiero matar ahora… el que te llevaran desnudistas no es algo que perdonare. –dijo entrecortada tratando de resistirse, pero la forma en que el pelinegro succionaba su cuello le hacía difícil hacerlo.

-Yo no pelee a esas bailarinas, sabes muy bien que solo tengo ojos para ti. –susurro sobre su cuello de manera sensual mientras su mano derecha bajaba a la entrepierna de la peli-rosa masajeando su sexo sobre la ropa haciéndole más difícil a la chica que se resistiera. –en cambio tu si fuiste porque quisiste, nadie te obligo como a mí. –el pelinegro lo dijo muy molesto, para después morder con fuerza el cuello de la peli-rosa sacándole un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer, cuando dejo de morderlo se separo levemente viendo con satisfacción su gran marca. –y también te recuerdo que tu no me encontraste disfrutar ver ni tocara dos chicas que me bailaban a mi alrededor como yo te vi a ti con esos chicos. –el tono de voz del pelinegro sonó mas molesto que anteriormente y empujo uno de sus dedos en el sexo de la peli-rosa haciendo que entrara en su vagina junto a la ropa sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer a la chica.

La peli-rosa ya no trataba de resistirse estaba completamente segada por el deseo. Sasuke saco su dedo y quito a la peli-rosa de sus piernas haciendo que se pusiera de pie, pero sosteniendo una de sus manos, el también se puso de pie y aventó a la peli-rosa a la cama y esta cayo boca arriba mirando sorprendida al pelinegro, el cual la miraba muy molesto y con el sharingan en sus ojos, la peli-rosa cada vez se sorprendía más, ya que jamás lo había visto así de molesto con ella, mucho menos mirarla así con el sharingan.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado dándole un aspecto tétrico y por muy masoquista que sonara la peli-rosa sonrió emocionada y vio con interés como el pelinegro se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo quitaba junto al bóxer dejándole ver su erecto pene, también vio como se quitaba la camisa y todo lo hacía sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos llenos de celos y coraje provocándole más excitación.

-¡Escúchame gatita! –dijo tétrico al estar completamente desnudo y la peli-rosa no apartaba sus ojos de los de él. – ¡¡tú eres mía y solo mía!!… ¡ya te había dicho que matare a todo aquel que te toque o te mire con deseo! –Sasuke se hizo el pelo hacia atrás de una manera muy sensual sin apartar su mirada de ella. – ¡en cuanto a ti me encargare de dejarte en claro a quien perteneces! –el sharingan del pelinegro brillaba con más intensidad y los ojos jade de Sakura brillaban con emoción y deseo. – ¡te castigare para que aprendas la lección de no ver a otros hombres aunque solo lo hagas por diversión y juego! –el pelinegro se posiciono rápidamente encima de la chica tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas encima de sus cabeza mirando los emocionados y deseosos ojos de Sakura. – ¡te hare el amor hasta hacer que solo pienses en mi! –su voz aun tenía ese tono amenazante y tétrico. – ¡¡dime lo que quiero escuchar gatita!! –dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras acercaba su rostro rosando los labios de Sakura, la cual sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Hazme tuya gatito! –susurro sumisa y sensual haciendo que la sonrisa del pelinegro se ampliara, para después besar sus labios con brusquedad, posesión y deseo.

El falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones hizo que Sasuke rompiera el beso, se separo un poco de la peli-rosa y sostuvo con una sola mano ambas muñecas, con la otra hizo una suave caricia desde sus brazos hasta llegar a mediación de sus pechos agarrando el sostén, miro con diversión a la peli-rosa la cual lo miraba interesada, para después arrancar su sostén dejando sus senos al descubierto, dejo de mirar a los ojos de la chica para bajar su mirada a sus senos devorándoselas con deseo, pero decidió seguirlos contemplando mas de rato, ya que tenía pensado hacer otras cosas. Volvió a mirara a los ojos a Sakura y sonrió de medio lado mientras soltaba su muñeca y rápidamente las amarraba con el sostén no permitiendo que las bajara, para después amarrarlas a la cabecera de la cama haciendo que Sakura ampliara su sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme? – la peli-rosa uso un tono de voz inocente y temerosa mientras lo miraba suplicante y ojos llorosos dándole un aspecto inocente y a la vez sensual. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos rojos se nublaban mas a causa del deseo, sabía que Sakura solo estaba actuando, y ella sabia que a él le gustaba verla inocente, sumisa cuando estaban haciéndolo, por esa razón había hecho esos gestos y por eso usaba ese tono de voz temeroso.

-Como ya te lo dije te castigare y follare como a ti te gusta. –dijo sensual mientras su manos se dirigían al elástico de su mallón y se inclinaba para besar, lamer y succionar su cuello. Sakura soltaba leves suspiros al sentir como Sasuke hacia un camino de besos desde su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos donde se entretuvo un rato con sus pezones y sus manos jugaban con el elástico de su mallon, soltó un leve gemido al sentir como el pelinegro succionaba su pezón derecho para después tomarlo entre sus dientes mientras su lengua tocaba la punta, grito y apretó los parpados por el placer que le provoco que una traviesa mano se adentrara en su mallon y bragas hasta llegar al clítoris apretándolo con su dedo medio.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado sobre el pezón de la peli-rosa al oírla gritar, así que saco ese pezón de su boca y decidió succionar el otro sonriendo triunfante ante el gemido de su mujer, después empezó a presionar con su dedo el clítoris de la chica.

El pelinegro se excitaba y se divertía al escuchar a su peli-rosa gemir ante cada caricia que le daba, succiono con más fuerza el pezón que tenía en su boca mientras presionaba mas con su dedo el clítoris haciendo gemir y estremecer a la chica, tomo el pezón entre sus dientes mordiéndolo y jalándolo levemente provocando que la chica arqueara su espalda mientras gritaba su nombre haciendo sonreír triunfante.

Sasuke soltó el pezón y saco su mano de las bragas y mallon, enderezándose un poco para poder mirarla al rostro, la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca mientras gruñía, eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado satisfecho y burlón, se inclino para darle un leve beso en los labios y fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta llegar a su abultado vientre, beso suavemente cada parte del vientre sacándole varios suspiros a la peli-rosa y haciendo que se estremeciera levemente, sus besos siguieron bajando hasta toparse con el elástico del mallon.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al toparse con el molesto elástico que lo había privado de seguir desfrutando la piel de Sakura, pero luego sonrió travieso y tomo entre sus dientes el elástico mientras su manos tomaban cada costado del elástico. Sakura se estremeció mas al sentir la respiración agitada del pelinegro en su vientre y trato de soltarse para así poder bajar las manos y ayudar a Sasuke a bajarle la prenda mas no pudo y eso la desespero.

Sasuke poco a poco fue bajando el mallon, cuando lo bajo hasta las rodillas lo soltó tanto con sus dientes y manos, se puso de rodillas mirando como el rostro de la chica reflejaba desesperación haciéndolo sonreír divertido, para después ver con satisfacción como Sakura con sus mismos pies se quitaba el mallon.

Ya sin el mallon el pelinegro volvió a inclinarse y agarro las piernas de la peli-rosa levantándolas y poniéndolas en su hombro para después volverse a hincar dejando el sexo de la chica frente a su rostro y haciendo que el cuerpo de la peli-rosa quedara acostado en diagonal.

-Estas muy mojada. –comento divertido. –incluso mojaste las bragas. –los ojos de Sasuke tenía un brillo de diversión, morbo y deseo.

Sakura soltó un grito y su cuerpo tembló al sentir que Sasuke metía dos dedos en su vagina sobre las bragas haciendo que estas entraran también y Sasuke amplio mas su sonrisa.

Sasuke penetraba con sus dedos a Sakura, sacándolos y metiéndolos cada vez más rápido oyendo con satisfacción que los gemidos de la peli-rosa aumentaban de volumen cada vez, después saco sus dedos y no dejo ni que la chica alcanzara a quejarse haciendo a un lado rápidamente las bragas y pasar sus lengua desde la entrada hasta el clítoris provocando que la peli-rosa se estremeciera mas y gritara el nombre del pelinegro. Sasuke sonrió divertido y con su lengua comenzó a penetrar la entrada de la chica metiéndola y sacándola saboreando los jugos de excitación que Sakura sacaba. La peli-rosa gemía muy fuerte, mientras Sasuke la penetraba con la lengua llevo uno de sus dedos al clítoris apretándolo, presionándolo cada vez mas fuerte al igual que su lengua salía y entraba más rápido haciendo que también los gemidos de la peli-rosa aumentaran. Sakura estaba por llegar al orgasmo y Sasuke se dio cuenta al sentir como apretaba la entrada aprisionado su lengua, así que rápidamente la saco y dejo de aprisionar el clítoris haciendo que Sakura no llegara al orgasmo.

La peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y torció sus labios fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro que la miraba divertido y satisfecho. Sasuke quito las piernas de la chica de sus hombros dejándolas caer a sus costados, arranco las bragas de la chica y se inclino mirándola deseoso, la peli-rosa le devolvía la mirada impaciente y desesperada por lo que el pelinegro amplio mas su sonrisa.

Sasuke con una mano tomo su pene y lo dirigió a la vagina de Sakura mas no la penetro lo coloco exactamente en el clítoris rosándolo provocando que Sakura arqueara su espalda mientras gemía levemente.

-¡Di que me perteneces! – ordeno amenazante frunciendo el entrecejo y su tono era ronco por la excitación mientras rosaba su pene en el clítoris de la peli-rosa.

-¡Te pertenezco gatito! – dijo entrecortada por el placer y su respiración cada vez se agitaba mas mientras que Sasuke sonrió de medio lado quitando su entrecejo fruncido.

-¡dime que eres mía! –la peli-rosa estaba desesperada por que la penetrara y sus ojos estaban muy obscuros a causa del deseo.

-¡Soy tuya! – grito desesperada y suplicante provocando que Sasuke amplio mas su sonrisa.

-¡di que eres solo y exclusivamente de Uchiha Sasuke y te daré lo que tanto anhelas en este momento! –Sasuke empujo su pene apretando el clítoris y Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido de placer.

-¡¡Soy solo y exclusivamente de Sasuke Uchiha!! –grito entrecortada y agitada. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y la penetro rápido y profundo sacándole un grito de placer a Sakura.

El pelinegro tomo entre sus manos los pechos de la peli-rosa apretándolos y estrujándolos mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de ella, entraba y salia rápidamente de ella penetrándola profundo y dándole en el punto exacto haciendo que Sakura gritara de placer cada vez más fuerte. La peli-rosa no podía evitar gemir antes la profundas y magnificas penetraciones del pelinegro, pero también estaba desesperada por soltarse, deseaba tocarlo, mas Sasuke la había amarrado muy bien sin contar que el placer que estaba sintiendo le nublaba todos los sentidos, no dejándola usar fuerza o chakra para romper la prenda que la amarraba.

Sasuke cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas y sus manos no dejaban de masajear los senos de la chica, sintió como Sakura apretaba sus paredes aprisionando su pene y sintió estremecerse dándole a entender que su orgasmo estaba cerca, así que aumento la velocidad y profundidad de la estocadas.

-SSSasukke. –grito la peli-rosa al llegar al orgasmo mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente. Sasuke siguió penetrándola con más fuerza, dio unas cuantas estocadas mas hasta que finalmente sintió que se correría.

-Mmm Saku. –gruño satisfecho mientras se derramaba en su interior y apretaba mas los senos de la chica.

Ambos estaban cansados y su respiración era agitada, Sasuke solo termino de derramarse y saco su pene, desamarro rápidamente las manos de la peli-rosa para después acostarse a su lado atrayéndola hacia él con un brazo en su cintura, esta se acurruco en su pecho tratando de regularizar su respiración al igual que el pelinegro, el cual cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos ya no tenía el sharingan en ellos.

-¡¡Wauuu!! –exclamo la peli-rosa cuando recupero la respiración y el pelinegro la miro de reojo sonriendo de medio lado. – ¡me encanto Gatito! –dijo emocionada haciendo sonreír arrogante al pelinegro. – ¡siempre has sido apasionado, pero ahora fue mucho más! –la sonrisa del pelinegro se amplió mas.

-Lo mejor será dormirnos, ya que mañana será un día agitado y ambos necesitamos descansar. – el pelinegro beso suavemente la cabeza de la peli-rosa, la cual asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Que descanses gatito. –susurro adormilada y acurrucándose mas en su pecho.

-Tu también Saku. –susurro sonriendo con ternura al sentir más pausada la respiración de la chica, con su mano libre agarro las cobijas y las atrajo hacia ellos tapándolos para después volver a besar la cabeza de la chica y cerrar su ojos.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y todos se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente… ¡bueno! ¿Para qué miento? En realidad Yumi, Juugo y Shiki miraban extrañados y muy sacados de onda a Suigetsu y Karin que andaban de melosos, la pelirroja le daba de comer en la boca y este masticaba su comida sonriéndole mientras un aura brillante y llena de corazones los rodeaba a ambos. Yuun tenía una ojeras enormes y estaba tome y tome agua a cada rato dándoles a entender a todos que andaba bien crudo. Sasuke estaba tranquilo mirando la nada, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios al saber que en una cuantas horas se celebraría su boda. Sakura era la única que almorzaba tranquila, ella solo se dedicaba a comer y hacia una cara de completa felicidad cada que se metía un pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

-¡A ver, di! ¡¡aa!! –dijo Karin dirigiendo un pedazo de panqueque en el tenedor.

-¡¡ahh!! –Suigetsu abría la boca como niño chiquito esperando la comida, pero cuando Karin estaba por darle en la boca desvió el tenedor hacia la suya comiéndose el pedazo de panqueque provocando que Suigetsu hiciera un tierno puchero. –¡no me engañes así puchunguita! –dijo inflando los mofles dándole un aspecto muy tierno haciendo que Karin lo mirara con estrellitas en los ojos, Yumi, Juugo y Shiki desencajaran la mandíbula y Yuun hiciera una mueca de asco, Sasuke ni lo vio ya que seguía metido en sus pensamiento y Sakura dejo de comer para ponerle atención a la pareja.

-¡¡Qué lindo!! –exclamo Karin con las mejillas sonrojadas y llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, Suigetsu sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras que a Yumi, Shiki, Yuun y Juugo les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Tengo una duda. –todos miraron a la peli-rosa prestándole atención (menos Sasuke que seguía en su mundo) – ¿Qué tal es Sui-chan en el sexo Karin? –pregunto burlona haciendo que tanto Suigetsu como la pelirroja se pusieran todos rojos mientras humos les salía de las orejas al igual que Juugio y Yumi. Shiki miraba interrogante a su hermana ya que no sabía de bien de que hablaba mientras que Yuun miraba burlón a la parejita de melosos y sonría pervertido. –y otra de mi duda es…. ¿acaso los dientes de Sui-chan no te hace sangrar cuando muerde una parte de tu cuerpo? –Yuun soltó tremenda carcajada que hasta cayó al suelo retorciéndose de la risa, Shiki hizo una mueca de asco al saber que Suigetsu mordía a la zanahoria, Karin y Suigetsu se pusieron mas rojos al igual que Yumi y Juugo.

-¡¡Que te importa pelo de chicle!! –grito ofendía, pero el sonrojo no desapareció. Sakura se encogió de hombros indiferente y siguió comendo.

-Solo preguntaba. –dijo indiferente antes de meterse un pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

-Pues no te importa, mejor ponte a comer que en un ratio iremos a la casa de Ino para que te arregles – grito fastidiada y Suigetsu decidió mejor empezar a comer solito, Yumi, Shiki y Juugo también se pusieron a comer y Yuun dejo de reírse y se puso de pie suspirando resignado porque el show se haya acabado.

-¡Está bien mami como y nos vamos! –dijo burlona como niña chiquita mientras se metía un pedazo de panqueque, la pelirroja la fulmino con la mirada y Sasuke pues aun seguía en su mundo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en la habitación donde dormían él y su futura esposa. El pelinegro estaba frente al espejo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido el traje tradicional color negro de novio, atrás de él sentados en la cama estaban Suigetsu y Naruto tapándose la boca para no reír, ya que el ver al pelinegro vestido tan formal, incluso peinado era algo cómico para ellos (aunque a mí se me salió la baba).Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo al ver a sus sensei por el espejo.

-Kakashi deja de buscar ropa interior de Sakura. –dijo fastidiado haciendo que los demás voltearan y vieran al peli-plata inclinado asomándose bajo la cama. –ya te dije que toda la escondí. –el peli-plata se enderezo y miro a Sasuke resentido mientras suspiraba resignado y se ponía de pie para después sentarse en la cama. Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro con cansancio. –la verdad no se qué demonios hacen aquí, se supone que los padrinos ayudan al novio a vestirse o algo por el estilo, pero en lo que llevan aquí solo se la han pasado sentados burlándose de mi o buscando ropa interior de mi prometida. –los tres sonrieron de oreja a oreja y un brillo malvado se vio en sus ojos.

_-(es el momento)_ –pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras que Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo un escalofrió en su columna haciéndolo sospechar que lo que tramaban no sería nada bueno, al menos para él.

-Si no te ayudamos alumno mío es porque tú no te dejabas. –comento Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y Sasuke entrecerró mas los ojos.

-¿será por que se la pasaban burlándose de cada mensada? – pregunto irónico y los tres se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

-Por cierto teme. –el pelinegro miro a el rubio dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. –¿no estás nervioso? –Sasuke no lo noto pero el rubio tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos al igual que los otros dos. Sasuke se puso la mano en sus barbilla sobándosela dándole un aire pensativo.

-La verdad, en la mañana me puse algo nerviosos, pero me di cuenta que no había necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo es solo una ceremonia. –contesto tranquilo y los tres ampliaron sus sonrisa.

-¡oh! ¡me alegra que pienses así querido alumno! –Sasuke miro a su sensei y le sonrió agradecido. –los nervios no son buenos en estos momentos ya que te podrías equivocar. –Sasuke lo miro interrogante.

-Es verdad, este es un evento en el que vendrán muchos ninjas importantes. –comento Suigetsu. –imagínate que en medio de la ceremonia te caigas por los nervios! –Sasuk e sudo frio. –todos te verían y tu imagen como ninja cool, frio e indiferente que no se deja llevar por la situación caerá ahí mismo y todos verán cómo eres realmente, ósea un mandilón idiota, que hace todo lo que su mujercita le pide. –Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y los otros dos asintieron varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-¡O que por nervios te desmayes en medio de la ceremonia! –Sasuke empezó a ponerse nervioso al verse desmayado antes de decir el "si acepto" mientras que el rubio ampliaba su sonrisa al ver que su comentario afecto al pelinegro y los demás también lo hicieron. –¡y lo peor sería que Sakura-chan se decepcionara y ya no quisiera casarse! –Sasuke se estremeció y empezó a sudar.

-¡O que a la mera hora Sakura se arrepienta y te deje plantado en el altar! –Kakashi sonrió más bajo su máscara y Sasuke a causa de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo no se dio cuenta que los ojos de sus tres acompañantes brillaban intensamente con maldad. –¡sin suda quedarías tachado por toda la aldea como el dejado!

-¡Y el chisme rápidamente se difundirá por todas los países! –le siguió Suigetsu y Sasuke cada vez estaba mas pálido.

-¡En todas las aldeas ninjas cuando te vean pasar dirán "ahí viene Uchiha-teme-el abandonado-en-el-altar"! –dijo Naruto y los tres se taparon la boca mirándolo con diversión.

-¡Pero no te preocupes Sasuke! –kakashi dejo de cubrirse la boca y mirarlo con diversión, se puso de pie y camino hacia el pelinegro tocándole el hombro. –mientras no estés nervioso nada de eso pasara… ¡claro! Tal vez solo que Sakura te deje plantando. –comento sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Sasuke estaba muy pálido. –¡así que me alegra que no estés nervioso! –el peli-plata comenzó a caminar saliendo de la habitación.

-¡¡Es verdad!!… ¡te espero en la sala para irnos teme, que ya es hora! –el rubio sonrió zorruno y se puso de pie caminando también hacia la salida. – ¡por cierto, has algo para dejar de sudar o mojaras el traje! –dijo burlón el rubio antes de salir.

-¡Suerte Sasuke! –Suigetsu se puso de pie y salió siguiendo a los demás, dejando a un pálido, sudoroso, nervioso pelinegro.

* * *

Ino estaba acabando de arreglar los últimos toques del peinado de la peli-rosa, la cual estaba sentada en un silla frente al espejo mirando su imagen con fastidio y aburrimiento.

-¡Ya está! –dijo alegre la rubia. Karin dejo de leer su revista y volteo a ver a Sakura, la cual seguía mirándose en el espejo con completo aburrimiento reflejado en sus cara. -Pero párate frentona, queremos ver como quedaste. –Sakura se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, ambas chicas la escanearon con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba viendo que el largo kimono blanco le llegaba hasta los tobillos este, tenia bordados de flores de cerezo y su tela brillaba levemente a simple vista se veía que era costoso y elegante, levantaron su mirada viendo el rostro de la chica el cual estaba levemente maquillado haciendo la ver natural, además que la peli-rosa no necesitaba maquillaje ya que su rostro era lindo y hermoso, su pelo estaba ondulado y a mediación estaba agarrado hacia atrás con unos palillos dejando unos mechones ondulados caer traviesamente en su rostro dándole un aspecto angelical y hermoso, todo estaría perfecto si la peli-rosa quitara esa cara de aburrimiento y fastidio total.

-¡No está mal Ino-chan, sin duda lograste que se viera decente! –comento burlona karin y Sakura rolo los ojos mientras que la rubia sonreía burlona. –aunque aún sigo insistiendo que el blanco no te queda pelo de chicle, ya que estas mas cogida que nada, incluso hasta embarazada estas. –Ino soltó la carcajada seguida por Karin y Sakura volvió a rolar los ojos.

-¿No se mordieron la lengua? –pregunto burlona y ambas dejaron de reír sonrojándose y fulminándola con la mirada.

-Al menos no estamos embarazadas, así que si nos casamos y vamos de blanco todos creerán que somos vírgenes y el blanco que simboliza pureza si nos quedara. –comento Ino sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Ja! –rio irónica la peli-rosa y las otras dos las miraron ofendidas. – ¡si toda la aldea sabe que son unas zorras!—dijo burlona y ambas la fulminaron con la mirada mientras Sakura las miraba con superioridad. –además les recuerdo que el traje ustedes lo escogieron, si por mi fuera iría vestida con mi ropa de entrenamiento. –dijo cruzándose de brazos y las otras dos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¡Definitivamente eres un caso frentona! –la rubia se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece como si no te importara que te vayas a casar. –karin también se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza. Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-En realidad no se me hace algo tan importante. –amabas la miraron sorprendidas. –a mí solo me basta con estar con Sasuke y tenerlo a mi lado, las demás cosas se me hace irrelevantes… si acepte casarme es porque eso lo ilusionaba a él y yo haría cualquier cosa porque él sea feliz. –ambas la miraron muy sorprendidas ya que era la primera vez que oían a la peli-rosa hablar así, pero después sonrieron complacidas.

-¡Tienes razón, mientras estén juntos no importa si están casados o no! –comento Ino sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Karin asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta. –pasen. –la puerta se abre lentamente y por esta entra un muy elegante pelirrojo, al ver a las dos chicas que son madrinas les sonrió paternal.

-Se ven geniales chicas. –ambas se sonrojaron.

-Gracias Yuun/san. –susurraron ambas.

-No agradezcan que solo digo la verdad. –dijo ampliando su sonrisa y ambas asintieron, el pelirrojo dejo de verlas para ahora ver a la novia e inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos mientras se le aguadaban. –¡kyaaa! –se puso ambas manos en sus mejillas. –bebé estas hermosa… no puedo creer que mi hija se casa. –Sakura rolo los ojos y las otras dos chicas sonrieron nerviosas.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu hija? –cometo fastidiada y Yuun la miro resentido mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –si deje que me entregaras es porque estuviste pegado como lapa a mi pidiéndomelo. –al pelirrojo comenzó a rodearle un aura de tristeza provocando que la rubia y la pelirroja miraran con desaprobación a la peli-rosa.

-¡Qué cruel, yo que te quiero tanto como si fueras mi hija! –Yuun se puso en cuclillas y empezó hacer círculos en el piso mientras el aura triste aumentaba de tamaño y Sakura volvió a rolar los ojos mientras que Ino y Karin miraban al pelirrojo con los ojos nublados. – ¡yo solo te quería entregar porque te amo como a una hija y al llegar al templo me hubiera gustado decir!... " ¡Hana amor mío, tu retoño a crecido y esta por dar un paso importante en su vida alado del hombre que ella ama, se que estas igual de orgullosa que yo y estas feliz de que sea yo el que la entregue, ya que recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te hubiera gustado que Sakura también fuera mi hija!". –karin e Ino se sonaban las narices con un pañuelo y lagrimas salían de sus ojos que miraban conmovidos a el pelirrojo que aun estaba en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el piso, con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, Sakura suspiro fastidiada.

-¡Está bien, lo siento, desde ahora serás como mi padre y el abuelo de Itachi así que deja de hacer drama! –dijo con aburrimiento haciendo que a sus tres acompañantes se le iluminaran los ojos. Yuun se puso rápidamente de pie y la abrazo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de ella.

-¡Gracias pequeña, te prometo que seré un muy buen abuelo! –dijo emocionado, Sakura solo rolo los ojos y se dejaba hacer mientras que las otras dos chicas lloraba de felicidad viendo la escena. _–(jojojo funciono mi drama, finalmente me dejo ser el abuelo)_

* * *

En un gran templo estaban varios ninjas de konoha, clanes importantes de la aldea y desde luego la hokage y el kasekage, sin contar que estaban todos los amigos de la pareja. Sasuke estaba de rodillas en medio del templo frente a un sacerdote, (ya saben el típico sacerdote pelón y gordo que hay en los templos), el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso, pero hacia lo posible por mantener su actitud indiferente, ya que de no ser a que es muy bueno en eso, en este momento estuviera mordiéndose las uñas mientras sudaba como si estuviera en un baño de vapor. En eso suena una campanada dada por el sacerdote y se oyen dos pares de pasos, el pelinegro voltea y sonríe tranquilo al ver a su peli-rosa venir del brazo de Yuun hacia él. No podía dejar de verla, en verdad se veía muy hermosa, el pelinegro estaba como hipnotizado viéndola, ella también lo miraba y le sonreía con ternura haciendo que el pelinegro se embobara mas.

Finalmente llegaron alado de Sasuke, el cual se puso de pie y dio media vuelta extendiendo su mano hacia la peli-rosa, ella también estiro la suya tomando la de Sasuke, todos miraban conmovidos a la pareja.

Sakura trato de soltarse del brazo de Yuun, pero este no la soltaba, la peli-rosa volteo a verlo interrogante y vio como fulminaba a Sasuke con la mirada. El pelinegro también volteo a verlo y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como lo miraba.

-Suéltame Yuun. –susurro fastidiada pero Yuun seguía fulminando con la mirada Sasuke, el cual cansado de ser fulminado con la mirada también le respondió igual metiéndose en una lucha de miradas de donde rayitos salían de sus ojos. Los invitados miraban la escena con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. Sakura volvió a soltar un suspiro fastidiada. –si no me sueltas no te dejo que Itachi te diga abuelo y no te dejo verlo nunca. –amenazo e inmediatamente Yuun se estremeció.

-Cuídala niñato. –dijo mirándolo amenazante.

-No necesitas decírmelo viejo rabo verde. –le respondió de la misma manera. Yuun lo miro con advertencia a para después voltear hacia Sakura.

-Sé tan feliz como tu madre siempre deseo y soñó. –dijo sonriéndole con ternura y mirándola con cariño. La peli-rosa le sonrió y miro de la misma forma sorprendiendo a Yuun, pero volvió a sonreírle como antes.

-Lo seré. –respondió tranquila, Yuun asintió y la soltó para después caminara su lugar. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Ejem. –el sacerdote se aclaro la garganta haciendo que ambos lo miraran y fulminaran con la mirada al pobre sacerdote que se estremeció. Ambos suspiraron cansados y se hincaron en los cojines viendo atentos al sacerdote.

(lo siento pero sinceramente no sé cómo es una boda budista y si la hice así es porque creo que así seria la boda de estos dos, ya que yo sepa no hay otras religiones en esa época o en el mundo Naruto jaja igual no tengo idea de cómo hacerla, así que me brincare esa parte u.u)

* * *

La ceremonia había terminado y en este momento Sasuke y Sakura junto a los invitados estaban en el salón donde sería el banquete, ambos llevaban solo una hora ahí y ya estaban fastidiados de ver como todos sus amigos estaban haciendo pancho a causa de la borrachera que se cargaban.

-Debimos imaginar que si Tsunade se encargaba de sake habría demasiado. –comento Sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Ino toda ebria hacerle un stripper a Shikamaru que intentaba bajarla y controlarla antes de que se quitara el vestido mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos los pervertidos que se la comían con la mirada.

-¡Lo bueno es que por el embarazo tu no tomas o estarías igual o peor! –comento Sasuke mirando con fastidiado a Naruto arriba del escenario cantándole una canción de amor a Hinata, la cual era la única que lo escuchaba atenta y sonrojada, ya que los demás se tapaban los oídos.

-¡Tienes razón! –dijo Sakura ahora viendo como en una esquina estaban Karin y Suigetsu agasajándose e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Pero ahora que lo pienso tu no necesitas alcohol para hacer locuras, incluso se me hace raro que no andes haciendo dúo con Naruto en el escenario! –dijo volteando a verla y Sakura también lo miro encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Sinceramente no tengo ganas, estoy algo fastidiada desde que empezaron a arreglarme, además que Itachi se la ha pasado inquieto pateándome! –Sasuke sonrió emocionado y acerco su mano al vientre de Sakura sintiendo con placer como pateaba su hijo.

-¡Va ser muy fuerte! –dijo contento al sentir una gran patadita.

-Como su papá. –la peli-rosa le sonrió con ternura y Sasuke le sonrió igual, el pelinegro se inclino hasta que su rostro quedo frente al vientre de la peli-rosa.

-Itachi lo mejor es que te tranquilices, ya que mamá está algo fastidiada. –y como si el bebé los escuchara dejo de patear.

-¡¡Wau!! ¡en realidad te hizo caso! –dijo sorprendida. Sasuke se enderezo mientras le sonreía de medio lado y se acerco a la peli-rosa tomándola de la cintura.

-Será un niño obediente. –susurro sobre sus labios para después besarlos levemente. Sasuke hizo un camino de besos hasta su cuello deteniéndose a mediación. –Estoy impaciente por empezar la luna de miel, nada mas de imaginarme un mes a solas contigo en otra aldea me emociona. –susurro sobre su cuello y la peli-rosa suspiro complacida.

-Pues todos están muy borracho y no se darán cuenta si nos escapamos. –susurro traviesa.

-Es un buen plan, pero olvidas a mi pequeño cuñadito que me ha estado taladrando con la mirada desde su mesa… si lo hacemos es probable que no nos deje. –Sakura miro de reojo a su derecha y noto a Shiki sentado alado de un borracho Yuun, el pequeño no dejaba de mirarlos y Sakura sonrió de medio lado sintiendo con satisfacción como Sasuke mordía suavemente su cuello.

-Por algo somos ninjas. –dijo Sakura activando el Ryukoseei y mirando a Shiki a los ojos, el cual inmediatamente callo completamente dormido recargando su cabeza en la mesa. –problema resuelto. –Sasuke dejo de jugar con su cuello para mirara a Shiki y sonrió complacido al verlo dormido, miro a la peli-rosa y amplió su sonrisa al verla con los ojos de dragón.

-Sabía que lo resolverías. –dijo arrogante y la peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado mientras cerraba sus ojos para al abrirlos tenerlos verdes jade nuevamente. – ¿segura que te quieres ir sin despedirte?... estarás un mes sin verlos. –la peli-rosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Sobreviran un mes sin mí. –dijo arrogante y Sasuke sonrió complacido. –pero por si las dudas les dejamos una nota para qué no se preocupen.

-Lo bueno es que nadie sabe a dónde iremos o es seguro que en un par de días los tenemos ahí de gorrones interrumpiendo nuestra luna de miel. –Sakura sonrió y asintió divertida.

-¡Vámonos antes de que Naruto nos vea y nos invite a cantar! –dijo al escuchar que el rubio pedía a los novios que pasaran para cantar. Sasuke se estremeció, rápidamente cargo a la peli-rosa estilo princesa y salió corriendo como un rayo sin que nadie en especial el rubio los viera.

**Continuara**

**SINCERAMENTE EL CAPI NO SE ME HIZO MUY BUENO U.U… SOLO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LES HAYA GUSTADO U.U…… POR CIERTO QUE ONDA CON SUI-CHAN Y L A ZANAHORIA O.O… DEJARON TRAUMADO A MI SASUKITO Y NO SE DIGA LA ESCENA AMOROSA O.O…. POR OTRO LADO EL LEMON FUE LO UNIKO Q SE ME HIZO QUE QUEDO BIEN (BABA) JAJAJAJJJ SINCERAMENTE A MI ME ENCANTO……..**

**POR CIERTO ESTE FIC LO EMPESE A PUBLIKAR ENTES EN FANFIC. ES... AHI IBA MAS ADELANTADO PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO VAN PAREJOS JEJEJE... BUENO SOLO LES QUERIA DECIR ESTO XQ EN ESA PAG HACIA UNA DINAAMIKA DE ENTREVISTAR A LOS PERSONAJES ESTAN MUY COMIKAS Y SI EN DADO CASO LAS KIEREN LEER METANSE EN ESA PAG O ME DICEN Y SE LAS PONGO AKI ... MI NICK EN ESA PAG ES EL MISMO SOLO QUE SIN EL 3... ASI QUE NO LES SERA DIFICIL AYARLA ^^**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW ^^**


	12. El primero del clan: Uchiha Itachi

**El primero de nuestro clan: Uchiha Itachi**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, en ese tiempo ambos chicos tuvieron su luna de miel, para desgracia de Sasuke solo duro un mes. También todos se mudaron a la casa principal del barrio Uchiha la cual ya estaba muy bien arreglada y pintada, Sakura logro convencer (N/A: más bien fue por medio de amenazas) a los demás para que los dejaran vivir solos, así que a regañadientes los demás se mudaron a otras de las casas del barrio (que Sasuke les había dado y dejado escoger la que quisieran con tal de que no vivieran con ellos), el pelinegro estaba muy contento al saber que ya no viviría con esos gorrones, pero la felicidad se le fue al ver que los muy malditos escogieron las casas cercanas (Yuun, Shiki, Yumi y Juugo se mudaron a la casa de lado derecho de la de Sakura y Sasuke, esa casa la escogió Shiki gracias a las sugerencias de Yuun, Suigetsu y Karin decidieron vivir juntos y escogieron la casa de lado izquierdo del matrimonio Uchiha).

Aunque Yumi viviera en otra casa aun así seguía preparándole la comida a todos y los seguía atendiendo ya que Sakura jamás había entrado a la cocina para cocinar y la única vez que lo intento exploto la cocina de la casa donde vivían antes y casi los envenena con la comida, y Karin era casi igual de mala que Sakura para cocinar así que la castaña para evitar envenenamientos decidió seguir atendiéndolos, así que prácticamente todos iban a la casa de Yumi parea que los alimentara.

También en ese tiempo Yumi y Juugo se hicieron novios aunque eran mucho más reservados que Suigetsu y Karin, ya que a este par le encanta exhibirse como pareja de la misma forma que Sakura y Sasuke (N/A: ósea que mantenían una relación muy fogosa o.O)

Por otro lado Sakura ya estaba por cumplir los nueve meses, en cualquier momento daría a luz y Sasuke estaba al pendiente de ella, de hecho no la dejaba sola ni para ir al baño, y no solo Sasuke la seguía a todos lados sobreprotegiéndola y estando al pendiente de ella si no que también Naruto, Suigetsu, Shiki, Yuun, Yumi e Ino… la peli-rosa estaba fastidiada de que la siguieran para todos lados, pero trataba de ignorarlos o a veces (por lo general siempre) les hacia bromas muy pesadas pero para su desgracias no dejaban de seguirla.

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana del viernes, los pájaros cantaba y alimentaban a sus crías, los niños iban a la academia, los ninjas hacían misiones, Tsunade se dormía sobre su escritorio y Shizune la despertaba, Jiraiya recolectaba información para sus libros en las aguas termales femeninas, Ebichu le hacía compañía a Jiraiya, Kakashi leí su icha icha, Lee y Gai recorrían por toda la aldea de manos mientras gritaba los fuertes que los hacia el poder de la juventud, ¡si todo normal y tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha!

Sasuke estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cama de su recamara viendo televisión esperando que su hermosa esposita saliera de bañarse.

-¡SASUKE, ES HORA! – la peli-rosa salió exaltada del baño ya vestida y Sasuke rápidamente se puso de pie acercándose a la peli-rosa mirándola nervioso y exaltado.

-¡Recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade Saku! ¡tu respira hondo y suéltalo, yo me encargare de llevarte al hospital, tu solo dedícate a respirar y a pujar! –hablo de forma rápida y exaltada mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba asustado. A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y sus ojos se convirtieron en puntitos.

-Sasuke. –llamo suavemente.

-¡Sé que te duele Saku, pero todo pasara, yo estaré a tu lado! –seguía diciendo exaltado sin dejar de agitarla levemente de los hombros y a Sakura le dio un tic nervioso en la comisura de su boca.

-Sasuke. –volvió a llamarlo solo que esta vez subió el tono de su voz un poco.

-¡¡Vamos Saku, respira hondo! –Sasuke respiro hondo mirando a Sakura y después soltó el aire, lo volvió hacer haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran y lo soltó de golpe, el tic nervios de Sakura se hacía cada vez más notorio.

-¡¡SASUKE!! –el pelinegro ante tremendo grito reacciono y la miro interrogante. –no voy a dar a luz Sasuke. –explico fastidiada y el pelinegro la miro mas extrañado.

-Entonces ¿de qué es hora?

-Hablaba de que ya era hora de que empezara Dora la exploradora, así que por eso grite para que le cambiaras, sabes que amo a ese programa en especial a mochila, mochila, así que quería que le cambiaras para no perderme nada. –la peli-rosa le sonrió de oreja a oreja y a Sasuke se le pusieron la boca y ojos en punto mientras una gota de sudor le salió en la nuca.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡rápido, ya empezó dora la exploradora! –Suigetsu entro a la habitación gritando y exaltado, parecía como si atacaran la aldea. Sakura inmediatamente asintió y salió junto con Suigetsu para ir a la sala y ver juntos su programa infantil favorito. Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro cuando la puerta de su habitación de cerro y la miro resignado.

-Ando muy alterado últimamente y Sakura no ayuda mucho con sus ataques de euforia. –el pelinegro volvió a suspirar con pesadez mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajo, camino por el corredor hasta llegar a la sala y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver las casas de acampar que seguían en su sala y volvió a suspirar con pesar al recordar como hace una semana llegaron esas carpas a la sala de su casa.

Flash back

Sasuke y Sakura llegaban tranquilamente a su casa después de salir a comprar algunas cosas para el bebe (N/A:la nueva habitación del bebé la habían adornado Sasuke y Sakura), nada mas abrieron la puerta y se extrañaron al oír mucho ruido, algo extrañados caminaron por el recibidor, Sasuke antes de entrar a la sala se puso frente a la peli-rosa de manera protectora, pero nada más entraron a la sala y a ambos les salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver a Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru (que tenía cara de fastidio y sueño, además que se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba ahí siendo obligado probablemente por su problemática novia) Karin, Suigetsu, Yuun y Shiki armando casas de acampar en la sala, incluso habían movido sillones y todos para que las carpas cupieran bien.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? –pregunto molesto el pelinegro y con un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, todos voltearon hacia donde estaba el matrimonio Uchiha y les sonrieron felices (menos Shikamaru que solo bostezo).

-¡Bienvenidos a casa! –dijo de forma alegre y desvergonzada Yuun.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí y porque mi sala parece campamento? –volvió a preguntar de forma molesta el pelinegro y su tic se marcaba mas.

-Armando carpas ¿Qué no vez? –respondió Suigetsu mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-Eso lo sé idiota, pero ¿Por qué demonios lo hacen? –el pelinegro cada vez estaba más molesto y todos lo notaron, no solo porque su voz sonaba mas terrorífica si no que también porque un aura negra y maligna comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. Sakura suspiro cansada y camino hacia uno de los sillones para sentarse.

-Es que todos hemos decidido quedarnos con ustedes hasta que nazca el bebé para ayudar a Sakura. –explico Kakashi tranquilamente y despreocupado haciendo que el tic nervioso en el ojos de Sasuke se hiciera mucho más notorio y su aura se hiciera más grande.

-Sakura no necesita ayuda que para eso estoy yo aquí. –dijo de forma tajante y molesta.

-Mira muchacho. –Yuun camino hacia Sasuke y lo toco del hombro haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara de reojo entrecerrando levemente sus parpados. – cuando mi pequeña valla a dar a luz, todos queremos estar presentes y al pendiente, sabemos que tal vez tú puedas ayudarla solo pero unas cuantas manos no te harán mal así que no reniegues, solo gastaras saliva porque sabes perfectamente que por más que trates de impedir que nos quedemos igual lo haremos, así que deja de ser una molestia y acéptalo.

-El pervertido tiene razón gatito, ya sabes que de nada sirve, todos son muy tercos. –Sasuke volteo a ver a su esposa que estaba acostada en el sillón jugando con un game boy (¿de donde salió? O.o Quien sabe o.O) Sasuke suspiro resignado sabiendo que su esposa tenía razón.

-Rompen algo lo pagan y hacen desorden lo limpian. –el pelinegro los miro amenazante y sharingan activado haciendo que todos asintieran mirándolo temerosos.

-Traje los bocadillos. –Yuumi entraba a la sala con una bandeja de bocadillos seguida de Juugo que traía otra bandeja con bebidas. Sasuke la miro como diciendo "solo faltaban esos dos" y los demás los miraron como si no hubieran comido en años, en especial Sakura que no dudo en correr hacia ellos para que le dieran su emparedado seguida por los demás. Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro, luego se encogió de hombros y camino hacia Yuumi para que le diera su emparedado.

The end flash back

Sasuke volvió a suspirar con pesar y camino hacia el sillón tratando de esquivar las carpas.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke! –Saludo alegre Ino la cual se encontraba sentada en el piso jugando ajedrez con Shikamaru.

-Hn. –Ino gruño molesta ante la mala educación del pelinegro mientras que Shikamaru solo recargo su codo en la mesa y su cara la recostó en su mano mirando con aburrimiento a su novia en espera de que hiciera su jugada. Sasuke los paso de largo y se sentó alado de su esposa que estaba maravillada viendo el televisor al igual que Shiki, Suigetsu y Naruto que estaban sentados al otro lado de la peli-rosa, el pelinegro paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y miro la televisión.

-(_no sé cómo le gusta este estúpido programa. –_al pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a una niña morena de extraño corte de cabello acompañada de un mono lila cantando una ridícula canción que solo decía mochila, y le salió otra gota de sudor al ver de reojo como a su novia le brillaban los ojos y comenzaba a cantar seguida por Suigetsu, Shiki y Naruto. –_bueno tal vez de Sakura lo entienda porque no tuvo infancia y pues del mocoso también ya que aun es un mocoso, pero de aquel par de idiotas no es nada comprensible u.u)_ –Sasuke volvió a suspirar por quien sabe cuántas veces en esa mañana.

Finalmente el programa infantil que veían maravillados los cuatro niños de la casa termino, Sasuke que estaba medio dormido abrió completamente los ojos al sentir como su esposa se ponía de pie bruscamente haciendo también que sus otros tres acompañantes voltearan a verla interrogante.

-Voy hacer el desayuno. – solo esas palabras de la peli-rosa hizo que Sasuke se pusiera azul y la mirara espantado, que Suigetsu y Naruto se abrazaran pegando sus mejillas mirando temerosos a la peli-rosa, que Shiki se desmayara al igual que Yuun (el cual iba entrando a la sala junto con Juugo cuando Sakura hizo su anuncio), que Juugo quedara echo piedra, que Ino se encendiera abajo de la pequeña mesa de centro en la que se encontraba jugando y comenzara a chuparse el dedo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus parpados, que Shikamaru bostezara recargándose más en la mesa, que Kakashi el cual estaba acostado leyendo adentro de su tienda de acampar desapareciera en un puff reapareciendo en el baño poniéndole rápidamente pasador a la puerta y sentándose en el escusado abrazando sus rodillas acunándose hacia atrás y adelante, que Karin las cual estaba completamente dormida dentro de su casa de acampar se despertara de golpe sentándose y comenzó a morderse las uñas mirando traumada a su alrededor y por ultimo hizo que Yuumi la cual limpiaba tranquilamente los muebles de la sala dejara de hacerlo mientras una sonrisa forzada aparecía en su rostro. Todos con ojos llenos de temor pusieron su mirada perdida al frente recordando la última vez que a la peli-rosa se le ocurrió cocinar.

Flash back

Era una linda mañana en la aldea de konoha cuando Sakura apenas tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y Sasuke cada día estaba ansioso por ver crecer a su hijo.

En una de las casas donde vive al gente más loca de la aldea estaba todo casi normal, Sasuke completamente dormido después de una larga noche de sexo con su pervertida peli-rosa, en otra habitación Shiki también dormido soñando con que se hacía igual de fuerte que su hermana y derrotaba a Sasuke de una forma humillante, Yuun dormía en el cama continua a la del pequeño Senri y soñaba que estaba en una orgia con un montón de chicas solo para él mientras que Jiraiya y Kakashi lo miraban con envidia, en otra habitación estaba acostado Suigetsu completamente dormido soñando que Karin era su esclava y lo atendía como rey mientras él la humillaba, en la cama a lado derecho Juugo soñaba que corría en la montaña alado de Heidi gritando "¡abuelito dime tu!" con un montón de aves siguiéndolos y niebla a su lado corriendo mientras ladraba feliz (N/A: ¿Qué demonios se fumo este wey antes de dormir? O.o), en otra habitación Yumi, la más seria de todos en esa casa y la más tímida estaba tranquilamente durmiendo teniendo un sueño húmedo con Juugo ( N/A: y no digo que soñó ya ¡¡uff!! esa chica es mas pervertida que yo u.u… bien dicen que las seriecitas son las peores ¬¬), alado de la castaña estaba Karin completamente dormida con la baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios y soñando que Suigetsu se volvía inteligente, galante y romántico (N/A: esta fumo lo mismo que Juugo ¿o qué? o.O), por último la integrante más loco de la casa se encontraba completamente despierta , pero no es tan raro que estuviera despierta tan temprano ya que con eso del embarazo la peli-rosa a veces solía despertar muy temprano o muy tarde, todo dependía de sus hormonas, lo raro era que la peli-rosa, la chica solo-entreno-juego-o-hago-bromas-a-todo-idiota-que-no-sea-mi-gatito-y-shiki estaba en cocinando mientras tarareaba la canción de mochila, mochila, y para los que la conocen bien y saben que la peli-rosa es una arrastrada que no hace ninguna tarea del hogar mucho menos cocinar se les hace raro… ¡por Kami! La peli-rosa usaba o chantajeaba a los demás para que hicieran sus deberes, es mas hasta a Shiki le decía que le enseñaría una nueva técnica si la ayudaba en sus deberes, incluso Sasuke fue víctima de Sakura, ya que cuando la peli-rosa no tenia con que chantajeara a los demás o se desaparecían antes de que los amenazara iba con su gatito y le decía que no le daría sexo si no le ayudaba con sus deberes, aunque todos sabemos que solo decía ayudar y cuando el pobre Uchiha iba a ayudarle de repente se desaparecía dejándole todo el trabajo al pobre pelinegro haciendo que mientras limpiaba se pusiera a imaginar a Orocimaru diciéndole"¡ya ves Sasuke-kun! ¡si me hubieras dejado tu cuerpo y no hubieras liberado a esa loca esto no estaría pasando!" (Cuando se imaginaba a Orochy-gay lamiéndose los labios al decir eso lo hacía estremecer) también se imaginaba a su aniki retorciéndose de la risa mientras negaba con la cabeza con desaprobación diciéndole "aparte de tonto ototo también mandilón!", a Madara con voz aniñada diciéndole "si te hubieras unido a mi organización esto no hubiera pasado Sasuke-kun, Tobi es un buen chico y no te hubiera puesto a limpiar los pisos", a su padre mirándolo con desaprobación diciéndole "por algo Itachi era mi consentido" a su sacrosanta madre echándole porras para que limpiara con mas animo. El pelinegro se imaginaba a todos ellos a su alrededor, es mas hasta los veía grandotes y él chiquito estando en chinga fregando el piso oyendo una y otra vez lo que le decían ( N/A:para mi que le robo uno de los que se fuma Juugo u.u) Pero bueno me desvié mucho del tema.

Sakura estaba tranquilamente cocinando mientras tarareaba la canción de mochila, mochila. Sasuke al no sentir el cuerpo de su chica a su lado empezó a tantearlo con la mano buscándola pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y se levanto sentados en la cama empezando a buscarla con la mirada al no ayarla, se puse de pie para comenzar a buscarla por toda la casa hasta encontrarla.

_-(¡que tonto! Seguro está en la cocina hurgando el refrigerador U¬¬)_ –el pelinegro con pereza camino hacia la cocina mientras una bostezo salía de su boca y trataba de taparlo con su mano derecha, cuando el chico entro a la cocina quedo parado en la entrada, se tallo los ojos pensando que no había visto bien, después se pellizco al pensar que era una ilusión lo que veía ¡pero no!, cuando el dolor del pellizco le comprobó que no era una ilusión, ¡en realidad su peli-rosa estaba tranquilamente cocinando!, es mas estaba tan concentrada meneándole a la cacerola para que lo que cocinaba no se le quemara que ni cuenta se dio que su novio estaba parado atrás de ella viéndola.

Sasuke después del asombro empezó a escanear con la mirada a su chica y sonrió como bobo enamorado al verla con uno de los vestidos tipo batita que usaba desde que se embarazo, pero eso no fue lo que lo embobo, si no que fue el mandil rosa que llevaba puesto, además que su pelo lo traía recogido con una coleta baja pero aun así unos mechones traviesos caían en sus mejillas. Al pelinegro la imagen se le hizo muy tierna y hogareña dándole un cosquilleo de felicidad en el estomago.

Sasuke sonrió feliz y complacido, poco a poco para que la chica no se diera cuenta se acerco a esta y la abrazo por la cintura recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Sakura haciéndola estremecer levemente por el susto.

-¿Qué haces gatita? –susurro mirando el guiso, el cual tenía muy buena pinta y delicioso olor. Sakura sonrió levemente mientras que Sasuke le daba un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Preparando el desayuno. –Sakura lo miro burlona, Sasuke frunció levemente el entrecejo y enterró su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de la peli-rosa.

-Lo sé, solo que se me hace raro porque no sueles hacer estas cosas. –susurro sobre el cuello de la chica causándole un leve escalofrió pero aun así la peli-rosa no despego su atención del guiso.

-Esta mañana me dieron ganas de cocinar. –la chica se encogió levemente de hombros restándole importancia y Sasuke sonrió divertido besándole con suavidad el cuello.

-¡pero qué rico huele! –ambos chicos voltearon hacia la puerta de la cocina viendo a Suigetsu que bostezaba y una pequeña gota de lagrima asomaba por la comisura de sus ojos mientras estiraba los brazos. El peliblanco abrió los ojos y desencajo la mandíbula al ver que la que cocinaba era Sakura, parpadeo un par de veces, después tallo sus ojos y volvió a parpadear. –pero ¿Qué ven mis oclallos? – pregunto consternado, Sakura lo ignoro prestándole nuevamente atención a su guiso, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y dejo de abrazar a la peli--rosa para caminar hacia la mesa sentándose en una silla. – ¿acaso estoy soñando o en verdad mi Sakura-chan está cocinando? –el peliblanco seguía mirando la espalda de la chica sin dejar de parpadear varias veces, pero ensancho los ojos espantado al sentir como varias agujas hechas de chakra se incrustaban atrás de él pasándole por cada lado de su rostro, algo impresionado miro con reproche al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que tu Sakura-chan? –Suigetssu palideció y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver a Sasuke mirándolo con instintos asesino. El peliblanco se rasco la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro.

-Solo bromeaba Sasuke. –el pelinegro lo seguía fulminando con la mirada poniéndolo más nervioso.

-¿Ya va estar el desayuno Sakura-chan? –pregunto mirando a la peli-rosa tratando de desviar el tema para que Sasuke dejara de fulminarlo con la mirada y gracias a Kami funciono, ya que el pelinegro dejo de mirarlo para mirar interrogante a Sakura.

-En unos minutos esta así que ve y despierta a toda la bola de tarados que viven en esta casa y a Shiki. –Suigetsu asintió varias veces con la cabeza sonriéndole emocionado y Sasuke solo se acomodo más en su asiento viendo embobado a su mujercita cocinar.

Solo pasaron uno cuantos minutos y se oyó un grito chillón, el cual las dos personas en la cocina sabían perfectamente de quien era.

-¡¡maldito Suigetsu hijo de puta!! ¡ven acá, hare que te arrepientas por haberme mojado cabron! –a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y trato de ignorarlos, ¡total pasaba todos los días! y Sakura sonrió burlona sin despegar su atención del guiso.

-¡¡jajaja!! ¡¡No te enojes zanahoria que solo te regué, recuerda que a las zanahorias se les riega para que se pongan lindas!!... sé que no tienes esperanzas de ser linda pero como amigo hice el intento y tal vez funcione!! –Sakura soltó una pequeña risa burlona al oír el comentario de su camarada y Sasuke sonrió divertido haciendo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada.

-¡¡Ahora veras hijo de puta!!

-¡Lo siento Karin pero no tenemos tiempo de jugar porque el desayuno que hizo Sakura-chan se va enfriar y no dejare que la comida que mi Sakurita preparo con esfuerzo especialmente para mí se arruine por jugar contigo! –Sasuke gruño celoso al oír "mí Sakurita" y "especialmente para mí " así que si Suigetsu estuviera ahí lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada, pero como no estaba fulmino el techo sabiendo que la recamara de Karin estaba arriba de la cocina, así que esperaba que el techo se cayera y poder moler a palos a Suigetsu.

_-(este no entiende que de esa forma la alejara algún día)_ –Sakura cerró los ojos negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Desde que el peliblanco había hablado ya no se escucharon mas grito y Sakura supuso que la razón fue porque el tarado de su amigo hizo sentir mal a la pelirroja, unos cuantos minutos después se escuchaba como varias pisadas bajaban por las escaleras y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Todos estaban impacientes por ver si lo que les dijo Suigetsu era verdad, no se podían creer que la chica mas vaga en cuanto quehaceres del hogar se refería estuviera haciendo el desayuno para todos, pero cuando entraron a la cocina quedaron congelados y anonadados al ver que efectivamente la peli-rosa estaba cocinando tranquilamente y que Suigetsu no les había jugado una broma.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado la ver a todos parados en la entrada de la cocina mirando la espalda de su chica mientras cocinaba, pero unos segundos después rodo los ojos al ver que seguían ahí sin moverse ni reaccionar.

-Ya está la comida chicos así que tomen asiento. –dijo amablemente la peli-rosa volteando a verlos con una sonrisa brillante adornado su rostro haciendo que a todos se les desencajara la mandíbula menos a Sasuke y Shiki que por lo general eran los únicos a los que les sonreía así, luego los hombres se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo linda y tierna que se veía la chica sonriéndoles y el delantal que llevaba puesto la hacía ver mucho mas adorable. Karin la miraba impresionada, pero al ver lo que la sonrisa de la peli-rosa causo en Suigetsu gruño molesta y se fue a una silla sentándose mientras se cruzaba los brazos y bufaba fastidiada.

-Déjeme ayudarla Sakura-sama. –Yumi que fue la primera en salir del shock camino hacia Sakura sonriéndole con amabilidad al recibir un asentimiento de la chica.

-Dejen de estar en la entrada con cara de tarados y tomen asiento. –gruño molesto el pelinegro al salir del embobamiento y darse cuenta que no fue el único que quedo embobado con su chica. Shiki que solo se había sonrosado como siempre que su hermana le sonreía miraba a todos con el entrecejo fruncido por mirar como idiotas a su hermanita.

-La cola de gallina tiene razón. –dijo entre dientes haciendo que los demás salieran de embobolandia y miraran al par de celosos con nerviosismo mientras una gota de sudor les resbalaba en la nuca, pero para no hacer enfadar mas al al par de chicos decidieron obedecerlos y sentarse cada uno en sus lugares.

Entre Yuumi y Sakura les sirvieron a cada uno, todos miraban hambrientos sus platos ya que el guisado que hizo la peli-rosa se veía delicioso y olía muy bien, la verdad no sabían que eran pero tenía una aspecto maravilloso, así que no les importo ni intereso preguntar ¿que tenia o que era lo que iban a desayunar? Ya acabando de servir ambas chicas tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

-Bueno chicos, espero que dejen lugar para el postre que también prepare unas ricas galletas que en este momento están en el horno. –dijo con emoción la peli-rosa y todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron emocionados y asintieron sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡buen provecho! –dijeron todos a la vez en forma de coro rápidamente con sus palillos tomaron una porción de su comida llevándosela a la boca e inmediatamente la cara se le puso azul y aun sosteniendo los palillos que seguían en sus bocas, la única que seguía como si nada devorándose la comida era Sakura que cada que llevaba una porción de alimento a su boca se le iluminaban los ojos.

_-(¿Por qué no sacaste los dotes culinarios de mí amada Hana? T.T)_

_-(la comida de neesan sabe horrible T.T)_

_-(Sakura-chan cocina peor que Karin T.T… ¡pero bueno! Sakura-chan siempre le gana en todo a Karin así que era de esperarse en ver quien hace la comida mas asquerosa también le ganaría u.u)_

_-(la cocina no se le da a Sakura-sama u.u)_

_-(algún defecto tenía que tener mi gatita T.T)_ –Sasuke aun seguía con los palillos en su boca y no dejaba de ver a su novia mientras su rostro se veía más azul al igual que el de los demás.

-¿Por qué no comen? ¿acaso no les gusto? – la peli-rosa puso cara de cachorro mojado y ojos nublados haciendo que todos la miraran con nerviosismo. Karin estaba por decir que estaba asquerosa pero Sasuke le mando una mirada asesina y la pelirroja palideció mas. Al ver que los ojos de Sakura se nublaban mas todos asintieron varias veces con la cabeza haciéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja, Sakura otra vez le dedico su atención a su plato empezando a devorarlo nuevamente y los demás tragaron con pesadez, suspiraron resignados, miraron con terror el plato frente a ellos y empezaron a comer, cada que probaban bocado sentían que morirían envenenados.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –pregunto de pronto Juugo dejando de comer y mirando a todos lados, los demás lo imitaron.

-¡¡las galletas!! –grito de pronto Karin mirando hacia el horno, todos la imitaron pero no alcanzaron a hacer nada más porque el horno se inflo explotando.

Unos AMBUs que andaban patrullando vieron la enorme explosión que hubo hacia el norte, sin pensarlo dos veces saltaron los tejados en dirección donde fue la explosión, vieron que había venido de la casa donde vivía el ex Hebi así que sin pensarlo entraron a la casa hasta llegar a la cocina viendo a todos los integrantes de la casa cubiertos de una extraña masa y todos chamuscados, la única que estaba limpia y como si nada cimiento tranquilamente era la peli-rosa porque Sasuke rápidamente la había protegido con su cuerpo para que no le pasara nada recibiendo todo el impacto, por lo tanto estaba en el piso tirado con humo saliéndole en la boca y una de sus piernas levantada hacia arriba agitándose como si estuviera convulsionándose.

The end flash back

Todos se estremecieron al recordar ese hecho que marco sus vidas y miraron con miedo a la peli-rosa, la cual empezaba a caminar (N/A: lo sé, es increíble que en todo ese tiempo Sakura ni siquiera se movió al igual que los demás, pero estamos en el mundo de los fic´s donde todo es posible u.u y también se que , Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto y Kakashi no estuvieron ahí probando la comida de la chica, pero Suigetsu les conto lo que paso, así que no querían arriesgarse, además que como travesura ates de contárselos les llevo algo de lo que quedo del platillo a la Sakura y pues digamos que no piensan volver a comer algo así en lo que les queda de vida u.u) todos miraron a Sasuke como si fuera su última esperanza. El pelinegro al sentir varias miradas volteo a verlos y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo suplicante de sus miradas.

_-(¡son patéticos!... pero lo mejor es hacer algo porque yo tampoco quiero volver a vivir esa experiencia Uu.u)_ –Saku. –la peli-rosa detuvo su paso y volteo hacia el pelinegro, Sasuke sudo frio al no tener idea que decirle y Sakutra lo miraba impaciente esperando que hablara, el pelinegro cada vez sudaba más y los demás rezaban para que se le ocurriera algo para detenerla, incluso Suigetsu y Naruto empezaban a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo.

-¡¡ya di algo teme!! –grito desesperado Naruto al momento que se mordió hasta los dedos y como no le quedaban mas uñas comenzó a estirarse el pelo como psicópata ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

-¡y tu contrólate dobe! –Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡oye Sasuke, no le grites! ¡no es nuestra culpa que seas un mandilón que no le puedes dar la contra a Sakura-chan! –Suigetsu fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke pero tenía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos mientras abrazaba protector al rubio el cual se acurruco en su pecho como niño chiquito. Sasuke gruño molesto y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse.

-¡Tú no te metas baka! –Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo mirándolo enojado mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al rubio que ahora se sorbía la nariz tratando de no soltar el moco mientras lloraba.

-Chicos. –llamo suavemente la peli-rosa mirándolos con nerviosismo mientras se tocaba el abultado vientre.

-¡A mi tiburoncito no le gritas ni le dices baka! ¡solo yo puedo hacerlo! –grito de pronto Karin que había salido de la tienda de acampar cuando oyó a Suigetsu gritar y se paro enfrente de Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de bazos.

Sasuke gruño molesto y la fulmino con la mirada, Suigetsu miro a Karin como su salvadora y una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro mientras que Naruto se separaba de Suigetsu y miraba triunfante a Sasuke porque ahora eran tres contra uno.

-Chicos. –volvió a llamar la peli-rosa con una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras se abrazaba a su vientre de forma protectora.

-¡Yo le digo como quiera y grito cuando se me pegue la regalada gana! ¡tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada!

-Chicos. –la voz de la peli-rosa se oía contraída por el dolor.

-¡no le hables así a mi zanahoria! –ahora Suigetsu y Sasuke se metían en una pelea de miradas.

-Chicos. –Shikamaru se dio cuenta del estado de la peli-rosa así que estaba por ponerse de pie para ir a ayudarla cuando de pronto Ino se levanta haciendo que la mesa donde estaba escondida le diera de lleno en la cara al castaño noqueándolo por lo que cayó alado de Shiki y Yuun que seguían inconscientes.

-¡¡Suigetsu tiene razón!! ¡a una mujer se le habla con respeto Sasuke! –Ino salió a defensa de Karin y la pelirroja le sonrió agradecida.

-Chicos. – Juugo volteo hacia Sakura al oír su voz algo quebrada y al verla ensancho los ojos horrorizado.

-¡Si Sasuke-sama! ¡a una mujer no se le trata así! –dijo Yuumi con desaprobación y mirándolo molesta, Sasuke gruño con fastidio al tenerlos todos en su contra.

-¡¡Dejen de pelear!! –grito Juugo llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¡Tú cállate!! –gritaron todos mirándolo furiosos aventándole lo primero que tuvieran a mano. Y así el peli-naranja trato de esquivar el control que le aventó Sasuke, a Naruto que se lo aventó Ino, a Suigetsu que se lo aventó Karin, pero no pudo esquivar el florero que le aventó Yuumi el cual le dio en la cabeza noqueándolo y haciéndolo caer alado de los otros tres desmayados.

-Chicos. –llamo un poco más fuerte la peli-rosa, pero ninguno le hacía caso porque después de noquear a Juugo empezaron a gritarse unos a otros, que Suigetsu le reclamo a Karin por aventarlo, que Naruto le reclamo a Ino por lo mismo, que Sasuke les responde que las chicas ahora tienen cerebro y se dieron cuenta que eran basura, que las chicas se enfadan con Sasuke y le dicen de todo tipo de insulto, que Yuumi les reclama por hacerle mugrero en la sala que acaba de limpia, etc. – ¡¡HAGANME CASO IDIOTAS!! –eso hizo que todos dejaran de pelear, pero no fue el grito el que los detuvo si no que más bien que la voz de Sakura sonó como si alguien se hubiera posesionado de ella y al voltear a verla se dieron cuenta que efectivamente un espíritu maligno se había aposesionado de Sakura, ya que la cara de la peli-rosa era idéntica a la niña del exorcista cosa que los hizo sudar frio.

-¿Qué…que pasa Saku? –se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke mirándola indiferente tratando de mostrar que no tenía miedo, pero su voz algo temblorosa no ayudo en nada.

-¡Ya es hora idiotas! –todos se estremecieron ante la mirada tétrica y voz espeluznante que salió de la peli-rosa.

-¿hora de qué? –pregunto Suigetsu mirándola entre asustado e interrogante.

-¿hora de ir al baño? –pregunto el rubio ya sin temor pero mirándola interrogante y Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor justo cuando tenía una contracción por lo que no pudo hablar y solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿hora de ir de compras? –pregunto Ino y Sakura volvió a negar.

-¿hora de comer? –pregunto Karin y la peli-rosa volvió a negar.

-¿hora de bañarse? –pregunto Suigetsu y Sakura volvió a negar.

-¿hora de limpiar el patio? –ahora fue Yuumi y la oji-verde negro nuevamente.

-¿es hora de que el bebé nazca? –pregunto Sasuke con una mueca pensativa sobándose la barbilla y Sakura asintió varias veces con la cabeza sin borrar esa mueca de dolor en sub rostro. Los demás suspiraron aliviados al encontrar la respuesta y Naruto levanto su palma para que Sasuke la chocara con la de él y así lo hizo el pelinegro sonriéndole de medio lado. Todos sonreían felices por ya saber de que era hora y Sakura tenía unas enormes ganas de matarlos pero el dolor en su vientre no le permitía ni moverse.

-¡Eres bueno para esto Sasuke! –felicito Ino sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Lo s…… todos ensancharon los ojos horrorizado y voltearon hacia la peli-rosa mirando como esta se había sentado en el piso y respiraba entrecortada mientras su rostro sudaba a mares. – ¿dijiste que es hora de que el bebé nazca? –pregunto entre el shock Sasuke y Sakura levanto la mirada dejándoles ver el dolor que sentía pero aun así la chica asintió levemente, al instante Yuumi se desmayo cayendo alado de los otros desmayados mientras que los demás se miraron entre sí horrorizados y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¡Es hora, es hora, es hora, es hora, es hora!! –Gritaban como niñitas Suigetsu y Naruto corriendo de un lado a otro con las manos en alto.

-¡¡Contrólense!! –grita exasperada Ino al instante los otros dos dejan de correr mirándola atentos al igual que los demás. – ¡somos adultos y ninja podemos manejar esto! –grito como si fuera un general que le habla a sus soldados y estos como si fuesen soldados asintieron de manera firme. – ¡haremos esto por pasos y nos dividiremos el trabajo entre nosotros cinco ya que no sabemos dónde demonios esta Kakashi-sensei y los demás por una extraña razón están desmayados! –explico la rubia y todos asintieron nuevamente con firmeza, pero un gemido de dolor hizo que Sasuke rápidamente corriera hacia la peli-rosa y se inclinara tomándola del hombro mientras la veía con preocupación al igual que los demás.

-¿Estás bien Saku? –pregunto Sasuke con preocupación y viéndola afligido.

-¿acaso ves que estoy bien? –pregunta tétrica haciendo que el pelinegro negara rápidamente con la cabeza y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada. Sasuke estaba por cargarla para llevarla a un lugar mas cómodo para ella, pero cuando puso su brazo abajo de las piernas de la chica sintió en el piso un charco haciendo que bajara la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Sakura-chan se hizo pipi? –pregunto el rubio y todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.-¿Qué? –el rubio los miraba sin entender. Sasuke trato de ignorar a su amigo y cargo a su esposa llevándola al sillón donde la acomodo bien.

-No hay tiempo que perder Sasuke, la fuente se le rompió así que tu ve y llama a Tsunade-sama para que este en el hospital para cuando nosotros lleguemos y tenga ya el quirófano listo. –Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca, ya que no pensaba separarse de la peli-rosa que por cierto seguía respirando entrecortada y no dejaba de sudar. Ino soltó un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse. –eres el más rápido de nosotros así que llegaras rápido a la torre de la Hokage y así todo estará listo ¡ y no hay tiempo que perder! –grito la rubia exaltada.

-Ve Sasuke. –dijo entrecortada la peli-rosa, el pelinegro la volteo a ver con preocupación pero al ver que su esposa lo miraba suplicante decidió no protestar mas.

-Te esperare haya gatita. –susurro dándole un leve beso para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Bien, nosotros cuatro nos dividiremos las tareas, Suigetsu encárgate de buscar las cosas del bebé y Sakura cuando las tengas todas nos alcanzas en el hospital. –el peliblanco asintió y salió disparatado hacia el cuarto del bebé. – yo me adelantare para ayudar en lo que pueda a Tsunade y ustedes dos se llevan a Sakura al hospital y háganlo con cuidado. –la rubia no los dejos contestar desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Iré por una sabana para taparla porque afuera hace mucho frio. –la pelirroja entro a una de las carpas.

-¡¡Ahhh!! –grito la peli-rosa de dolor al sentir una contracción poniendo más nervioso al rubio el cual se hizo hacia atrás dándole un cabezazo a la pelirroja que venía atrás de él con la sabana en la mano. El rubio al sentir que se pego en la cabeza volteo hacia atrás viendo a Karin tirada en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral. – ¡muévete Naruto! –susurro tétrica poniendo más nervioso al rubio y haciendo que cargara a Karin y saliera corriendo (en su nerviosismo tomo a Karin en vez de a Sakura) el rubio salió de la casa y comenzó a saltar los tejados camino al hospital con Karin en brazos.

-Resiste Sakura-chan. –decía con preocupación el rubio mirando hacia adelante mientras saltaba sin notar que en sus brazos no estaba una peli-rosa embarazada si no que estaba un pelirroja con ojos de espiral.

Sakura cuando vio salir a Naruto con Karin en brazos gruño molesta y una aura asesina la rodeo, la contracción había pasado así que estaba dispuesta a seguir al rubio y asesinarlos por imbécil, pero en ese momento le llego otra contracción que no la dejo moverse ni mucho menos pararse del sillón. Pasaron unos minutos y sonrió esperanzada al ver que Suigetsu venia corriendo con la bolsa donde traía las cosas de ella y el bebé, pero le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que el peliblanco ni siquiera la vio y solo salió de la casa, Saskura suspiro frustrada esperando que Naruto se dé cuenta de su erros pero al darse cuenta que era Naruto su única esperanza gruño frustrada.

-Yo. –de pronto el ninja copy apareció en una nube de humo frente el sillón donde estaba Sakura y saludándola con una mano en alto mientras su ojo estaba cerrado dando a entender que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara. Kakashi abrió su ojo y al ver a Sakura con cara de enferma y a Juugo, Shikamaru, Yuumi, Yuun y Shiki desmayados le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –_(por lo que veo estos cinco se desmayaron por la comida de Sakura y ella se enfermo al probarla, ya que nadie tendrá estomago para eso u.u… pero ¿Dónde están los otros cinco? Mmm tal vez lograron escapar)_ –Kakashi se sobaba la barbilla haciendo una mueca pensativa y Sakura miraba a Kakashi como su última esperanza. El peli-plata al sentir la intensa mirada de la peli-rosa salió de sus pensamientos y la miro interrogante. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿te diste cuenta que soy más guapo que Sasuke? –pregunto arrogante y la peli-rosa lo miro incrédula.

-Estoy por dar a luz y el idiota de Naruto se llevo al hospital a Karin en vez de a mí. –explico con voz tétrica y Kakashi sudo frio.

-¿y los demás?

-¡¡Que importa donde están los demás!! ¡¡deja de estar parado como idiota y llévame al puto hospital!! –grito muy, pero muy histérica haciendo que a Kakashi le resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? T.T ¡sabía que debía de haberme quedado más tiempo en el baño! T.T)_ –Kakashi se acerco a la peli-rosa y la carga tratando de ignorar la mirada de asesina psicópata que le dedicaba. La peli-rosa gruño de dolor provocando que kakashi se pusiera nervioso pero aun así se apresuro a salir de la casa con ella en brazos.

* * *

Sasuke ya le había avisado a la hokage y en este momento se encontraba fuera del hospital esperando impaciente a su esposa mientras que adentro del hospital estaban Tsunade Shizune e Ino preparando todo lo necesario para el parto.

El pelinegro estaba muy nervioso y desesperado, no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección por donde se supone que debería de venir Naruto y Karin junto a su esposa, ya que Ino le dijo que ellos la traería cosa que lo puso mucho más nervioso porque sinceramente no confiaba en ese par de idiota y presentía que algo iba pasar.

En ese momento los ojos del pelinegro se iluminan al ver a su rubio amigo cerca saltando los tejados pero frunció el entrecejo en el momento que el rubio saltó poniéndose enfrente de él sonriéndole zorruno y mirándolo como un niño que acaba de hacer sus deberes esperando que lo felicitaran.

-¿Donde esta mi esposa dobe? –gruño molesto mirando a la inconsciente Karin que el rubio tenía en brazos y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que los ojos de la pelirroja no dejaban de girar. El rubio se extraño por la pregunta y lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué no la ves? –pregunto extendiéndole los brazos como si se la estuviera entregado mas no bajo la mirada para ver a la persona que tenía en brazos.

-Esa no es mi esposa idiota. –gruño con molestia.

-¿eh? –el rubio bajo la mirada y desencajo la mandíbula al ver que se equivoco de chica. – _(ahora entiendo porque no pesaba como supuse que pesaría con ese enorme vientre)_ –al rubio le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero al sentir un aura peligrosa y asesina levanto la mirada topándose con un pelinegro que lo miraba con instintos asesino e incluso el sharingan estaba en sus ojos asustando enormemente al rubio, el cual sudo frio dedicándole una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa. – eto…emm veras teme… no… el rubio seguía balbuceando cosa que el pelinegro no entendía y ni se interesaba por entender sabiendo que su futuro difunto amigo trataba de justificar el gran error que cometió. El rubio se estremeció de temor al ver y oír como el pelinegro se tronaba los dedos sin dejar de verlo amenazante y por milagro de kami al rubio lo ilumino la luz de la genialidad que solo le llega una vez cada año. –cuando me viene Suigetsu aun no salía de casa porque estaba buscando las cosas del bebé y de Sakura-chan, así que al ver que Sakura-chan sigue ahí seguro que él la traerá. –explico de forma rápida y sin tomar aire viendo esperanzado que su amigo ya no tuviera ganas de matarlo y al parecer este día kami si estaba de su parte ya que mágicamente el aura asesina y ojos de psicópata del pelinegro desaparecieron dejando ver como ahora ponía una mueca esperanzada en el rostro, lo que hizo que el rubio volviera a respirar más tranquilo.

-Solo espero que Suigetsu traiga a mi mujer dobe o si no me encargare de matarlos a ambos de la peor manera existente. –el rubio paso saliva con dificultad mirando con temor al pelinegro que lo miraba amenazante.

-No te preocupes teme que Suigetsu traerá a Sakura-chan.

-¿hablaban de mí? –ambos chicos voltean esperanzado hacia la izquierda viendo a Suigetsu sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. Ambos chicos escanearon todo el cuerpo del peliblanco buscando algo rosa con un gran vientre, pero solo encontraron una pañalera roja colgada del hombro derecho del peliblanco haciendo que ambos chicos palidecieran, en especial el rubio.

_-(¿y ahora porque estos me miran tanto? ¿será que finalmente salieron del closet y les gusto? O.o)_ –Suigetsu puso muecas de asco y su rostro tomo un color celeste.

-¿do…donde está Sakura? –pregunto tétrico Sasuke y Suigetsu lo miro extrañado levantando una ceja en son de interrogación.

-¿Qué no la traería Naruto, Karin e Ino? Según entendí yo traería las cosas del bebé. –ambos chicos palidecieron mas.

-Lo que pasa Suigetsu es que me equivoque de chica y deje a Sakura-chan en casa, así que teníamos la esperanza de que tú la hubieras visto antes de salir. –Suigetsu bajo la mirada viendo a su novia en brazos del rubio provocando que frunciera el entrecejo al darse cuenta que estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué le paso a ka…? –fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y palideció al igual que los otros dos chicos al entender que dejaron a una embarazada en labor de parto en casa completamente sola… bueno con cinco desmayados pero esos no ayudaran en nada que digamos.

-Yo. –los tres chicos voltearon viendo a kakashi alado de ellos y el alma les regreso al cuerpo al ver que el peli-plata llevaba en brazos a una peli-rosa algo sudorosa. La peli-rosa al sentir que la contracción que le había dado había pasado con dificultad se bajo de los brazos de Kakashi camino lentamente hacia Suigetsu ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

-Me alegra que kakashi te haya traído Sakura-chan. –la peli-rosa le dedico una cálida sonrisa y Suigetsu le dedico una igual, los demás estaban algo extrañado pero ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver como la peli-rosa le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago mandándolo a volar muy lejos. Sakura con mirada asesina volteo hacia el rubio le cual al verla sudo frio e iba a tratar de escapar pero sintió como Sasuke lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y lo miro con suplica mas el pelinegro cerró los ojos haciéndose wey mientras sonreía de medio lado haciendo que el rubio lo mirara como si su amigo fuese un traidor (N/A: que ahora que lo pienso en realidad lo es o.O) el rubio volteo hacia donde estaría Sakura poniendo su cara de cachorro mojado pensando que así ya no le pegarían pero al voltear lo único que vio fue a un puño estopándose contra su cara haciéndole ver estrellitas y lógicamente Sasuke lo soltó a tiempo para que el rubio saliera volando por el golpe llevándose a Karin consigo.

Kakashi al ver el destino de esos dos chicos que recibieron por idiotas se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y saco un librito naranja de su bolsillo de armas y comenzó a leerlo. Sakura sonrió satisfecha por haber podido darles su merecido a esos dos tarados al igual que Sasuke, pero se inclino del dolor al sentir otra contracción. Sasuke sin pensarlo a acerco a su esposa tomándola de la cintura y mirándola con preocupación.

-Aguanta un poco Saku que ya estamos en el hospital. –susurro el pelinegro agarrándole la mano, la peli-rosa la tomo también apretándola un poco. A Sasuke le dolió pero no lo demostró cargando a su esposa para llevarla adentro.

El pelinegro empezó a caminar hacia adentro siendo seguido por kakashi que no despegaba la vista de su Icha Icha. Cuando el pelinegro entro a la recepción ahí lo esperaba Tsunade junto a Shizune e Ino con una camilla.

-Ponla en la camilla Uchiha. –Sasuke obedeció la orden de Tsunade poniendo a su esposa con delicadeza en la camilla.

-Todo estará bien gatita. –susurro besándole la frente y Sakura trato de sonreírle pero solo consiguió mostrar una leve, pequeña y forzada sonrisa.

El pelinegro se enderezo alejándose de la peli-rosa para que se la puedan llevar y así lo hicieron siendo seguidas por el pelinegro y el peli-plata que seguía más atento a su lectura.

Cuando llegaron al quirófano Shizune e Ino entraron llevándose consigo a Sakura, Tsunade se quedo parada en la entrada al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-¿quieres entrar y estar con ella? –Sasuke asintió y Tusade sonrió de oreja a oreja y el pelinegro no estaba seguro, pero le pareció haber visto un brillo de maldad en los ojos de la hokage. –acompáñame para que te pongas ropa esterilizada y que desinfectes tus manos. –el pelinegro asintió nuevamente siguiendo a Tsunade sin tomar mucho en cuenta como el brillo de la rubia era más notorio y que Kakashi había negado con la cabeza de forma burlona.

Sasuke se puso la ropa que Tsunade le había dado y se lavo muy bien las manos, así que ahora estaba vestido con una extraño traje blanco y un tapabocas. Cuando entro al cuarto donde estaba su esposa rápidamente se acerco poniéndose a su lado y tomado su mano mientras que con la otra le hacia el flequillo de la frente hacia atrás mientras la miraba con ternura viendo los gestos de dolor que hacia su peli-rosa y lo sudorosa que estaba incluso su pelo estaba empapado de sudor.

-Aquí estaré contigo Saku. –la peli-rosa solo asintió ya que en ese momento tenía una contracción y había cerrado los ojos apretando con fuerza sus parpados para no gritar.

-Ya estamos listos. –dijo Tsunade acercándose a la peli-rosa poniéndose en frete de las piernas de ella y Sakura tenía una sabana que tapaba sus piernas abierta, Shizune e Ino se pusieron alado de Tsunade. –es momento de pujar mocosa. –la peli-rosa asintió y empezó a pujar mientras que Sasuke le acariciaba la cabeza son teniendo una de sus manos y trataba de darle animo con la mirada.

Un rato después de pujones de Sakura y de gritos de Tsunade:

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa maldito Uchiha! –gritaba la peli-rosa con voz tétrica asustando a casi todos menos a Tsunade que se divertía de lo lindo sin despegar la mirada de por donde vendrá el bebé. – ¡pero no dejare que me vuelvas a tocar desgraciado!! –la peli-rosa apretaba mas la mano y Sasuke juro que oyó como tronaban sus dedos mientras que la peli-rosa estaba roja por tanto esfuerzo, sudaba bastante y respiraba muy agitada. – ¡¡antes de que tengas la genial idea de embarazarme te castro hijo de la chingada!! –el pelinegro hizo una mueca de dolor y trato de soltarse del agarre de la peli-rosa pero esta apretó mas su mano sacándole un chillón gemido de dolor.

-Ahhhh. –tanto peli-rosa como pelinegro gritaron de dolor pero lo hiceron por razones completamente diferentes.

-¡vamos mocosa! ¡¡puja más fuerte que ahí viene la cabeza!! –animo Tsunade y Sakura le hizo caso mientras que Sasuke miraba que su esposa tenía unas gotas de lagrimas estaban en la comisura de sus ojos. –¡¡vuelve a pujar como ahorita y todo terminara!!

-Ahhhhh. –grito la peli-rosa de dolor mientras pujaba más fuerte.

-¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Mi mano!! –grito Sasuke sintiendo como los huesos de su mano se quebraban y estaba completamente seguro que estaba todos destrozados.

Pero de pronto la peli-rosa dejo de apretar su mano haciendo que él pudiera soltarla pero el dolor que sentía en su mano se le olvido completamente al escuchar el llanto de un bebé haciéndolo entrar en una especie de shock.

-¡¡Es un niño!! –grito Tsunade con el cuerpito ensangretado del bebé y Sakura levanto levemente la cabeza sonriéndole con demasiada dulzura. – Ino y Shizune lo limpiaran y podrás verlo bien mocosa, aunque déjame decirte que es el bebé más hermoso que he visto y eso que aun esta todos sucio. –dijo con diversión aun con el bebé en sus brazos y mirándolo con cariño para luego entregárselo a Shizune para que lo limpiara mientras que Tsunade se acercaba a la peli-rosa para también limpiarla y acomodarla mejor en la cama ignorando al pelinegro que estaba a lado derecho de la cama en estado de shock.

-¿Qué esperabas vieja? –pregunta burlona mirando con superioridad a Tsunade mientras que esta la acomodaba mejor en la cama. –después de todo es un Uchiha, además también debió sacar algo de mi hermosura. – Sakura sonríe de medio lado y Tsunade suelta un risita divertida.

-Ahorita te traerán el bebé y por mientras estarás en esta habitación hasta que te prepare otra. –Sakura asintió. – ¿Cómo le pondrán?

-Uchiha Itachi. –Tsunade pudo notar como la peli-rosa había dicho el nombre con orgullo y sus ojos mostraban felicidad.

-Me gusta el nombre. –comenta divertida y Sakura sonríe demedio lado. – ¿crees que reaccione pronto o crees que se desmayara como cuando te creímos muerta y reviviste? – dice apuntando al pelinegro y Sakura suelta una gran carcajada al igual que Tsunade. En eso se acercan Shizune e Ino.

-¡¡Felicidades frentona!! ¡es un lindo bebé y por lo que veo no saco tu frente sota! –dice burlona Ino acercándose a Sakura para entregarle el bebé. La peli-rosa se sienta con ayuda de Tsunade en la cama y toma al bebé en brazos y con su mano libre retira suavemente la cobija celeste que lo embolia, y quedo embobada al ver la dulce carita de su bebé, estaba completamente segura que se parecía a su tío Itachi pero tenía la piel más clara como la de ella, además no tenia las extrañas marcas bajo los ojos que había tenido Itachi, también noto como la forma de los ojos era igual a la de Sasuke y unos mechones negros cubrían su pequeña cabecita, el bebé tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que la peli-rosa estaba ansiosa por que los abriera y descubrir si eran jades como los de ella o negros como los de Sasuke.

El bebé poco a poco empezó a llorar sin siquiera abrir los ojos decepcionando un poco a Sakura y haciendo que Sasuke saliera del shock viendo anonadado a su esposa cargando un pequeño bulto mientras lo miraba enternecida.

-Dale de comer Sakura que es seguro que tiene hambre, nosotros los dejamos solos. –anuncio Tsunade al ver que Sasuke había reaccionado.

El pelinegro ignoraba a la demás gente, ni siquiera vio como habían salido las tres mujeres, él solo se dedicaba a ver como su esposa le daba de comer a su hijo. Con vacilación se acerco un poco con la duda reflejada en sus ojos cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca estiro su mano tratando de tocar la mejilla de su bebé para poderlo ver bien mas dejo su mano extendida a medio camino.

Cuando Sasuke estiro su brazo la peli-rosa dejo deber como su bebé comía y levanto la mirada viendo al pelinegro mirándola sin saber que hacer haciéndola sonreír levemente.

-Si no te acercas mas no lograras conocerlo. –Sasuke sonrió con nerviosismo y se hinco en el piso para qué su rostro quedara a la altura de su bebé viendo como este comía de uno de los senos de la chica con muchas ganas dejando mostrando el hambre que tenia. Con lentitud estiro su mano tocando con uno de sus dedos la mejilla del bebé de forma delicada.

-¿es niño o niña? –pregunto suavemente mirando embobado al bebé y Sakura rió levemente mirándolo con ternura.

-Niño y déjame decirte que se parece mucho a su tío Itachi. –Sasuke dejo de acariciarle la mejilla al bebé y levanto la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido pero luego una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus ojos mostraban un brillo de felicidad.

-Entonces el nombre le queda perfecto. –susurro bajando la mirada tratando de verlo mejor y tratar de notar que tan parecido a su hermano era, y Sakura noto eso.

-Cuando acabe de comer lo veras mejor e incluso podrás cargarlo. –Sasuke levanto nuevamente la mirada y le sonrió levemente. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Sasuke seguía acariciando la mejilla del pequeño Itachi mirándolo embelesado al igual que la peli-rosa hasta que el bebé dejo de comer. Sakura lo separo un poco y se cubrió el pecho, Sasuka acerco un poco mas su rostro para poder apreciar mejor el rostro de su hijo y sonrió al comprobar que las palabras de su esposa eran verdad.

-Es muy parecido a Itachi, aunque saco tu color de piel. –susurro muy suave acercando mas su rostro haciendo que su nariz topara con la mejilla del niño dándole una suave caricia y Sakura sonrió. –me pregunto ¿de qué color serán sus ojos? –el pelinegro se separa levemente sin dejar de mirarlo y como si el bebé entendiera abrió despacio sus ojitos dejándole ver a sus sorprendidos padres el color negro.

-Tiene tus mismos ojos tanto en forma como en color. –Sasuke levanto el rostro sonriéndole con arrogancia para después ponerse de pie acercando su rostro al de la peli-rosa.

-Gracias por darme este hermoso regalo. –susurra contra sus labios y la peli-rosa sonríe demedio lado sintiendo como el pelinegro empieza a besarla con suavidad y delicadeza succionado el labio superior y ella hacía lo mismo con el inferior de él, pero tuvieron que separarse por un pequeño llanto. Sasuke mitro extrañado a su hijo y se alejo de su esposa, Sakura se inclino un poco besando levemente la frente del bebé e inmediatamente dejo de llorar cerrando nuevamente sus ojos haciendo que Sasuke levantara ambas cejas mirando interrogante a su hijo.

-Tal parece que también heredo tus celos. –comenta divertida y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo, luego suspira con pesadez y se sienta alado de la peli-rosa pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y esta recarga su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Imagino que en este cuarto no está permitido dejar entrar a nadie así que nos está permitido un momento de tranquilidad, ya que cuando te pasen a otra habitación toda la bola de locos que tenemos como amigo entrara y armara un show. –dijo con fastidio en su voz y Sakura sonrió con diversión.

-Es verdad, así que aprovecha el momento que tenemos solo para nosotros tres. –Sasuke suspira resignado y estira su mano libre para acariciar con su dedo la mejilla de su hijo.

-Te amo. –el pelinegro voltea a verla y la peli-rosa hace lo mismo, ambos se miran a los ojos encerrándose en la mirada del otro.

-También te amo gatito. –ambos acercan sus rostros hasta que sus labios se vuelven a rosar en una suave caricia pero el llanto de Itachi hizo que se volvieran a separar y Sasuke volvió a fruncir el entrecejo dejando de acariciar la mejilla de su hijo mientras que Sakura acercaba nuevamente su rostro hasta hacer rosar su nariz con la mejilla del bebé en una suave caricia.

_-(tendré que arreglar unas cuantas cosas con este niño ¬¬)_ –Sasuke miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su hijo mientras que el pequeño Itachi sonreía levemente ante las caricias que su mamá le hacía con la nariz.

**Fin**

**T.T llego el final del fic T.T…. pero no estén tristes que viene el epilogo *o* y no solo será uno si no que serán varios, calculo entre 4 o 5 epílogos n.n…**

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado, yo me divertí bastante escribiendo todo el show que se armo para llevar a Sakura al hospital jajaja, este es uno de los capis con los que más me he divertido mientras escribo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi n.n**

**Se cuidan**

**Bexox**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS, MARAVILLOSO Y ESTUPENDOS REVIEWS**


	13. Epilogo 1

**Pues aquí después de mucho tardarme les tengo el primer epilogo, spero que les guste n.n**

EDAD DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:

SAKURA:17 1/2

SASUKE:18

ITACHI: 1 MES 1/2

**Epilogo 1**

**Fortaleciendo la relación padre e hijo**

Sasuke estaba de lo mas emocionado porque hoy finalmente se acababa la cuarentena y podía tener una noche fogosa y apasionada con su mujer. El único problema llamado Uchiha Itachi ya estaba resuelto porque hace unos pocos minutos acababa de dejar a su pequeño retoño dormido plácidamente en su cuna. El pelinegro estaba impaciente porque gracias a la cuarentena no había tenido ni un momento de intimidad con su peli-rosa, y no solo la cuarentena le impedía tener algo intimo con su chica sino que también las constantes visitas de todos los locos que tenían como amigos que venían a diario a visitar a su esposa e hijo, pero el que menos le dejaba ni tener un solo beso de su mujercita era su pequeño Itachi, es que Sasuke pensaba que ese niño tenía un radar cada que se le acercaba con otras intenciones a su mujer el mocoso lloraba.

Como por ejemplo se disponía a besar o acariciar a su chica, ¡total!, unas caricias están permitidas en la cuarentena sin riesgo a otro embarazo, pero de pronto su hijito lloraba llamando la atención de su peli-rosa y Sasuke estaba seguro que los ojos de su retoño brillaban con triunfo por alejarlo de su mamá, cosa que molestaba completamente al pelinegro, pero no podía hacer nada ¡después de todo era un pequeño bebé!, además que se tenía que aguantar ya que él fue el que quería tener hijos.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente al recordar todos los momentos a solas que su hijo había interrumpido, sonrió de medio lado y entro a su habitación en donde encontró a su hermosa esposa parada frente al espejo cepillando su mojado cabellos, lo que le hizo suponer que había salido de la ducha.

El pelinegro la escaneo con la mirada viendo como llevaba una corta bata de seda color rosa y atreves del espejo vio el gran escote que tenia. Trago saliva con dificultad mientras se devoraba con la mirada los pechos de su chica, porque desde el embarazo habían crecido, pero desde que Itachi nació crecieron más a causa de la lactancia y eso al pelinegro le fascino.

Una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro al pensar que en unos minutos probaría esos pechos que solo ha podido manosear en eso cuatro días y solo han sido contadas las manoseadas, ya que su hijo hasta envidioso era con eso porque cada que intentaba tocar le pegaba con su pequeña manita para qué quitara la mano, por lo que el pelinegro resignado dejaba comer en paz a su hijo y mejor se ponía a ver la televisión o hacer otra cosa en lo que su esposa lo amantaba para no caer bajo la tentación de los grandes senos de su mujer.

Sasuke de un rápido movimiento se puso atrás de la peli-rosa y la abrazo tomando entre sus manos los pechos de la chica sacándole un pequeño gemido.

-Es hora de jugar gatita. –susurro sensual sobre su oído y el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció.

-Me gusta la idea. –dijo coqueta mientras hacía su trasero hacia atrás rosando la entrepierna del chico, al cual ya empezaba a ponerse duro.

Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos abajo de la oreja bajando hacia el cuello mientras que sus manos masajeaban con desespero los grandes senos de su mujer. Sakura inclino a un lado su cabeza dándole más acceso a su esposo al cuello y Sasuke no desaprovecho eso succionando y besándolo a lo largo.

El pelinegro estaba algo desesperado e impaciente así que con algo de brusquedad rompió la bata de Sakura y vio maravillado a través del espejo como su mujer no llevaba sostén, lo que le hizo volverse loco, además esa pequeña braguita de encaje color rosa la hacía ver más sensual.

El pelinegro la volteo y beso con desesperación sus labios adentrando su lengua en la boca de sus esposa y Sakura rompió con brusquedad la playera que llevaba su esposo para comenzar a acariciar su torso sacándole uno que otro gruñido al pelinegro que quedaba encerrado en el fogoso beso.

Al romper el beso y como si un imán se tratara el pelinegro llevo directamente su boca a uno de los pechos de la chica comenzando a lamer con desesperación el pezón sacándole suspiros placenteros a la peli-rosa. Sasuke llevo una de sus manos al otro pecho de la chica y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que la otra la dirigía a la entrepierna y la acariciaba sobre las bragas.

Por su parte Sakura no podía evitar que uno que otro gemido saliera de sus labios y es que desde que se alivio sus senos eran mas sensibles y las caricias que Sasuke le estaba otorgando ahí y en su entrepierna la estaba volviendo loca del placer.

Sakura acariciaba con desespero el pelo de su marido despeinándolo mas mientras que una de sus rodillas se flexionaba y la levantaba un poco para rosar con ella la dura entrepierna de su marido.

Sasuke al sentir la rodilla de su mujer acariciarlo gruño de placer, tomo entre sus dietes el duro pezón de la peli-rosa y lo estiro un poco sacándole un fuerte gemido que le hizo sonreír de medio lado, así que para hacerla sufrir más, adentro sobre las bragas su dedo en el orificio inferior de la chica sacándole otro gemido que lo hizo sonreír triunfante.

-Estas muy húmeda. –dijo burlón al sacarse el pezón de la boca y mirando altanero a la chica.

-Sueles provocar eso en mí. –dijo coqueta mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia y Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de superioridad adornara su rostro.

En una camino de besos bajo hasta el vientre la peli-rosa, y bajo un poco mas mientras sacaba su dedo y hacia a un lado las bragas para rápidamente adentrar su legua haciendo que la peli-rosa arqueara su espalda a causa del placer mientras que gemidos mas fuertes salían de su boca.

El pelinegro lamia su clítoris pero luego se aburrió y adentro su lengua simulando penetraciones con esta sintiendo satisfecho como su mujer apretaba sus labios queriendo aprisionarla.

Sasuke sintió como su mujer estaba llegando al orgasmo así que con uno de sus dedos acaricio el clítoris mientras que su lengua la penetraba para así hacerla llegar más rápido al orgasmo.

Sakura no lo podo retener y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras que una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su vientre.

-Mmm Sasuke. –dijo entre el gemido mientras empujaba la cabeza del pelinegro hacia adelante.

Sasuke la sintió llegar al orgasmo y lamio todos los jugos de excitación de la chica, cuando el orgasmo de la peli-rosa llego a su fin el pelinegro se alejo un poco y levanto la mirada para toparse con el rostro llenos de satisfacción de Sakura.

-Delicioso. –susurro sensual mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y Sakura no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con los suyos dándole a entender que se le había antojado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie, tomo la barbilla de Sakura acercándola un poco a su rostro y la beso con algo de brusquedad y desesperación. La peli-rosa le respondió el beso de la misma forma y cuando estaba por adentrar su lengua a la boca del chico este se separo rompiendo el beso.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo molesta y Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras caminaba acercándose al peinador en donde se recargo.

-Te toca devolverme el favor gatita. –dijo provocativo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y metía su mano al bóxer para después sacar su muy erecto y palpitante pene.

-Tienes razón gatito. –dijo con diversión caminado hacia él, ya estando al frente se arrodillo y tomo el duro miembro entre sus dos manos sacándole un ronco gemido al ojinegro. –dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres gatito? –pregunto con inocencia mientras movía suavemente sus manos de arriba a abajo haciendo que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos y leves suspiros salieran de su garganta a causa del placer. – ¿boca o mano?

-Ambos. –contesto con algo de dificultad.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y suavemente bajo sus manos hasta el final del tronco topándose con los testículos, acerco su boca al duro pene del chico y con la punta de su lengua toco la punta del pene.

Sasuke al sentir la punta de la lengua de la chica sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre y una corriente eléctrica pasar por su columna, sabía que su mujer estaba jugando con él y eso lo estaba desesperando.

-Trágatelo todo. –ordeno ronco y excitado sin poder mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-¡Mou! ¡qué desesperado gatito! –dijo de forma infantil y levantando su mirada inocente para que viera su tierno puchero y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al sentirse más excitado al verla hacer esas caras cuando hacen el amor.

Sasuke movió hacia adelante su cadera dándole a entender que quería que se lo metiera ya y Sakura no pudo retener un sonrisa altanera, bajo el rostro y se metió todo lo que le cupo del pene de golpe sacándole un ronco gemido al pelinegro, el cual también apretó sus parpados por el placer que sintió.

Sakura llevo sus manos a los testículos y comenzó a masajearlos mientras que su boca se metía y sacaba el pene simulando penetraciones y su lengua la movía dándole mucho mas placer al pelinegro.

Sasuke sentía como la peli-rosa aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas y sentía que llegaría pronto al orgasmo, y es que el cómo movía esa lengüita y como acariciabas sus testículos lo estaba llevando a la gloria muy rápido. El pelinegro empujo hacia adelante la cabeza de la peli-rosa haciendo que su pene se adentrara en la garganta y no pudo retener un fuerte y ronco gemido al sentir la estrechez de la garganta. Estaba seguro que estaba por venirse, ya sentía el orgasmo muy cerca.

-¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! –el fuerte llanto de bebé hizo que Sakura se sacara rápidamente el pene de su boca y sin siquiera ponerse algo de ropa saliera corriendo de la habitación, seguramente camino a la del bebé.

Por otro lado Sasuke se quedo en shock, tenía la mirada perdida al frente y la boca abierta formando una perfecta "o", con el pene muy erecto ya casi por correrse, cuando reacciono frunció el entrecejo y bajo la mirada viendo su pene, el cual le estaba doliendo de sobremanera.

-Sé que ese chamaco tiene un radar para interrumpir momentos como este. –dijo molesto para después suspirar con molestia. –estaba en la gloria y mi perfecto orgasmo estaba por llegar. –dijo con lamento sintiendo como cada segundo que pasaba le dolía mas su erección. –tendré que solucionarlo solito. –dijo con pesar mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su pene y comenzaba a masturbarlo de una manera rápida para, después gruñir al sentir el orgasmo y correrse completamente en su mano. –que lo haga mi gatita es más placentero. –dijo con lamento mientras suspiraba pesadamente y miraba su mano llena de un blanquecino liquido, volvió a suspirar con pesadez para después caminar al baño y lavarse la mano.

* * *

Sakura llego a la recamara del pequeño Itachi y se acerco a la cuna viendo con algo de preocupación como su retoño lloraba a todo pulmón. Antes de cargarlo tomo una bata que estaba colgada en las barandillas de madera de la cuna (N/A:ahí la había dejado en la mañana… inshe desordenada ¬¬) se coloco la bata y amarro suavemente el listón en su cintura.

-Ya, ya pequeño Itachi. –dijo con suavidad y de forma cantarina mientras lo miraba con cariño y lo cargaba acunándolo en sus brazos. – ¿tienes hambre glotón? –pregunto cariñosa y de forma divertida sintiendo como el pequeño pelinegro se acurrucaba en su pecho calmando un poco el llanto. –eres un niño mimado Itachi. –dijo divertida para después sentarse en la mecedora que estaba atrás de ella y abrir un poco la bata sacando su seno guiando al pequeño Itachi a este.

El pequeño Uchiha con algo de desesperación tomo el seno en su boquita y empezó a amamantar impaciente mientras ponía su manita en la parte de arriba del seno y Sakura lo miraba enternecida mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba la pequeña mejilla del bebé limpiando el rastro de lagrimas.

La peli-rosa no apartaba la mirada de su bebé le encantaba verlo comer, y no solo a ella a Sasuke también le encantaba e incluso verlo dormir, pero admitía que de repente le daban celos que su hijo quisiera acaparar siempre todo el tiempo de su esposa.

Hace unos pocos minutos el pelinegro mayor había llegado a la habitación de su hijo y miraba desde la entrada de la puerta como su mujer lo alimentaba, se le hacia una escena muy tierna y hermosa, es por eso que no había hablado.

Sakura sintió la mirada del pelinegro y levanto su rostro para verlo topándose con la mirada enternecida de su esposo, por lo que la peli-rosa no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente. Sasuke se acerco poco a poco a su familia y acaricio con sus dedos la mejilla de su hijo.

-Es un mimado. –dijo entre divertido y resentido provocando que una suave y leve risita saliera de la garganta de la chica. –me he dado cuenta que siempre llora cuando estamos en la mejor parte de nuestros momentos íntimos. –dijo con reproche sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla a su hijo.

-Ya te lo había dicho, es igual de celoso que tu. –dijo con algo de diversión y burla haciendo que Sasuke bufara molesto, pero luego una idea pervertida paso por su mente haciéndole sonreír divertido. Se inclino un poco poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, el cual seguía alimentándose con los ojos cerraditos.

-¿Itachi me compartes de tu comida? –dijo con diversión y Sakura ensancho los ojos. El pelinegro acerco sus rostro al otro seno de su mujer para tomar la orilla de la bata con sus dientes pero un manotazo en su mejilla impidió que cometiera su acción.

El pelinegro miro como su hijo lo miraba y con su manita empujaba su rostro para alejarlo haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo y que Sakura riera divertida.

-Pues eso yo lo tomo como que no te quiere compartir. –dijo con diversión viendo con burla como Sasuke se alejaba enderezándose.

-¡Pero ¿qué le pasa a este mocoso irrespetuoso?! –dijo molesto y fulminando a su hijo con la mirada y Sasuke estaba seguro que su hijo lo miraba burlón (N/A: o se fuma algo o los celos lo hacen alucinar porque no creo que un bebé de un poco más de un mes de nacido lo vea así ¬¬) –para que te quede claro jovencito esos senos yo los probé primero así que me pertenecen y deberías ser agradecido porque te dejo que comas de ellos. –dijo de forma de regaño mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en su rostro mirando triunfante a su hijo. A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y miraba incrédula a su marido ante lo infantil que estaba siendo con su propio hijo.

-Sasuke ¿sabías que es tu hijo y debe alimentarse de mí para crecer sano y fuerte? –dijo incrédula y Sasuke volteo a verla ofendido.

-¡Cállate mujer! ¡No me desautorices frente al niño o me perderá el poco respeto que me tiene! –dijo molesto y Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Ok señor de la casa ya no te desautorizo frente a tu hijo. –dijo burlona y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. Pero ambos dejaron de mirarse al oír una leve y suave risita, voltearon hacia su hijo viendo como este había dejado de comer y sonreía feliz mirando a su padre.

-¡viste mujer! ¡ya hasta se burla de mí! –dijo ofendido. – ¡estas castigado jovencito así que mañana no veras barney! –dijo mirando molesto al niño, el cual reía con más ganas haciendo que Sasuke frunciera mas el entrecejo y que Sakura mirara a Sasuke como si estuviera loco. – ¡ahh! ¿con que eso no es suficiente? –pregunto irónico. – ¡pues te quedaras una semana sin ver también a los teletubis! –dijo triunfante y como si lo entendiera el pequeño pelinegro dejo de reír y se acurruco mas en el pecho de Sakura, la cual tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca ante la pelea de padre e hijo. – ¡así me gusta muchachito! – Dijo triunfante para después mirara a Sakura. –hay que ser estricto con los niños de hoy en día o te pierden el respeto. –dijo triunfante y sonriendo de medio lado. La peli-rosa lo miro incrédula mientras asentía un par de veces.

* * *

Sasuke estaba de lo más tranquilo sentado en el sillón de la sala con el control en manos cambiando de canal en canal buscando algo bueno para ver en la televisión.

-No hay nada en la televisión, mejor me voy a entrenar. –dijo fastidiado mientras apagaba la televisión. En eso levanta la mirada al oír pasos acercándose y ve a su hermosa esposa vestida con las ropas que solía usar antes de embarazarse (N/A: así es, una falda short color negra y una blusa de tirantes roja) el pelinegro rodo los ojos porque ya había discutido con ella por usar ropa tan descotada pero ella siempre decía que era la mas cómoda para entrenar y para andar, estaba por volverle a reclamar para que se quitara eso y se pusiera de perdido un pantalón cuando vio a su hijo en brazos de su mujer y hubo algo que no le gusto. -¿Qué es eso? –dijo con desprecio apuntando a su hijo. Sakura miro hacia donde apuntaba Sasuke y levanto ambas cejas extrañada.

-Itachi tu hijo ¿perdiste la memoria o qué? –dijo extrañada y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-No hablo del niño sino de lo que lleva puesto. –dijo mirando con desprecio el mameluco peludo de comadreja que llevaba el pequeño incluso orejas y cola tenia.

-¿A que es lindo? –pregunto maravillada. – ¡ayer me lo regalo Ino diciendo que cuando lo vio le recordó al pequeño Itachi y yo pienso lo mismo! –dijo emocionada. – ¡mi bebe se ve hermoso verdad comadrejita! –dijo melosa levantando al pelinegro a la altura de su rostro para rosar su nariz con la de él y el pequeño sonrió feliz ante los mimos de su madre mientras que Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo.

-¡¡No, no, no!! –grito molesto llamando la intención de su esposa e hijo. – ¡quítale esa mariconada al niño! –ordeno molesto apuntando el trajecito.

-No es mariconada, además a Itachi y a mí nos gusta. –dijo molesta. – ¿verdad que si Itachi? –volvió a preguntar rosando nuevamente su nariz con la del bebé y el pequeño volvió a reír emocionado.

-¡El no sabe lo que le gusta porque es apenas un bebé! –dijo Sasuke como si fuera obvio. – ¡cuando este grande y vea sus fotos de bebé vestido como comadreja le crearas un trauma mujer! –dijo exasperado y Sakura rodo los ojos. –además no permitiré que mi hijo use esa clase de mariconadas. Un Uchiha no usara jamás traje de animalitos por muy bebé que sea o lindo que se vea. –dijo mirándola serio y firme, pero su postura flaqueo por un momento al ver la mirada enfurecida de su esposa, aun así no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse.

-¡Escúchame bien Uchiha! –no grito pero su voz sonó muy tétrica que el pelinegro pensó que gritándole no le daría tanto miedo como se lo dio ahora. – ¡¡es mi hijo también!! ¡Así que si yo lo quiero vestir de comadrejjita, abejita, pajarito o lo que sea lo hago! –dijo tajante y fulminándolo con la mirada. – ¡así que no se diga mas Itachi seguirá vestido con su traje de comeadrejita y tu no harás nada para impedirlo! ¡además se lo volveré a poner cuantas veces quiera ¿Queda claro?! –pregunto muy molesta y Sasuke asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. –me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo gatito. –dijo melosa y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo bipolar que era su mujer. –voy al mercado a comprar unas cuantas cosa y con el pequeño Itachi no podría escoger bien los vegetales así que te lo dejare a ti. –dijo con amabilidad.

-¡Que más! –dijo como niño regañada.

-Pero aprovechando el lindo día quiero que lo lleves a pasear para que se distraiga. –dijo de forma pensativa.

-No quiero salir Sakura mejor nos quedamos en casa. –dijo con fastidio.

-No Sasuke, el niño necesita entretenerse, además quiero que tu y él pasen tiempo juntos para que dejen sus tontas peleas de celos como la que tuvieron ayer en la noche. –Sakura lo miraba con seriedad y Sasuke se dio cuenta que no lo iba dejar en paz hasta que aceptara llevar a pasear al bebé (N/A; ni que fuera perro o.O).

-Bien. –dijo resignado y soltando un suspiro cansado. – ¿pero lo tengo que llevar con ese estúpido trajee? –dijo con fastidio apuntando el trajecito.

-Por eso se lo puse para que lo luciera en la calle. –dijo maravillada y Sasuke suspiro derrotado.

-¿y si mejor Itachi y yo Te. acompañamos al mercado? Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, hacemos las compras y paseamos al bebé. –dijo mirándola esperanzado.

-No Sasuke, ya te dije que quiero que pases tiempo con el bebé para que se lleven mejor, apenas tiene un poco más del mes de nacido y ustedes dos se la pasan haciendo escenas de celos porque le pongo un poco mas de atención a uno que al otro. –dijo seria y mirándolo con reproche, Sasuke suspiro derrotado y asintió. – ¡gracias Gatito! –dijo emocionada y Sasuke le sonrió levemente.

-Dame a Itachi. –dijo estirando sus brazos y la peli-rosa se acerco dándole al niño.

-Se portan bien. –dijo para después darle un beso en la nariz al pequeño pelinegro que se había entretenido jugando con el mechón de pelo que le caía en la mejilla Sasuke. –cuídalo. –dijo enternecida dándole un leve beso en los labios, pero Sasuke rápidamente puso su mano en la nuca de la chica y la empujo hacia adelante para profundizar el beso, pero el golpecito en su mejilla hizo que separara sus labios de su mujer y ambos se toparon con la mirada negra de su hijo. Sakura sonrió divertida y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno para después salir.

-¿Cuándo será el día que me dejes besar a tu madre como se debe estando tu presente? –pregunto mirando molesto al bebé, el cual solo lo miraba serio. Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro. –vamos por tu carriola para dar nuestro paseo. –dijo con cansancio.

* * *

Sasuke iba caminado por las calles de la aldea empujando la carriola donde iba su hijo. El pelinegro ignoraba las miradas soñadoras y enternecidas que le dedicaban las mujeres al verlo según ellas tan tierno y paternal. Mientras que el pequeño Itachi iba de lo más contento observando atento su alrededor.

-Yo. – saludo Kakashi en cuclillas arriba de una cerca de madera. Sasuke detuvo su paso y volteo a ver aburrido a su sensei. – ¿paseando a tu retoño? –pregunto burlón y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. Kakashi ya acostumbrado ignoro la mirada de su alumno y de un salto se puso alado de la carriola e inclinándose un poco para ver bien al pequeño. – ¿puedo? –pregunto dándole a entender que quería cargarlo y Sasuke solo asintió. Kakashi lo cargo y al momento de sacarlo de la carriola todas la mujeres que los observaban gritaron enternecidas con corazones en los ojos al ver al pequeño con tan lindo trajecito haciendo que a Kakashi y a Sasuke le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. –tan pequeño y ya vuelve locas a las mujeres. –dijo Kakashi extrañado y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. –imagino que es el encanto Uchiha. –dijo con diversión y Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Kakashi acuno bien al bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar ante la atenta mirada enternecida de todas las aldeanas y Sasuke camino a su lado empujando el carrito mientras que el pequeño Itachi seguía entretenido viendo todo su alrededor. –es muy tranquilo, imagino que lo saco de ti. –comento viendo enternecido al bebé.

-No suele llorar mucho ni estar inquieto, pero cuando esta con Sakura se pasa de chiflado, es un niño mimado. –dijo con fastidio y Kakashi sonrió divertido bajo su máscara.

-En eso también se parece a ti. –dijo burlón y Sasuke volteo a verlo molesto.

-¡Yo no soy mimado y no ando pegado a Sakura como chicle al igual que él! –dijo apuntando con la mirada al niño y Kakashi no pudo evitar reír divertido haciendo enojar más a su alumno.

-No te enojes, solo era un comentario. –dijo con tranquilidad, pero de pronto miro de reojo como todas las chicas los seguían mirando soñadoras. –oye Sasuke tu hijo es una buena arma para ligar. –dijo sonriendo de medio lado y Sasuke lo miro interrogante. –pongámoslo así, una chica se enternece con un padre cariñoso y protector, es mas con cualquier hombre que lleve un bebé hasta la chica mas tímida cae rendida a tus redes con solo verte y sumándole a que tu hijo es muy lindo, en especial con este trajecito tendremos chicas a montón si no lo proponemos. –dijo con emoción y sus ojos brillaron ambiciosos.

-No me interesa eso. –respondió cortante. –las demás chicas no me interesa. –kakashi suspiro cansado.

-Si, lo sé, solo tienes ojos para tu peli-rosa. –dijo cansado y Sasuke lo miro como diciéndole "si ya lo sabes para que sales con tu estúpido comentario". –pero eso no significa que los demás no estemos interesados en las demás chicas, así que préstame a tu hijo para conseguir unas cuantas citas y te lo regreso en un par de horas, aunque no sea mi hijo las mujeres se rendirán ante mi galanura y mi lado tío cariñoso que cuidando a su sobrinito. –dijo de lo más tranquilo y Sasuke detuvo su paso por lo que Kakashi lo imito.

-¡No te prestare a mi hijo para que andes de pervertido! –dijo molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada y a Kakashi le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Sasuke sin pensárselo dos veces se lo arrebato de los brazos. – ¡consíguete otro bebé! –dijo tajante mientras ponía a su pequeño en la carriola y se alejaba rápidamente de Kakashi, el cual se quedo parado mirándolos alejarse.

-¡Sasuke préstamelo no seas malo! –gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos. pero el pelinegro lo ignoraba y seguía caminando, es mas había aumentado la velocidad de su paso. –¡no conozco a otra persona que tenga un bebé lindo! –dijo con lamento mientras lagrimas salían de su ojos y apretaba el puño a la altura de su barbilla. –mendrigo Sasuke envidioso. –dijo con resentimiento, luego suspiro derrotado y mágicamente sus lagrimas desaparecieron, después saco su librito naranja y comenzó a caminar mientras lo leía.

* * *

Sasuke se había detenido de su caminata en un parque y se sentó en una banca poniendo el carrito donde iba su hijo a un lado.

El pelinegro miraba con aburrimiento al frente recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de la banca.

--¡¡teme!! –se oyó el escandaloso y eufórico grito que el pelinegro conocía muy bien e hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras miraba como frente a él venía corriendo con mano en alto y sonrisa de idiota su dobe amigo. – teme. –"saludo" al haber llegado donde estaba sentado el pelinegro.

-Dobe. –le devolvió el "saludo"

-¿Qué haces aquí teme? –Sasuke rodo los ojos ante lo estúpido de su amigo.

-Traje a mi hijo al parque. –explico con aburrimiento mientras que movía levemente su cabeza hacia donde estaba el carrito de su hijo. El rubio volteo y es cuando cayó en cuenta de que el pequeño Uchiha iba en esa carriola.

-Quien lo diría. –dijo de forma burlona y Sasuke levanto una ceja dándole a entender que no sabía de que hablaba. –Uchiha Sasuke el ex traidor y el ex vengador, temido y respetado en todo lugar está en el parque haciéndole de niñera al cuidar a su propio hijo ¡¡jajajaja!! –el rubio se toco el estomago a causa de la risa e incluso unas gotas de lagrimas de asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos. Sasuke gruño molesto y le dio un zape en la cabeza logrando que dejara de reír y sacándole un enorme chichón. – ¡¡ ¿Por qué me pegas teme?!! –pregunto molesto y gritándolo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado ante lo gritón y escandaloso de su amigo.

-Porque quise. –contesto cortante y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Sasuke lo ignoro olímpicamente. Naruto suspiro resignado y se acerco a la carriola para ver al pequeño pelinegro.

-¡Pero que mono! –dijo emocionado al ver al pequeñín acostado sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrosada y vestido como comadreja. – ¡el trajecito se le ve bien lindo!

-Ese traje es una mariconada. –dijo con molestia y Naruto lo miro con desaprobación. –y tu eres igual de marica por gustarte. –dijo burlón y mirándolo con altanería.

-Teme. –gruño molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada mientras apretaba un puño conteniéndose, pero la risita del pequeño Uchiha hizo que dejara de ver molesto a Sasuke y mirara al bebé extrañado.

-¡Lo ves! ¡hasta mi hijo se burla de un tarado como tú! –dijo burlona.

-Ahora te levantaste con muchas ganas de fastidias. –susurro molesto y Sasuke lo escucho perfectamente así que sonrió arrogante. –y se supone que el fastidioso siempre soy yo. –dijo para sí mismo. –yo creo que tu hijo no se burlaba de mi teme, más bien sabe que soy su tío favorito y quiere jugar conmigo por eso se rio para llamar mi atención. –dijo tranquilamente poniendo una mueca de sabiduría.

-Si como digas dobe. –dijo irónico y rodando los ojos.

-Teme ¿puedo cargar a mi sobrino para jugar con él? –pregunto mirándolo suplicante, ya que desde que el pequeño Itachi nació no lo había dejado cargarlo porque le decían que era tan idiota que lo podría dejar caer. Sasuke puso una mueca pensativa y el rubio lo miro esperanzado.

-Mmm no. –contesto sin más y el rubio bajo la cabeza deprimido.

-¿Por qué no teme? –pregunto cómo niño castigado mirándolo con los ojos acuosos por las lagrimas que luchaban por no salir.

-Porque eres tan idiota que se te podría caer, entonces yo te mato y cuando llegue a casa Sakura me mata. –explico como si fuera obvio y el rubio lo medito sobándose la barbilla y se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía razón.

-Es verdad teme, no quiero dejar sin padre a el pequeño Itachi. –dijo sonriéndole oreja a oreja y Sasuke se pregunto mentalmente si su amigo amaneció mas idiota este día, pero se encogió de hombros retándole importancia ya acostumbrados a las tarugadas del rubio.

-No te apures Naruto, cuando tengas tus hijos ya podrás cargarlos y dejarlos caer al piso cuantas veces quieras para que queden igual de brutos que tu. –dijo burlón y mirándolo arrogante.

-¡¡Es verdad teme!! –dijo emocionado, pero después de un rato reacciono y frunció el entrecejo. – ¡¡teme!! –dijo molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada. Sasuke rodo nuevamente los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado. –ya no voy a platicar contigo, mejor me pongo a jugar con Itachi-chan. –dijo mirándolo ofendido e inclinándose hacia donde estaba el pequeño. –¿on ta bebé? –preguntaba el rubio tapándose la cara y el pequeño Itachi lo miraba interesado. –¡¡aquí ta!! –decía destapándose la cara y el pequeño pelinegro se ponía a reír mas, Sasuke pensaba que su hijo en realidad se reía por lo idiota que era el rubio.

Estuvieron así un rato, Naruto haciendo tarugadas enfrente de Itachi e Itachi burlándose de él. Sasuke los observaba completamente aburrido mientras se preguntaba si a su amigo no le da pena hacer esos gestos idiotas solo para divertir a un bebé.

-Agugutata, agugutata. –seguía el rubio hablándole como persona retrasada al bebé e Itachi reía muy emocionado. –mira Itachi-chan ten voy a cantar una canción que me cantaba ero-sennin para dormir cuando fui a entrenar con él. –decía el rubio muy emocionado haciendo que el pequeño pelinegro lo mirara interesado y Sasuke se preparara para cualquier mensada con la que saldría su rubio amigo. – ¡tengo manita, no tengo manita, porque la tengo descochebadita! –cantaba como retrasado mientras movía su mano en círculos. El pequeño Itachi lo miraba emocionado y Sasuke lo miraba como loco retrasado mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-Ya es tarde dobe. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y el rubio volteo a verlo. –Sakura debe de estarnos esperando en casa además ya casi es la hora para que Itachi como. –dijo poniéndose atrás del carrito empezando a empujarlo para alejarse.

-¡Adiós teme, Itachi-chan! –se despedía enérgico mientras agitaba su mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa! –dijo levemente el pelinegro al entra por la puerta principal de su hogar.

-¡Bienvenidos! –exclamo emocionada Sakura corriendo hacia ellos, Sasuke abrió los brazos para recibirla pero abrazo el aire porque su mujercita había ido directo a la carriola para cargar a su retoño.

Sasuke pudo ver cómo mientras su mujer le hacía mimos a su hijo este lo miraba con burla y lo fulmino con la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo molesto, pero luego una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro y miro al pequeño Itachi con superioridad. Camino colocándose atrás de Sakura y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿y mi beso? –susurro sensual en el oído de la chica para después lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. La peli-rosa cerró los ojos y gimió levemente. Sasuke sonrió victorioso para después besar a lo largo del cuello sin cerrar los ojos mirando como su hijo lo miraba atento.

-Sasuke contrólate que vas a pervertir la mente de Ita-chan. –dijo en forma de regaño, pero sin alejarse y en su rostro se notaba como estaba disfrutando los besos que su esposo repartía en su cuello.

-Es un bebé, no sabe lo que estamos haciendo. –dijo con sensualidad mientras miraba triunfante a su retoño. El pelinegro tomo con una de sus manos la barbilla de su mujer y la volteo para rápidamente estamparle sus labio comenzando a besarla con desesperación, pero el llanto del pequeño hizo que Sakura lo aventara alejándolo de él y Sasuke gruño con molestia.

-Debes de tener hambre pequeño. –dijo con ternura mirando enternecida al bebé que no dejaba de llorar. El pequeño Itachi aun llorando se acurruco mas en el pecho de su madre y Sakura se fue a sentar en el sillón y se levanto la blusa haciéndose a un lado el sostén para empezar a darle de comer al pequeño pelinegro, el cual comenzó a comer con algo de desesperación. Sasuke tirando en el piso de sentón miraba a su hijo comer y frunció el entrecejo al ver como este lo miraba triunfante.

_-(me has ganado varias batallas niñato pero no la guerra)_ –el pelinegro le mantenía la mirada retadora mientras sonreía de medio lado. Ninguno daba tregua en sus miradas negro vs negro, padre vs hijo, ambos seguían mirándose, uno comiendo y el otro sonriendo con superioridad.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y esta noche le tocaba Sakura dormir al pequeño, el pelinegro se encontraba acostando en la cama solo vestido con bóxer esperando impaciente a su querida esposa.

_-(esta noche no te dejare dormir gatita *¬*,además Itachi esta tan cansado porque yo mismo me encargue de que no durmiera ninguna de sus siestas en todo el día así que caerá dormido como roca y no despertara hasta mañana wuajajajajaj)_ –Sasuke tenía una sonrisa torcida y mirada triunfante por su noche de pasión segura.

En eso se abre la puerta entrando Sakura solo vestida con una de las camisas de Sasuke e imagino que lógicamente traía bragas, la chica llevaba el pelo suelto sin ninguna a clase de adorno y se le veía algo humedecido a causa del baño que se tomo antes de darle de comer y de dormir a su retoño.

-Ita-chan debió de estar muy cansado porque solo termino de comer y cayó completamente dormido. –dijo extrañada mientras se adentraba a la habitación y se rascaba la nuca.

-O tal vez solo tenía sueño. –dijo con inocencia mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y una sonrisa triunfante adornaba su rostro. –aprovechando que Itachi se durmió temprano ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato gatita? –pregunto coqueto y Sakura no pudo retener una sonrisa divertida.

-Me gusta tu idea gatito. –dijo coqueta mientras caminaba sensual hacia el pelinegro que no dejaba de devorársela con la mirada.

Sakura llego hacia donde estaba Sasuke y se sentó en sus piernas mientras que sus brazos lo rodearon del cuello en un abrazos.

-¡Que comience el juego! –dijo sensual mientras rosaba sus labios con los del pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y saco su lengua para lamer los labios de la peli rosa, la cual abrió leventemente la boca dejando que adentrara su lengua fundiéndose en un muy húmedo y apasionado beso.

Por cada segundo que pasaba el beso seguía subiendo de intensidad, la peli-rosa acariciaba con algo de desesperación la nuca del chico mientras que el pelinegro tenia una de sus manos en la cintura de su esposa y la otra acariciaba una de las piernas.

Ambos estaban en la mejor parte del beso cuando se empiezan a escuchar que tocan la puerta de su casa de una manera tan fuerte como si la quisieran tirar haciendo que ambos rompan el beso y se miraran extrañados entre sí.

-Iré a ver quién es antes de que tumbe la puerta o despierte a Itachi. –dijo con algo de fastidio el pelinegro. La peli-rosa asintió y se quito rápidamente de sus piernas mientras que Sasuke se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

* * *

Con fastidio y molestia Sasuke abre la puerta principal de su casa topándose con un alterado, sudoroso, pálido y asustado rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí dobe? –pregunto molesto.

-¡Por favor teme ayúdame! –grito exaltado y mirándolo como loco psicópata.

-Primero que nada no grites que despertaras a Itachi. –dijo fastidiado.

-¡Está bien no gritare teme, pero por favor, por la amistad que tenemos, por los años que nos conocemos ayúdame! –suplico asustado y jalándose el pelo desesperado. Sasuke extrañado se hizo a un lado para que pasara, y aunque no lo admitiera estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo.

El rubio rápidamente se adentro en la casa de su amigo y cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta y volteo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver caminar a su amigo de una lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras se jalaba el pelo con desesperación y decía una y otra vez "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

-¿Qué paso dobe? –pregunto extrañado y Naruto dejo de dar vueltas por toda la casa para mirarlo desesperado incluso ojeras se le veían bajo sus ojos, cosa que se le hizo muy extraña al pelinegro porque esta tarde que lo vio, incluso hace algunos minutos que lo vio estaba seguro que no las tenía.

-¡¡Estoy jodido teme!! –grito alterado.

-¡Ya te dije que no grites porque despertaras a mi hijo! –dijo molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo siento. –dijo apenado y mas quedito. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y lo miro impaciente para qué hablara. El rubio lo miro extrañado y levanto ambas cejas interrogante.

-¡¡Habla de una jodida vez y dime ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?!! –grito molesto.

-No grites o despertaras a Itachi-chan. –dijo con reproche el rubio y mirándolo con advertencia haciendo que a Sasuke se le hinchara una vena en la cabeza pero respiro hongo y conto mentalmente hasta diez para no exaltarse más y terminar haciendo ruido innecesario que despertaría a su retoño.

-Habla de una vez usuratonkachi. –dijo entre dientes y mandándole una mirada asesina.

-La he cagado completamente teme. –dijo algo exaltado y sin gritar y Sasuke lo miro como loco al ver la cara de asesino en serie que había puesto su amigo.

-Eso no es novedad dobe pero dime en ¿Qué la has cagado? –dijo burlón y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues lo que pasa es que embarace a Hinata-chan y su pa… --el rubio no pudo continuar ya que la puerta de la casa de Sasuke se había abierto de golpe haciendo que ambos miraran hacia la entrada viendo a dos Hyuga muy enfurecidos viendo al rubio con el byakugan activado.

Naruto inmediatamente palideció y se escondió atrás de Sasuke, el cual miraba a Neji y Hashi extrañado, en especial por esa aura asesina que los rodeaba. Sasuke con algo de curiosidad tomo del cuello de la chamarra al rubio y lo puso adelante de él y Naruto en estilo chibi pataleaba para que lo soltara. Sasuke miro sorprendido como los ojos de ambos Hyuga miraban atentos a su amigo incluso gruñían de coraje. Sasuke movió al rubio a un lado y vio como los ojos de los enfurecidos hombres lo seguía, después lo movió al lado contrario y paso lo mismo. Al pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, así que volvió a esconder al rubio atrás de él.

-¡El problema no es contigo Uchiha! –dijo molesto Hiashi apartando finalmente la mirada del rubio que se escondía cobardemente atrás de su amigo y ahora miraba a Sasuke a la cara.

-¡El problema es con ese cobarde que deshonró la inocencia de Hinata-sama.! –dijo Neji también furioso y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Ese pervertido rubio debe de pagar lo que le hizo a mi hija! –gruño furioso el Hyuga mayor.

-¡Nada mas lo castraremos, golpearemos, torturaremos y mataremos para hacerlo pagar su pecado, así que dánoslo uchiha! –dijo tranquilamente Neji con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro.

Hiashi sonrió igual que su sobrino, a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y Naruto tembló mas de miedo mientras se ponía mas pálido que una hoja.

-Si nos se los entrego estarán aquí hasta obtenerlo como sea ¿verdad? –pregunto indiferente y ambos Hyuga asintieron. –Naruto es mi compañero, lo conozco desde que estamos en la academia. –dijo con seriedad y Naruto lo miro como si fuera su héroe. –pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de batallar con ustedes menos por Naruto por sus mensadas, además que podrían despertar a mi hijo y yo tenía planes esta noche con mi esposa. –dijo de lo más tranquilo, Naruto lo miro como si fuera un traidor mal amigo (N/A:que por cierto lo es ¬¬ ) y las sonrisa macabra que adornaba el rostro de ambos Hyuga se amplio. Sasuke tomo nuevamente del cuello de la camisa a su amigo y el chibi Naruto estaba en shock. –solo un par de consejos. –dijo tranquilamente y ambos Hyuga lo miraron atentos. –lo que sea que le vallan a hacer no lo hagan cerca de mi casa porque si despiertan a mi hijo me encargo de vaporizarlos con un katon. –dijo tétrico haciendo que ambos castaños tragaran saliva con dificultad. –y por ultimo si no quieren dejar a un inocente sin padre y a Hinata viuda antes de casarse no lo maten. –dijo de lo más tranquilo, ambos Hyuga lo meditaron poniendo una mueca pensativa.

-Tienes razón Uchiha, no lo mataremos, solo le daremos una pequeña lección. –dijo de forma macabra Hiashi. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y les aventó el chibi-rubio que fue atrapado por Neji.

-¡Gracias Uchihaa y disculpa las molestias! –dijo amablemente Neji mientras se daba media vuelta para salir. Sasuke asintió viendo como ambos Hyuga salían de su casa y fue a cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno ya hice mi buena acción del día ahora es momento de recibir mi recompensa. –dijo arrogante dándose media vuelta para regresar a su habitación donde lo esperaba su querida esposa.

* * *

Sasuke entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí recargándose en esta y mirando con deseo y morbo a su mujer que lo esperaba acostada en la cama en una pose muy sexy dejando que la camisa de él que llevaba puesta dejara ver sus torneadas piernas.

El pelinegro camino hacia ella con paso gatunales mirándola como un gato que va en a cazar a un rato y Sakura lo miraba coqueta. En eso el gran llanto de un bebé hace que el pelinegro detenga su paso a mitad del camino. Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron largamente.

-Yo voy. –dijo el pelinegro resignado y Sakura asintió viendo como el chico daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sasuke llego a la habitación de su retoño y se acerco a la cuna para cargarlo y acunarlo mientras colocaba el biberón que había traído de la cocina minutos antes (N/A: ¿como lo hizo tan rápido? O.o digamos que uso su velocidad ninja u.u)

-No me darás tregua verdad hijo. –dijo en forma de regaño y mirando a su hijo con reproche mientras tomaba el biberón para darle de comer. El pequeño Itachi comenzó a comer del biberón mirando atento a su padre y Sasuke pudo jurar que vio un brillo de triunfo en los ojos negros del pequeño, así que suspiro pesadamente mientras se sentaba en la mecedora que estaba atrás de él.

**Fin**

**(Fin del primer epilogo jojojo)**

**que tal?? les gusto?? a mi me encanto me diverti mucho escribiendolo *o* espero ke a ustedes les haya gustado al igual q a mi**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SPERO KE STE EPILOGO MERESCA ALGUNO DE SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	14. Epilogo II

EDADES:

Hyuga Neji: 22

Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Huziki Suigetsu, Karin, Usami Aya y Uchiha Sasuke: 21

Haruno Sakura: 20 1/2

Senri Shiki: 16

Uchiha Itachi (Jr): 3

* * *

**Epilogo II**

**Rivalidad entre cuñados**

Habían pasado tres años y el pequeño Itachi lógicamente ya contaba con tres añitos de edad. Sakura a sus veinte años estaba nuevamente embarazada y contaba con cinco meses de embarazo.

En cuanto al pequeño Itachi seguía con su mamitis y Sasuke estaba seguro que entre mas crecía el pequeño mas incrementaba su apego por su peli-rosa, cosa que le molestaba porque ahora que el pequeño Itachi caminaba y hablaba le era más difícil estar a solas con su mujer, pero siendo un Uchiha lograba intimar con su mujer, lógicamente que se aprovechaba cuando los tíos adoptivos que tenía el chamaco o abuelos adoptivos se lo llevaban a pasear para poder hacer el amor con su mujer como kami manda, he ahí el cómo le hizo ese embarazo a Sakura.

Por otro lado Naruto había salido vivo por embarazar a Hinata, aun así se llevo su buena a paliza, pero unos cuantos meses hospitalizado lo curo, además que para deleite del rubio su querida Hinata lo estuvo cuidando esos días. Cuando el rubio salió del hospital al mes se casó con Hinata, que era cuando la chica tenía cerca de seis meses de embarazo.

Así que el matrimonio Uzumaki tenía una pequeña niña rubia de ojos perlas hermosa e interactiva como su padre que contaba con dos años y medio de edad, su nombre era Kushina en honor a la difunta madre del rubio.

Constantemente Sasuke y Naruto se la pasaban compitiendo haber cual de sus hijos era mejor en cualquier tarugada, desde haber quien defeca mas hasta ver cuál de los dos eructa mas fuerte. Kakashi, Yuun y Suigetsu se ponía a mirar divertidos y apostar siempre que el pelinegro y el rubio metían en alguna absurda competencia a sus hijos.

También la que había salido embarazada era Ino, se había casado con Shikamaru hace un mes porque salió embarazada y el papa de la rubia obligo al vago hacerse responsable, así que por muy problemático que le pareció tuvo que aceptar, además aunque lo negara estaba muy feliz porque esa problemática mujer ya era finalmente su esposa, además que también esperaba su primer hijo. Ino a diferencia de Sakura solo tenía dos meses de embarazo y no se le notaba nada a diferencia de Sakura que a pesar de tener cinco meses parecía que tuviera nueve u ocho, tenía una pansa enorme como si ya se fuera a aliviar.

Hyuga Neji se había comprometido hace un año y medio con su novia Usami Aya, se casaron hace un año y su ahora esposa contaba con casi los nueve meses de embarazo, cosa que hacía muy feliz al genio Hyuga, pero no lo demostraba, trataba de mantenerse indiferente, aun así su esposa sabia lo feliz que estaba por ser padre. Pero eso no evita que el genio Hyuga al igual que Shikamaru y Sasuke tenían que aguantar los raros antojos de sus mujeres, sobre todo los cambios hormonales, pero estaban muy contentos porque dos seria padres primerizos y Sasuke porque aparte de ser su segundo hijo tenía la esperanza de que fuera una niña, la cual deseaba que se pareciera a Sakura.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y Sakura se encontraba completamente dormida, a su lado estaba Sasuke, el cual la mantenía abrazada de la cintura situando su mano en el abultado vientre de su mujer.

El pelinegro apretó los parpados comenzando a despertarse, de pronto abrió los ojos rápidamente despertándose jadeando y muy sudoroso.

_-(¡kami! ¡que sueño_! –un leve sonrojo habían adquirido las mejillas del pelinegro, de pronto sintió un leve dolor en su entrepierna, bajo la mirada viendo que tenía una gran carpa que formaba su potente erección. –_tal vez mi gatita quiera cumplirme mi sueño) _–los ojos de Sasuke se obscurecieron por el deseo y aun abrazando a la peli-rosa arrimo su entrepierna a los glúteo de la chica haciéndole sentir los excitado que estaba mientras acariciaba con suavidad su vientre y comenzaba a repartir besos en el cuello de esta.

Sakura apretó los parpados con molestia al sentir las caricias que su esposo le otorgaba y frunció el entrecejo al sentir la potente erección que se restregaba en su trasero. Sin abrir los ojos le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago al pobre pelinegro sacándolo de la cama.

Sasuke súper adolorido y casi sin aire se sobaba el estomago mientras miraba con reproche la espalda de su mujer.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas mujer? ¡Y no solo eso me tiras de la cama que por cierto también es mía! –reclamo muy molesto. Sakura dio media vuelta para mirarlo y abrió suavemente los ojos poniéndole la piel de gallina al pobre pelinegro al ver la mirada asesina de su esposa.

-No se Sasuke, tal vez sea porque me arrimabas tamaño troncote a mi trasero mientras dormía. –dijo con suavidad y tranquilidad, aun así el pelinegro pudo notar lo molesta que estaba.

-Gatita. –dijo ronco y sensual, tratando de cómbensela y a la vez contentarla ya que se le había olvidado como su esposa desde el embarazo se enfurecía peor que la hokage sin sake cuando la despertaban. –tuve un sueño húmedo donde tú y yo éramos protagonistas e imagine unas posiciones muy excitantes y divertidas. –dijo insinuante viendo triunfante como la peli-rosa miraba atenta como su mano acariciaba su propio torso desnudo para después guiarlo a su vientre sin dejar de ver a su mujer para finalmente meterla bajo el pantalón de su pijama y comenzar a masturbarse ante la atenta mirada de Sakura.

-Si te vas a masturbar no hagas mucho ruido que tengo sueño. –dijo cortante para después taparse hasta la cabeza con la sabana. Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula y ensancho los ojos, pero recobro su postura y decidió no darse por vencido.

_-(soy un Uchiha y si quiero follar con mi mujer lo ogro porque lo logro)_ –los ojos del pelinegro brillaron con decisión y saco su mano de éntrela pijama para después ponerse de pie. –_(a diferencia de cuando se embarazo de Itachi el apetito sexual de Sakura no es tanto, no solo tengo a mi primogénito para arruinarme los momentos fogosos con mi mujer sino que también está el problema que desde que tiene tres meses de embarazo mi gatita prefiere dormir que hacer el amor conmigo y solo me ha dejado tener sexo un vez a la semana T.T y solo una vez, cuando quiero repetir se queda dormida T.T, es muy poquito a como me tiene acostumbrado, pero esta vez lo lograre, hare que se ponga tan cachonda que me ruegue por volverlo hacer) –_Sasuke camino lentamente hacia la cama mirando el bulto envuelto por las sabanas como si fue su presa.

Cuando estovo cerca de la cama se hinco en el colchón y se inclino levemente para hacer su jugada, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que su mujer se destapaba y lo miraba tan enfadad que incluso tenía su kekkei genkai activado.

-¿se te ofrece algo Gatito? –pregunto de forma tétrica que la piel se le puso de gallina, incluso el susto hizo que su erección se fuera al caño.

-Nada cariño, solo iba darte un besito inocente en la mejilla para salirme de la recamara y dejarte dormir todo lo que quieras, incluso pensaba cuidar todo el día a Itachi para que durmieras hasta llenar. –dijo con nerviosismo mientras sudaba mares a causa del miedo.

Sasuke ante la mirada penetrante de su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente del cuatro. Sakura solo sonrió de forma macabra para después cerrar sus ojos y volverse a tapar.

* * *

Cuando salió de la recamara que compartía con su mujer y cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltó un largo suspiro aliviado, con su mano se quito el sudor de su frente, y al dar media vuelta para ir a la sala vio a su pequeño hijo algo adormilado aun vestido con su mameluco azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

El pequeño se tallaba uno de sus ojitos con su puñito derecho mientras que su mano izquierda agarraba el bracito de su pequeño oso de dormir color café.

-Papi. –llamo con una voz tierna y algo adormilada al ver a su padre enfrente de él. –tengo hambre.

-Vamos a darte cereal. –dijo con indiferencia pero en su mirada se notaba lo enternecido que estaba.

-Tu no. –dijo haciendo un tierno puchero. –quiero que mi mami me lo sirva, el cereal servido por mami es más rico. –a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, después suspiro tratando de calmarse y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su hijo. (N/A: lógicamente el pequeño habla algo mocho y entrecortado por su edad, u.u)

-Itachi, tu mami esta cansada al llevar todo el día a tu hermanito en su vientre. –explico lo más calmado que pudo viendo como los ojos de su retoño mostraban preocupación. –ella tiene mucho sueño, así que como buen hijo deberías dejarla descansar y permitir que tu padre te sirva el cereal este día.

-Está bien. –dijo resignado y Sasuke sonrió triunfante. –pero porque me sirvas mi cereal no permitiré que te comas a mami. –dijo molesto y mirándolo con reproche.

-¿comérmela? –Sasuke lo miraba sin entender.

-Si, cuando pegas tu boca a la de ella y le das besos en el cuello. –dijo molesto y Sasuke levanto amabas cejas en forma interrogante. –mi tío Shiki me dijo que hacías eso porque saboreabas a mami para después comértela como el monstruo que eres. –el tic nervioso e n la ceja de Sasuke se había marcado más.

_-(mendrigo mocoso, esta me la pagas ¬¬)_ – ¿hace cuando te dijo eso tu tío Shiki?

-Cuando me llevo al cine. –contesto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero.

_-(eso fue hace un mes ¬¬ ahora entiendo porque desde ese día Itachi no me deja ni abrazar a Sakura ¬¬ ya me encargare de que ese chamaco pague esta ò.ó)_ –Sasuke suspiro tratando de calmarse nuevamente y miro con tranquilidad a su hijo. –no le hagas caso a tu tío Shiki hijo, yo nunca he intentado comerme a tu mamá y cuando según tu la saboreo solo le doy besos demostrándole cuanto la quiero. –explico algo avergonzado por hablarle de eso a su hijo. –El niño lo miro no muy convencido. –recuerda que tu mamá también te da besos en la mejilla o en la frente y eso no significa que te quiera comer. –Itachi puso una mueca pensativa analizando las palabras que le decía su padre.

-Bueno te creo. –dijo no muy convencido y Sasuke suspiro con cansancio.

-Mejor vamos a comer que a mí también me dio hambre. –dijo tranquilo mientras cargaba a su hijo para llevarlo a la cocina.

* * *

Sasuke le había servido cereal a su hijo y sentó al pequeño Itachi en el sillón poniéndole el platito en sus piernas para que comiera mientras que él con otro plato de cereal en manos se sentó alado de su hijo y se puso a ver la televisión.

Sasuke le estuvo pasando los canales hasta encontrar uno de su agrado, y lo consiguió dejándole a documental de armas.

-¡yo quero ver los teletubbis! –dijo con molestia el pequeño mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

-¡Pues yo quiero ver el documental de armas! –dijo Sasuke cortante mientras volteaba a verlo con altanería.

-¡Teletubbis! –el pequeño pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada e incluso rayitos salían de sus ojos.

-¡Documental de armas! –demando furioso mientras también le mandaba rayitos con la mirada.

-¡Teletubbis!

-¡Documental de armas!

-¡Teletubbis!

Y así siguió la pelea por media hora más hasta que Sasuke se arto y tratando de ser parejo le propuso a su hijo ponerle a la lucha libre, programa que les gusta a ambos e Itachi asintió estando de acuerdo, así que ambos se pusieron a ver tranquilamente la televisión mientras comían su cereal.

-Papi. –llamo le pequeño haciendo que Sasuke dejara de ver el interesante programa de lucha para mirar a su pequeño hijo y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que tenía toda la carita manchada de leche y unas hojuelas del cereal pegadas en sus mejillas. –ya acabe. –dice orgulloso mientras le extiende su pequeño platito. Sasuke lo toma y lo pone en la mesa de centro para después regresar su atención a la televisión. –papi. –vuelve a llamar haciendo que Sasuke nuevamente voltee a verlo. – ¿no me vas a bañar?

-Cuando acabe la lucha. –dijo con tranquilidad para después regresar su atención al televisor.

-Mi mami siempre me baña cuando acabo de comer. –el pequeño seguía mirando a su padre notando como este le empezaba a dar un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda mientras veía la televisión. –ella dice que un niño tan bonito como yo siempre debe de estar limpio.

-Lo hare cuando acabe la lucha Itachi. –dijo fastidiado sin apartar su vista del televisor. – ¡además deja de ser tan mimado! ¡Eres un Uchiha! ¡así que pórtate como tal! –el pequeño Uchiha hizo un tierno puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

-¡Pues no quero ser un Uchiha! –dijo furioso y Sasuke volteo fulminándolo con la mirada. –y si no mi bañas le digo a mi mami que me dejaste todo lleno de comida por estar viendo la lucha. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Medrigo chamaco irrespetuoso. –dijo entre diente y el pequeño sonrió de medio lado made in Uchiha. –_(hay que ver que lo Uchiha lo trae en las venas ¬¬)_ –Sasuke suspiro derrotado y se puso de pie. – ¡apúrate mocoso! –dijo molesto empezando a caminar y el pequeño sonrió triunfante para después bajarse con algo de dificultad del sillón y seguir a su padre.

* * *

Un apuesto joven que aparentaba entre dieciséis o diecisiete años, tenía el cabello lacio, un poco largo y algo alborotado de color rojo borgoña, su piel era blanca pero sin llegar a ser pálida, sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de color azul, su miraba era cálida y algo picara, tenía un rostro hermoso y varonil. Su cuerpo estaba bien marcado pero no al grado de verse musculoso, era alto, media aproximadamente uno ochenta. Vestían un pantalón estilo chino color negro y en el cintillo estaba una espada. Una camisa ceñida al cuerpo y sin mangas color roja. Sus manos al igual que sus pies y codos estaban vendados y usaba unas sandalias ninjas color rojas, para finalizar en su frente tenia amarrada un banda que en medio tenía una placa plateada con el símbolo de la aldea.

El apuesto joven estaba parado frente la entrada de la casa del matrimonio Uchiha. Con demasiada confianza abrió la puerta y se adentro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Nee-san! –llamo suavemente, su voz era ronca y varonil.

Al no recibir respuesta el joven se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió a adentrándose en la casa, cuando paso cerca del baño que estaba en la parte de abajo oyó como el agua corría y sonrisas divertidas de un niño, lo que lo hizo sonreír enternecido.

-¿estás bañando a Itachi-chan nee-san? –grito mientras tocaba levemente con sus nudillos la puerta.

-¡Tío Shiki! –se oyó el grito emocionado desde adentro del baño, lo que hizo que el joven sonriera de forma cálida, de pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo que toda felicidad del joven se fuera y frunciera el entrecejo mientras miraba con fastidio al apuesto y sexy pelinegro que lo miraba con molestia.

-Si estoy bañando a Itachi y no soy tu nee-san. –dijo fastidiado y Shiki rodo los ojos.

-¿Dónde está nee-san? –pregunto cortante.

-Dormida y no vayas a despertarla. –ordeno molesto y mandándole rayitos con la mirada al igual que Shiki a él.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo cola de gallina. –dijo molesto y retándolo con la mirada.

-Consíguete una novia y deja de fastidiar mocoso. –dijo con molestia pero se saco de onda al ver que Shiki volteaba la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. El pelinegro levanto ambas cejas extrañado, pero el grito emocionado de su hijo hizo que no pensara mas en eso.

-¿Tío Shiki te quedaras a jugar un rato conmigo? –pregunto emocionado el niño. Shiki sonrió y se asomo un poco para lograr ver a su pequeño sobrino sentado en la bañera jugando con muñecos de plástico.

-A eso vine enano. Recuerda que te prometí ayer venir a jugar contigo toda la mañana. –dijo con ternura haciendo que la sonrisa del niño se hiciera más grande.

-¡Papi acaba de bañarme para jugar con mi tío! –dijo emocionado el niño. Sasuke rodo los ojos y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Shiki para continuar bañando a su retoño. Shiki gruño molesto mientras se sobaba la nariz y pensaba como hacer pagar a su cuñado.

* * *

Sasuke estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Tenía un muy marcado tic en su ceja derecha y comisura de sus labios, apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse. La a razón de eso eran su "querido" cuñado e hijo, y es que cuando esos dos se ponían de acuerdo para molestarlo lo lograban con demasiada facilidad.

Y ahí se encontraba el pelinegro sentado en el sillón de la sala con su hijo y cuñado sentados en el piso burlándose de él.

-Dile "papá tienes cara de tonto". –le susurro Shiki en el oído al pequeño, el cual asintió emocionado y se volteo a su padre.

-Papá tienes cara de tonto. –repitió lo que dijo su tío con ese tono de voz inocente e infantil mientras lo miraba con cara de angelito haciéndolo ver demasiado tierno.

Shiki se dejo caer acostado al piso ante la carcajada que le causo y se sostenía el estomago. Sasuke gruño molesto y pues no podía regañar a su hijo porque sabía que él era inocente, sabía que su pequeño retoño solo repetía lo que su tío le decía porque notaba que eso lo divertía y no podía hacerle nada a su cuñado, porque por mucho que le pesara el odioso mocoso gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo con su hermana, su padre y maestro que le asignaron cuando se hizo gennin ya sabía defenderse muy bien, y no es que le tuviera miedo sino que si se disponía a hacerlo callar sabia que el mocoso se defendería lo que llevaría a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que terminarían usando armas y unos cuantos jutsus como solía pasar últimamente y si eso pasaba terminarían despertando a su linda esposa que con el humor que se carga con el embarazo terminaría golpeándolos a ambos y lo que es peor mandándolo a dormir al sillón por quien sabe cuántos días, así que prefirió aguantarse y no recurrir a la violencia, pero estaba completamente seguro que pronto se le presentaría la oportunidad de vengarse de su molesto cuñado.

-Dile papá pervertido. –volvió a susurrar en el oído de su pequeño sobrinito y este asintió emocionado.

-Papá pelveltido. –dijo de la misma forma inocente de hace un momento y los tic nerviosos se habían marcado más en el rostro del pelinegro.

-¡Shiki deja de hacer eso! –hablo un delicada y suave voz femenina desde las escaleras haciendo que todos vieran hacia estas mirando a una hermosa peli rosa de cabello largo que lo llevaba suelto y mojada dándoles a entender que se acaba de bañar y vestida con un cortos vestido estilo batita y un mallón negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

La peli-rosa miraba divertida a los tres hombres que estaban en la casa.

-¡Mami! –grito emocionado el pequeño Itachi mientras corría hacia su madre y la abrazaba de las piernas. Sasuke rodo los ojos y Shiki le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ya te he dicho que no le digas a Itachi que insulte a Sasuke. –dijo Sakura en forma de regaño mientras que con algo de dificultad se inclinaba para cargar a su hijo.

-Solo le enseñaba a hablar mejor nee-san. –se justifico burlón mientras se rascaba la nuca y Sasuke lio fulmino con la mirada.

-Si mami, mi tío me enseñaba las diferentes formas en las que puedo llamar a mi papi. –dijo con inocencia el pequeño mirando el rostro de su madre y Sakura negó resignada.

-Todas las formas que te enseño tu tío de llamar a tu padre no se las vuelvas a decir. –dijo con seriedad mirando a los ojos al pequeño que la miraba sin entender, pero al notar que su madre le hablaba enserio sonrió como niño bueno y asintió. –que obediente es mi bebé. –dijo melosa mientras rosaba su nariz con la de su hijo y este sonreía feliz mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban levemente.

_-(medrigo chamaco mimado ¬¬)_ –Sasuke miraba a su hijo entre celoso y resentido mientras que Shiki miraba burlón a su cuñado.

-Y tu Shiki, ya no quiero que hagas que el niño insulte a Sasuke. –dijo con seriedad y mirándolo con advertencia.

-Está bien. –dijo resignado. Sakura suspiro resignada y Sasuke miraba burlón a su cuñado.

-¿ya almorzaron? –pregunto con amabilidad (N/A:si, después de tato esfuerzo de Yumi por enseñarle a cocinar la peli-rosa aprendió a hacer comida comestible hace un mes u.u)

-Solo desayunamos. –dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

-Yo ni he desayunado nee-san, tu esposo no me quiso dar ni un plátano. –dijo con tristeza poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro mojado. Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke y este fulmino con la mirada su cuñado.

-Papi no le quiso dar un plátano a mi tío porque no habían mami. –dijo de manera inocente sin saber que había echado de cabeza a su tío.

_-(sabia que algún día mi hijo se pondría de mi lado *o*)_ –Sasuke miraba orgulloso a su hijo y Shiki miraba nervioso a Sakura que lo miraba molesta.

-¿Qué nos harás de desayunar nee-san?—pregunto rápidamente tratando de desviar el tema y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Qué es lo que se les antoja?

-¡Lo que sea! ¡pero que tenga tomate mami! –grito animado el niño y a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos al igual que su hijo, así ambos miraban con ojos de cachorro a la peli-rosa para que les hiciera algo que tuviera mucho tomate.

_-(son más parecidos de lo que pensé U¬¬)_ –Shiuki miraba a su cuñado y sobrino un y otra vez.

-Con esas caras es difícil negarme. –dijo divertida para después caminar hacia Sasuke. –pórtate bien mientras hago la comida. –dijo con suavidad dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, para después dárselo a Sasuke para qué lo cargara. –cuando este la comida les hablo. –dijo dándole un beso en los labios a Sasuke y después encaminarse hacia la cocina. Shiki agarro el control remoto y prendió la televisión en los teletubbis, el pequeño itachi sentado en el regazo de su padre los miro emocionado y Sasuke rodo los ojos exasperado.

* * *

Sakura tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y es que desde que se volvió a embarazar su límite de paciencia era nulo, además que ahora por cualquier cosa se enojaba cuando ella siempre supo controlarse, de hecho era ella la que hacia enojar a los demás con facilidad y era muy difícil hacerla enojar a ella, pero que se le va hacer, así son las malditas hormona y por más que quisiera no podía controlarlas.

Además no solo sufría de eso, siempre fue celosa pero sabia ocultarlo y ahora con este embarazo se había vuelto muy celosa y posesiva, incluso celaba a su esposo de una mosca, pero ese no es el punto ahora, el punto es que se estaba enfureciendo de sobremanera y la razón es que su hermano, esposo e hijo están jugando con la comida que tanto esfuerzo le costó preparar.

¿Y cómo es que empezaron a jugar con la comida? Pues todo empezó cuando les hablo para que vinieran a almorzar, todo iba bien hasta ahí, los tres hombres más importantes de su vida vinieron como niños obedientes a la cocina y se sentaron en su respectiva silla (N/A: al pequeño Itachi, Sasuke lo ayudo a sentarse en su periquera XD), después accidentalmente a su hijo se le zafo su cucharita que fue a dar directo a la camisa de su esposo manchándola lógicamente, su querido hermano empezó a reírse y como su esposo es de poca paciencia ( N/A: aunque la de ella estaba peor ¬¬) le aventó comida a Shiki dándole en la mera cara haciendo que dejara de reír, molesto su hermanito le aventó comida a Sasuke manchándole también la cara y es así como comenzó la guerra de comida entre esos dos y su inocente hijo pensando que eso era divertido se les unió echándole comida a su tío y padre.

Sakura daba todo de sí para mantener la calma como solía hacerlo antes de embarazarse, trataba de aparentar que no le importaba, pero su tic nervioso se había marcado bastante y la gota que derramo el vaso es que el plato de comida que Shiki había aventado hacia Sasuke se desvió un poco y le dio a ella, cayéndole toda la comida en la cabeza.

Los tres hombres que estaban en la cocina al ver eso dejaron su guerra de comida congelándose en la pose que tuviera mientras miraban asustado a la peli-rosa, la cual tenía la cabeza agachada haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, pero no necesitaron verlos para darse cuenta que estaba muy, pero muy molesta, ya que ese enorme aura obscura y siniestra que la rodeaba se los comprobaba y hacia que la piel se les pusiera chinita.

-Mami. – ¡así es! El pequeño Itachi fue el valiente que rompió el incomodo silencio y aun así lo rompió algo inseguro y mirando a su sacrosanta madre con temor.

-Gatita. –Sasuke no se quiso quedar atrás y decidió ser igual de valiente que su hijo y arriesgarse, pero él mas que nadie sabe del fuerte carácter que tiene su mujer desde que se embarazo por segunda vez, así que su voz sonó mas temerosa que la de su hijo.

-Nee-san. –Shiki no quiso parecer un cobarde y si su cuñado y sobrinito lo hicieron ¿Por qué él no? Pero el joven al igual que los otros dos se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho al ver como la hermosa peli-rosa levantaba el rostro dejandoles ver su enfurecida y asesina mirada, no necesito tener activado su kekkei genkai para atemorizarlos de esa manera y los tres hombres temblaban como gelatinas mientras estaban pálidos y sudaban mares.

-Solo les diré unas cuantas cosas. –dijo de manera calmada pero algo tétrica haciendo estremecer a los tres hombres que la miraban. –primera yo me iré a dar un paseo por la aldea. Segunda quiero que limpie todo este desorden y de pasada la casa completa. Tercera regresare en unas cuantas horas y cuando lo haga quiero ver todo completamente limpio ¡ENTENDIDO! –los dos hombres mayores asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza moviéndola de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

-Mami yo toy chiquito y no sabo limpial. –dijo de manera inocente y mirando a su madre con ojos de cachorro mojado sabiendo que esa carita siempre lo salvaba de todo castigo. Sakura miro tétrica a su hijo haciendo que hasta los pelos se le pararan del susto al niño.

_-(O.O así debió de haberme asustado mi madre de niño para que los pelos me quedaras estilo cola de gallina O.O solo espero que a Itachi se le aplaquen después del susto y no se quede con ese peinado de por vida O.O)_ –Sasuke miraba impresionado a su hijo.

_-(nee-san has hecho que mi sobrinito agarrara el mismo ridículo peinado que mi estúpido cuñado T.T lo has denigrado a una vida donde sus compañeritos le dirán cola de gallina T.T)_ –Shiki lloraba a mares y apretaba el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Les dirás a tu padre o tío que te enseñen. –dijo de manera terrorífica y el pequeño Itachi asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

Sin más Sakura salió de la cocina haciendo que un largo suspiro de alivio saliera de la garganta de los tres hombres que aun miraban la puerta cautelosos, incluso nada mas Itachi oyó que la puerta principal era azotada dedole a entender que su madre se había ido hizo que su pelo volviera a la normalidad aplacándose volviendo a ser lacio como antes, lo que hizo que Sasuke y Shiki suspiraran nuevamente aliviados al ver que el pequeño no tendría un peinado de cola de gallina permanente.

-Lo mejor es empezar de una vez o si Sakura regresa antes y ve que no hemos acabado no quiero ni imaginar que nos hará. –dijo con temor Sasuke y sus dos acompañantes se estremecieron.

-Nunca me ha gustado trabajar contigo cola de gallina pero no tengo ganas de morir joven y sin haber amado, así que tratare de no pelear contigo ni molestarte en lo que limpiemos la casa. –dijo con fastidio y mirándolo con molestia.

-Lo mismo digo mocoso, trabajaremos juntos para no morir. –dijo con fastidio.

-¡Si! ¡A limpial! –grito animado Itachi mientras levantaba sus dos manitas mirando a su padre y tío emocionado, y estos lo miraron incrédulos, pensando que lo que iban a hacer seria como un juego.

-Voy traer el jabón y cepillos para empezar por la cocina. –dijo Shiki saliendo de la cocina y Sasuke asintió mientras se ponía a recoger la mesa. Itachi sentado aun en su periquera no entendía que había pasado y porque era el único animado por limpiar.

* * *

Había pasado dos horas y finalmente habían acabado de recoger y limpiar toda la casa. Sasuke tenía su playera negra y pantalón llenos de jabón al igual que los otros dos. Los tres completamente cansados se dejaron caer en el sillón, bueno a Itachi Sasuke lo sentó en su regazo.-

-Me voy a mi casa a bañarme. –anuncio Shiki poniéndose de pie. –te cuidas enano. –dijo agitándole los cabellos a su sobrino mientras le dedicaba una cansada pero cálida sonrisa y su sobrino le respondía igual.

-¡Adiós tío! –dijo agitando su manita.

Shiki le volvió a sonreír y camino hacia la entrada. Sasuke suspiro aliviado porque al fin se fue su odioso cuñado mientras que a causa del cansancio el pequeño Itachi comenzaba a dormirse acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

Sasuke al notar que su hijo se había quedado dormido soltó un hondo suspiro y se puso de pie con él en brazos para llevarlo a su recamara y acostarlo, no sin antes cambiarlo de ropa siendo lo mas cuidadoso que podía para no despertarlo.

Ya acabando de acostar a su hijo se encamino a la sala y cuando estaba por sentarse en el sillón oyó que tocaban la puerta haciéndolo suspirar fastidiado. Con infinita pereza abrió la puerta y aunque no lo mostro se sorprendió enormemente al ver al genio Hyuga parado en la entrada mirándolo indiferente, igual como él lo miraba.

-Hnm. – "saludo" neji.

-Hmn. –le devolvió el "saludo" Sasuke.

-Hnm. –si, así se entienden ellos dos.

-Hmn.— Sasuke quiere seguir con ese conversación.

-Hnm. –a Neji le esta encantando el tema de la conversación.

-Hmn. –por lo que se ve a Sasuke también.

Después de diez minutos de interesante conversación:

-¿Cómo le hiciste Uchiha? Cuéntame tu secreto. –pidió indiferente pero aun así de manera educada.

_-(¿Dónde quedo nuestra interesante conversación "hmn" "hnm"? se estaba poniendo tan buena u.u ¿Por qué tenía que cambiarla? ¬¬)_ –Sasuke levanto ambas cejas dándole a entender que no sabía de que hablaba, por lo que Neji decidió aclararse.

-Hablo de cómo le hiciste para lograr aguantar el primer embarazo de tu esposa y aun así animarte para volverla a embarazar. –pregunto sin algún tipo de emoción, pero en su mirada se notaba lo desesperado que estaba porque el pelinegro el contara su secreto. Sasuke casi cae estilo anime, pero pudo mantener la compostura y solo miro extrañado a Neji.

-¡Oh! Yo también quiero saber ese secreto. –dijo Shikamaru que iba caminando por ahí y había escuchado la conversación, así que interesado aunque algo aflojerado se acerco poniéndose alado de Neji para que Sasuke les revelara ese secreto. (N/A:sip Sasukito es tan maleducado que había tenido a Neji ahí parado en la entrada sin invitarlo a pasar o de perdí una chela) Sasuke suspiro con cansancio y se dio medio vuelta.

-Pásenle. –dijo adentrándose en la casa (ya tuvo consideración con Neji u.u). Neji y Shikamaru se miraron entre sí y después se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y siguieron al pelinegro. Ya estando adentro como si estuvieran en su casa se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Siéntense. –dijo irónico.

-¡Ya lo hicimos. Gracias Uchiha! –dijo de lo más educado Neji y a Sasukele salió otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Oye Sasuke! ¿no vas a ofrecernos algo de tomar mal educado? –dijo Shikamaru con reproche para después bostezar.

-Somos tu invitados Uchiha como anfitrión es lo menos que puedes hacer. –dijo con seriedad Neji.

_-(les das la mano y te tomas la pata ¬¬)_ – ¿Qué quieren conchudos? –pregunto cortante y mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

-A mi tráeme una cerveza tengo ganas de desahogarme y tranquilizarme. –dijo Shikamaru de lo tranquilo.

-Lo mismo. –dijo igual de tranquilo Neji.

_-(¿estos de qué me vieron cara de cantinero o vieron mi casa finta de cantina o qué?)_ –a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha pero de igual forma fue a la cocina y regreso a la sala con tres latas de cerveza, le dio una a cada castaño y él se quedo con otra.

-Pues díganme que síntomas tienen sus esposa y haber en que puedo ayudarlos. –dijo cortante pero resignado a ayudarlos ya que él sabía muy bien lo que se sufría con una mujer embarazada.

-Aya me tiene en abstinencia desde hace cuatro meses. –dijo con dolor y pesar, tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru miraron a Neji con pena y lastima. –tiene un carácter peor que Tsunade-sama cuando le esconden el sake, además que es muy cambiante a veces llora y de repente está riendo como loca, incluso una vez me corrió de la casa solo porque dije que su novela favorita esa la de dos gamberras y un papasote tercer temporada era completamente aburrida. –a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al recordar lo que paso cuando el juzgo la primer temporada de esa novela, estaba pensado que esa novela era un plan de una aldea enemiga para hacer que las ninjas embaraza de aldas mataran a sus esposos. –tiene antojos muy raros como aleta de tiburón bañada de chocolate y me levanta en la madrugada para cumplírselos, incluso cuando estoy en mi cuartel AMBU manda a algún gennin para que me dé el recado de su antojo. –ambos hombres podían notar como los ojos de Neji mostraban desesperación y lo miraron con mas lastima. –ese es el resumen de las pocas cosas que esa mujer me ha hecho sufrir. –dijo con pesar y Sasuke asintió.

-¿y tu Nara? –pregunto Sasuke mirando al castaño.

-Pues de por si Ino es una mujer problemática, ahora es peor, me ha tenido en abstinencia por una semana solo porque tiene sueño. –Neji lo miro como diciéndole "solo una semana y ya te quejas, yo he aguantado cuatro meses"—también desde hace una semana que no me deja dormir en nuestra cama que porque tiene bochornos y ni tocarla me deja. Sus celos han incrementado, la otra vez me golpeo casi dejándome muerto solo porque una anciana me saludo y ella me culpo de engañarla con esa viejita. –ahora si ambos se compadecieron por Shikamaru. –sino es porque Choji y Azuma nos vieron y decidieron salvarme ya no la contaba y mi problemática mujer se queda viuda y mi hijo nacería sin conocer a su padre.

-Bueno Choji podría tomar tu lugar y cuidar a tu esposa e hijo. –dijo Sasuke tranquilamente y Shikamaru lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que Neeji hacía de todo por no reírse.

-Al igual que Neji he tenido que cumplir los raros antojos de Ino, además que cada que ve la novela de dos gamberras y un papasote tercer temporada se pone más melancólica y llorona, y si le digo que la deje de ver para que no sufra por mensadas se agarra a aventarme cuanta cosa tenga a su alcance. –dijo con pesar y sus compañeros lo miraron con pena.

-¡Uyy! y eso que apenas Ino lleva dos meses de embarazo Nara. –dijo Neji mirándolo con lastima y Shikamaru paso saliva con dificultad.

-Por favor Sasuke cuéntanos como aguantaste el primer embarazo de Sakura y aun así te dieron ganas de volverla a embarazar. –pidió suplicante Shikamaru.

-Aya ya está por aliviarse, pero aun así le falta un mes y estoy desesperado así que por favor Uchiha ayúdame a aguantar este mes. –rogo Neji mirándolo suplicante no importándole que su orgullo se haya ido al caño. Sasuke los miro con lastima sintiéndose identificado con esas dos pobres almas en pena.

-Bueno chicos ¿qué les puedo decir? –dijo algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca. –para serles sincero al vivir el primer embarazo de mi mujer y sin contar el parto las ganas de seguir teniendo hijos se me quitaron, a decir verdad el segundo embarazo de Sakura no fue planeado. Para ser más exactos se debió a un condón que no aguanto y se rompió. –Neji y Shikamaru casi caen estilo anime. – y en este embarazo Sakura al igual como les pasa a ustedes con sus mujeres me tienen en abstinencia, lo que es peor mi mujer se carga un carácter de los mil demonios, es celosa posesiva, de la única que me salvo es de los antojos, pero cuando estaba embarazada de Itachi se le antojaba de todo incluso la comida de Karin. –ambos hombres lo escuchaban atentos y con cierta admiración por haber aguantado tanto. –en pocas palabras en ambos embarazos he sufrido, pero lo único que les puedo aconsejar es que lees cumplan todos sus antojos. –dijo con advertencia y los dos asintieron mirándolo como si fuera un predicador. –nunca vuelvan a insultar su novela favorita, y esto es importante, nuca de los nunca les digan que ya están artos porque ellas lo tomaran como que están artos de ellas y los golpearan muy fuerte. Esta es la más importante si en verdad no quieren perder a su compa de batalla. –dijo mirando su entrepierna haciendo que ambos hombres tragaran saliva con dificultad y se tocaran su entrepierna protegiéndola. –en su vida les den a entender que han engordado. Así que comentarios como "tu vientre se ve más grande o lo grande de tu vientre me deja ver cuanto a crecido mi hijo" están sumamente prohibido sino quieren que su compa sufra horas y horas de dolor y agonía. –dijo con pesar recordando cuando le paso eso haciendo que sus dos compañeros lo miraran como si fuera un héroe de batalla, aquel que sobrevivió y aun así fue tan pendejo como para ir a otra guerra igual de sangrienta que la anterior. –escuchen chicos ellas siempre tienen la razón en todo, nunca las contradigan ¿entendido? –Shikamaru y Neji asintieron varias veces con la a cabeza.

-Dinos Uchiha el primer embarazo de Sakura también te tuvo en abstinencia. –pregunto Neji mientras tomaba su cerveza para darle un sorbo y Shikamaru hacia lo mismo sin perder de vista a Sasuke.

-No, la verdad en su primer embarazo no pasaba eso, para ser sinceros su apetito sexual incremento y a veces lo hacíamos todos los días por todas las noches, ni me dejaba dormir. –dijo con tranquilidad y mirando al frente con melancolía como si añorara esos momentos.

Shikamaru y Neji desencajaron la mandíbula, no sabía de qué manea mirara a Sasuke, si compadecerse porque el pobre no tuvo descanso y lo habían convertido en una maquina sexual por las descontroladas hormonas del embarazo. Con envidia porque a diferencia de ellos el primer embarazo que tuvo su esposa fue fogoso o mirarlo con admiración por aguantar tanto dándoles a entender que tenía una muy buena resistencia y sabia como complacer a su mujer. En eso se oye que azotan la puerta como si quisieran tumbarla. Sasuke se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada en eso ve a un desesperado Suigetsu con cara de psicópata.

-¡Sasuke amigo, compañero del alma! ¡ayúdame! –pidió suplicante mirándolo como su última esperanza. Sasuke levanto una ceja sin entender y mirara raro a Suigetsu.

-(_no sabía que me había convertido en el alma samaritana de la aldea o.O)_ –pasa. –dijo dándose media vuelta, el sudoroso y nervioso Suigetsu los siguió.

El peliblanco se extraño un poco al ver a Neeji y Shikamaru sentado en el sillón de la sala de la casa de su amigo, pero le resto importancia ya que su problema era más grave que preguntarse ¿qué hacían esos dos ahí? ¿ Y porque lo miraban como si estuviera loco?

Suigetsu se sentó en medio del vago y el genio y miro a Sasuke como si fuera su salvador y los otros tres hombrees lo miraron como si estuviera drogado.

-Sasuke, amigo del alma ayúdame a escapar de la aldea sin que Karin me pueda hallar, aunque lo veo difícil con su habilidad de rastrear chakra, pero sabiendo que eres bueno en eso de esconderte ¿me ayudaras? –dijo tan rápido que si no fuera porque sus tres acompañantes eran ninjas no lo habían escuchado, además que se preguntaban ¿cómo demonios le hizo para no reparar mientras hablaba?

-¿Por qué quieres huir de Karin? Según tengo entendido su relación va muy bien quitando las peleas infantiles que suelen tener, pero ninguna de esas peleas te habían hecho querer escapar de ella. –dijo Sasuke extrañado. Suigetsu suspiro con pesar y le arrebato su cerveza a Shikamaru tomándosela de golpe para después regresarle la lata vacía al castaño, el cual lo miro con reproche.

-¡Karin está embarazada! –grito histérico mientras se jalaba los pelos con desesperación. Shikamaru y Neji lo miraron compresivos por querer huir.

-(_asu O.O hay epidemia de embarazos O.O)_ –Sasuke miraba sorprendido a Suigetsu.

-¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me dijo que los condones no eran cien por ciento seguros? –pregunto el peliblanco desesperado.

-Te entiendo a mi también se me rompió el condón. –dijo Shikamaru palmeándole el hombro en son de apoyo. –y a Sasuke también. –el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón.

-En cambio yo fui tan idiota por querer un heredero sin saber a lo que me metía. –dijo Neji con decepción.

-Lo mismo me paso a mí la primera vez. –dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad. –pero ahora puede que estén desesperados chicos pero cuando nazca su hijo o hija verán que todo lo mal que vivieron en el embarazo valió la pena. –dijo Sasuke con felicidad y sus tres acompañantes lo miraron esperanzados. –cuando tengan a su hijo en sus brazos se llenaran de dicha y no podrán creer que ese pedacito de carne fue hecho por ustedes y su esposa. –dijo con ilusión haciendo que los demás sonrieran enternecidos al imaginarse los hermosos y angelicales rostros de sus futuros retoños. –lo que sufrieron durante el embarazo no será nada en comparación cuando nazca y tengan que cambiarle pañales, que los despierte el chamaco en la madrugada llorando porque tiene hambre o por que se cago, tendrán que aguantar que los interrumpa cada que quieren follar con su mujer sin contar que tu mujer le pondrá más atención al chamaco que a nosotros convirtiéndolos en unos chamacos mimados y consentidos. –dijo Sasuke con resentimiento y los demás lo miraron asustados.

-¡Ya no hay esperanza! ¡Estamos jodidos! –dijo Suigetsu con lamento y llorando a meres, los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Extraño cuando era un cubito de hielo y no me interesaba nada más que hacerme más fuerte. –dijo Neji con un aura triste y obscura rodeándolo.

-Extraño cuando era un vago sin oficio y beneficio. –dijo Shikamaru con la misma aura que Neji.

-Extraño cuando Orochimau me tenia de prisionero en una capsula de agua. –Suigetsu también era rodeado por esa aura.

-Extraño cuando era un cubo de hielo y solo pensaba en venganza. –a Sasuke se le pego la depresión de los demás. –¡ ¿por qué demonios libere a Sakura? ¡Esa mujer solo me enamoro y me hizo más mandilón que nada! –sus tres compañeros asintieron dedole la razón y mirándolo compresivos a sufrir lo mismo que él.

-Pues te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me obligo a embarazarme Uchiha. –una tétrica y femenina voz hablo desde atrás de él poniéndole los pelos de gallina y sus acompañantes que si lograban ver la cara enfurecida de Sakura miraron a Sasuke con lastima.

-Pues yo extraño tener mi hermosa figura que tu por caliente arruinaste Hyuga. –dijo otra femenina voz de manera tétrica poniéndole la piel chinita a Neji.

-¿Dónde está los nachos que te encargue hace una hora Shikamaru? –el castaño se estremeció al oír esa terrorífica voz atrás de él.

-Pues yo me encargare de encerrarte en una capsula de acido por tratar de huir ¡cabron! –grito enfurecida Karin estando atrás se Suigetsu provocando que este palideciera.

Con demasiado miedo y sudando frio los cuatro hombres voltearon lentamente esperanzado porque solo estuvieran alucinando al oír esas voces, pero su pesadilla ahí estaba tras de ellos mirándolos con instintos asesinos.

Sasuke le rezo a todos los santos al ver a su peli-rosa tronándose los nudillos mientras lo miraba amenazante. Neji puso su mejor cara de cachorro mojado al ver a una hermosa pelinegra de ojos miel sonriéndole de forma macabra. Shikamaru bostezo resignado al saber que cuando rubia lo miraba así era porque le esperaba una estancia por una semana en el hospital, el vago trato de ser positivo así al menos se salvaría de una semana de ataques hormonales de Ino, así que solo cerró los ojos esperando los que venía. Suigetsu desconecto su cerebro poniendo su mente blanco para no estar presente cuando lo medio mataran.

Neji, Shikamaru y Suigetsu era brutalmente golpeados por sus esposas mientras que Sakura para darle más emoción y martirio a su esposo se acercaba poco a poco de manera amenazante mirando con satisfacción como este sudaba a mares.

Sasuke miraba a su esposa mirarlo con esos instintos asesino que lo atemorizaban, miro de reojo hacia la ventana viendo como Shiki estaba ahí mirándolo con burla y diversión, dándole a entender que ese endemoniado mocoso había juntado a las cuatro mujeres para que los torcieran cuando se quejaban de ellas.

_-(¡oh no! ¡esto no se quedara así mocoso! Pensaba usar esto que descubrí la semana pasada cuando fuera necesario y que mejor momento que este)_ –Sasuke sonrió de manera tétrica hacia Shiki, el cual lo miro sin entender. -Gatita ¿sabías que ya tienes cuñada? –Sakura se detuvo de golpe mirándolo sin entender y Shiki palideció. –me acabo de enterar que Rika la compañera de equipo de Shiki está saliendo con él y ya son novio. –dijo algo tétrico.

-¡Shikiiiiiiiiii! –grito enfurecida Sakura dispuesta moler a golpes a su hermano y matar a esa roba hermanitos menores e inocente como ella la llamaba.

-¡Demonios! –dijo entre dientes Shiki dispuesto a dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

_-(mi venganza ha llegado)_ –Sasuke sonrió triunfante. –ahí está Shiki amor. –dijo apuntando hacia la ventana y Sakura volteo de manera mecánica viendo a su hermano tratando de huir.

-¡Maldito cola de gallina! –dijo entre dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada, pero tuvo que correr al ver a su hermana corriendo hacia él, sabía muy bien que el embarazo no era impedimento para que su hermana perdiera o no pudiera usar sus habilidades ninjas, así que lo mejor era huir y así lo hizo mientras que Sakura corría y saltaba los tejados atrás de él para darle alcance.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado y miro como aun las tres embarazadas golpeaban sin compasión a sus respectivas parejas.

-Novatos. –dijo con arrogancia al ya ser expertos en zafarse de situaciones como estas. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se dio media vuelta al escuchar el llamado de su hijo dándole a entender que había despertado, así que como buen padre iría a atenderlo.

**Continuara**

**wola! ya tenia mucho sin aparecer con ste fic vdd? no crean ke lo olvide, ni tampoko a mis otros fic, solo ke estos dias ke no he actulizado es x tengo un bajon, no he tenido la suficiente inspiracion para escribir T.T pero les prometo ke dare todo de mi para recuperarme de ste bajon y seguirle con los demas fic, solo les pido un poko de paciencia, es la primera vez ke me pasa y la vdd eso me desesper, pero pss mi comadrita moni y Kao-chan me ha stado trankilizando, saludos moni, Kao-chan!... bueno ya les eche un rollo espero no haberlos aburrido ^^ les pido un disculpa por mis atrasos n.n**

**spero ke el fic les haya gustado ^^ buaaa ya se acerca el fin de este fic T.T es uno de mis favoritos T.T **

**MUCHAAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS Y EMOTIVOS REVIEWS, SPERO KE ESTE EPILOGO MEREZCA ALGUNO DE SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS ^^**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**


	15. Epilogo III

**Epilogo III**

**¡Un par de angelitos!… ¿o diablillos?**

En un enorme salón con piso de madera… Para ser exactos en un doyo, se encontraba parado a medición un pequeño niño de aparentemente unos ocho o nueve años de edad.

El pequeño tenía el pelo algo largo y lacio de color negro, sus ojos no se le veían a causa de que sus parpados estaban cerrados, su piel tenía un tono claro, su rostro era hermoso con rasgos varoniles pero infantiles y se le notaba concentrado, su cuerpo era pequeño pero para su edad estaba perfecto, era delgado, pero no al grado de exagerar.

Vestía una playera negra de manga corta con el símbolo de un abanico blanco con rojo en su espalda. Pantalones algo bombachos, estilo chino de color crema y zapatillas ninja color celeste.

De pronto abrió sus ojos dejando ver que eran impar, su ojo derecho parecía el ojo de un dragón: era dorado con un leve franja parada color negra. En cuanto a su ojo izquierdo era rojo y tenía un punto negro en medio y a su alrededor dos comillas del mismo color. Ambos ojos tenía un forma levemente rasgada y su mirada se veía algo intimidante.

-¡Los encontré! –susurro de forma triunfante. Su voz era suave tal cual la tendría un niño de su edad, aun así tenia cierto toque ronco.

La sonrisa torcida que adorno el rostro del chico y la mirada triunfante le hizo ver muy parecido a su padre cuando tenía su edad.

Rápidamente el chico corrió saliendo del doyo y atravesando un largo pasillo con piso de madera hasta llegar al salón de té, donde se acerco a un armario de puerta corrediza y lo abrió de golpe, pero su expresión triunfante le duro poco cuando escucho la risa aniñada, dulce y femenina dentro del armario.

El pequeño se lamento de haber abierto ese armario cuando levanto la mirada viendo como varios globos que estaban amarrados a unas cuerdas colgadas del techo se le vinieron disparadas hacia él estampándolo por completo, que al reventarse con su cuerpo lo llenaron de varias cosas viscosas, de las cuales no quería saber su procedencia. Ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar cuando un montón de cuadros de adorno se le vinieron encima tumbándolo.

Estando tirado en el piso boca abajo con su cuerpo enterrado de cuadros donde solo le quedaba libre la cabeza, además de estar todo lleno de fluidos asquerosos y viscosos sintió que dos personitas pequeñas brincaron sobre su cabeza para después brincar al piso.

Los ojos del pelinegro habían cambiado y ahora eran tan negros como la noche. Gruñendo molesto levanto la vista topándose con dos figuritas pequeñas demasiado conocidas para él.

La de la derecha era una pequeña niña que aparentaba tener cerca de cuatro o cinco años, tenía un rostro lindo y angelical que definitivamente no congeniaba con su mirada traviesa y sonrisa picara. Su pelo era largo y lacio de color morado, y lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas altas. Un pequeño flequillo adornaba su frente dándole un aire inocente. Sus ojos levemente rasgado eran de un color verde obscuro, su piel igual de clara que la del pelinegro, cuerpo pequeño perfectamente normal para su edad.

La pequeña niña aun vestía su pijama, que consistía en un pantaloncito de algodón color rosa adornado con abanicos de color blanco y rojos, su blusita de manga larga era del mismo color y adornada de la misma forma.

A la izquierda de la niña estaba parado un pequeño niño de su misma edad, demasiado parecido a ella. Tenía el pelo lacio de color morado, su piel era más clara que la de la niña. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgado de color verde obscuro y al igual que la pequeña tenía una mirada traviesa y sonrisa picara. Su cuerpo era pequeño, solo que un par de centímetros más alto que la peli-morada. Vestía un pijama igualita a la de la niña, solo que de color azul.

-¡Nii-san baaaaka! –dijeron de forma cantaría los dos a la vez mirando burlones al pelinegro.

Ambos tenía la voz tierna y aniñada, pero sus miradas algo diabólicas decían lo contrario.

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y cerro nuevamente sus ojos para al abrirlos volver tener el shringan y ryuukoseei mirando amenazante al par de niños.

-Esta me la pagan par de enanos. –dijo amenazante ampliando la sonrisa traviesa de los pequeños.

-Esa ni tú te la crees nii-san. –dijo la niña de forma burlona.

-Al igual que papá, nunca lograras vengarte de nosotros. –dijo de la misma forma burlona el niño haciendo que el pelinegro gruña con molestia.

Después unas pisadas algo toscas se oyeron acercarse haciendo que ambos niños se miren cómplices y salieran corriendo de ahí brincándose la ventana justo en el momento que un muy puesto pelinegro que tenía el cabello algo rebelde, con un extraño peinado, piel demasiado clara, rostro hermoso y masculino, con facciones adultas y serias, ojos rasgados de color negro, cuerpo bien marcado, pero sin exagerar y era muy alto.

Vestía un pantalón estilo chino color negro, un playera sin mangas color celeste que tenia pequeños abanicos rojo con blanco adornando sus hombreras, una banda color azul con una placa metálica en medio con el símbolo de konoha estaba en su frente, usaba sandalias ninja color celeste. El hombre en si era atractivo y provocativo, bueno seria así de no ser por estar lleno de algo viscoso color verde y blanco haciéndolo ver ridículo.

Al hombre se le veía molesto y a pesar de no tener su línea sucesoria en sus ojos, su mirada era intimidante.

Cundo el hombre entro al salón y vio a su hijo mayor tirado en el piso boca abajo con un montón de cuadros encima de él y lleno de la misma viscosidad de él, gruño molesto y se cerco a él dando grandes zancadas.

-Dime que por lo menos noqueaste a uno. –dijo de forma suplicante mirándolo desde arriba.

El pelinegro solo rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-¡Hola hijo!... ¡¿Como estás?... ¿no te mato o lastimaron ese par de demonios que tengo de hijos? –se dice en forma irónica mirando a su padre con molestia.

Sasuke gruño molesto y lo fulmino con l mirada.

-¡Deja tus payasadas e ironías y contéstame lo que te dije! –ordeno fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo haría si me quitaras todo este mugrero de cuadros que tengo encima. –le contesto cortante y fulmino a su padre con la mirada mandándole rayitos de esta al igual que él.

El pelinegro suspiro tratando de calmarse y cerró los ojos sobándose el puente de la nariz tratando de recuperar la paciencia que sus hijos le hacían perder en pocos segundos.

-Vamos calmarnos un poco Itachi. –hablo más calmado mirándolo indiferente.

El pelinegro menor suspiro y cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse y si tuviera sus manos libres también se hubiera masajeado el puente de la nariz para darse paciencia, no por nada era hijo del pelinegro mayor, dando a entender que tenían ciertos tics muy parecidos.

Sasuke al ver más calmado a su hijo se puso de cuclillas y le ayudo a quitarse todo el mugrero de encima, ya liberado su hijo este se sentó estilo indio y miro su padre con seriedad.

-No puedo creer que tengan solo cuatro años y tu y yo juntos no podamos atraparlos solo para darles un baño ¡y no quiero imaginar lo que será juntarlos para la hora de comida! –dijo con cansancio y fastidio el pequeño Itachi y su padre suspiro fastidiado.

-No sé cómo tu mamá no batalla con ellos.

-Es que ellos solo la obedecen ella, para ser exactos se portan como unos angelitos cuando ella está presente.

-Lo sé. –dijo suspirando cansado al igual que Itachi. –espero que llegue pronto de su misión. Solo lleva dos días fuera, pero se me hace como si hubieran sido años.

-¿Dijiste solo dos días? –pregunto sorprendido y Sasuke asintió mirándolo compresivo. – ¡demonios! Siento como si hubieran sido siglos. –dijo con pesar. –todo era más fácil cuando mamá solo hacia misiones cortas porque no quería dejar solos a los gemelos porque eran muy chicos. –dijo con melancolía poniendo una mirada como recordando según él esos tiempo lejanos, cuando fue hace apenas dos dias cuando su madre empezó hacer misiones algo más largas y complicadas. Sasuke asintió y puso la misma mirada que su hijo.

-Vele el lado bueno. –dijo de pronto Sasuke y su hijo lo miro como diciendo ¿"acaso le ves algo bueno esto? –ya no competimos tanto y pelemos, bueno ya que eso nos conviene para combatir a los demonios de tus hermanos. –dijo sonriéndole levemente ignorando la mirada entrecerrada de su hijo.

-Padre. –llamo serio. –sabes que… mmm… hasta cierto punto te respeto. ¡Bueno!, para ser exacto de perdido tengo presente que eres mi padre y te trato de respetarte frente a mamá para que no me regañe. –dijo con burla y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. –pero yo no le veo el lado bueno esto, de hecho no soporto las bromas de los gemelos, estando mamá frente a ella se contienen un poco conmigo para no ser castigados, ¡ahora imagínate aguantando las bromas de ese par, no estando mamá que es cuando no se contienen en nada y me torturan junto a ti de un manera más sádica y salvaje! –dijo con pesar y Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. –y solo tienen cuatro años, no quiero ni imaginar cuando sean más grandes, despierten sus poderes y sean más ingeniosos. –dijo con miedo mirando a su padre asustado, el cual lo miro de la misma forma.

-Bueno, solo trataba de ser positivo. –dijo algo cansado y suspirando con resignación.

-Con estos hermanos terminare haciéndome mas viejo más rápido. –dijo suspirando con pesadez.

-¿qué me dices mi enano? –dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –tengo que aguantar las bromas de tus hermanos, las peles contigo aparte de tus sarcasmos y majaderías. –Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada pero Sasuke lo ignoro. –a eso sumándole que hago corajes con ustedes por no dejarme el suficiente tiempo de intimidad con tu madre. –ante eso el pequeño Itachi sonrió burlón, ya que le encantaba interrumpir a su padre cuando se pone de meloso con su mamá (N/A: tiene ocho años, no sabe lo que su papá quiere hacerle a la "pobre" de su madre) Sasuke lo noto y lo fulmino con la mirada. – a este paso terminaré pareciendo de cincuenta en vez de veintiséis. –Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro con pesadez.

-Si, parecerás un anciano mientras que mi hermosa y sacrosanta madre parece rejuvenecer con el tiempo, de hecho no parece tener veinticinco sino como unos veintidós. Ella se dará cuenta de que te ves viejo y senil, y terminar dejándote por un chico que tenga la juventud en sus venas. –dijo burlón y travieso viendo con deleite como su padre lo miraba asustado y luego era rodeado por un aura triste y solitaria.

_-(pero quería tener hijos y ahora me jodo) –_Sasuke seguía dándole vueltas al asunto deprimiéndose más, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver como su hijo lo miraba disfrutando su sufrimiento. –¡mendrigo chamaco!... ¡¿que no ves que aun estoy en forma?... ¡es más a pesar de mi edad sigo siendo codiciado entre las mujeres! ¡En especial las adolecentes! –dijo poniendo un cara tipo galán de telenovela haciendo que a su hijo le resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Lo que nos lleva a que mamá también es bella y es igual o más codiciada que tu por los hombres de la aldea de todas las edades, ¡es más! hasta maestros y mis compañeros se sonrojan cuando ella va por mis calificaciones! –lo que al principio trato de ser en forma burlona para joder más a su padre termino enfureciéndolo y que un aura asesina lo rodeara al recordar como la mayoría de los hombres en la aldea miran como bobos enamorados a su madre.

Sasuke tampoco se quedo atrás y su aura asesina era más grande que la de su hijo y sus ojos había aparecido el sharingan que giraba de un forma tétrica.

-Nota mental: no dejar que tu mamá salga sola a la calle. –dijo tétrico y su hijo asintió dándole la razón. Ambos se miraron cómplices planeando una y mil formas de torturar a todo aquel que mirara de forma indebida a su peli-rosa consentid.

* * *

Finalmente los mayores Uchiha habían logrado atrapar al par de demonios y después de un guerra de agua y espuma que se formo en el baño al intentar bañarlos lo lograron bañándose lógicamente ellos también. Ya finalizado el baño los dos pelinegros se dejaron caer cansados al sillón mientras que el par de diablillos se sentaron en el piso y se pusieron ver la televisión una de sus caricaturas consentidas donde Sasuke pudo ver de reojo que sus hijos de ahí sacaban algunas de sus diabluras, y se apunto mentalmente borrar ese canal de la programación.

-¡Oye papi! –llamo la pequeña niña mirándolo de forma angelical, pero ninguno de los pelinegro se la creyó conociéndola perfectamente. –¿que no vas a limpiar la casa? –pregunto despectiva provocando que al pelinegro mayor le diera un tic nervioso en su ceja mientras que Itachi sonrió burlón.

-Es verdad padre, la casa está hecha un chiquero. –dijo con asco mirando con repulsión su alrededor el pequeño niño.

-¿de quienes crees que es la culpa? –dijo irónico Itachi mientras rodaba los ojos.

-De ustedes dos por no saber atraparnos. –dijeron ambos acusadores mientras los apuntaban con el dedo haciendo que ambos pelinegro les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca y un pequeño tic se instalara nuevamente es sus cejas.

-Sigan probando mi paciencia y les juro que los mando con Shikamaru para que los aburra contándoles las formas de cada nube. –dijo amenazante Sasuke haciendo que ambos gemelos pusieran muecas de terror y se callaran al instante poniéndose a ver la televisión.

-Buena esa padre. –felicito Itachi palmeándole el hombro y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-En eso se oye que estampan la puerta y unos pasos firmes y algo pesados se escuchaban en la madera haciendo que los cuatro Uchiha miren hacia la entrada viendo de ella entrar a una hermosa peli-rosa de cabello largo, lacio recogido en un coleta alta dejando que varios mechones caigan en sus mejillas. Su piel era clara. Su rostro afilado, tenia facciones femeninas y tiernas, sin duda era muy hermosa. Su mirada era algo cálida y a la vez fría, sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de un color verde jade. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado teniendo curvas en los lugres correctos.

Vestía un blusa pegada y sin mangas color roja, un pantalón a la cadera ceñido al cuerpo color negro, unas sandalias ninja color rojas y en su frente adornaba una banda roja con una placa metálica en medio que tenía el símbolo de konoha, su manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes negros que tenian descubiertos de los nudillos para arriba y sus codos eran adornados por unas coderas de cuero mientras que en su brazo derecho estaba vendado.

A los cuatro Uchiha se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la peli-rosa. Estaban tan contentos de tenerla de vuelta que no notaron que la mirada de la peli-rosa se veía furiosa, tanto al grado que podrían verse llamas salir de ella, además que ni sintieron el aura siniestra que la rodeaba.

-¡Mami! –exclamaron emocionados los gemelos corriendo hacia su madre y se abrazaron a cada una de sus piernas colgándose como si fueran changos mientras restregaban sus mejillas en estas y un aura brillante los rodeaba.

Sasuke se puso de pie al igual que Itachi y caminaron hacia ella sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bienvenida madre! –dijo respetuoso y feliz Itachi sin borrar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bienvenida Sakura! –dijo Sasuke galante acercándosele y dándole un leve beso en los labios.

Sakura camino hacia Itachi sin importar que sus hijos siguieran colgados de sus piernas como si fueran sanguijuelas, se inclino y le beso la mejilla para después caminar aun con las lapas colgadas de sus piernas hacia el sillón y dejarse caer en este sin que sus retoños se desprendieran.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron entre sí notando que la peli-rosa le pasaba algo ya que no solo armo alboroto como siempre, que no se puso de melosa con sus tres hijos o les siguió el drama a los gemelos y peor aún no se le colgó del cuello a Sasuke diciéndole lo mucho que lo extraño o cosas melosas, además como que empezaron a notar el aura asesina que la rodeaba y que sus ojos miraban de forma asesina todo, pero lo que los convenció es que se cruzo de brazos sin darse cuenta que sus gemelos seguían restregándosele en las piernas (N/A: ósea o.O).

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y se encamino sentándose alado de su esposa, y volvió a suspirar cerrando sus ojos tratando de darse valor.

Itachi miraba atento a su padre, esa era una de las veces que sentía cierta admiración hacia su progenitor porque siempre tenía la valentía de acercársele a su madre cuando ella esta así de furiosa, bueno descartando a los gemelos que a ese par nunca se da cuenta de nada.

Quería ver el espectáculo de cómo su madre descarga el coraje con su padre, así que se sentó estilo indio enfrente de ellos y apoyo sus codos en sus piernas para así recargar sus mejillas en sus manos mirando atento como su sacrosanto padre aun mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de darse valor para hablar.

-Mmm… ¡Gatita, ¿te fue mal en la misión? –finalmente se animo hablar y lo hizo algo inseguro, mas su voz no lo denoto pero sus ojos si y su hijo mayor se dio cuenta, ya que sonreía de forma burlona, pero Sasuke solo lo ignoraba.

La peli-rosa soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de calmarse y al abrirlos toda aura asesina, mirada tenebrosa y maldiciones mentales desaparecieron de su sistema tranquilizando enormemente a los dos pelinegros de la casa.

Sakura sabía que lo mejor en este caso era mantener la calma para no perder esta batalla que le avecinaba, en la cual sabia que contaría con el apoyo de su familia y pues si no quieren ayudarla ya se encargara ella misma de obligarlos. Un sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro, ante sus pensamientos.

Por otra parte los gemelos finalmente se dieron cuenta que su madre no les seguía el drama y no los cargaba haciéndoles avioncito, por lo que levantaron su cabecita para verle el rostro notando como su madre estaba concentrándose, buscando las palabras para hablar. Los ojos del par de diablillos brillaron con emoción porque cada que su madre ponía esa cara era porque les iba contar un cuento y lo estaba ingeniando o porque estaba planeando una forma de hacerle alguna travesura a la tía Karin, al abuelo Yuun o a cualquier persona que a su madre le gusta molestar.

-No. Al contrario. La misión fue muy fácil y todo un excito. Por esa razón regrese antes. –explico con calma y mirada de superioridad.

Los gemelos miraron a su madre con admiración, Sasuke e Itachi la miraron con orgullo y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Pero hubo algo que vi regreso a casa. –dijo con calma pero sus ojos mostraron furia haciendo que sus hijos y esposo la miraran interrogantes. La peli-rosa volvió a suspirar con pesadez y apretó sus puños al recordar nuevamente que fue lo que la tenía tan molesta y algo frustrada. –cuando venía a casa…

Flash back

Una joven AMBU de cabellera rosada se encontraba en cuclillas en el techo del la torre de la Hokage, el viento movía en forma delicada sus cabellos rosas.

_-(¡jojojo! ¡Sin duda soy la neta! *o* ¡termine la misión en menos de la mitad de tiempo que tenia calculado! … ya extrañaba a mis hijos y mi gatito u.u esta noche no descansaras de mi gatito *¬*) –_la joven AMBU levanto su mano derecha tomando el frente de la máscara y se la quito dejando ver su bello y perfilado rostro siendo adornado con una sonrisa boba y mirada algo pervertida. La joven se puso de pie. – ¡espérame gatito que tu gatita va por su leche! –grito emocionada y levantando su puño derecho, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La joven empezó a saltar los tejados de lo más alegre y a una velocidad sorprendente camino al barrio Uchiha donde la esperaba su rara familia.

Cuando llego al barrio Uchiha, el cual no estaba muy habitado, la chica disminuyo su velocidad, aun así seguía saltando de tejado en tejado.

Al ir saltando por las casas deshabitadas que estaban frente a un pequeño parque del barrio vio de reojo a dos figuras, una sentada en una banca dándole la espalda y a otra parada frente a esta.

La persona que estaba de pie hizo que la chica detuviera su paso y mirara hacia esa dirección entrecerrando los ojos para lograr enfocar mejor.

Vio que de pie estaba parado un joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años, de cabellera algo larga y de color rojo borgoña, su pelo lacio y algo alborotado le daba un aire sensual. Tenía rostro varonil, afilado y muy apuesto. Su color de piel era clara. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgados color azul y tenía un mirada picara y traviesa, pero el rubor en sus mejillas y mirada algo avergonzada lo hacían ver terriblemente deseable. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien marcado, era alto.

Vestía un pantalón estilo chino color verde obscuro, una camisa negra de mangas cortas ceñida al cuerpo, encima llevaba un chaleco juunin que estaba abierto. Unas sandalias ninja y un estuche de armas amarrado a su pierna derecha. Una banda negra con una placa metálica con el símbolo de Konoja en medio adornaba su frente y sus manos eran cubiertas por vendas.

-¡Shiki! –dijo para sí misma emocionada al reconocerlo.

Dirigió su vista hacia la persona que lo acompañaba y que su pequeño hermano miraba avergonzado haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo al imaginarse quién era.

Así que usando sus grandiosas habilidades ninja camino lo mas silenciosa, no dejándose ver hasta colocarse en algún lugar donde pudiera ver bien a la persona que acompañara a su hermano y cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba casi cae estilo anime.

Y es que en sí el ver a la persona que acompañaba a su hermano no la sorprendió más bien fue el hecho de ver la vestimenta del que acompañaba a su hermano.

Era nada más y nada menos que Yuun. El pelirrojo tenia puesta una peluca rubia con dos coletas altas y su rostro algo aperlado y varonil le hacían ver completamente ridículo, sin contar que la leve barba que asomaba su barbilla al no rasurarse esa mañana y el parche en su ojo lo hacían ver como un completo travestido. Vestía un vestido largo color rosa con estampado de borregos y holanes que en su cuerpo cuadrado y marcado hacia que diera miedo, eso contando que llevaba un cigarrillo encendido en sus labio y mirada aflojerada lo hacían ver de todo menos tierno.

En sí, curiosidad del porque el loco pervertido de Yuun estaba vestido así no tenia, Sakura tenía curiosidad del porque su hermano estaba ahí viendo al ridículo de su padre, y es que conociendo a Shiki sabía que si su padre se vestía así él rápidamente le sacaría la vuelta evitando la pena ajena. Así que sin hacer ruido se quedo ahí parada donde podía ver y escuchar perfectamente todo lo que pasaba sin ser descubierta.

-Eto… emm.

Oyó Sakura que balbuceaba su hermano mientras tenía la cabeza agachada haciendo que su cabellera escondiera el gran sonrojo que tenía su rostro mientras que sus manos estaban cruzadas delante de sus piernas y jugaba con sus dedos mostrando mas que estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¡Habla de una vez! –grito fastidiado Yuun mientras quitaba el cigarrillo de su boca. – ¡se hombre y dilo!... ¡demuestra que eres mi hijo y enorgulléceme! –dijo algo alterado mientras lo apuntaba con la mano que tenia agarrado el cigarrillo.

Shiki levanto el rostro dejando ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus mirada demostraba lo apenado que estaba.

-Es que es demasiado difícil. –dijo avergonzado. –y más aun viéndote así vestido. –dijo mirando con desagrado su ropa y Sakura que estaba escondida asintió dándole la razón a su hermano.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunta inocente mirando su vestimenta. –yo pienso que me veo muy bien y hasta sexy. –dijo con arrogancia y galanura, tanto a Sakura como a Shiki les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras lo miraban incrédulos. –además ya te dije que mi vestimenta es para darle más realismo, así que deja de darle vueltas y portarte como un niñito apergatado y habla como el hombre que eres y yo forme con el sudor de mi frente. –dijo con orgullo mientras volvía a guiar el cigarrillo a sus labios para darle otra calada.

Sakura rodo los ojos mientras que Shiki suspiraba largamente y cerraba sus ojos, al abrirlos mostro decisión en su mirada y miraba Yuun de manera penetrante llamando la atención de Sakura y la de Yuun.

Shiki guio su mano derecha al bolsillo que estaba en su chaleco junnin, justo enfrente de su pecho del lado derecho y metió su mano sacando algo de ahí que Sakura no pudo ver ya que la mano del pelirrojo encerró el objeto en su puño.

-Tenemos muchos años de conocernos y hace cuatro año me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti. Me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba queriéndome estar siem…

-¡Si, si, si, bríncate el melodrama y vete a lo importante! –interrumpió aflojerado y fastidiado Yuun agitando su mano quitándole importancia.

Shiki lo fulmino con la mirada por haberlo interrumpido cuando estaba tan inspirado mientras que Sakura frunció el entrecejo sin entender lo que pasaba.

Shiki haciendo una mueca de molestia extendió su mano hacia Yuun y abrió su palma mostrando una pequeña cajita negra.

-¿Te… te casarías conmigo? –pregunto con algo de dificultad y apenado mientras sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrosadas.

Sakura ensancho los ojos, después parpadeo un par de veces mientras su mandíbula se desencajaba, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, incluso se picaba los oídos buscando alguna basura que se haya adentrado en su oído impidiéndole el oír bien.

-¡Claro que si Shiki-kun! –grito emocionado, con voz afeminada y melosa Yun tocándose sus mejillas sonrosadas y ponía ojos de cachorro mojado haciéndolo ver completamente ridículo. Después cambio sus muecas por unas de completa seriedad y levando su pulgar de la mano derecha. – ¡bien hecho hijo mío!… ¡ya lograste decirlo y espero que puedas hacerlo bien mañana que le digas eso Rima-chan. –dijo emocionado y mirándolo con orgullo.

Shiki asintió levemente con la cabeza y sus mejillas aun seguían levemente sonrosadas mientras volvía a guardar la pequeña cajita en el bolsillo que había estado antes.

Sakura salió de su estado de shock al escuchar la revelación de Yuun, su entrecejo se había fruncido y sus puños los apretaba tan fuerte sin importarle encajarse las uñas.

-Me siento mal hacer esto si mencionárselo nee-san antes. –dijo en un susurro y mirando a Yuun dejando que este vea la culpabilidad que reflejaban sus ojos.

-No te apures hijo mío, ella lo entenderá, además es una fortuna que este de misión, ya que lo más seguro es que estando aquí haría lo posible por evitar que te le declares Rima-chan, ya sabes lo celosa que es con ella. –dijo con compresión y Shiki asintió dándole la razón, aun así sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza y culpabilidad. –no te desanimes hijo, se que será difícil hacer que tu hermana lo acepte, pero veras que terminara cediendo. –dijo animado y sonriéndole de forma confiada, consiguiendo que una leve sonrisa adorne el rostro del chico al igual que una mirada esperanzada. –por otro lado, me gustaría saber ¿en donde piensas decírtele y a qué horas? –pregunto pensativo y el pelirrojo lo miro extrañado.

-¿para qué quieres saber eso?

-Nada más, para así ayudarte a que te prepares antes. –respondió rápidamente sonriéndole de forma nerviosa.

Shiki lo miro con ojos entrecerrados dudando en si decirle, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ya que no vio razón porque desconfiar, además su hermana estaba de misión y si aun así ella estuviera aquí no creía que su padre le fuera con el chisme, ya que él es el que lo ha estado apoyando desde que se entero del gran paso que quería dar, es mas hasta lo ánimo para que se decidiera.

-Mañana, nos quedaremos de ver a la una de la tarde en el parque central.

Yuun asintió sonriéndole de acuerdo con el lugar.

_-(es todo lo que necesito saber)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sakura, la cual sin que se dieran cuenta se alejo del lugar siendo rodeada por un aura asesina.

The end flash back

-Y eso fue lo que paso. –termino de contar con voz tétrica, sus gemelos la miraban sin entender muy bien, Itachi y Sasuke la miraban irónicos y sonriendo de forma nerviosa, de pronto Sakura se puso de pie poniendo un pose heroica. – ¡así que yo Uchiha Sakura mañana mismo arruinara que Shiki le pida matrimonio a es pervertidora y robadora de hermanitos menores violables y ustedes me ayudaran! –dijo apuntando a sus tres hijos y esposo.

-¡Siii! –gritaron los gemelos emocionados mientras levantaban sus manitas, en verdad no sabían ni que iban a hacer y ni el por qué, pero sabían que sería divertido, ya que siempre que su mamá planeaba hacerle algo a la novia de su tío Shiki y ellos estaban en el plan era completamente divertido.

Itachi asintió levemente mientras sonreía más nervioso compadeciéndose por el pobre de su tío consentido mientras que Sasuke suspiraba con pesadez y ponia una mirada resignada.

* * *

Ya habia anochecido y dentro de un bar, más bien dentro de una casa de citas estaba Yuun (ya vestido normal, una camisa gris sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, un pantalon algo flojo color negro dejando ver el cuerpo marcado que tiene a pesar de la edad y unas sandalias azules ninja)sentado en un pequeño cojín sonriendo de forma boba y con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del alcohol mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una pequeña taza donde una de las tantas mujeres con kimonos sugerentes le serbia un poco de sake. A su lado con un mirada aflojerada y vaga estaba Kakashi (en cuanto a Kakashi sigue igual de papito que antes *¬*), el cual también era atendido por un par de chicas de muy buen cuerpo y hermosas.

-¡Brindemos por mi hijo que no pude traérmelo a celebrar ni siquiera a rastras!—grito emocionado y ebrio el pelirrojo, levantando su mano donde sostenía la taza de sake y Kakashi lo imito sonriendo bobamente bajo su máscara.

-¡Siii! –grito también el peli-plata.

-Por cierto compadre del alma. –llamo más calmado y mirándolo con seriedad. Kakashi volteo a verlo dándole a entender que tenía su atención. –¿me ayudaras mañana con lo que te pedí?

-¡Claro compadre! –dijo con tranquilidad y Yuun sonrió de oreja a oreja emocionado. –por cierto ¿no crees que las cosas se pondrán demasiado gruesas cuando Sakura llegue y se entere que su hermanito está comprometido? –pregunto con interés y Yuun se estremeció un poco al imaginarse lo que la peli-rosa le hará cuando se entere que ayudo a su hijo a comprometerse.

-Pues creo que es buen momento hacerlo ahora que ella no está en la aldea, ya comprometiéndose mi hijo me voy de la aldea por un tiempo y regreso en la boda, y solo le rezare a Kami para que ese día Sakurita ya no me guarde tanto rencor. –dijo algo pálido y sudoroso por los nervios.

-¡Ohh! ¡Buena idea! Creo que yo pediré que me den una misión larga, ya que por haber participado o al menos haber sabido algo también pone mi vida en riesgo. –comenta algo nervioso y Yuun asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Es que Sakurita es demasiado posesiva con Shiki. –dijo tragando saliva con dificultad. –si muy apenas ha aceptado que Rima-chan sea su novia no creo que como esposa la acepte.

-¿Aceptar? –pregunto Kakashi incrédulo. –si se la ha pasado los cuatro años que esos muchachos llevan de relación haciendo lo posible porque se dejen y no se diga que desde que los gemelos pueden caminar los usa para solapar sus citas. –comento sintiendo pena por la parejita.

-Esa chamaca no necesito que mis nietos caminaran para que solaparan las citas de mi hijo y nuera. Recuerda que cuando eran bebes hacia que Shiki se llevara a los gemelos junto a Itchi a las citas. Lo bueno es que Rima-chan no se deja intimidar por mi Sakurita. –Kakashi asintió dándole la razón.

-Pero no nada más usa a los niños para molestar a Rima-chan. Recuerda que todas las cenas navideñas que hace Yumi en su casa Sakura empieza la guerra de comida contra Rima. –dice divertido y Yuun asintió dándole la razón.

-También en los cumpleaños de Shiki, no sé cómo demonios Sakura logra averiguar lo que Rima-chan le regalara y le regala lo mismo pero mucho más moderno o más grande. Incluso en el ultimo cumpleaños Rima-chan le compro dos regalos a Shiki estando preparada y así tener el segundo de refuerzo y Sakura logro averiguar eso.

-Es verdad y eso que Rima-chan había hecho un buen plan pidiéndole a una de sus amigas que comprara el otro regalo de refuerzo. –Yuun sintió dándole la razón a Kakashi.

-Pero la que se lleva el premio es que Sakura siempre logra arruinarle los momentos íntimos. Es como si tuviera un radar que cuando estos dos están cachondeando suena y siempre los interrumpe, y termina persiguiendo a Rima-chan por toda la aldea para matarla o terminan peleando ambas cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Sasuke y Shiki las detiene.

_-(si así es con su hermano no quiero imaginar cómo será con sus hijos cuando crezcan y se sientan atraídos por el sexo contrario Uo.o)—_a Kakashi le resbalaban varias gotas de sudor por su nuca y miraba incrédulo a Yuun, después suspiro largamente. –Bueno, que Shiki vea el lado positivo en esto. –Yuun miro Kakashi como preguntándole "¿acaso eso tiene lado positivo?"—que ambos llegaran virgencitos al matrimonio y tendrán una fabulosa luna de miel. –dijo pervertido y Yuun suspiro con pesadez.

-Y eso si Sakura no se las arruina. –dijo sintiendo compasión por su pobre hijo, el cual aun es virgencito, bueno eso piensa él, pero no sabe que este par cuando salen de misiones lejos de la aldea donde Sakura no los puede interrumpir desenfrenan su pasión, (N/A: y además que me pasaron un buen lana para no poner que Saku los interrumpe $.$ jojojojojo) de pronto Yuun se puso de pie haciendo pose heroica. –¡como padre de mi chamaco lograre que tenga una excelente luna de miel aunque Sakura me de la paliza de mi vida o me deja más muerto que vivo, pero lograre distraerla permitiéndole a mi hijo probar los deliciosos placeres carnales!

Kakashi miraba con admiración a Yuun y sonreía emocionado después de su monologo mientras que Yuun seguia parado como pendejo haciendo su pose heroica.

_-(estos dos y sus shows u.u… son re papasotes, pero lo payasos les quita lo cool)_ –ese fue el pensamiento de todas las chicas que los acompañaban y los miraban raro, pero después suspiraron resignadas ya acostumbradas a ver esas escenas casi todas las noches.

* * *

Sakura había bañado sin ningún problema a sus dos diablillos, los cuales se dejaban hacer y obedecían en todo a su madre, portándose como todo unos angelitos. En este momento estaba en la habitación de los gemelos ayudándolos a vestirse.

Al terminar de ponerles su pijama acostó a cada uno en su cama. La cama de la niña tenía un edredón rosa con un enorme abanico del clan Uchiha en medio y el del niño era igual solo que de color azul.

-¡Qué duermas bien Hana-chan! –dijo maternal dándole un suave beso a la niña que cerró sus ojitos gustosa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Sakura la arropo bien al terminar de besarla y se enderezo dándose media vuelta para posicionarse al costado de la cama del niño.

-¡Qué duermas bien Sanosuke-chan¡ –dijo igual de cariñosa y dándole un beso en la frente, el cual el niño recibió gustoso cerrando sus ojitos y sonriendo levemente.

_-(estos niñatos se portan como angelitos solo con su madre)_ –Sasuke miraba con ojos entrecerrados la escena recargado en el marco de la puerta manteniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-Papi ven a darme mi besito. –dijo cariñosa con su vocecita de niña buena Hana que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre y lo miraba con ojos de cachorro. En cuanto a Sakura se enderezo y miraba enternecida a su hija.

-Si papá, a mi también. –dijo Sanosuke haciendo cara de niño bueno y ojos de cachorro mojado haciendo que Sakura lo mirara ahora él enternecida.

_-(farsantes)_ –Sasuke entrecerró mas sus ojos y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca, pero el seguir viendo la mirada tierna de sus hijos lo estaba haciendo flaquear. Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha y después suspiro resignado. _(saben cómo convencerme, se parecen tanto a Sakura cuando ponen esa carita)_ –Sasuke camino hacia la cama de su hijo y le dio un leve beso en la frente para después ir hacia su hija y besarle también la frente. –que descansen enanos. –dijo caminando hacia la puerta y Sakura casi tenía un derrame nasal al ver escena tan tierna.

-¡Qué descanses papi! –dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡Duerman bien niños! –dijo Sakura antes de apagar la luz.

-¡Tú también mami! –dijeron tiernamente ambos y Sakura sonrió emocionada cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

Ya estando afuera se topo con su esposo, el cual la miraba algo coqueto. Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo.

-Entonces ahora nos desquitaremos todo el tiempo que no nos vimos. –dice coqueto y ronco sobre sus labios haciendo estremecer a la peli-rosa.

-Solo lavo los trastos de la cena y te sigo. –dijo igual de coqueta haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Me bañare en lo que te espero. –dijo seductor para después tomar entre sus dientes el labio superior de la peli-rosa mordiéndolo levemente sacándole un gruñido de placer a esta.

Sasuke se separo y dio media vuelta mientras que Sakura se tocaba el labio sintiéndolo palpitar por la mordida, luego sonrió con diversión y se dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina.

Sakura entro a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Itachi parado en una silla frente al lavabo lavando los traste, lo que hizo que se detuviera en la entrada. Después sonrió enternecida y se acerco a él poniéndose a su lado tomando la toalla con los que los secaban, pero Itachi por estar tan absorto en su tarea ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de su madre.

-Si quieres ser un buen ninja siempre debes estar alerta hijo. –dijo algo divertida.

Itachi se sorprendió y volteo ver a su madre algo shokeado haciendo que Sakura sonriera levemente y tomara de entre las manos de su hijo el plato que acaba de lavar para secarlo y acomodarlo en su lugar.

-Si, lo sé. –dijo ya reaccionando y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el bochorno. –aun me falta mucho para llegar a ser como tú y papá. –dijo algo triste y decepcionado.

-Es normal. Nosotros tenemos más años entrenando. –explico con tranquilidad e Itachi le sonrió levemente y se dispuso a seguir enjuagando los platos para pasárselos su madre. –además si te soy sincera ere muy habilidoso. Tanto como tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti y estoy segura que eres mucho más poderoso que cualquier niño de tu edad. –dijo con orgullo e Itchi asintió sabiendo eso mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban más.

-Todo se lo debo a que ustedes me entrene. –dijo apenado y Sakura agrando su sonrisa.

-Dime Itachi. –pregunto mientras recibía el plato que este le acababa de pasar y el pelinegro la miro de reojo mientras seguía enjuagando más. – ¿Por qué siempre me sorprendes ayudándome en las labores del hogar?... te agradezco el detalle, pero aun eres un niño, deberías disfrutar más jugando que ayudándoseme… sabes que yo sola podría hacerlo.

-Lo sé. –dijo mirándola con calma y sonriéndole de forma cálida. –pero siempre me gusta ayudarte y sé que tú debes estar cansada con las misiones sin contar que vienes de una algo larga, además aprecio mucho estos momentos cuando me pongo ayudarte y platicamos mamá. –dijo algo apenado y sin perder el sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que Sakura lo mirara más enternecida de ser posible.

-¡Gracias bebé! –dijo dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya no soy un bebé! ¡Ya tengo ocho años, casi nueve! –reclamo algo avergonzado y poniéndose todo colorado haciendo que Sakura sonriera divertida.

-Para mí siempre tú y tus hermanos serán mis bebés, así que no lo olvides. –dijo algo burlona e Itachi tenía una mueca de disconformidad, pero después sonrió divertido y siguió lavando los platos.

Entre plática, ambos finalmente terminaron de lavar los platos y secarlos. Itachi se bajo de la silla dando un gran salto y Sakura junto con él caminaron hacia la salida apagando la luz. Platicándole a su hijo de alguna de las misiones que ha tenido se encaminaron hacia las recamaras y ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de la recamara del pelinegro.

-¡Qué duermas bien hijo! –dijo cariñosa mientras se inclinaba para darle un leve beso en la frente. Itachi cerró los ojos disfrutándolo mientras sonreía levemente.

-¡Tú también mamá! –le dijo suavemente mientras ella se separaba. Ambos se dirigieron una última sonrisa e Itachi dio media vuelta para entrar a su habitación.

Sakura se quedo ahí parada hasta ver a su hijo entrar para después agrandar su sonrisa sin que ese brillo orgulloso y lleno de cariño que siempre les dirigía a sus hijos desapareciera, después dio media vuelta mirando al frente y se encamino a la habitación que comparte con su querido y amado gatito.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama recargado en la pared leyendo un pergamino sobre jutsus mientras esperaba a Sakura, la cual se había metido a bañar. Se había acabado de bañar hace unos cuantos minutos encontrándose con su linda esposa sentada en la cama, estaba por echársele encima para devorársela, pero ella lo detuvo diciéndole que se quería bañar haciéndolo maldecir mentalmente por no haberla esperado y así poder tomar un baño juntos. El pelinegro solo vestía un bóxer, ya que así solía dormir cuando estaba en casa.

De pronto levanta la mirada al oír que la puerta del baño que está en su recamara es abierta. Y la imagen que vio hizo que la temperatura se le subiera y sus ojos adquirieran un brillo lujurioso. Aun en la entrada del baño estaba parada su querida esposa viéndolo de forma traviesa, vestida con un sensual camisón de seda color rosa, era casi transparente por lo que le dejaba ver perfectamente la pequeña braguita de encaje color blanca que estaba abajo de este, y ese sugerente escote que tenía en el pecho dejando no mucho a la imaginación hacia que Sasuke se pusiera duro de solo verlo. Además que la peli-rosa aun tenía el cabello suelto y mojado por el baño por lo que algunas traviesas gotas de agua resbalaban perdiéndose a mediación de sus senos.

_-(cuanto deseo ser esas gotas)_ –pensó con envidia sin perder de vista un par de gotas que se resbalaban por los senos y como la tela era muy trasparente trago saliva con pesadez al ver como las gotitas pasaban por los pezones de su mujer eructándolos ante el frio.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha ante la reacción de su esposo. Era justo lo que esperaba por esa razón cuando iba pasando por el mercado de una de las aldea camino hacia konoha y vio este lindo conjunto de lencería no lo pensó dos veces en comprarlo como regalo para su lindo gatito.

La peli-rosa puso una carita inocente haciéndola ver más provocativa, en especial por su mirada traviesa haciendo que Sasuke gruñera excitado e impaciente.

Sin perder de vista los movimientos de su mujer, Sasuke rápidamente se acomodo sentándose en la orilla de la cama viendo con deleite como la peli-rosa caminaba de forma lenta y sensual hacia él sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

Ya estando a unos centímetros del pelinegro, Sakura se sentó en sus piernas y adrede roso su sexo con el ya erecto pene de su marido sacándoles leves jadeos a ambos.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo gatito? –ronroneo sensual cerca de los labios del pelinegro, el cual la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y la acaricio con sus pulgares mientras inclinaba su cabeza acercándola a los pechos de ella.

-¿Tú qué crees? –pregunto burlón con su voz más ronca de lo normal para después sacar su lengua y lamer la mediación de los pechos de la chica quitando con esta las gotas de agua que aun resbalaban por ahí sacándoles suspiros de placer a su esposa, la cual había cerrado los ojos y jugaba con los cabellos negros del morocho apretándolo más hacia su pecho.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y llevo sus manos hacia los glúteos de su mujer apretándolos y estrujándolos de una forma que a la peli-rosa se le hizo tan placentera, por lo que no pudo evitar que varios jadeos brotaran desde su garganta.

Un leve gemido salió de los labios de Sakura al sentir como Sasuke se había metido uno de sus erectos pezones en su boca a través de la ropa y jugaban con el entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

Las caricias de su esposo la estaban excitando tan rápido como siempre. Su sexo se había humedecido tan rápido y sabia que solo Sasuke podía lograr eso. Necesitaba más de él, lo había extrañado todos estos días que no lo tuvo cerca, extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, todo de él lo extrañaba.

Con impaciencia comenzó a mover su cadera haciendo que su sexo hiciera fricción con el pene de su marido provocándole varios cosquilleos en el vientre que le sacaban jadeos placenteros.

Sasuke sintió perder la poca cordura que le quedaba ante los sugerentes movimientos de su peli-rosa y no pudo evitar morder con algo de fuerza el pezón que tenía en su boca para reprimir el gemido que le había provocado.

Su erección le estaba doliendo y pedía a gritos por ser liberada de esa odiosa prisión llamada bóxer.

Con algo de brusquedad aventó a la peli-rosa a la cama dejándola caer boca arriba, se puso de pie y se saco el bóxer de una forma desesperada e impaciente ante la mirada hambrienta de la peli-rosa.

-Lo siento Sakura. En verdad quería alargar mas esto, pero tantos días sin esto además de tus acciones no me lo permiten. –dijo con algo de burla sacándole una sonrisa ladina a la peli-rosa, la cual rápidamente se saco las bragas aventándolas al piso.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver la acción de su esposa, sabía que estaba igual de desesperada que él, así que sin pensarlo más se posiciono entre las piernas de Sakura haciendo que su pene rosara con la humedad de la peli-rosa sacándole a ambos una jadeo y haciendo que cerraran sus ojos a causa del placer.

Sin esperar más el pelinegro la penetro de una sola estocada sacándole un fuerte gemido a su esposa y un ronco gruñido a él.

Siempre era tan maravilloso sentir la húmedas y estreches envolver su miembro, sabía que nunca se aburriría ni estaría lleno de esto, la amaba y deseaba cada día mas que sentía que terminaría volviéndose loco.

Levanto el rostro y abrió sus ojos topándose con la erótica escena de su mujer con los ojos cerrados a causa del placer, mejillas sonrosadas y labios entreabiertos. Con sus dos manos tomo el borde del camisón y lo rompió en dos dejando al descubierto los redondos senos de la peli-rosa.

-¡Oye! ¡ese camisón me gustaba! –alego abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con desaprobación. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar su boca a unos pocos milímetros de los de ella.

-A mí también. Ya luego te comprare otro. –dijo con diversión mientras sacaba su lengua y delineaba los labios de Sakura.

Sakura puso una mirada picara y comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender que quería que se moviera y así lo hizo Sasuke, comenzándose a mover de una forma lenta pero profunda mientras llevaba sus manos a los senos de la peli-rosa y los tomaba entre estas masajeándolos con suavidad.

-Te amo. –dijo ronco y entre cortado.

-También te amo. –dijo entrecortada y en un susurro a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Sasuke empezó a besarla de una forma desesperada y apasionada, succionando el labio superior de la chica mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el inferior de él. Unos segundos después la lengua de ambos empezó a participar en el beso haciéndolo mucho más excitante.

Se separaron por falta de aire y nada mas la recuperaron un poco y volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad de hace un momento.

Sin dejar de besarse y conforma aumentaba la velocidad y violencia de la embestidas el pelinegro estrujaba con más fuerza los senos de la peli-rosa sabiendo que al día siguiente sus manos dejaran marca cosa que no le importo a ninguno de los dos.

El placer los cegaba y solo se dedicaban a sentir y disfrutar.

Sasuke rompió el beso y dejo de acariciar los senos de su mujer para llevar sus manos a la cadera de ella y sus labio al cuello de esta.

Con sus manos la impulso más hacia él dando una muy fuerte y profunda estocada mientras sus labios hacían leves succiones en el largo cuello de la chica.

-¡Sasuke! –grito llena de placer al momento que sintió en su vientre un gran cosquilleo.

Sasuke sintió como su pene era aprisionado en las paredes húmedas del sexo de Sakura y la sintió estremecerse debajo de él indicándole que estaba teniendo su orgasmo, por lo que empezó a penetrarla con más velocidad mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella.

-Mmm…Sakura. –gruño ronco sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre y derramándose completamente dentro de ella.

Cuando termino de correrse y sin muchas fuerzas se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada. Sakura mientras trataba de recuperar el aire acariciaba con suavidad los rebeldes cabellos de su esposo, los cuales estaban algo húmedos a causa del sudor que el ejercicio de hace un momento le provoco mientras que Sasuke aun escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de ella respiraba de forma agitada también tratando de recobrar el aire.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, y después Sasuke apoyando sus manos en el colchón a cada lado del rostro de la peli-rosa, se impulso para levantarse un poco y dejar de cargarle un poco su peso en ella.

Ambos de forma cómplice y traviesa se miraban a los ojos, Sasuke se inclino y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Al separarse la miro coqueto y pícaro.

-Esto apenas comienza y sigue el segundo raund. –dijo con diversión y sus ojos brillando con excitación para después comenzar a moverse lentamente.

Sakura sabía que el pene del pelinegro aun estaba dentro de ella y cuando él empezó a moverse con lentitud lo sintió endurecerse de golpe lo que le saco un jadeo.

-¡Pues que comience! –dijo provocativa y sonriendo de medio lado mientras movía sus caderas ayudándolo.

Una pequeña risa afloro de la garganta del pelinegro, el cual comenzó a moverse con un poco mas de velocidad mientras se inclinaba para volver a besar los labios de su esposa y ella lo recibió gustosa.

* * *

En la recamara de los gemelos, estos se encontraban completamente dormidos, con su carita tranquila que un aire angelical les daba, estaban acurrucaditos en forma fetal tapaditos con sus cobijas hasta el hombro haciéndolos ver demasiado tiernos.

Ya había amanecido por lo que un poco de luz entraba por las ventanas, aun asi no era suficiente luz como para molestar el profundo sueño de ese par de "angelitos".

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la luz del pacillo alumbro dejando ver a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada mirando traviesa a los pequeños. Se trataba de Sakura, la cual iba vestida con un pantalón a la cadera de color camel, una blusa sin mangas color verde militar, su pelo lo traía suelto y en su cabeza tenia puesta una boina del mismo color de la blusa, se había amarrado en su brazo derecho su banda que simboliza ser ninja de Konoha, sus codos eran cubiertos por vendas y en sus manos tenía unos guantes color negros, para finalizar unas sandalias ninja color negras. En si su forma de vestir no lo era del todo raro más bien lo raro era que la piel que no era cubierta por la ropa y rostro estaba pintada de verde con franjas negras tal cual lo estaría un soldado Americano (N/A:naaaaaa se que en esa época aun no existen, pero pues yo quise ponerlo porque se me hizo divertido, además que puedo hacer esto siendo la escritora y autora ¡jojojojojo!)

Sakura tenía sus manos escondidas en su espalda como escondiendo algo, una sonrisa tétrica adorno su rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar con lentitud y elegancia hacia la cama de sus retoños. Cuando se puso a medición de la cama de sus niños mostro que en sus manos escondía un megáfono, el cual se lo acerco a sus labios. Agarro un poco de aire y su mirada traviesa brillo con más intensidad.

-¡despiértense par de flojos! –grito con todas sus fuerzas y sumándole el megáfono se oyó mucho más fuerte.

Ante tremendo grito ambos niños saltaron asustados y sobresaltados de la cama cayéndose al piso de sentón. Los dos sobresaltados miraron hacia todos lados buscando quien los susto topándose con la figura de su madre, la cual estaba parada mirándolos divertida con el megáfono en sus manos haciendo que a ambos se le iluminaran los ojos.

-¡wuuuu! ¡qué forma tan genial de levantarnos oka-chan! –gritaron ambos maravillados viendo con estrellitas en los ojos a su madre y un aura brillante rodeándolos haciendo que Sakura pusiera pose cool provocando que sus gemelos la miraran con más admisión.

-¡Y eso no es todo, ahora te vestiste más chido oka-chan! –dijo maravillada la niña y Sanosuke asintió dándole la razón a su hermana.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias mis amores! –dijo falsamente apenada. –mejor dejemos los halagos para mas al rato… ¿les gustaría acompañarme a levantar a su papá y hermano? –pregunto traviesa.

Ambos niños asintieron varias veces con la cabeza moviéndola de arriba a abajo varias veces de forma emocionada y Sakura sonrió de medio lado para después darse media vuelta.

-¡Andando angelitos! –dijo con emoción empezando a caminar.

Al instante Hana y Sanosuke se pusieron de pie dando un hábil brinco y en fila india comenzaron a seguir a su madre haciendo pasos como si estuvieran marchando.

* * *

Itachi estaba profundamente dormido, acostado boca abajo en su cómoda cama y siendo solo tapado hasta la cintura por sus cobijas dejando ver la camisa negra con el símbolo de su clan adornando su espalda.

El pequeño ni cuenta se había dado que tres intrusos entraron a su habitación, seguía durmiendo tan angelical como siempre.

Los tres se posicionaron al costado de la cama del pelinegro con sus miradas y sonrisas traviesas adornando sus rostros.

_-(mi bebé se ve tan lindo dormido *o* tiene la misma forma de dormir que su padre *o* tengo que admitir que mis tres bebés son re lindos, sin duda los hicimos con muchas ganas *¬*)_ –un aura brillante rodeo el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, la cual miraba con estrellitas en los ojos a su retoño.

-¡Mami! –llamo Sanosuke mirando extrañado a su madre al igual que Hana.

La vocecita de su hijo hizo que saliera de su ensoñación y mirara a sus gemelos con interrogación.

_-(¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mis angelitos se ven re lindos con esas caritas de "no entiendo lo que le pasa a mami"! *o*¡ que lindos bebés tengo! *o*)_ –ahora Sakura miraba con estrellitas en los ojos a sus gemelos, los cuales la miraban interrogantes. –¡como los adoro! –exclamo emocionada al momento que se inclinaba rápidamente abrazándolos a ambos y restregando sus mejillas con las de ellos, los cuales sonrieron con gracias mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

-¡Me haces cosquillas mami! –dijo con algo de gracia Hana.

-¡Oh! ¡Deja que nos siga haciendo cosquillas Hana-chan! ¡Es divertido! –dijo emocionado Sanosuke disfrutando los mimos de su madre.

Ante el escándalo de esos tres Itachi comenzó a despertarse haciendo muecas de molestia mientras abría sus negros ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente se sentó en la cama topándose con la escena melosa de su madre con sus hermanos, lo que hizo que los mirara raro mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

_-(Juro que trato de acostumbrarme a las loqueras de mamá y mis hermanos UO.O… pero por más que lo intento siempre terminan sorprendiéndome Uo.o)_

Los gemelos aun disfrutando los mimos de su madre abrieron los ojos y palidecieron al ver a su hermano mayor mirándolos como si estuvieran locos.

-¡Mami! –llamo Hana algo asustada, más Sakura no la oyó porque seguía diciéndoles piropos a sus retoños.

-¡Parecen unos angelitos nada más les faltan alas y uriol…!

-¡Oka-chan! –grito Sanosuke haciendo que su mamá detuviera sus mimos y mirara interrogante a su hijo ante el grito.

Sanosuke y Hana tenían una mirada asustada y estaban pálidos, lo que preocupo a Sakura, pero volteo hacia la cama del pequeño Itachi, ya que sus gemelos no dejaban de mirar hacia a esa dirección y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran mas con emoción al ver a su pequeño todo modorrito y con el pelo alborotado haciéndolo ver mucho más tierno.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grito emocionada y corrió abrazar a Itachi restregando su mejilla derecha con la de él. – ¡te ves tan mono bebé! –dijo melosa haciendo que a Itachi se le sonrosaran las mejillas y sonriera nervioso.

Los gemelos miraron con algo de celos la escena y se cruzaron de brazos mientras hacían un tierno puchero.

-¡No es justo! –dijo con reproche Sanosuke.

-¡Y lo peor del caso es que no pudimos despertar a anikin con el megáfono. –dijo decepcionada Hana y su hermano asintió dándole la razón, pero después de unos segundos ambos cayeron en cuenta que no le hicieron la broma a su hermano mayor y un aura triste los rodeo mientras se ponían en cuclillas y hacían círculos en el suelo.

Sakura aun seguía con los mimos hacia su hijo mayor e Itachi solo se dejaba hacer ya acostumbrado a los locos y exagerados ataques de ternura de su progenitora. Pero Sakura paro su demostración de cariño al ver sus angelitos en cuclillas en el piso con aura triste rodeándolos mientras murmuraban una y otra vez que querían usar el megáfono.

-No se preocupen bebes que aun falta papi para usar el megáfono. –dijo de pronto la peli-rosa poniéndose de pie haciendo que ambos niños se pusieran de pie completamente animados y sin auras triste. –¡andando! –grito animada caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Siiii! –gritaron ambos siguiéndola.

Itachi un sentado en la cama miraba por donde salieron sus hermano y madre, tenía la mirada algo extrañada mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

-¡Papi levántate! –oyó el enorme grito que dieron sus hermanos a través del megáfono.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza al despertarme con eso par de mocosos? ¡Los hare pagar!…¡Y tú no te quedas atrás Sakura, se que fue tu idea! –se escucho el grito molesto de su padre e Itachi juro que lo más seguro es que Sasuke tenía el sharingan adornando sus ojos.

-¡¿papi porque estas desnudo?

Se escucho que su hermanita preguntaba con inocencia e Itachi se imagino la escena, ya que el varias veces torció a su padre durmiendo como kami lo trajo al mundo y siempre lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se sonrosaba levemente de las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza y se caía de la cama tratando de taparse.

-¡Qué asco! ¡mira que mami duerme contigo aguantando verte en pelotas! –se oyó la vocecita asqueada de Sanosuke.

-¡Corran! –se oyó el grito divertido de su madre e Itachi imagino que lo uso cuando su padre se distrajo buscando con que taparse.

Vio a través de la puerta abierta como pasaban corriendo sus dos hermanitos menores mientras reían a carcajadas de forma burlona, después paso su madre sonriendo divertid y para finalizar su padre con mirada sedienta de sangre y sharingan activado mientras que con sus manos se sostenía las sabanas que se había amarrado de forma desordenada en su cintura.

Itachi tenía más gotas resbalando por su nuca, pero después suspiro con pesadez y cerró los ojos resignado.

-Es mi madre y son mis hermanos, a los tres junto el loco de papá los quiero mucho, aun así le rezo todos los kami para que no se me pegue tanto la loquera de ellos. –dijo esperanzado.

* * *

Después de todo el show que armo Sakura con sus gemelos y de que Sasuke se controlara la peli-rosa obligo a todos a vestirse y pintarse el cuerpo como ella, bueno más bien solo obligo a Sasuke e Itachi ya que los gemelos aceptaron emocionados nada más Sakura les enseño sus ropitas.

En este momento se encontraba la familia Uchiha escondida en unos arbustos del parque. Sakura, Sanosuke y Hana miraban atentos a través de unos binoculares a Shiiki, el cual estaba parado cerca de una banca y se le veía nervioso. Por otro lado Sasuke e Itachi estaban acostados con el brazo derecho flexionado apoyando el codo en el suelo y su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano mirando con aburrimiento todo su alrededor tratado de ignorar como los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí los miraban raro, ya que también si ambos estaban ahí era porque por medio de amenazas de castramiento Sakura los había "convencido".

Por otro lado estaban Kakashi y Yuun escondidos en otros arbustos con cámara en mano grabando a Shiki, ambos se les veía emocionados e impacientes porque llegara el momento.

Shiki algo nervioso miraba hacia la dirección por donde debería venir su querida novia Rima, en eso sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que caminando hacia él venía una hermosa chica de cabello largo rubio que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta dejando que varios mechones cayeran en sus mejillas, tenía un rostro hermoso y afilado, su piel era clara y sus ojos grandes de un color azul fuerte y su mirada era cálida .

Vestía un vestido sencillo color verde limón de corte recto en el busto que a terminación de este caía levemente en forma de batita hasta llegar unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas. Unas zapatillas plateadas y unos aretes de aureola adornaban sus orejas. Iba sencilla, pero se veía hermosa.

Cuando la chica vio al apuesto pelirrojo que la esperaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de botones color lila, unos zapatos negros sonrió de forma cálida mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban al ver lo apuesto que estaba.

-¡Te ves hermosa! –dijo galante Shiki cuando ella estuvo a unos centímetros frente a él haciendo que a Rima se le sonrojaran mas sus mejillas.

-¡Gracias! –dijo apenada. Shiki sonrió de medio lado al saber que el solo verlo aun la ponía nerviosa por lo que se acerco y beso levemente sus labios sorprendiendo y apenando mas a Rima, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa arrogante del pelirrojo se hiciera más grande.

Sakura que estaba escondida y vio todo apretó tanto los binoculares que termino rompiéndolos haciendo que sus gemelos la miraran preocupados y Sasuke e Itachi la miraran alarmados, pero ni tiempo les dio de hacer nada cuando Sakura ya había desaparecido en un nube de humo de ahí.

Sakura habia perdido completamente el control al ver la melosa escena que protagonizaba su hermano y la pervertida, así que apareciendo en medio de estos frente a Shiki y dándole la espalda a Rima sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Los que grababan la escena también se sorprendieron, pero decidieron no salir de su escondite y mejor seguir grabando haber que pasaba.

Sakura tenía una mirada demasiado penetrante que hizo palidecer un poco a Shiki mientras que Rima tenía el entrecejo fruncido y apretaba sus puños con coraje tratando de no echársele encima a su "querida" cuñada por arruinarles como casi siempre las citas.

-¡Escúchame Shiki! –dijo con voz firme y demandante apuntando al pelirrojo. –¡no dejare que le pidas matrimonio a esta pervertida! –dijo con voz de ultratumba sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Shiki miro entre sorprendido y asustado a su hermana al saber que ella ya había descubierto todo. Kakashi y Yuun se abrazaron temerosos ante el aura asesina de Sakura pero sin dejar de grabar. Los gemelos le echaban porras a su mamá animándola para que se sonara a su futura tía pervertida. Itachi miro con lastima a su tío mientras que Sasuke se dio un golpe en la frente al ver como su esposa dejándose llevar por los celos terminaba cegándola completamente, solo esperaba que nadie por el susto se diera cuenta.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy un pervertida? !–grito alterada y molesta la rubia. – ¡además si Shiki me quiere pedir matrimonio! ¡déjalo! ¡es cosa entre nosotros! ¡entiende que él ya esta gran…!— Rima paro de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Sakura y lo que ella misma repitió, de pronto aventó a Sakura haciéndola caer de sentón al piso y miro sorprendida a Shiki ignorando la mirada fulminante de la peli-rosa. – ¿matrimonio? –pregunto shokeada.

Shiki solo asintió algo apenado mientras sacaba una cajita negra del pantalón de su bolsillo y se la extendía a la muy sorprendida Rima.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que la cago completamente haciendo que un aura triste y solitaria la rodeara.

_-(¡al menos lo intentaste gatita!)_ –Sasuke aun escondido la miraba con algo de pena y compasión notando como el rostro de su esposa se contraía mostrando por primera vez derrota hacia la rubia.

Los gemelos miraban la escena sin entender, pero lo que más les saco de onda es que su madre en vez de atacar a la futura tía oxigenada por haberla empujado se haya quedado sentada con expresión derrotada, no lograban entender lo que pasaba. Itachi al igual que Sasuke miraba con algo de compasión a su madre, ya que sabía que se sentí completamente derrotada por haber perdido los estribos y en especial la batalla sin siquiera luchar.

-¡Acepto Shiki! –grito enérgica Rima mientras se echaba a los brazos del pelirrojo y este la resabia gustoso.

-¡¿hablas enserio? –pregunto emocionado y demasiado feliz según el punto de vista de Sakura.

-¡Si! –dijo con emoción y los ojos algo nublados al querer llorar por la emoción. –aunque la loca de tu hermana haya arruinado tu declaración, se que intentaste hacerlo mejor. –dijo con compresión y Shiki sonrió algo nervioso mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana que tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y un aura asesina la rodeandola. –¡te amo! –dijo cariñosa mientras cerraba sus ojos dispuesta a besarlo.

-¡A no! ¡Esto no lo permitiré! –dijo furiosa Sakura al ver las intenciones de la rubia, pero no pudo evitar el beso ya que Sasuke había aparecido atrás de ella y la a cargo como si fuera costal de papas.

-¡Yo también te amo! –respondió Shiki olvidándose que su hermana estaba ahí y cerró los ojos acercándose a la rubia sellando sus labios en un tierno beso sin darse cuenta que tanto Sasuke como sus tres hijos hicieron una mueca de asco al verlos.

-¡Sasuke suéltame en este instante! ¡Tengo una oxigenada que matar! –demando furiosa Sakura mientras pataleaba y le pegaba con los puños en su espalda.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, tu loca cuñada acepto y se están besando. –dijo con resignación el pelinegro empezando caminar para darles privacidad a los mocosos según él o más bien para no vomitarse ante el tierno beso que sabía que pronto se volvería mas fogoso.

-¡Deja de comerte a mi hermano maldita zorra oxigenada! –gritaba furiosa Sakura al pasar alado de ellos y lograr ver como se besaban, más el par de chicos ignoraban todo en su entorno y seguían besándose con profundo amor.

-¡Vámonos niños! –dijo Sasuke siguiendo su camino ignorando los gritos e insultos que su esposa le gritaba a Rima y también ignorando las miradas de los demás aldeanos.

-¡Shin! ¡yo quería que hubiera más acción! –dijo decepcionada Hana empezando a seguir a su padre con un mueca de aburrimiento y bracitos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-¡Si! ¡yo quería ver a oka-chan pelear y que moliera a golpes a la tía oxigenada como siempre lo hace! –dijo igual de decepcionado Sanosuke caminando con aburrimiento mientras cruzaba sus manos atrás de su nuca y seguía a su hermana.

-Al menos mamá lo intento. –dijo indiferente Itachi siguiendo a sus hermanos caminando con tranquilidad metiendo sus manos los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando la familia Uchiha desapareció de la escena y sin dejar de grabar Yuun volteo a mirar a Kakashi de forma emocionada.

-¡Esta peli esta para el óscar compita! –dijo emocionado y poniendo una mirada hacia el horizonte imaginándose en medio del escenario recibiendo el premio con un montón de admiradoras animándolo y mandándole besos diciéndole lo mucho que admiran y aman

-¡Así es compita! ¡así es! –dijo Kakashi con emoción poniendo la misma mirada que el pelirrojo e imaginándose las mismas cosas. (N/A: tal para cual u.u)

* * *

La familia Uchiha se encontraba ya en su casa. Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón con un aura asesina rodeándola cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras murmuraba unas cuantas amenazas hacia su futura cuñada e adiaba ideas de cómo arruinar esa boda mientras que los demás integrantes de la familia estaban sentado a su lado viendo atentos la televisión.

En eso se oyen que tocan la puerta con insistencia, así que Itachi se levanta para ir a abrirla. Un rato después entra la sala el pequeño pelinegro siendo acompañado por un rubia de coleta alta y flequillo tapándole la mitad del rostro que venía con un actitud risueña.

A la rubia le broto una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver la vestimenta y pintura de toda la familia, mas se encogió de hombros restándole importancia ya acostumbrada a los ataques de loquera de los integrantes de esa familia.

-¡Mamá! ¡vino a visitarte la tía Ino! –anuncio el pelinegro a su madre, pero esta lo ignoro por seguir en su mundo de fantasía donde destazaba a otra rubia, Itachi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se volvió sentar donde había estado minutos antes.

Los demás levantaron la mirada viendo a la sonriente rubia que tenía una mano en alto en forma de saludo. Sasuke regreso su mirada la televisión ignorando la presencia de la rubia haciendo que Ino frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡Hola tía puerca! –saludaron indiferente los gemelos para después regresar su atención a la pantalla.

-Mendrigos chamacos irrespetuosos. Se parecen a la madre. –murmuro molesta la rubia, para después suspirar resignada y dirigir su mirada a la peli-rosa. – ¿Que tal frente de marquesina? –saludo sonriente pero volvió fruncir el entrecejo al ser ignorada por ella. –_(el único educado que me saludo con respeto es el tierno de Itachi ¬¬)_ – ¿Qué le pasa a l frentona? –pregunto mirando al pequeño pelinegro que sabía que sería el único con buenos modales que le respondería.

Itachi dejo de ver la televisión para mirar a l rubia con algo de aburrimiento.

-Está enojada porque no pudo impedir que el tío Shiki le pidiera matrimonio Rima-san. –contesto con indiferencia para regresar su atención a la televisor.

_-(inshe familia de locos ¬¬ no se que tiene el mendigo televisor que los tiene embobados)_ –la rubia los miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, pero después suspiro con resignación nuevamente y puso la gran sonrisa con la que venía, ya que tenía algo importante que anunciar. –bueno frentona te tengo una gran noticia que seguro te quitara ese humor de perro que te cargas por no poder impedir que tu hermanito de un paso más en su relación. –dijo calando con fuerza la llaga haciendo que Sakura finalmente se dignara a verla solo para fulminarla con la mirada, pero Ino la ignoro. – ¿recuerdas que Tsunade-sama te mando a hacerte unos análisis antes de la misión como requisito obligatorio para que regresaras con los AMBU? –pregunto emocionada haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con atención al igual que Itachi mientras que Sakura solo gruño molesta e Ino lo interpreto como que le dice que "si se acordaba". –¡bueno! ¡veras! ¡resulta que uno salió positivo!… ¡y es el de embarazo!... ¡tienes más o menos dos semanas de gestación! –dijo emocionada haciendo que Sasuke e Itachi parpadearan varias veces impresionados y los gemelos le prestaran atención mirándola interrogantes por no saber de que hablaba su loca tía. – ¡felicidades frentona! ¡estas embarazada! –grito a todo pulmón. – ¡felicidades niños! ¡tendrán un hermanito o hermanita! –grito nuevamente emocionada mirando a los gemelos, los cuales pusieron muecas de horror al saber que ahora ya no serán los menores y consentidos de mamá.

La rubia extrañada por la reacción de los gemelos volteo a ver a Itachi, el cual tenía la misma mueca de horror que tenían sus hermanos menores, pero a diferencia de ellos era porque temía que su siguiente hermano saliera igual o más travieso que los gemelos o peor aun que fueran trillizos demoniacos.

Un gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de la rubia al ver la reacción de los niños, así que dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke sabiendo que él si se emocionaría al saber que su clan crecía. Lo vio en estado de shock cosa que le extraño, pero pensó que sería la impresión de la noticia.

-Sasuke. –llamo tratando de llamar su atención pero nada más acabo de decir su nombre y ensancho los ojos al verlo caer con pesadez al piso completamente desmayado. –¡Sasuke! –grito asustada, pero nadie la pelo ya que los tres niños seguían en shock. – ¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke se desmayo! ¡As algo! –grito algo exaltada volteando hacia Sakura, la cual solo estaba quieta con la mirada perdida al frente. La rubia algo preocupada se acero hacia la peli-rosa. – ¡frentona! –llamo preocupada mientras le tocaba el hombro, pero nada más la toco y Sakura también cayó con pesadez al piso completamente desmayada provocando que la rubia la mirara extrañada mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

La rubia dirigió su mirada a los gemelos viéndolos con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se abrazaban lamentándose porque ya no serian los consentidos, después miro Itachi, el cual estaba hecho piedra imaginándose al o los peores de los diablillos que tendrá como hermano (s), y después miro a Sasuke y Sakura completamente desmayados.

-¡Valla que les impresiono la noticia! –comento extrañada mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

**Continuara**

**wola! que taL? espero que el epilogo 3 haya sido de su agrado ^^ creo que me emocione y lo hice demaciado largo U^^**

**ke onda con esta familia o.O si ke sasuke le pone empeño en renacer su clan XD jajajajaj**

**apoko no se les hace ke Itachi es una monada de niño? *o* ayuda a su mami con los keaseres *O* ese niño se da a kerer**

**y pogrecito Sasukito u.u sus hijos lo gorrean mucho, esperomos ke el tercero sea la esepcion XD**

**en lo personal, me enkantoron los gemelos *o* son tan traviesillos e ingeniosos a pesar de ser tan pekes**

**bueno ya heche musho shoro, espero no haberlos aburrido ^^**

**se cuidan**

**besotes**

**MUSHISIMaS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS**


	16. Epilogo IV

**Epilogo IV**

**Mi rara, pero hermosa familia**

Parado en la rama de un árbol enorme y frondoso estaba un ANBU con máscara de halcón, alto, cuerpo bien proporcionado y marcado, pero sin exagerar, cabellera alborotada en picos de color negra.

Desde donde se encontraba el ANBU podía ver la entrada de la aldea de Konoha.

-Teme ya falta poco, así que deja de ver la aldea o la vas a degastar con tu mirada gélida. –dijo una voz ronca y varonil en un tono burlón y juguetón.

El ANBU chasqueo la lengua con molestia y volteo hacia arriba viendo que parado boca abajo en la rama que estaba unos metros arriba de él estaba otro ANBU de cabellera corta de color rubia que la tenía algo revuelta, cuerpo bien proporcionado y marcado, usando una máscara de zorro.

-Estoy ansioso por regresar y ya no tener que aguantar a un dobe como tú. Con un mes estando contigo fue más que suficiente para mi integridad mental. –dijo con fastidio empleándole un leve tono de burla.

-¡Teme! –gruño molesto dejándose caer dando una voltereta en el aire para caer de pie a su lado. – deberías de sentirte honrado por haber hecho esta misión larga con el futuro hokage. –dijo con arrogancia poniendo sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y el pelinegro rodo los ojos bajo su máscara.

-Pues solo siento ganas de alejarme lo más posible de ti y no verte en un buen tiempo. –dijo con desagrado y el rubio frunció el entrecejo bajo su máscara.

-Pienso igual. –dijo cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho y volteando su rostro a lado contrario mientras que el pelinegro lo miraba de reojo.

-Tienes treinta y tres años, compórtate como tal y deja tu berrinches. –dijo con cansancio y el rubio bufo molesto.

-¡Vámonos que ya no aguanto tu amargura que peligro es contagiosa! –dijo con desagrado. –no sé cómo tus hijos y esposa te aguantan.

-Lo mismo digo de tu esposa e hijos.

-¡KYyaaaa…! ¡es verdad! ¡ya tengo ganas de ver a mi familia! –el rubio empezó saltar las ramas de los árboles. – ¡espéreme chicos que ya casi llego! –grito enérgico saltando con más velocidad.

-Dobe. –el pelinegro negó resignado con la cabeza y comenzó a saltar las ramas de los árboles también siguiendo a su compañero.

* * *

El par de ANBU ya se había adentrado en la torre de la Hokage y estaban siendo guiados por Sizune hacia su despacho.

La pelinegra se detuvo frente la puerta y los ANBU atrás de ella, Shizune toco levemente la puerta y la abrió cuando recibió el consentimiento de la quinta al otro lado.

Los tres se adentraron al despacho viendo a la rubia sentada atrás de su escritorio (que por cierto gracias a su jutsu sigue manteniéndose igual de joven la canija ¬¬) y frente a ella estaban tres chicos de entre quince y dieciséis años, junto con un castaño alto de cuerpo bien formado, con un extraño peinado en forma de piña, parado de una forma curvada algo despreocupada.

Al oír pasos los chicos junto con el castaño voltearon levemente dejando ver su rostro.

El que estaba parado a la izquierda era un chico de estatura promedio para su edad, pelo largo algo alborotado de color castaño, ojos color almendra y levemente rasgado, piel bronceada, de facciones salvajes y apuestas. Vestía una chamarra roja con negro y un pantalón del mismo color, sandalias ninjas rojas, la banda de la aldea la tenia amarrada en su cuello, y su estuche de armas en su pierna izquierda.

Luego estaba una chica un poco más baja que el castaño, piel levemente clara, facciones delicadas, femeninas y lindas, ojos grandes de color marrón, cabellera larga de color pistacho y la llevaba recogida en dos medias coletas. Vestía un pantalón holgado estilo chino color blanco, una blusa de tirantes color azul, la banda de konoha la llevaba amarrada en la cintura, y su estuche de armas lo llevaba amarrado en su pierna derecha, sus sandalias ninja eran de color celestes al igual que sus coderas.

El tercer chico era de cabellera lacia de color negra, la tenia levemente larga y cortad en leves capas y unos cortos mechones cayéndole en la frente. Era el más alto de los tres chicos, su rostro era hermoso con facciones delicadas y masculinas, sus ojos rasgados eran de color negro, tenía una mirada penetrante. Vestía un bermuda de color negro y una playera de mangas cortas holgada de color blanca con el símbolo de un abanico blanco con rojo bordado en su espalda, sus sandalias ninja eran de color azul al igual que sus coderas y rodilleras, llevaba amarrada en la frente su banda de konoha y sus pies estaban vendados. Miraba con curiosidad al ANBU pelinegro que lo ignoraba y solo miraba con aburrimiento a la quinta.

-¡retírense! –dijo la quinta mirando a los chicos y el castaño adulto, los cuales dieron media vuelta.

-¡Bienvenido! –susurro el pelinegro cuando paso alado del ANBU pelinegro, el cual sonrió de forma torcida bajo su máscara.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto con seriedad la quinta cuando la puerta fue cerrada.

-¡De maravilla vieja dattebayo! –dijo enérgico el rubio quitándose su máscara dejando ver a un apuesto hombre de piel bronceada, facciones maduras y varoniles, unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes, ojos rasgados de color azul cielo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja dándole un aire zorruno.

-¡Que no me llames vieja idiota! –grito exaltada la rubia en el momento que tomo su escritorio y se lo aventó estampándoselo en la cara, el ANBU pelinegro alcanzo a saltar quedando parado en el techo usando su chakra.

-Baka. –dijo resignado el pelinegro mientras se quitaba la máscara dejando ver un rostro varonil con facciones hermosas y masculinas, piel clara, sonrisa torcida, ojos rasgado color negro que miraban con burla al rubio tirado en el piso con ojos en forma de espiral.

* * *

Cuando los chicos junto con el adulto castaño salieron de la torre de la quinta el pelinegro se detuvo haciendo que los demás lo imitaran y lo miraran extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun? –pregunto la chica usando un tono de voz algo meloso.

-Shikamaru-san esperare a alguien. –dijo cortante mirando al castaño. Su tono de voz era algo ronco pero suave.

-Como quieras. –dijo despreocupado. –nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana. –dijo dando media vuelta metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón empezando a caminar.

-¡Hasta mañana chicos! –grito emocionado el otro chico despidiéndose con su mano y dando media vuelta para alejarse también.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos al ver que frente a él seguía su compañera de equipo con sus manos entrelazadas, cabeza agachada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿te gustaría que te hiciera compañía en lo que esperas Itachi-kun? –pregunto tímidamente.

-No gracias. –dijo de forma educada poniendo sus manos en su nuca cruzándolas y mirando el cielo con indiferencia.

-Per…

-Estate tranquila y vete casa. –dijo sin mirarla haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada mirándolo sorprendida. –por cierto, no sigas insistiendo. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no estoy interesado en eso de las citas y noviazgo. –dijo con aburrimiento mirando de reojo como la chica fruncía el entrecejo decepcionada y se daba media vuelta alejándose a grandes zancadas molesta. –mi madre y padre tiene razón, casi todas las chicas que no son de mi familia son tan hostigosas. No dejan de acosarme. –dijo para sí mismo con fastidio y cansancio.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos más esperando en la misma posición cuando miro de reojo hacia su derecha viendo a su padre ya sin la máscara ANBU parado alado de él mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Espero que hayas cuidado bien a tu madre y hermanos en mi ausencia. –dijo la voz ronca y varonil del adulto de una forma seria.

-Creo que hasta los cuide mejor que tu. –dijo con burla sonriendo de forma torcida. –aunque creo que con tu mes de ausencia mi madre se dio cuenta de que se merece a alguien mejor que tu y ahora lo está buscando. Me dijo que te lo dijera cuando te viera y que tus cosas están en el patio de la casa. –dijo juguetón haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo y lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¡Jaja! –rio sin ganas. –buena broma. –dijo irónico.

-Bueno, al menos hice el intento. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ya cállate mocoso y vallamos casa. –dijo revolviéndole el pelo e Itachi frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

-¡No soy un perro oto-san! –dijo con fastidio quitándole de un manotazo la mano que tenía en su cabeza y Sasuke sonrió socarrón.

-Mejor y vallamos antes de que Naruto se recupere y ….

-¡Teme! –se oyó un grito haciendo que Sasuke suspirara con pesadez e Itachi volteara hacia atrás viendo a su tío Naruto corriendo hacia ellos con sus manos en alto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¡recuerda que iré contigo a casa para recoger a mis hijos! –dijo enérgico cuando lo alcanzo y Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado mientras que Itachi sonreía burlón al ver el fastidio de su padre.

* * *

Saltando por los tejados iba una chica de aparentemente de quince o dieciséis años, de cabellera rubia, larga, lacia, amarrada en media coleta con un flequillo en su frente, piel levemente bronceada, ojos grandes de color perla, cuerpo y estatura perfecta para su edad. Sus facciones eran delicadas, hermosas y femeninas. Vestía un short de licra ceñido al cuerpo color naranja que le llegaba a las rodillas, encima tenía una falda recta color negra. Una blusa de mangas cortas color naranja con un espiral negro en medio, usaba sandalias ninja color celestes, coderas y rodilleras del mismo color, la banda de konoha la tenia amarrada en su frente y en su cintura tenia amarrado un estuche de armas. Tenía una mirada traviesa y juguetona al igual que su sonrisa.

La chica vio de reojo como entre una de las calles iba caminando de forma aflojerada un castaño con extraño peinado de piña. Con emoción salto poniéndose enfrente de él haciendo que se parara y la mirara con aburrimiento.

-¡hola tío Shikamaru! –saluda con emoción.

-Hola Kushina. –responde aflojerado. –por cierto tu padre ha llegado. –los ojos de la chica brillan con más emoción y una sonrisa zorruna adorna su rostro.

-¡Iré a buscarlo, ya lo extrañaba mucho! –dice enérgica. – ¡nos vemos tío! –grita saltando hacia un tejado.

-Ni siquiera se espero que le dijera que lo vi en la oficina de la hokage. –dijo resignado. –es igual que Naruto. –dijo sonriendo levemente y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

* * *

Afuera de uno de los salones de la academia se ve corriendo a un par de chicos aparentemente de unos seis años, ambos huyendo de una manada de niñas de su edad que los miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos gritando sus nombres.

-¡odio a las niñas! ¡pero más la hora de salida porque siempre pasa esto! –dijo con fastidio uno de los niños, era muy parecido a Sasuke cuando era niño y vestía de la misma forma que solía hacerlo el pelinegro.

-No entiendo porque siempre nos siguen así. –dijo tímidamente el otro niño. Tenía el pelo lacio de color azul y algo despeinado, sus ojos eran grandes y de color celeste, en sí, era muy parecido a Naruto a esa edad, solo que no tenía las marcas en sus mejillas y siempre lo adornaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Porque están locas Minato-chan, además mi madre me dijo que tienen piojos. –dijo el pequeño con asco.

-Pero nuestras madres, mi hermana no los tiene, ni las tuyas Sasuke-chan. –dijo tímidamente.

-Mi mami dijo que ellas son la excepción porque usan un shampoo anti piojos que ella creo. –explico con seguridad y el pequeño asintió con entendimiento.

Frente a ellos venían caminando una niña muy parecida a Sakura, con sus dos colitas altas amarradas con unas ligas con un adorno del símbolo de su clan, traía puesto un vestido de princesa haciéndola parecer como una muñeca. Alado de ella estaba un niño con facciones salvajes, pelo castaño y ojos azules, era muy parecido a Kiba, incluso las marcas tenían. Ambos pequeños aparentaban ocho o nueve años.

Tanto los pequeños que huían como las niñas que los seguían pararon de golpe al ver la mirada fulminante que les lanzaba la peli-rosa al grupo de niñas.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no me gusta que sigan a Sasuke y Minato-chan? –dijo molesta y al instante las demás niñas dieron media vuelta huyendo de la furia de esa niña, ya que era de temer.

-Gracias Mikoto-chan. –dice tímidamente Minato jugando con sus dedos y con la cabeza agachada mientras que Sasuke solo bufa con fastidio y el castaño sonríe divertido.

-Vamos a esperar a nuestros padres en la salida enanos. –dice el castaño divertido poniéndose en medio de ambos y revolviéndoles el pelo.

-No me toques como a tu pulgoso perro. –dice molesto Sasuke quitando con brusquedad su mano, en eso un pequeño perrito muy parecido a Akamaru sale de entre la chamarra del castaño y le ladra ofendido.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No le hables así a Hiro-kun! –regaña molesta Mikoto, pero su hermano la ignoro y siguió caminando siendo seguido por Minato que caminaba hacia atrás haciendo varias reverencias en forma de disculpa. – ¡ya verá ese mocoso! –grita molesta con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

-Déjalo Miko-chan, solo es un niño. (N/A: ¡huy si! Tu muy grandote ¬¬) –dijo palmeándole el hombro y Mikoto lo miro no muy convencida, pero al ver su sonrisa cálida se sonrojo levemente y asintió. –vamos. –dice tomándola de la mano caminando junto con ella.

Cuando salieron de la academia tanto peli-rosa como castaño separaron sus manos al ver a Kaori, la madre de Hiro esperando al castaño en la salida. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron unos pocos centímetros cerca de ella se detuvieron.

-¡Hola pequeños! –saluda de forma cálida.

-¡Hola Inuzuka-san! –saludan de forma respetuosa Mikoto y Minato haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra.

-¿Sus padres vendrán por ustedes?

-Vendrá mi mami, así que ya llévese a su pulgoso hijo que no me cae bien. –dice Sasuke con desprecio haciendo que a Minato y Kaori les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Hiro rodo los ojos.

-¡Cállate mocoso mal educado y consentido! –dice molesta Mikoto dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-No me pegues, además si hablamos de consentidos ganas tú, porque nada más esta papi y eres una niña berrinchuda. –reclama molesto sobándose el chichón.

-Sasuke. –dice furiosa.

-Ya, no pelen chicos. –los calma Kaori. –yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que no puedo quedarme con ustedes esperando a su madre y Hiro tampoco porque tiene entrenamiento con Kiba. –dijo pensativa y Hiro miro apenado a Mikoto.

-No hay problema Inuzuka-san, mi madre no ha de tardar, además sabemos cuidarnos solos. –dijo educadamente Mikoto.

-¿segura? –pregunta dudosa en dejarlos, y mas al ver como se pelea con su hermano, pero confiaba en que Iruka los detenga si llegan a pasarse con los golpes.

* * *

Iban caminando tranquilamente Sasuke e Itachi oyendo los parloteos del rubio, bueno más bien Sasuke lo ignoraba e Itachi lo escuchaba atento, ya que le parecían divertidas sus heroicas historias.

-¡Oto-chan! –se oyó el grito femenino haciendo que los varones miraran al frente de donde provenía viendo a Kushina saltar de un tejado y correr hacia ellos.

-¡Kushina! –grita emocionado Naruto y cuando su hija está algo cerca corre hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y la abraza.

-¡te extrañe mucho padre de mi vidasa! –dice emocionada.

-¡Yo también hijasa de mi vidasa! –le responde el rubio y ambos empiezan a llorar montándose un drama, como si tuvieran años sin verse.

-Son tal para cual. –dice Sasuke e Itachi sonríe de forma nerviosa.

-¿te imaginas si nosotros tuviéramos una relación así? –pregunta asqueado Itachi y al instante ambos se imaginan montando la misma escena y se tapan la boca evitando vomitar mientras que su rostro se torna verde.

-¿A dónde ibas padre? –pregunta Kushina al separarse de su padre ya dejando el drama.

-A la casa del teme. –responde sonriendo de forma zorruna y ya sin lagrimas. –la vieja me dijo que Hinata estaba fuera de la aldea arreglando junto con Neji unas cosas del clan y me informa que ustedes dos se estaban quedando en casa del teme. –Kushina asintió con entendimiento.

-Vámonos. –dice Sasuke empezando a caminar.

-Tío Sasuke tan amargado como siempre. –dice Kushina mirándolo alejarse y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón.

-¡Mejor sigámoslo para seguir jodiendolo con mis parloteos! –dijo enérgico Naruto corriendo para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-¡Vamos Kushina-chan! –dice Itachi sonriéndole cálidamente y la rubia sintió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

* * *

Ya todos los estudiantes se habían ido y los únicos que quedaban eran los hermanos Uchiha y el pequeño Uzumaki siendo acompañados de Iruka. Los cuatro estaban en la entrada y una bola de paja paso enfrente de ellos al igual que una ventisca de viento ondeando sus ropas y cabellos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡La bruja de mi madre siempre llega tarde, pero esta vez se paso! –grita enojada Mikoto e Iruka sonríe nervioso.

-No le digas bruja a oka-chan. –dice molesto Sasuke pateándole el tobillo.

-Niños. –trata de detenerlos como siempre Iruka

-¡Maldito enano! ¡Ya verás! –grita molesta sobándose el tobillo y Sasuke está por huir pero se detiene al ver a caminar a su padre junto con hermano, Kushina y Naruto.

-¡Oto-san! –grita emocionado Sasuke corriendo hacia su padre y este junto con los demás se detiene y voltean hacia dónde provino esa voz tan familiar viendo a el pequeño Sasuke correr hacia ellos.

-¡Oto-chan! –grita emocionada Mikoto corriendo también hacia su padre.

Cuando ambos llegan brincan echándosele encima y Sasuke los recibió sonriendo levemente.

-¡Te extrañamos papi! –dicen ambos melosos.

-Yo también. –les susurra solo para que ellos lo oigan.

¡-Minato! ¡Ven a saludar a papá que tienes mucho sin verlo! –grita Kushina mirando a su hermano, el cual está en la entrada con las mejillas sonrojadas, inflando los mofles para que lagrimas de felicidad no salgan de sus ojos.

-Ven hijo. –dice el rubio extendiendo sus brazos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oto-chan! –grita el pequeño llorando y corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de su padre que lo recibió gustoso e Iruka y Kushina miraban enternecidos la escena.

-Sé que estas feliz de ver a tu padre Minato, pero no entiendo por qué lloras, eso es de maricas. –dijo el pequeño Sasuke haciendo lo posible por retener las lagrimas y es que él también extrañaba a su padre.

-No lo regañes Sasuke que tu también lloras. –regaño Mikoto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre y Sasuke negó resignado, él también estaba feliz por verlos, en especial a los más pequeños que eran los únicos que lo respetaban, aunque no niega que también extraño las peleas con su hijo mayor y las travesuras de los gemelos.

-Minato es tan parecido a mi Hinata. –dice amoroso Naruto revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo que seguía llorando escondiendo su carita en su pecho.

-Si, es tan tímido como mamá. –dijo Kushina resignada.

-Ya quisiera yo que los gemelos fueran igual a Minato. –dijo Itachi con fastidio. –al menos Miko-chan y Sasu-chan me respetan como su hermano mayor. –dijo resignado.

-¿Qué hacían a estas horas aun en la academia? –pregunta extrañado Sasuke.

-Oka-san no ha venido por nosotros. –dijo Sasu-chan mirando con ojos llorosos a su padre.

-Lo más seguro es que se le olvido como la semana pasada. –dijo molesta Mikoto. Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto sonrieron nerviosos mientras que Kushina negaba resignada.

* * *

En las afueras del barrio Uchiha iban caminando tranquilamente un par de chicos de entre doce y trece años junto con un hermosa peli-rosa que no aparentaba la edad que en verdad tenia, se veía mucho más joven. La mujer llevaba agarrados de las orejas a ambos chicos, los cuales tenían unas muecas de dolor en sus rostros.

Uno era mujer, tenía una cabellera larga, lacia de color morada que llevaba recogida en dos coletas altas, las cuales estaban amarradas con unas ligas que tenían el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Unos traviesos mechones le caían en las mejillas y un flequillo en la frente. Sus facciones eran delicadas, hermosas e infantiles. Su tono de piel era claro. Sus ojos levemente rasgados eran de color verde oscuro. En su mirada y sonrisa reflejaba ser traviesa, picara y rebelde. Vestía un pantalón ceñido de color negro, de la pierna izquierda le llegaba a media pierna y en la derecha le llegaba al tobillo. Una blusa de mangas cortas muy levemente holgada de color roja con el sílbalo enorme del clan Uchiha en su espalda. Sus pies estaban vendados. Sus sandalias eran de color rojas al igual que sus coderas y rodillera que llevaba en la rodilla izquierda. Y llevaba amarrada en su frente su banda que simboliza ser ninja de la aldea.

El chico unos centímetros más alto que ella, demasiado parecido en su rostro y facciones solo que las suyas eran un poco mas toscas, aun así igual de hermosas, tanto su pelo como ojos y tono de piel eran iguales, solo que su cabellera lacia estaba más corta y algo alborotada dándole un aire rebelde. Vestía un pantalón de color negro un poco holgado de color negro, en su pierna derecha le llegaba a la rodilla y en la izquierda le llegaba al tobillo, una playera de mangas cortas levemente holgada color blanca con el símbolo de su clan bordado en su espalda. Sus pies estaban vendados. Sus sandalias eran de color negras al igual que sus coderas y la rodillera que estaba en su rodilla derecha. Finalmente tenía la banda de konoha amarrada en su frente.

La mujer vestía un pantalón ceñido color negro, una blusa de tirantes también ceñida color blanca con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, en su cintura tenia amarrada al cintillo un estuche de armas, su banda de Konoha estaba amarrada en su brazo derecho encima de donde tenía vendado. Su larga cabellera la tenia trenzada hacia atrás dejando caer unos cortos y rebeldes mechones en su rostro.

-Oka-san ya suéltanos que nos arrancaras una oreja. –se quejaba el chico.

-Si okasa, además no es para tanto. –se defendió la chica.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? –pregunta irónica la peli-rosa. –por culpa de ustedes casi me agarro a golpes con la cerda y Aya. –dijo con fastidio. –y me hacen romper la promesa que le hice a su padre de no intentar matar a nadie mientras él no este.

-Pero no hicimos nada malo. –se defienden inocentemente poniendo cara de angelitos que de eso solo tiene nada mas la cara.

-Par de mocosos con hormonas alborotadas ¿le llaman nada al estarse besuqueando en el parque con la hija de la cerda y con el hijo de Neji? –pregunta furiosa con una vena hinchada en la frente. –en vez de andar haciendo esa sarta de taradeces dedíquense a entrenar.

-Pero si entrenamos. Los besos vinieron después del entrenamiento. Te juro que mientras entrenábamos ni un solo beso recibimos de nuestros respectivo novio (a). –dijo Hana de forma socarrona y su hermano sonrío divertido.

-¡Ya les dije que no pueden tener novios hasta los cincuenta! –dijo furiosa Sakura. –y si los llegan a tener que sea mejores que el mocoso Hyuga y la mocosa Nara. –dijo firme.

-Escuche que Ren también quiere contigo Hana-chan y conmigo también quiere Megumi-chan. –dijo pensativo Daisuke haciendo que Sakura se detuviera de golpe y dejara de jalarle las orejas.

-¿pasa algo oka-chan? –preguntan de forma inocente sobándose las orejas.

-¿Están hablando de Hozuki Ren y Inuzuka Megumi? –pregunta con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-Los mismos. –responde Daisuke.

-Aunque en lo personal me gusta más Hayate-kun como novio y Tsubaki-chan como cuñada. –dijo pensativa Hana sobándose la barbilla y su hermano asintió dándole la razón.

-Escúchenme bien par de diablillos. –dijo furiosa Sakura. –tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a menos de diez metros de Hozuki Ren, Hyuga Hayate, Nara Tsubaki y Inuzuka Megumi. –dijo con voz tétrica que les puso la piel de gallina. –si lo hacen me encargare de decirle a su padre que andan de novieros para que mate al par de mocosos y yo mato al par de mocosas. –dijo amenazante.

-Mamá no seas mala, mira que hemos chantajeado a todo varón y femenina que quiere con nosotros para que ustedes no se enteren y si ahora te enteraste tu es porque no sabíamos que irías por Minato, Miko-chan y Sasu-chan a la academia. –dicen ambos a la vez. –tú solo dinos cuanto quieres por tu silencio y te damos parte de las ganancias. Solo déjanos andar con nuestros amados novios/as. –dicen suplicantes.

-¿Por qué no me salieron como Itachi? –dijo con pesar Sakura. –él es un niño obediente que me hizo caso en no tener novia, solo espero que Sasu-chan me salga igual porque en Mikoto ya perdí la esperanza. –dijo de forma dramática.

-Mamá si Itachi ya tiene no…

-Esperen. –Sakura los corto de golpe. – ¡por su culpa olvide recoger a Minato-chan, Miko-chan y Sasu-chan! –grito exaltada.

-No es nuestra culpa que se te valla ya el avión oka-chan. –dicen ambos inocentemente.

-¿Dónde quedo el respeto y admiración que me tenían de pequeños? –pregunta con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Se fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que no hay personas más geniales que nosotros. –contestan a la vez pasando un brazo por el hombro del otro.

-No quería hacerlo, pero se están ganando a creces una paliza. –dijo tronándose los dedos y los gemelos palidecieron, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver atrás de su madre venían caminando siente personas que serian su salvación.

Ahí estaba su sacrosanto padre cargando a su pequeña hermana de ocho años. Su sacrosanto hermano mayor cargando al menor. Junto con ellos iba su tío Naruto cargando a un pequeño Minato y a su lado Kushina.

-¡Oto-san! –gritaron los gemelos corriendo hacia su padre que se detuvo viendo extrañado como ambos gemelos lo abrazaban amorosamente.

-¿díganme que hicieron? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Nada papi, solo te extrañábamos. –dicen con inocencia ambos mirándolos con ojos de cachorro.

-Debieron hacer algo porque ustedes nunca me reciben así, de hecho siempre lo hacen con bromas y malas noticias. –dijo con fastidio mientras que Naruto sonreía divertido al igual que Kushina, el pequeño Minato escondió tímidamente su rostro en el pecho de su padre e Itachi suspiraba con fastidio.

-¡Buaa! ¡Oka-san nos quiere golpear y nosotros no hicimos nada! –lloriquean abrazándolo y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que este al igual que los demás levantan la mirada viendo a Sakura fulminar con esta a dos de sus retoños.

-Oka-san parece bruja así. –dijo la pequeña Mikoto escondiéndose en el pecho de su padre mientras que los gemelos, Kushina y Naruto asintieron dándole la razón. Por otro lado Itachi y el pequeño Sasuke fruncían el entrecejo por como le llamaban a su madre y Sasuke adulto suspiraba con cansancio-

-Mikoto no le digas así a tu madre. –dijo en forma de regaño y la pequeña obediente asintió mientras le sacabala lengua a su madre y Sakura sonreía de forma torcida porque la defendieron.

-Seguro este par hizo algo para que mamá se enojara con ellos. –dijo Itachi con fastidio.

-¡Por eso te adoro hijo mío! –grito emocionada Sakura corriendo a abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla con la de él mientras este se sonrojaba y sonreía nervioso.

-Yo soy al que no vez después de un mes y recibes así a Itachi. –dice Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados algo celoso, la rivalidad por Sakura entre esos dos nunca disminuyo, al contrario, aumento.

-Celoso. –murmuran Kushina, Naruto, los gemelos e Itachi, el ultimo sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Para ti también tengo. –dice Sakura melosa corriendo a los brazos de Sasuke quitando ágilmente a los gemelos y Mikoto, que los aventó, pero gracias a Kami Itachi alcanzo a sostener a su hermanita antes de que se golpeaba y miraba a su madre abrazarse melosa a Sasuke con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

_-(si yo tengo rivalidad con oto-san por oka-san, mamá la tiene con Miko-chan por oto-san ¬¬)_ –pensó resignado Itachi.

_-(esta familia está más loca, que la mía u.u que bueno que solo tengo dos hijos)_ –pensó Naruto.

-¡Oka-san, no tiraste! –reclaman los gemelos mirándola acusadora tirados de pompas en el piso.

-¡Bruja, suelta a mi papi! –grito celosa la pequeña peli-rosa aun en brazos de su hermano mayor.

-¡No le digas bruja a mami! –dice molesto el pequeño Sasu-chan estirándole los pelos.

-¡Kya…! ¡Sasuke suéltame! –gritaba Mikoto tratando de quitarse a su hermanito mientras que con su otra mano le daba manotazos e Itachi al tener a ambos cargados no sabía cómo pararlos.

_-(yo mejor me voy que con estos locos al rato salgo perjudicado)_ –pensó Naruto ya que con estos años había aprendido a usar el cerebro. –vámonos Kushina. –dijo tomando de la mano a su hija mayor y corriendo llevándosela a rastras. Kushina solo miro a Itachi con pena y este la miro compresivo por huir.

-¡Vamos Miko-chan! ¡tú puedes! –animaba Daisuke ya de pie.

-¡No te dejes Sasu-chan! –Animaba Hana a su hermanito.

-¡En vez de motivarlos ayúdenme a pararlos! –grita Itachi con fastidio.

-No queremos, es divertido verlos pelear. –dicen ambos cruzando las manos atrás de su nuca sonriendo socarrones e Itachi los fulmino con la mirada.

-Oka-san, oto-san ayúdenme a separarlos. –pide suplicante Itachi mirando a sus padres, los cuales ni lo voltearon a ver haciendo que el pelinegro sea rodeado por un aura triste.

-Bienvenido. –dijo en un susurro Sakura ignorando a sus hijos al igual que Sasuke, el cual sonreía de forma torcida.

-Estoy en casa. –responde Sasuke también ignorando el show tan común en sus hijos, ambos cerraron sus ojos y acercaron sus labios para fundirse en un dulce beso.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso que asqueroso! –gritan los gemelos, Itachi, Mikoto y Sasu-chan mirando con asco a sus padres, los cuales seguían besándose ignorándolos.

_-(mi familia es loca y muchas veces me saca de mis casilla, pero la adoro… jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que fuera tan feliz y todo se lo debo a ella…. ¡gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Sakura y por darme la familia que siempre desee!)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke que acerco mas a la peli-rosa tomándola de la cintura para profundizar más el beso y sus hijos estaban verdes del asco aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dee! Solo bromeaba, aun falta algo XD**

Cuando el beso de ese par termino para salud mental de sus hijos todos caminaban tranquilamente a su hogar, Sakura cargando a Sasu-chan y Sasuke a la pequeña Mikoto mientras que sus otros tres hijos caminaban alado de estos.

-Por cierto Sakura. –llamo de pronto Sasuke haciendo que la mencionada la mire de reojo al igual que su hijos. – ¿Por qué querías moler a golpes a los chicos cuando llegue? –al instante los gemelos se estremecieron y Sakura sonrío tétrica. –imagino que por culpa de ellos olvidaste ir a recoger a Minato, Miko-chan y Sasu-chan, lo bueno es que los vi fuera de la academia cuando venia. –dijo pensativo.

Los iba a moler a golpes porque vi a ese par besuqueándose con Hyuga Hayate y Nara Tsubaki en el parque que está cerca de la academia. –dijo traviesa, al instante Sasuke e Itachi pararon de golpe siendo rodeados por un aura asesina.

-¡De esta no se salvan! –dicen traviesas Mikoto y Sakura, ambas son demasiado parecidas, por algo no se llevan bien y siempre compiten por la atención de Sasuke adulto, mientras que el pequeño Sasuke no entendía mucho.

-Pero Daisuke-nii, no sé porque besas a una niña si mami siempre ha dicho que ellas nos pueden pegar los piojos ¿acaso no te da miedo? –pregunta inocentemente Sasu-chan.

_-(veo que mamá ya le conto la historia de los piojos a Sasu-chan para alejarlo de las niñas -.-)_ –piensan Daisuke e Itachi.

-¿Cómo que besándose? –pregunta Sasuke molesto.

-Y no solo eso, según ellos son novios de ese par. –dijo traviesa Sakura divirtiéndose como los gemelos palidecían mas.

-¡No somos los únicos con novios! –se defienden rápidamente ambos. –Mikoto-chan anda de noviecilla con el hijo de los Inuzuka. –se defienden rápidamente los gemelos. –e Itachi anda con Kushina desde hace dos meses, de hecho él nos dio el ejemplo. –tanto Mikoto como Itachi palidecen.

-¡Gemelos del demonio! ¡les pague para que no dijeran nada, incluso firmaron un contrato dándome su palabra a cambio de mi dinero! –dice furioso Itachi.

-¡En el contrato venia en letras pequeñas que se cancelaba si necesitábamos esta información para salvarnos! –gritan ambos y ni tontos ni perezosos empiezan a correr siendo seguidos por Itachi.

-¡Me quitaron mi mesada por guardarme el secreto! –dijo furiosa Mikoto saltando zafándose del abrazo de su estático padre y corriendo también a alcanzar a sus hermanos mayores y golpearlos.

-Todos los Uzumaki están muertos por que una de ellos engatuso a mi pequeño. –dijo tétrica Sakura y Sasu-chan al verla se puso azul del miedo.

-Y los Inuzuka también, no perdonare que uno de los suyos haya seducido a mi bebé de solo ocho añitos –dijo tétrico Sasuke. –de paso matamos también a los Hyuga y los Nara. –dijo mas amenazante haciendo que el pobre Sasu-chan saltara zafándose del abrazo de su madre para refugiarse de la furia de estos.

-Pero antes démosle una lección a nuestros hijos para que ya no les queden ganas detener novios. –dice Sakura amenazante y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

-Vengan niños, les prometo que esto no dolerá. –dice Sasuke empezando a correr para alcanzar a sus retoños siendo seguida por Sakura.

-De la que me salve, esto me hace darme cuenta que tener novia no solo es asqueroso por sus piojos, si no también peligroso. –dice aliviado Sasu-chan mirando la nube de tierra que levantaron sus progenitores al correr. –Iré con el tío Shiki para jugar con mis primos, tal vez tía Rima hizo galletas de chocolate. –dijo emocionado caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa de su tío, después de todo estaba dentro del barrio Uchiha y aunque sea muy pequeño ahí no se perdía porque lo conocía perfectamente.

**Ahora si…. Fin**

**buaa...! ha llegado el final T.T este es el segundo fic ke comence a escribir, T.T stoy triste porque es uno de mis favoritos y me divertia mucho escribiendolo T.T pero como dicen todo tiene ke tener su final**

**siento mucho haber demorado en subirlo, pero es ke mi inspi andaba corta con este fic, no sabia como darle un final,,, prometi entre 4 o 5 epilogos, pero siempre me kede con 4 hehe**

**espero enormemente ke les haya gustado y no los haya desepsionado**

**muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por su apoyo dsd principio a fin**

**besotes!**

**por cierto echenle un vistaso a mi nuevo fic "¿es suerte o desdicha conocer a un Uchiha?" en ese fic nos deleitaremos con los encantos de los Uchiha XD**

**se cuidan mucho**

**Kriss**


End file.
